Jaloux, égoïstes et amants V1
by No Face-kun
Summary: Dans la série "Vampire X Bandit". Rose et les bandits se sont retrouvés envoyés dans une autre époque : notre présent ! Pas de chance pour les bandits corbeaux qui se sont aussi retrouvés tirés de force, mais cela pourrait créer des liens entre certains. (actualisation prévue)
1. Prélude d'une drôle d'histoire

**Chapitre 1**

**Prélude d'une drôle d'histoire**

Lucyfer ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête cette fois-ci. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait, étendu sur un muret, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il faisait à présent nuit et il savait que, d'un instant à l'autre, le petit chieur du nom de Laèl risquait d'arriver, inquiet pour son frère. Dire qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout tous les deux. Laèl était un garçon de petite taille qui portait des lunettes devant ses grands yeux d'un magnifique vert prairie. Il avait les cheveux courts et en bataille, châtains clairs, et portait des lunettes. Son frère était tout l'opposé : relativement grand avec de fins yeux rouges sang étrangement, et des cheveux mi-longs noirs. Il avait la peau pâle et s'habillait toujours avec beaucoup de style. Lucyfer n'avait jamais commenté le physique particulier de son camarade, lui-même avait un drôle de physique avec ses cheveux flamboyants et son regard améthyste.

"Dis-donc le paresseux, tu t'es déjà endormi ?"

Lucyfer se releva en sursaut : cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Laèl arqua un sourcil en jetant son sac sur son épaule, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Lucyfer lui lança un regard noir.

"Et toi le marmot, tu comptes encore me faire chier ?

-Tu es susceptible hein ?, soupira Laèl. La dernière fois c'était ta faute, et celle d'avant aussi...

-Et celle d'avant avant aussi, c'est bon, j'ai compris, râla Lucyfer. T'es pas beaucoup mieux que moi hein, t'es vachement négatif.

-J'aimerai t'y voir toi avec un frère comme le mien."

Lucyfer lui donna un coup derrière la tête, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

"Hey !, fit Laèl en portant ses mains derrière sa tête d'un air accusateur.

-Ne parle pas ainsi de ton frère. C'est un homme très bien, et lui au moins il a du mérite et de la classe.

-Merci pour les compliments, je prend en note."

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Saër leur adressa un sourire moqueur, passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais en enfonçant l'autre dans la poche de son jean.

"T'es encore en retard !, lui lança Lucyfer en se levant de son muret.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais encore à faire.

-Encore à draguer tu veux dire, rétorqua Laèl. C'était qui la cible cette-fois ?"

Saër lança un regard noir à son frère.

"Soit pas de si mauvaise humeur dès que je reviens tu veux ? Moi aussi je suis fatigué, j'ai pas à supporter en plus ton caractère de cochon.

-Ouais, bon, désolé...", soupira Laèl en baissant la tête.

Lucyfer lança un sourire moqueur au binoclard avant de se retourner vers son ami avec un sourire détendu.

"Alors ?

-Pff, j'ai hâte d'avoir tout remboursé, ce travail est crevant. La prochaine fois rappelle-moi de pas frapper le patron quand il m'énerve.

-T'es irréparable mec", répondit Lucyfer en riant.

Saër lui lançant un regard outré en haussant les épaules.

"C'est pas ma faute si je réagis au quart de tour !

-Ca il faudra que tu me l'apprennes aussi", acheva son ami toujours en riant.

Saër eut un sourire en coin puis s'approcha de son frère pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un rire. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient totalement opposés, Saër et Laèl s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils se disputaient régulièrement mais en général ça s'arrangeait assez facilement, même si Lucyfer ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, se montrant plutôt méchant et égoïste envers le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

"Allez p'tite tête, maintenant toi tu rentres.

-Ouais mais non, toi aussi tu rentres, m'man m'a fait tout un plat que tu rentrais à toutes les heures tous les soirs."

Saër soupira puis son regard tomba sur Lucyfer. Il sourit, passant son bras par dessus les épaules du rouquin qui sursauta en écarquillant les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies par la surprise.

"Eh bien tu lui diras que je dors chez un ami ce soir, voilà tout.

-Euh, tu es sur ?, demanda Lucyfer d'un air perplexe.

-T'as dit que tes parents étaient pas là jusqu'à Mercredi , et puis ça fait un moment que j'voulais voir ta baraque."

Lucyfer soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, de même que Laèl. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez puis fit un signe d'au-revoir à son frère.

"Ok, j'lui dis ça, mais j'te garantis rien quand à ce qu'elle te fera demain soir. Bon, bye alors."

Il leur tourna le dos pour repartir puis Saër regarda Lucyfer d'un air amusé et victorieux.

"Moi j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups ! 3

-Dis pas ça en me regardant comme ça mec, t'es flippant."

Saër rit aux éclats en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du rouquin qui soupira d'un air désespéré. Les deux amis trainaient toujours ensemble, particulièrement le soir qui était le seul moment où ils étaient vraiment tranquilles en seul à seul. Ils marchaient alors dans les rues en riant aux éclats, parfois s'arrêtaient quelque part pour boire ou discuter avec un autre camarade rencontré au hasard... Cependant, ce soir-là, ils ne trainèrent pas bien longtemps, Saër languissant déjà le moelleux d'un lit après avoir durement travaillé. Lucyfer le ramena donc chez lui après un moment à marcher ensemble. Il rentra la clé dans la serrure en soupirant, puis se stoppa.

"Euh... Saër ?

-Mh ?

-Je peux te demander de te relever légèrement ? Tu pèses vraiment lourd sur mon dos."

Saër soupira en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin.

"La flemme.

-Tu vas vraiment finir par dormir dehors", grogna Lucyfer en ouvrant la porte.

Il passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Saër pour le tirer à l'intérieur en râlant, et referma la porte avec le pied. Il le traina jusqu'au premier étage et le laissa retomber sur son lit.

"'Tain, j'ai l'impression de te ramener bourré là mec.

-Pas faux", lui répondit Saër en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Lucyfer soupira en se penchant vers lui d'un air agacé.

"Bourré sans avoir bu, tu m'déçois là.

-Bonnuit, grogna Saër en enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ouais, c'est ça, surtout m'écoute pas ! T'as de la chance d'être déjà dans le lit parce que je t'aurai bien jeté dehors moi ! Bon, j'vais dans la chambre de mes parents, si t'a besoin de quelque chose compte pas sur moi."

Il se leva en soupirant, sortant de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Saër releva légèrement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

"Normalement on dit plutôt "Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi"", fit-il avec un rire.

Lucyfer était déjà allé s'enfermer dans la chambre d'à côté. Il retira sa chemise noire en soupirant. Dernièrement, Saër se montrait un peu différent de d'habitude, s'intéressant à des choses qui ne l'avaient jamais troublé auparavant. Il n'avait par exemple jamais éprouvé la moindre gêne quant au fait que l'un comme l'autre n'était jamais allé chez l'autre. Son travail à mi-temps devait peut-être le changer un peu. Il lâcha un rire moqueur en pensant au fait que le jeune homme s'était laissé choir sur son dos comme un alcoolique. Il était un vrai boulet parfois quand il s'y mettait. Lucyfer se posa sur le lit de ses parents en soupirant. Il se faisait tard, et même s'il était habitué à veiller plus tard encore, il préférait s'endormir au plus vite. Au moins, comme ça, il pourrait se lever tôt pour préparer le déjeuner à Saër, l'imaginant assez facilement paresseux...

Lucyfer entrouvrit un œil en sentant de la lumière sur son visage. Les volets entre-ouverts laissaient passer un pâle filet de lumière. Le rouquin se retourna dans son lit en grognant, soupirant d'aise et tentant de se rendormir. Cependant, quelque chose qui effleura sa joue et le chatouilla légèrement l'empêcha de retourner tout de suite à ses heures de sommeil.

"Et ça me dit paresseux, hein ?", souffla une voix.

Le rouquin resta un moment silencieux puis se releva d'un coup en criant. Il surpris Saër qui manqua de tomber en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai dormi ici, idiot.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette chambre ?"

Saër se boucha les oreilles d'un air perplexe, lâchant un soupire agacé.

"C'est bon, crie pas, je suis juste venu te réveiller. Ta mère a appelé, elle a été très surprise d'entendre que j'étais là. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a dit qu'elle voulait que tu te lèves tôt pour aller récupérer quelque chose à la Poste.

-Sérieux ?, grogna Lucyfer en se grattant la tête. Louuurd !

-M'en parle pas", fit Saër avec un rire.

Le rouquin fut rapidement levé. Il prit une douche rapide alors que Saër était redescendu, enfila une chemise propre, puis descendit à son tour. Le brun était dans la cuisine, lisant le journal d'un air distrait. Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux.

"Je rêve ?

-Quoi ?, fit Saër en relevant la tête.

-T'as préparé le déjeuner ?"

Saër baissa le journal pour scruter le visage de Lucyfer et éclata de rire. Le rouquin était tout simplement ébahit de voir que son camarade s'était déranger pour faire le déjeuner, lui qui passait habituellement ses journées, à partir du moment où quelqu'un était là pour faire le travaille à sa place, à dormir et paresser ou à s'amuser d'un rien.

"Un petit-déjeuner en bonne et due forme, soupira Lucyfer en regardant la nourriture d'un air perplexe. Et bon avec tout ça !, ajouta-t-il après avoir goûté.

-Eh bien faut croire que je sais faire deux ou trois trucs, répondit Saër en riant.

-Nan, là, tu te surpasse carrément mec."

Saër sourit alors que Lucyfer s'asseyait pour remplir son estomac. Après un moment, le rouquin se releva pour gagner l'entrée. Il enfila un gilet et ouvrit la porte. Saër le rejoignit alors qu'il allait sortir.

"Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui fit Lucyfer.

-Bah, j'vais retourner me coucher alors, répondit Saër avec un rire.

-Si tu fais ça je te renverse de l'eau froide sur la tête."

Saër répondit d'un simple rire alors que le rouquin sortait. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à la Poste, qui ne se trouvait par chance pas bien loin de chez lui. Il s'arrêta en cour de route en reconnaissant la silhouette d'une jeune femme.

"Gaérie ?"

La brune se retourna, scrutant celui qui venait de l'appeler de ses beaux yeux ambres. Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

"Lucyfer, c'est pas croyable ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous seul dans la rue ?

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est flippant de ta part."

La jeune femme reprit son expression indifférente et froide quand Lucyfer lui dit cela, se contentant d'un simple sourire en coin.

"Saër n'est pas avec toi ?

-Tu continues de lui courir après, hein. Ben non, Saër n'est pas avec moi, figure-toi qu'il a décidé de faire la grasse mat' aujourd'hui.

-Moi qui me faisais une joie de peut-être tomber sur lui !

-Tes paroles ne correspondent pas du tout avec ton expression, t'es ventriloque ?, demanda Lucyfer avec un air agacé.

-Très drôle, vraiment, soupira Gaérie. On dirait vraiment que tu m'en veux toi.

-Nan, c'est mon comportement habituel. Bon, moi j'ai autre chose à faire, bye Man."

Il continua son chemin, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre Gaérie se mettre à gueuler derrière qu'elle n'était pas un "Man" comme il avait tendance à l'appeler pour se moquer d'elle. Il pressa le pas suite à cela. La jeune fille qu'il venait de croiser était en réalité l'ex-petite-amie de Saër. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre avec elle, c'était une vraie peste et un véritable pot de colle, toujours fausse. Ses sourires étaient faux, ses paroles étaient fausses, même ses pensées étaient fausses selon le rouquin. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie le jour où Saër lui avait dit qu'il l'avait lâchée. Ce jour-là, Saër avait aussi dit qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais Lucyfer ne l'ayant plus jamais vu trainer avec une fille, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait des idées. Ou alors peut-être qu'il était réellement amoureux de Rose ? Saër avait soutenu qu'il ne la draguait que pour énerver son frère qui prétendait ne pas s'entendre avec cette fille, et que de toute manière elle était trop jeune pour lui - ils n'avaient pourtant que 5 ans de différence mais Saër était inébranlable sur ce point. De toutes manières, le brun avait une sacré tendance à préférer les histoires d'un soir. Lucyfer arriva à la poste, récupérant le paquet contenant sans doutes une des commandes de son père, et retourna le plus rapidement possible chez lui, languissant déjà de s'étaler dans le sofa en discutant avec son ami. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il posa le paquet récupéré sur un meuble en soupirant.

"Saër ! J'suis là !"

Aucun son ne lui répondit. Se doutant déjà de ce que devait faire son ami, le rouquin alla dans la cuisine, prenant la carafe d'eau froide, et monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Effectivement, quand il arriva dans sa chambre, le brun était déjà enroulé dans la couverture à dormir comme une buche. Lucyfer afficha un sourire mauvais.

"Saër, debouuut..."

Il retourna la carafe. Saër se releva d'un bond quand l'eau froide lui tomba dessus, laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Il releva un air accusateur vers Lucyfer, se recroquevillant en frissonnant.

"Ça va pas ?

-Je t'avais prévenu, rétorqua Lucyfer avec un rire moqueur en posant la carafe à terre. Pas trop froid ?

-Tu parles : c'est gelé !

-Oh, pauvre chose. Viens par-là, je vais te mettre le chauffage."

Saër afficha un sourire quand Lucyfer lui tourna le dos, passant son bras autour du ventre du rouquin et le tirant vers lui. Lucyfer poussa un cri de surprise, relevant ses yeux améthystes écarquillés par la surprise vers son ami.

"Il parait que c'est plus efficace quand deux corps nus se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre.

-T'es totalement taré, soupira Lucyfer. C'est pas le moment de faire tes expérimentations de randonneur, lâche-moi et lève-toi avant d'attraper un rhume.

-Oh, mais je suis très sérieux..."

Lucyfer le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il sursauta en criant de plus belle quand Saër lui fit un suçon dans le cou, se releva d'un bond et s'écarta de plusieurs pas en plaquant sa main dans son cou, les joues rouges.

"Mais t'es totalement taré ? Si c'est pour te venger sache que c'est salaud comme technique !

-C'est pas ce que dit la bosse de ton pantalon."

Le rouquin se retourna pour cacher sa réaction, tendu comme un ressort, les sourcils froncés.

"Arrête de dire des conneries et grouille-toi d'aller te sécher avant d'attraper froid !", lâcha-t-il sèchement en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Saër passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais encore trempes, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Lucyfer se pressa de descendre, jurant plusieurs fois sur le comportement étrange de son ami qui avait toujours eu des mœurs étranges. Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là. Le rouquin décrocha en passant à côté, répondant d'une voix agacée :

"Quoi ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on répond à sa mère ?, fit une voix rieuse au bout du fil.

-M'man ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, rien, je me disais juste que j'allais déranger les deux tourtereaux dans leurs ébats...

-Tarée.

-Maiiis, arrête de parler de moi comme çaaa !"

Lucyfer soupira. Sa mère était une femme plutôt original au visage souriant et à la voix rieuse, qui était très dynamique et toujours attentionnée. Elle avait une imagination débordante aussi son fils avait pris l'habitude de se moquer d'elle quand elle partait dans ses délires. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était devenue romancière et écrivait des histoires fantastiques.

"Bon, tu voulais quoi vraiment ?

-Juste pour te dire qu'on revient finalement demain soir, vers minuit vu le trajet. C'était qui celui qui m'a répondu tout-à-l'heure ?, demanda la mère. C'était le fameux Saër ?

-T'as tout compris, au revoir.

-Attend !

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai mis des préservatifs dans le tiroir à côté de..."

Lucyfer raccrocha en soupirant, exaspéré. Décidément, sa mère était vraiment enfermée dans son petit monde. Malgré tout, elle était sympathique et pas trop collante, sauf quand elle partait dans ses délires de "manque d'amour" quand son père partait chez un ami ou autre. Lucyfer se dirigea vers le salon en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, exaspéré. Il poussa un cri quand un bras le tira sur le côté et se trouva bien vite couché sur le sofa, Saër à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

"Capturé ! 3

-Raah, t'es chiant hein ! T'es allé te changer au moins ?

-T'inquiète, j'ai même pris une douche, souffla Saër avec un sourire étrange.

-Ok, génial, maintenant tu te grouilles de dégager d'ici avant que je m'énerve."

Saër lâcha un rire coquin. Il se poussa légèrement et Lucyfer commença à se relever, mais il fut aussitôt à nouveau plaqué sur le sofa. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant son ami d'un air surpris et perplexe.

"Heey, c'est bon, okay, j'te ferai plus le coup de la carafe !

-Ça, j'en doute.

-Ouais, bon, j'aurai du mal à m'empêcher de te le faire, soupira Lucyfer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Tu n'as qu'à dire..."

Saër se pencha vers lui, soufflant ces quelques mots dans un murmure sensuel.

"Que tu veux que je te prenne.

-WHOLA ! Calme-toi hein ! T'as trop lu les mangas de ma mère toi !"

Saër lâcha un rire mais ne libéra pas pour autant Lucyfer, un sourire tout à fait innocent sur le visage. Lucyfer soupira d'exaspération.

"C'est pas des blagues à faire ça Saër, surtout quand ma mère nous a déjà envahi avec ses mangas yaoi !

-Et si c'était sérieux ?"

Lucyfer se figea en voyant Saër perdre son sourire. Le brun approcha son visage de celui de son ami, plongeant son regard de sang dans les yeux améthystes du rouquin. Ce dernier retint sa respiration, n'osant pas bouger d'un poil. Il ferma les yeux, frissonna en sentant le souffle de Saër caresser ses lèvres en un murmure...

"T'es vraiment un boulet.

-Hein ?"

Lucyfer rouvrit les yeux, surpris, voyant Saër se relever en riant aux éclats. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, restant un peu con dans le sofa alors que son ami lui ébouriffait les cheveux d'un air moqueur.

"Tu croyais sincèrement qu'en lisant des mangas yaoi il me viendrait l'idée de te violer ?

-Imbécile !, cracha Lucyfer en cachant qu'il avait rougit. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue là !

-En l'occurrence, t'es pas bleu mais rouge. Les trucs étranges de ta mère déteignent sur toi mec, rétorqua Saër en riant de plus belle. En plus c'est vraiment un truc de fille ça."

Lucyfer lui lança un regard noir, se relevant à son tour en soupirant d'exaspération. Saër éternua alors bruyamment.

"Et voilà, tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, t'as attrapé un rhume !"

Saër le regarda d'un air désolé en se grattant la tête.

"Roh, c'est bon, c'est ta faute aussi."

Lucyfer soupira à nouveau, attrapant une des couvertures entreposées à côté du sofa - sa mère avait la folie des couvertures - et alla l'enrouler sur Saër avant de le forcer à s'assoir.

"Vas pas faire empirer tout ça toi, lui ordonna-t-il. Tu restes là, je vais allumer le chauffage et te chercher quelque chose à boire.

-C'est pas si grave que ça, souffla Saër, c'est qu'un éternuement !

-Va pas faire comme mon grand-père !

-N'empêche il a pas tort quand il dit que si on se soigne pas ça dure sept jours et que si on se soigne ça dure une semaine.

-Ouais, mais ça peut passer sans t'embêter en une semaine ou te faire chier pendant sept jours alors tu te soignes ! Surtout que tu vas devoir travailler la semaine prochaine pour finir de rembourser tes dettes. Et qui sait, comme ça t'auras peut-être un travail !

-Serveur dans un bar ? La poisse ! Et puis crie pas, j'ai mal au crâne.

-T'avais qu'à avoir un diplôme si tu voulais un autre boulot, crétin."

Saër suivit du regard Lucyfer alors que celui-ci allait jusqu'au chauffage pour l'augmenter. Le brun s'assit sur le sofa en soupirant.

"Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment non, et puis je pense pas trouver quoi que ce soit ici. Je pense que je vais suivre l'exemple de ma mère, je vais commencer à écrire, je commence à avoir une imagination débordante."

Saër lâcha un rire moqueur. Lucyfer lui sourit puis disparu dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un café et un cachet, les tendant à Saër avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Le brun observa le médicament d'un air perplexe.

"C'est quoi ?

-De l'aspirine, au moins que t'ai pas mal à la tête. Bouge pas, je vérifie si tu as de la fièvre."

Lucyfer le força à un peu baisser la tête, posant son front contre celui de Saër.

"Tu sais que tu peux faire ça avec les mains.

-J'ai les mains moites, je pense pas que ça te plaise que je te les colle sur le front.

-Certes", approuva le brun avec un rire.

Le rouquin attendit un moment puis soupira, se relevant.

"T'as pas encore de fièvre.

-Normal, ça fait à peine une dizaine de minutes tout au plus que tu m'as arrosé.

-Justement, prend pas de risque alors. Bois ton café et ne bouge pas.

-Et comment je fais pour ma famille ?"

Lucyfer soupira, croisant les bras d'un air perplexe.

"Hum... Eh bien tu les appelles et tu demandes à rester toute la fin de semaine ici."

Saër regarda son ami d'un air perplexe.

"Je suis pas sur que ma mère soit d'accord pour que je continue à trainer avec toi si je reviens malade de chez toi.

-On fera en sorte que ça se soit le plus arrangé possible d'ici là."

Lucyfer lui tendit le téléphone en souriant amicalement.

"Ta mère est une terreur mais t'es censé être un battant toi hein ?

-Hm, quand tu me dis ça je me dis que je pourrais même grappiller une semaine", fit Saër avec un sourire charmeur.

La rouquin lui jeta littéralement le téléphone à la tête en retournant dans la cuisine, grognant avant de disparaitre que Saër était un idiot pas fini. Le brun lâcha un rire puis regarda le téléphone d'un air perplexe. Sa mère se montrerait sans doutes désagréable. Si son père était un homme très doux et gentillet, sa mère était sur-protectrice, ou peut-être tout simplement possessive. Elle avait même du mal à accepter que Saër cherche un travail et un appartement. Le jeune homme soupira, composant le numéro de sa maison. La tonalité eut à peine le temps de retentir qu'une femme répondit.

"Saër ?

-Salut maman.

-Où est-ce que tu es encore imbécile ?

-Chez un ami.

-Rentre immédiatement !

-Maman, calme-toi, soupira Saër. Tu sais quel âge j'ai ? 23 ans maman, 23 ans, il serait temps que tu acceptes que j'aille chez des amis.

-Tu es encore sous ma responsabilité !

-Non maman, plus maintenant. Je travaille moi-même pour rembourser mes bêtises et je cherche déjà un appartement et un petit boulot. Je n'ai plus à compter sur toi.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus de ta mère ?, cria la femme au bord des larmes.

-Non maman, je veux dire que je ne veux pas peser sur tes épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a un véritable problème je te le dirais.

-...

-Je reste cette semaine chez mon ami, je compte profiter de la proximité avec le bar pour travailler plus cette semaine et finir de rembourser mes dettes. Je te ramènerais quelque chose tant que j'y suis.

-Tu rentres Samedi prochain hein ? Tu promets !

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, c'est juré."

La femme redevint silencieuse puis raccrocha. Bon, ça c'était fait. Il savait bien que ça finirait mal quand il reviendrait chez lui, mais peu lui importait, ça aurait fini mal même s'il était resté juste le dernier jour de la fin de semaine. Autant profiter au maximum de son ami. Il reposa le téléphone en soupirant alors que Lucyfer revenait, s'étant lui-même servi un café. Le rouquin s'assit en soupirant d'aise à côté de son ami.

"Alors ?

-Je vais pouvoir te faire chier une semaine, fit Saër avec un sourire.

-Prépare-toi à supporter les questions agaçantes de ma mère, soupira le rouquin.

-Mais non, je suis sur qu'on va très bien s'entendre. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait sans s'être vus.

-Et moi j'ai servi de pigeon voyageur plus d'une fois", rétorqua Lucyfer avec un nouveau soupire.

Saër éclata de rire. Après un moment, ils décidèrent de regarder un film ensembles. Le brun commença bien vite à s'endormir.

"Saër ?

-Nh...

-Lève-toi, va au moins te mettre dans mon lit, soupira Lucyfer. J'ai changé les draps pour que ce soit pas mouillé."

Saër entrouvrit un oeil, acceptant la main que lui tendait son ami. Ils montèrent tous deux et Lucyfer laissa le brun se coucher convenablement. Il s'approcha brièvement pour vérifier sa température.

"Je t'avais dit de vite te changer, soupira Lucyfer. Enfin bon, désolé, j'aurai pas dû moi non plus.

-Mais nan, répondit Saër en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est moi qui suis une marmotte. Et puis de toutes manières ça me permet de rester chez toi comme ça."

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son camarade. La semaine allait être longue... Saër s'endormit et Lucyfer passa le reste de la journée à continuer à chercher un travail au cas où. Il ne trouva que des petits boulots sans grande importance mais finit par se dire que c'était déjà mieux que rien et que ça lui permettrai au moins de "subsister" s'il se mettait vraiment à écrire. Il envoya une demande, et voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, alla se coucher à son tour...


	2. La démultiplication des problèmes

**Chapitre 2**

**La démultiplication des problèmes**

Le lendemain, Lucyfer se leva avant Saër. Logique étant donné l'état du second et son habituelle paresse. Il descendit préparer un rapide petit-déjeuner et alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa boîte mail. Il avait déjà reçu une réponse, ce qui était logique étant donné l'heure et le travail en question. L'employeur avait répondu positivement à sa demande et proposait qu'ils se rencontrent dès aujourd'hui à la pause de midi, directement à l'établissement concerné. Lucyfer avait du mal à croire ce qu'il faisait mais finalement était plutôt soulagé : il avait fuit les établissements scolaires depuis tout jeune et à présent se retrouvait à se proposer comme surveillant dans un collège. Enfin, vous me direz, il avait beau être un battant et avoir tendance à s'emporter, il se montrait tout de même conscient de ce qui était bien ou pas.

Avisant l'heure, il avala son petit déjeuner, alla se prendre une rapide douche, s'habilla et attendit que Saër se lève. Celui-ci, malgré tout, dormait comme une buche. Lucyfer soupira, prenant un réveil qu'il régla sur 13 heures, et l'apporta dans la chambre de Saër. Il ajouta un mot pour expliquer à son ami où il se trouverait quand il se réveillerait, ajouta qu'il devait penser à prendre ses médicaments et à se couvrir, et précisa qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas être en retard à son boulot s'il voulait rembourser vite et ne pas rentrer trop tard, ce que le rouquin n'accepterai sans doutes pas. Ceci étant fait, il se dépêcha de sortir et prit la direction du collège. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour y arriver, et on lui permis bien vite d'entrer pour aller voir le directeur du collège. Lucyfer entra dans le bureau, l'air plutôt perplexe.

Le directeur n'était pas un homme âgé comme il l'aurait imaginé. Au contraire il apparaissait plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux mi-longs d'un magnifique châtain foncé, raides et tirés vers l'arrière pour ne pas encombrer le visage fin et sévère de l'homme. Celui-ci releva la tête à l'arrivée du rouquin, lui adressant un sourire mystérieux.

"Vous devez être Mr Chevalier. Bienvenue, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Mr Carthew. Enchanté.

-Moi de même, répondit Lucyfer avec méfiance.

-Excusez-moi si je parais impoli, mais j'ai travaillé toute la matinée alors que diriez-vous de discuter de votre embauche autour d'un repas ?"

Mr Carthew adressa un sourire à Lucyfer en finissant de ranger des dossier. Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire.

"Ce ne serait pas de refus, je dois avouer avoir moi-même un creux."

Mr Carthew laissa échapper un rire puis passa son bras de manière chaleureuse par dessus les épaules du rouquin, l'invitant à le suivre. Lucyfer dut d'ailleurs retenir sa gêne : personne à part Saër n'avait jamais passé son bras ainsi par dessus ses épaules, et il devait avouer accorder une grande importance à ce geste amical. Ils discutèrent brièvement en cour de route, le directeur présentant à Lucyfer en simples phrases les différents membres du personnel qu'ils croisèrent. Ils arrivèrent à la cantine du collège, un self adjacent à deux salles : l'une pour le personnel et l'autre, bien plus grande, pour les élèves qui passaient par classes. Lucyfer fut invité à aller déjeuner avec le directeur dans la salle du personnel. Il se retrouva à la même table que quatre autres membres du personnel. Il se figea en reconnaissant la jeune femme du groupe.

"Gaérie ?

-Lucyfer ?, s'étrangla la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Et toi alors ?"

Mr Carthew sourit, faisant s'assoir Lucyfer avant de s'assoir en face de lui.

"A ce que je vois vous vous connaissez, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

-Effectivement, répondit Lucyfer, disons que nous avons le même ami.

-Disons cela, renchérit Gaérie en croisant les bras d'un air renfrogné.

-Gaérie travaille parmi nous en tant surveillante depuis bientôt un an. Elle est très respectée par les élèves de notre établissement.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle", répondit Lucyfer avec un sourire innocent vers le directeur mais un regard moqueur vers la jeune fille.

Gaérie lui lança un regard noir, se remettant à manger pour cacher son agacement. Le directeur sourit, puis indiqua les deux voisins de la jeune fille.

"Quant à eux, ceux sont Samuel et Thomas, appelés plus couramment Sam et Tom. Ils s'occupent des études surveillées et donnent des activités diversifiées aux élèves qui n'ont pas de travail.

-Salut, lança Sam d'un air désintéressé.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit Tom en tendant la main à Lucyfer avec un sourire polit.

-Moi de même, répondit Lucyfer en lui serrant brièvement la main et glissant un regard perplexe vers Sam.

-Et enfin à côté de vous, voici un de nos professeurs d'Histoire-Géographie, le meilleur si je ne m'abuse.

-Oh, ne me flattez pas, répondit le professeur en question sans grande conviction et n'adressant un sourire qu'à Lucyfer avant de lui tendre poliment la main : Fyriam Mestres, vous pouvez m'appeler Fyriam tout simplement.

-Content de vous connaître Fyriam", fit Lucyfer en lui rendant son sourire et sa poignée de main.

Mr Carthew but une gorgée d'eau avant de se racler la gorge, adressant un de ses mystérieux sourires - auxquels s'habituait déjà le jeune homme - à Lucyfer. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, légèrement perdu.

"Alors, vous vouliez me voir pourquoi ?

-Je me disais qu'il serait bon que tu te familiarises déjà avec ton prochain travail et que je me ferais une meilleure idée de ce que tu sais faire en te faisant essayer un peu dès aujourd'hui."

Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

"Hein ? Enfin, je veux dire : Pardon ?

-Pas de formalité avec moi, fit Mr Carthew avec un rire. Enfin, pas quand on est en pause.

-D'accord, fit Lucyfer en hochant la tête d'un air perplexe.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à une simple demande d'emploi en général, je choisi mes employés selon leurs besoins. J'ai considéré que vous étiez suffisamment dans le besoin d'après votre mail pour accepter la demande. Maintenant, vous allez me montrer comment vous vous débrouillez."

Le rouquin croqua dans sa tranche de pain pour toute réponse, assez abasourdit. Mr Carthew lâcha un rire amusé.

"Ne fait pas cette tête. Tout à l'heure il y a quatre classe qui ont étude à cause de la grève d'aujourd'hui. Notre salle d'étude peut contenir trois classes. Je compte sur toi donc pour surveiller les élèves de la quatrième classe pour qu'ils puissent travailler calmement sans gêner les classes voisines. Puisque Gaérie et toi vous connaissez bien, elle viendra vérifier régulièrement que tout se passe bien pour toi."

Lucyfer et Gaérie se regardèrent d'un air perplexe mais ne dirent rien. Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif. Lorsqu'ils furent levés de table, Gaérie emmena Lucyfer dans les étages supérieurs. Ils marchèrent un moment avant que Gérie ne s'arrête devant la classe que devrait surveiller le rouquin une fois que la sonnerie aurait retentit. Elle se tourna vers son accompagnateur en croisant les bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à la fin ?

-Ben j'te ferai dire que je cherche un boulot, soupira Lucyfer avec agacement.

-Et pourquoi précisément à MON collège ?"

Lucyfer lança un regard noir à Gaérie. Il s'avança vers elle, la forçant à s'adosser au mur, posant sa main contre le mur à côté du visage de la jeune fille.

"Écoute, je viens là pour me remplir un peu les poches compris ? Alors j'ai pas besoin que la petite salope qui tente de charmer mon plus proche ami même s'il la déteste vienne en plus me pourrir la vie avec ses tendances à l'égoïsme.

-Qu'est-ce que Saër a à voir dans tout ça ?, fit la fille en attrapant le poignet de Lucyfer et en y plantant ses ongles - manucurés entre autre.

-Ça j'aimerai bien le savoir, mais étrangement j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a beaucoup à voir avec le fait que tu fasses tout pour me briser."

Gaérie afficha un sourire en coin.

"Peut-être parce qu'il est à moi.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?"

Lucyfer se retourna légèrement, lançant un regard noir à celui qui venait de parler. Sam recula d'un pas, surpris par le regard assassin du rouquin, n'osant pas sortir la blague qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Tom arriva derrière, l'air de rien, arrangeant sa chemise. Il releva un sourcil en voyant Lucyfer et Gaérie.

"Je ne pensais pas que vos relations soient de ce genre.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?", firent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

Tom afficha un sourire moqueur en haussant les épaules.

"Je pensais que vous étiez de simples camarades, mais visiblement vous êtes un couple un peu violent."

Gaérie lâcha Lucyfer par réflex, rouge de colère.

"Je ne sors certainement pas avec cet imbécile homosexuel !

-Homosexuel ?, s'étrangla Lucyfer. Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ça imbécile ?

-Qui c'est qui court après Saër ?

-Toi !

-Et qui m'en empêche ?

-Saër lui-même espèce de vieille mégère !

-Vieille ?"

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir, près à se sauter à la gorge toutes griffes dehors. Samuel se précipita derrière Gaérie pour la retenir alors que Thomas lâchait un rire amusé en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin qui ne se gêna pas pou lui adresser un regard assassin.

"Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai poussé la plaisanterie un peu loin. Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez grâce à un autre ?

-A cause, rectifia Lucyfer en se détendant un peu. J'me serai bien passé de la connaître.

-De même", opina Gaérie en repoussant Samuel.

Tom sourit, amusé, alors que les deux concernés se lançaient à nouveau des regards noirs malgré l'intervention de Samuel, visiblement vaine.

"J'imagine que ce Saër est donc votre petit copain.

-Certainement pas !, rétorqua Lucyfer sans quitter Gaérie des yeux. C'est un ami, je ne suis pas homosexuel !

-Quel dommage.

-Hein ?"

Lucyfer se retourna d'un air surpris. Il sursauta en sentant un doigt au milieu de sa joue quand il tourna la tête.

"Gagné !", fit Thomas avec un rire moqueur.

Il retira sa main d'au dessus de l'épaule de Lucyfer et passa son bras autour de ses épaules - Lucyfer n'osa pas une fois de plus repousser l'invitation - pour l'éloigner de Samuel qui tentait alors de tirer Gaérie loin avant qu'elle ne se mette à mordre et griffer, comme elle le faisait bien souvent lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

"Dites-moi Mr Chevalier...

-Appelle-moi Lucyfer, soupira le rouquin, c'est un drôle de nom mais j'aime pas les formalités.

-Soit Lucyfer, reprit Thomas en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mené dans notre humble collège ?"

Lucyfer regarda Thomas en relevant un sourcil.

"Tu parles encore plus bizarrement que ma mère, fit-il remarquer avant de lâcher un rire. En fait je cherchais juste un petit boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent pour ne pas dépendre de mes parents quand j'aurai un appartement.

-Et quel âge as-tu ?

-23 ans, ouais, je sais, c'est un peu grand mais on va dire que j'ai eu quelques soucis..."

Tom sourit, amusé.

"21 ans et bien ancré chez mon père, fit-il pour toute information sur lui avec un rire. Mais dis-moi plutôt maintenant : tu penses t'en sortir aujourd'hui ?

-Une bande de petits démons affamés et un horrible monstre pour me surveiller, mouais, je pense que tout ira bien, soupira Lucyfer en se grattant l'arrête du nez.

-Les enfants ne sont pas si insupportables. Avec un peu d'attention, on arrive à les cerner. Faites juste en sorte qu'ils se taisent rapidement et tout ira pour le mieux."

Lucyfer releva les sourcils quand Tom indiqua ses yeux avec un sourire taquin.

"Avec le regard assassin ça devrait suffire, mais évite tout de même si tu te retrouves avec les plus petits.

-Mon regard est si assassin que ça ?", fit Lucyfer avec un sourire gêné en se grattant la joue.

Tom lâcha un rire, lui glissant à l'oreille sur un ton moqueur :

"Terrifiant."

Il reparti avec le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Lucyfer au milieu du couloir pour descendre rejoindre Samuel qui avait réussit à calmer Gaérie. Lucyfer s'accouda à la fenêtre en se frottant l'oreille d'un air perplexe.

"L'est taré ce type aussi..."

La sonnerie le coupa dans ses pensées. Il se dirigea immédiatement en bas des escaliers où l'attendaient Gaérie et Mr Carthew. L'homme lui sourit tout en lui passant quelques documents - règlement du collège, liste des élèves entre autre.

"Pile au bon moment, ça commence bien.

-Comment peut-on être en retard ?, répondit Lucyfer en lui rendant son sourire.

-Gaérie, surveille-le quelques minutes, après tu pourras prendre ton heure de pause.

-Okay chef !", répondit la fille en prenant les devants.

Lucyfer la suivit d'un air perplexe. Il s'arrêta devant le groupe d'élève qu'il devait mener à sa classe. Certains se tournèrent vers lui pour le toiser d'un air perplexe ou même surpris, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ca y était, il commençait son boulot. Sous la surveillance de Gaérie, certes, mais quelques minutes plus tard, dans la classe, il n'en paraissait plus. La jeune fille ne le surveilla pas bien longtemps, vite désintéressée en voyant qu'il avait réussi à calmer les élèves d'un simple regard et en élevant la voix. Il passa l'heure calmement à lire le règlement d'un air distrait et à aider les élèves qui en avaient besoin. A la sonnerie, le directeur en personne vint le rejoindre devant la classe.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?, demanda Mr Carthew avec un sourire. Gaérie est descendue plutôt vite.

-Tout était parfait, répondit Lucyfer en lui rendant son sourire.

-Alors tout me semble bon. Je vous laisse à l'essai encore deux ou trois jours pour m'assurer que tout va bien et vous serez officiellement surveillant de notre collège."

Il sourit, posant sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin et se penchant pour lui murmurer au coin de l'oreille :

"Alors que diriez-vous de me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour cette heure de pause discuter autour d'un café ?"

Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux, regardant Mr Carthew repartir vers son bureau.

"... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me souffler dans l'oreille ?"

Sur le coup, si quelques élèves n'observaient pas Lucyfer bizarrement, il pouvait être sur qu'ils changeraient bien vite d'avis après cela.

"T'as le visage rouge.

-Hein ?"

Lucyfer baissa la tête. Une petit fille de peut-être 14 ou 15 ans se tenait bien droite à côté de lui, le regard dans le vide, le visage sans expression. Elle ressemblait à une statue à se tenir comme ça. Par réflex, le rouquin porta sa main à son visage pour cacher l'éventuel rougissement.

"Tu te fous de moi, hein ?

-L'idée ne me viendrai pas monsieur, je ne me rabaisserai pas à cela."

Le rouquin baissa la tête pour la regarder d'un air perplexe puis haussa les épaules, lâchant un soupire.

"Et tu es... ?

-Asa Dorey, monsieur.

-Ouais, bon, ben Asa je te prierai de retourner en classe et d'attendre le professeur avec les autres hein.

-Entendu monsieur", fit la jeune fille sans lui adresser en quelconque autre regard, retournant d'un pas raide dans la classe.

Lucyfer la regarda retourner à sa place avec un air perplexe. Il était tombé sur un sacré énergumène visiblement. Il haussa les épaules, allant prestement récupérer ses affaires avant que le professeur n'arrive et descendant rapidement les escaliers pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il s'arrêta devant en remarquant quelqu'un qu'il avait vu ce midi.

"Fyriam ?"

Le professeur - qui était adossé au mur du bâtiment, lunettes en main et cigarette en bouche - releva la tête en entendant son nom. Il sursauta, se relevant pour se redonner un peu de consistance.

"Mr Chevalier, le salua-t-il.

-Pas de ça avec moi, appelez-moi Lucyfer puisque je dois vous appeler Fyriam, fit le rouquin en quittant le pas de la porte du bureau du directeur pour rejoindre le professeur. Vous n'avez pas cours ?

-Eh non, c'est ma seule heure de pause de la journée, après il faudra que j'aille au lycée d'à côté.

-Et que faites-vous devant le bureau du directeur ?"

Fyriam tira une latte sur sa cigarette avant de soupirer, se retournant vers le rouquin avec un air blasé.

"Je surveille que Monsieur le Directeur ne fasse pas quelque chose de désagréable à une petite chose telle que toi.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, laisse, contente-toi juste d'être méfiant dans deux jours.

-Dans deux jours ?"

Fyriam afficha un air très sérieux, la mine sombre.

"Ce jour-là je n'ai pas ma pause en même temps que toi."

Puis il afficha un sourire innocent.

"Alors bonne chance la souris."

Lucyfer le regarda d'un air perplexe tout en plissant le nez alors que le professeur se reconcentrait sur sa cigarette. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel puis entra dans le bureau du directeur. L'homme était assis sur son bureau, lisant des documents, une tasse de café à la main. Il releva ses yeux sombres vers Lucyfer quand il entra.

"Ah, vous voilà Mr Chevalier, fit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai croisé Mr Mestres dans les couloirs alors j'ai un peu discuté avec lui.

-Pas de problème, fit le directeur en reposant ses documents et en buvant une gorgée de café. Servez-vous : je vous ai préparé une tasse."

Il indiqua une tasse posée sur un meuble à côté de la porte. Lucyfer sourit en prenant la tasse et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil que lui indiqua le directeur. L'homme s'assit sur le bureau, juste en face de lui, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

"A dire vrai je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous calmiez cette classe dès votre arrivée, Mr Chevalier.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas si difficile pourtant. Mais dites-moi, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez.

-Enfin, je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais j'ai toujours peu apprécié d'être appelé Mr Chevalier. Vous pourriez m'appeler... Lucyfer ?"

Lucyfer plongea le nez dans son café pour cacher la gêne qu'il avait à demander cela à celui qui pourrait bientôt être son patron. Mr Carthew lâcha un rire, se penchant un peu en relevant le visage du rouquin du bout des doigts lorsque celui-ci eu rabaissé sa tasse.

"Bien sur, Lucyfer, si en retour tu m'appelles Coé."

Lucyfer cligna des yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait soudain. Fyriam entra la tête, tenant sa cigarette au dehors, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez en toisant Mr Carthew d'un air perplexe.

"Hé, Coé, j'm'ennuie, t'as pas quelque chose pour moi ?"

Coé lança un regard noir à Fyriam, attrapant un livre sur le bord de son bureau et le jetant à la tête du professeur. Celui-ci se décala de justesse, surpris.

"Va lire ce bouquin ailleurs et que je ne te revoie pas !

-Rholala, le minet est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois", répondit Fyriam en ramassant le livre avec un rire, reportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres avant de sortir.

Lucyfer se racla la gorge, reculant un peu le fauteuil en avalant une autre gorgée de son café, l'air perplexe. Coé soupira d'exaspération, reportant son attention sur le rouquin.

"Désolé, l'habituelle altercation de la journée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lucyfer avec un sourire, à dire vrai il me rappelle un peu moi quand j'empêchais Gaérie de rester seule à seule avec mon meilleur ami."

Lucyfer replongea le nez dans son café, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Mais Coé éclata de rire ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

"Si tu avais été une fille j'aurai dit que tu étais jaloux.

-... Un peu le cas, soupira Lucyfer, mais c'est plus pour l'embêter que par jalousie. Je suis juste jaloux de nature."

Coé sourit, posant sa tasse sur le bureau et se penchant un peu vers Lucyfer en croisant les bras.

"Justement, parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Mh ? Ben, y'a pas grand chose à dire. Mon père est coiffeur et ma mère est romancière. Vous la connaissez peut-être, elle écrit sous le nom de plume Cristal Ayal. Enfin, c'est son vrai prénom mais elle a pris son nom d'un de ses premiers personnages qu'elle n'a jamais fait apparaitre dans ses romans officiels.

-Cristal Ayal ?"

Coé réfléchit un instant.

"Cette romancière qui a écrit des aventures fantastiques et notamment celle d'un village protégé par des groupes de trois ?

-Oui, l'histoire où le personnage principal est un homme dont l'enfant est possédé par le démon dans la deuxième saison.

-Et dont la femme est styliste n'est-ce pas ?

-Et le meilleur ami magicien !"

Lucyfer adressa un sourire à son interlocuteur qui lâcha un rire.

"Vous êtes un connaisseur, lui fit le rouquin.

-J'ai lu cette série au moins trois fois, lui répondit Coé en lui rendant son sourire. D'ailleurs, une troisième saison serait-elle prévue ?

-Pas pour le moment, elle pense que faire l'histoire du fils du fils du premier héros serai trop banal.

-Elle n'a pas tort."

Lucyfer se gratta la nuque avec un rire puis posa à son tour sa tasse.

"C'est peut-être grâce à elle que j'ai moi-même l'imagination plutôt fertile. Je compte justement essayer un peu d'écrire en même temps de travailler ici.

-Intéressant, fit Coé en descendant du bureau et en se penchant vers lui. Vous me montrerez vos écrits, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucyfer cligna des yeux, assez surpris de cette soudaine proximité, mais Coé se releva en regardant sa montre et soupira, finissant sa tasse rapidement et passant de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Bon, je suis désolé mais j'ai une réunion dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il faut que je prépare quelques documents. Finissez votre café et dépêchez-vous de sortir, vous n'aurez qu'à discuter un peu avec Fyriam en attendant la pause des enfants."

Il lui adressa un sourire, récupérant une pile de documents et sortit comme un coup de vent. Lucyfer resta un instant silencieux puis empoigna sa tasse en l'achevant cul-sec, grimaçant légèrement de le sentir moins chaud qu'un peu plus tôt. C'était l'hiver, pas de chance. Il soupira en se grattant la tête, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Mais au moins, cette année, il voulait pouvoir se sortir un petit peu du train-train quotidien avec ce travail et ces proches. Peut-être. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tant de nouveautés non plus. Saër ne changeait pas, toujours aussi taquin, si ce n'était que depuis qu'il avait cassé avec Gaérie il avait tendance à trop chercher à le surprendre et à tenter de le faire rougir. Mais toutes ces personnes qu'il rencontrait - Samuel qui se montrait si rude, Fyriam si mystérieux mais chaleureux et Thomas et Coé qui avaient tendance à lui souffler dans l'oreille, ce qu'il comprenait toujours si peu - il les trouvait plus qu'étranges à la longue. Pourtant, cela faisait moins d'un jour. Enfin, peut-être n'était-ce que plaisanterie de leur part. Le rouquin haussa les épaules en se relevant, posant sa tasse avant de sortir. Fyriam était toujours devant le bureau du directeur, achevant sa cigarette, le livre ouvert dans une main et les yeux levés au ciel. Lucyfer le regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Vous êtes bizarre, vous savez ?

-Nh ?"

Fyriam abaissa les yeux sur le rouquin en relevant les sourcils. Il referma le livre, jetant sa cigarette à terre avant de l'écraser, adressant un léger sourire à Lucyfer.

"Ça, tu auras largement le temps de l'apprendre.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas : de quoi vouliez-vous parler tout à l'heure ?

-Il vaut mieux à dire vrai que je n'en parle pas, répondit presque immédiatement Fyriam. Disons que c'est... Difficile à croire, d'accord ? Et puis cela ne te sera d'aucune utilité : si vraiment tu crains quelque chose, tais-toi et fuit ce travail immédiatement. Sinon bah... Bonne chance face au chat. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire moi, après tu fais comme il te plaira."

Lucyfer le regarda, assez incrédule, puis s'adossa au mur à côté du professeur en arrangeant d'un geste ses cheveux roux - ce qui était pour lui l'habitude de les ébouriffer encore plus - adressant un air plutôt blasé au grand brun qu'il avait alors à côté de lui.

"Sincèrement, vous êtes sur de ne pas être un peu fou ?

-Ah !, fit Fyriam en éclatant de rire. C'est fort probable, un peu oui, ça c'est sur. Mais ne faut-il pas un grain de folie dans la vie ?"

Il toussa un peu, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Surtout quand on veut écrire.

-Pardon ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit un peu plus tôt à Mr Carthew ?

-Eh bien... C'est exact. Je dois donc en conclure que vous écoutiez.

-Bah si je n'écoute pas je ne surveille pas je te signalerai, répondit le professeur en riant de plus belle. Tu n'as pas remarqué après tout quelque chose... D'assez étrange ?

-Une ambiance de plomb, une horrible impression de recevoir des ordres et d'être inférieur, bref comme quand j'étais au collège quoi.

-Tu retombes en enfance toi, carrément, soupira Fyriam.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je testais ton niveau de naïveté.

-Attends... Vous voulez dire que..."

Lucyfer fronça les sourcils. L'ambiance changeante, cette sale habitude à souffler au creux de l'oreille. Un mauvais plan drague ? Possible. Mais entre hommes tout de même... Enfin, mieux placé que Lucyfer pour connaître cela avec sa mère qui passait plus de temps à lire du yaoi que d'autres romans, c'était difficile. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y résoudre. Il croisa les bras en levant le nez au ciel d'un air agacé.

"Vous ne me ferez pas avaler ça !

-Ça existe pourtant, ça existe.

-Je me doute bien que cela existe, coupa Lucyfer avec agacement. Mais tout de même, Mr Carthew !

-Bah il est pas bien différent des autres, insista Fyriam. Je dirais même qu'il est pire que les autres, crois-moi ! Je le supporte depuis des années malheureusement. Enfin, si t'arrives à tenir le coup, soit ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre petite souris auprès du chien si le minet t'attrape par la queue."

Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux. Souris ? Chien ? Minet ? La queue ? Il se frappa le front de la paume de la main, un sourire désespéré lui échappant du bout des lèvres.

"Vous êtes décidément bizarre !

-Je sais."

La sonnerie les coupa dans leur discutions et bientôt les élèves sortirent des classes. Comme le bureau du directeur voyait son entrée directement ouverte sur la cour où descendaient les jeunes gens, Lucyfer ne bougea pas. Il releva la tête vers le professeur, perplexe.

"Tiens, vous n'allez pas en salle des professeur ?

-Mh, nan, souffla le professeur en se grattant la tête. J'aime pas trop les endroits confinés, et puis j'ai toujours apprécié un bon bol d'air frais après ma cigarette.

-Vous êtes...

-Bizarre, je sais.

-Non, intéressant. Pas aussi coincé que certains autres professeurs", corrigea Lucyfer avec un rire.

Fyriam lui adressa un sourire en remerciement.

"Au fait... C'est quoi cette marque rouge dans ton cou ?

-Rien du tout !", s'exclama Lucyfer en rougissant brusquement et en plaquant sa main sur le suçon que Saër lui avait fait la veille pour plaisanter.

* * *

><p>No Face : Bonjour à tous ! =3 Je n'avais pas laissé de petit message dans le premier chapitre dans mon empressement de lancer l'histoire.<p>

Lucyfer : Une histoire sur MON personnage je te rappelle. -'

No Face : Vouii, une histoire sur le personnage de mon frangin. 3

Lucyfer : Pourquoi tout le monde veut ukéifier Lucyfer ? T_T

No Face : Bref ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalés du second, le troisième est déjà prêt !

Lucyfer : Mon Dieu. -_-'

No Face : Merci à Miku-chan pour sa review ! 3 *saute au cou de Miku*

Lucyfer : Quoi, elle t'as laissé une review elle ? O_o *soudainement honte d'être dans cette histoire*

No Face : x3 En tous cas merci encore aux éventuels lecteurs et bonne lecture pour la suite ! (Qui ne devrai pas tarder, trop envie d'avoir vos avis. x3)

-Review please ? =3


	3. Décision

**Chapitre 3**

**Décision**

La dernière heure se passa calmement, et Lucyfer pu sortir assez rapidement ayant alors aidé à l'accueil. Il marcha un peu dans la rue, soupirant de soulagement. Tous les élèves étaient déjà partis, plus un jeune ne trainait dans les rues alentours du collège si ce n'étaient ceux qui attendaient alors un professeur ou leurs parents en retard. En retard. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Le rouquin soupira, s'apprêtant à partir avec empressement quand une voix l'interpela.

"Lucyfer !"

Lucyfer se retourna, écarquillant les yeux. Il sursauta en sentant une écharpe lui être enroulée autour du cou, un sourire chaleureux s'étirant sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

"Saër ?"

Le brun rit doucement, arrangeant sa propre écharpe. Il soufflait un peu, ayant sans doutes couru.

"Tu as pu sortir plus tôt ?, demanda le rouquin.

-Un peu oui, répondit Saër en souriant. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

-A l'essai pendant trois jour. Je suis entouré d'un directeur lunatique, d'un professeur d'histoire énigmatique, et de trois surveillants tarés dont ta chère Gaérie."

Ils commencèrent à marcher, l'un à côté de l'autre.

"C'est pas vrai ?, fit Saër en écarquillant les yeux.

-Si, et en plus elle a du me surveiller aujourd'hui, répondit Lucyfer avec un rire. On a failli se sauter à la gorge mais je pense qu'on va pouvoir survivre un peu.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Pour qu'elle te colle aux basques ? Jamais !"

Lucyfer lâcha un rire sous le regard intrigué de Saër.

"Tu es jaloux ?

-Comme un poux.

-Non, sérieusement !

-Sérieusement, insista Lucyfer. Je suis jaloux de nature, tu le sais très bien. Mais ne te fais pas d'idée, c'est purement par amitié.

-Me faire des idées, tu me blesses là, rétorqua Saër en riant.

-Qui c'est qui hier encore me harcelait presque sexuellement ?

-C'était pour rire !"

Lucyfer éclata de rire devant la réaction désespérée de Saër qui, comprenant la taquinerie, finit par rire à son tour.

"Au fait, ça va ton rhume ?, demanda la rouquin.

-Pas de problème, hier c'était un éternuement anodin et un coup de fatigue."

Le rouquin plissa les yeux, l'air perplexe. Il arrêta de force Saër, l'attrapant par le col du manteau en le forçant à se tourner vers lui, posant son front contre celui du brun.

"Tu te fous de moi ? Rouge, chaud et trempe de sueur !

-J'ai couru, rétorqua Saër.

-T'as pris tes médicaments ?, insista Lucyfer.

-On dirait ma mère !"

Lucyfer rougit, honteux, détournant la tête en grognant.

"Dis carrément que j'ai l'air d'une vieille mégère !

-Mais non", fit Saër avec un rire en passant son bras par dessus les épaules de son ami.

Le rouquin releva les yeux d'un air agacé mais finalement accorda un sourire au regard suppliant de son plus proche ami. Ils rentrèrent en silence pour le reste du chemin, se posant simplement parfois quelques questions sur leur travail. Une fois arrivés, Lucyfer se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine.

"A force de traîner le pas il commence déjà à se faire tard. Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ou tu attends l'heure du repas pour te servir un plat simple ?

-Euh..."

Le rouquin revint, regardant Saër d'un air interrogateur. Le grand brun releva les sourcils.

"Tu sembles bien pressé.

-Ah ? Surement le fait que je me sois retrouvé au collège après tant d'année, répondit Lucyfer avec évidence.

-Hum... C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire."

Lucyfer cligna des yeux, allant auprès de lui en collant une fois de plus son front contre celui de Saër.

"Nh ? Pas de fièvre ? J'étais pourtant sur que t'avais la tête en surchauffe à l'instant.

-Lucyfer..."

Le rouquin plissa le nez en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sévère, se détendant.

"Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, fit-il remarquer au grand brun.

-Ben... pas vraiment...

-T'as été viré ?

-Nan !

-T'as rencontré quelqu'un, hein ?

-Je suis pas comme ça, tu sais bien...

-Une de tes histoires d'un soir ?

-Pas cette fois, non.

-L'amour de ta vie ?

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça...

-Ah vraiment. T'as trouvé un travail ?

-Bah, étant donné que je dois rembourser mes dettes et que j'aurai rien d'autre, c'est possible mais..."

Lucyfer pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air agacé. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami en l'emmenant de force dans le salon, agacé.

"Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! C'est si dur pour que tu ne puisses même pas me le dire ?

-Ben..."

Saër n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa réponse que son ami lui colla le téléphone entre les mains, l'air agacé.

"Appelle le chieur.

-Hein ?

-Appelle ton frère, c'est peut-être un imbécile mais c'est sans doutes celui qui sera le plus ouvert pour t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Tu plaisante là...

-Si tu ne peux pas me le dire à moi, il n'y a qu'à ta famille que tu peux le dire, mais ton père est absent et ta mère toujours aussi hystérique et égoïste, alors il ne reste que Laèl, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Saër baissa la tête, silencieux. Lucyfer lui ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant puis se leva pour aller à l'étage.

"Mes parents rentreront tard et j'ai la flemme de cuisiner alors grouille-toi d'en finir avec ça qu'on commande des pizzas. En attendant je vais mettre un matelas dans ma chambre pour avoir un endroit où dormir tout de même cette nuit."

Saër releva la tête, attendant de ne plus entendre les pas de Lucyfer montant à l'étage, puis composa le numéro de chez lui. Ce fut sa mère qui répondit.

"Allo ?

-Salut m'man.

-Saër ! Tu te décides à rentrer !

-Mais non !, soupira Saër, désespéré. Je prend des nouvelles, je peux tout de même.

-Tu m'abandonnes !

-Maman..."

Saër soupira de plus belle. Sa mère était une véritable professionnelle pour les scènes dramatiques, elle aurait pu faire du théâtre ! Il se massa le front en reprenant le fil de la conversation alors coupée.

"Je prend des nouvelles de ma petite famille. Je ne t'abandonne pas maman, sinon je n'aurai pas appelé.

-Ah !, fit-elle avec agacement.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire si ça va.

-Ah !, répéta-t-elle avec désintérêt.

-Bon... Tu peux me passer Laèl ?

-Ah !", acheva-t-elle comme ayant compris quelque chose avant de poser le téléphone en râlant.

Saër attendit un instant puis une voix enrouée lui répondit.

"Saër ?

-Yo Laèl, ça va ?

-Ça va, ça va.

-Avec la voix enrouée, c'est très convainquant."

Laèl lâcha un rire, toussant un peu pour se dégager ma voix.

"Un léger rhume, rien de grave.

-Ah ! C'est moi qui me fais arroser et c'est lui qui tombe malade !, fit Saër en riant.

-Hein ?"

Saër décolla un peu le téléphone de son oreille, entendant Lucyfer rire en haut. Au moins, comme ça, il pouvait être sur que le rouquin était en train d'écouter. Il haussa les épaules, baissant un peu la voix pour éviter qu'il n'épie plus la conversation.

"Non rien, je me parlais à moi-même. Quoi de neuf sinon ?

-Hum, pas grand chose.

-Et Rose ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles d'elle toi ?, râla Laèl alors que Saër retenait un rire. C'est un peste égoïste dénuée d'intelligence, un point c'est tout, n'en rajoute pas sinon je raccroche !

-Égoïste ? Moi qui pensais que maman était la pire.

-Ah !, répondit l'autre en retenant à son tour un rire. Mais dis-moi toi, tu n'appelles pas seulement pour prendre des nouvelles j'imagine.

-Pas faux et pas vrai en même temps.

-Raah, t'attardes pas sur nous, c'est le vide intersidéral depuis que t'es chez Lucyfer, mais racontes-moi plutôt toi ce qu'il t'arrive."

Saër vérifia que Lucyfer ne risquait pas d'entendre et s'éloigna le plus possible des escaliers.

"Disons que je me pose des questions stupides dernièrement.

-Pour changer !

-Un peu plus tôt je me demandai pourquoi le monde se pressait.

-Toi qui t'es toujours dépêché.

-Mais surtout, dernièrement, je me pose des questions plus stupides encore : déjà, suis-je déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Pas que je sache. A moins que tu ais aimé Gaérie ce qui m'étonnerai.

-Tu crois que je suis capable d'aimer ?

-En tant que frère je dirai non pour te taquiner, mais sincèrement tout le monde peut aimer, même un imbécile.

-Merci pour l'imbécile, soupira Saër.

-Y'a pas d'quoi, répondit Laèl en riant.

-Dis-moi, ça arrive d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on s'est juré de ne pas aimer ?

-J'aime pas ça frangin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

-Tu penses qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un que l'on considère en simple mais proche ami depuis longtemps ?

-Bah, comme on dit, l'amour est aveugle, après... Je suis pas sur non plus que ça aille jusqu'à-ce que deux personnes qui se détestent finissent par s'aimer, mais d'habitude cette citation est plutôt véridique et générale.

-Je suis sur que deux ennemis comme Rose et toi pourriez vous aimer, plaisanta Saër pour détourner l'attention.

-Saër, je raccroche !

-J'ai rien dit, répondit-il du tac-au-tac en riant.

-Mais... Attends, tu veux quand même pas dire que... T'es tombé amoureux de Gaérie ?

-Frangin, tu ne lis pas en moi comme je lis en toi.

-Raaah !"

Saër rit un moment, puis entendant Lucyfer redescendre, soupira :

"Bon, merci pour le coup de déprime à deux, ça détend.

-Coup de déprime ? M'enfin, pas de quoi monsieur le bourreau des cœurs.

-Je raccroche, si t'as besoin n'hésite pas à appeler, le numéro de chez Lucyfer doit se trouver sur un papier dans mon bureau.

-Dans ce bordel ?

-Tchuss", coupa Saër en riant avant de raccrocher.

Il se retourna, voyant Lucyfer entrer dans le séjour en s'étirant de tout son long comme un gros chat.

"Alors ?, fit-il en retenant un bâillement. Ça t'a aidé de discuter avec le frangin ?

-Plutôt ouais. Désolé de pas pouvoir te le dire mais ça pourrait arriver.

-Si tu le dis. Envoie le téléphone, j'ai faim !"

Le brun lâcha un rire, passant le téléphone à son ami avant d'aller s'étaler dans le sofa en soupirant. Lucyfer s'assit à côté de lui sur le peu de place qui restait.

"Tu veux... ?

-Une Norvégienne !, répondit aussitôt Saër avec un large sourire.

-Tu devais être Norvégien dans une autre vie..."

Le brun sourit de plus belle puis ferma les yeux, laissant Lucyfer - le stressé de nature comme il aimait le dire dans ces moments - jouer avec ses mèches brunes pendant qu'il téléphonait. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Saër entrouvrit un œil.

"Et tes parents rentrent quand ?

-Vers minuit, on a le temps.

-Le temps pour quoi ?"

Lucyfer releva les sourcils, surpris de cette question.

"Je voulais dire le temps avant de les voir.

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire pendant ce temps ?, insista Saër en souriant.

-Ben chais pas moi, à toi de proposer, moi d'habitude je lis dans ces moments là."

Saër se releva en prenant la main qui triturait ses cheveux, arrachant un nouvel air surpris à son ami alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui en se tenant face au rouquin, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

"J'aime pas lire moiii !

-Je te forcerai à lire mes essais quand je commencerai à écrire, rétorqua Lucyfer avec un rire narquois.

-Maiiis !"

Lucyfer libéra sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son amis avec un nouveau rire, celui-ci en profitant pour approcher légèrement son visage. Lorsque le rouquin le remarqua, il releva un sourcil, perplexe.

"Saër, si c'est encore une de tes mauvaises blagues...

-Tu n'auras qu'à me séquestrer", coupa Saër en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de Lucyfer.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, posant son front contre celui du roux pour plonger son regard de sang dans les yeux améthystes et emplis de surprise de Lucyfer.

"Comme ça je serai définitivement à toi, tu n'auras plus à être jaloux.

-Saër, qu'est-ce que..."

Lucyfer laissa sa question en suspend quand Saër glissa sa langue sur les lèvres du rouquin. Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, retenant un frisson puis les rouvrit, fronçant les sourcils avant de repousser le brun.

"Ne m'approche pas avec tes blagues malsaines !"

Il se releva mais Saër l'attrapa par le col du gilet, le tirant vers lui, le forçant à reposer un genou sur le sofa. Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'être ainsi penché sur Saër, ce dernier le regardant avec un regard entre la colère flamboyante et le calme olympien.

"Et si ce n'était pas une blague ?

-Tu m'as déjà fait ça hier, souffla Lucyfer. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

-Tu voulais savoir ce que je n'arrivai pas à te dire, eh bien voilà ! Et si, réellement, ce n'était pas pour te piéger, mais une question importante pour moi, que dirais-tu ?"

Lucyfer perdit soudainement tous ses moyens, légèrement pâle, les joues rosées, le regard cherchant une échappatoire, hésitant longuement.

"... Ce... Cela dépend... Quelle est cette question importante pour toi ?

-Si je te dis que je te veux, que dis-tu ?"

Le rouquin cligna lentement des yeux. Saër délirait ou quoi ? Malgré tout, Lucyfer ne parvenait pas à sortir l'habituel "non" ricochant et sec qu'il répondait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas ou lui déplaisait. Il baissa légèrement les yeux.

"J'imagine qu'un non ne conviendrait pas après toutes ces années à jalouser ceux qui t'approchaient...

-Ta réponse sera claire et définitive pour moi, tu as ma parole."

Lucyfer releva les yeux pour plonger dans cette mer sanglante qui se déchainait dans les yeux de Saër.

"Et si... Je te disais de me prendre ?"

Saër écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Lucyfer lui sourit, lui arrachant un éclat de rire presque joyeux.

"Sauf que, coupa alors le rouquin, juste pour t'embêter je vais dire autre chose.

-Quoi ?"

Lucyfer fit lâcher Saër et le tira lui-même par le col pour coller son front contre celui du brun, son regard narquois surplombant cette mer de sang d'un air hautain.

"J'ai envie de te prendre", murmura-t-il sensuellement avec un rire.

Saër sourit, passant ses bras autour des hanches du rouquin en lui rendant son rire narquois.

"Même pas en rêve.

-C'est ce qu'on verra", répondit Lucyfer en haussant les épaules.

Le brun sourit de plus belle, rayonnant. Il glissa sa langue au coin des lèvres de Lucyfer qui, lui rendant brièvement son sourire, lui vola ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux, visiblement décidé à ne pas être soumis. Saër réussit à faire en sorte que le rouquin se couche sur le sofa, mais celui-ci lui maintint les mains avec un sourire narquois.

"Je te cède ton caprice d'être au dessus, mais tu ne me prendras pas...

-On paris ?", rétorqua Saër avec un sourire moqueur.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, retirant à Lucyfer le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, tentant de libérer ses mains. Lucyfer se libéra du baiser, retenant d'une seule main les poignets du brun.

"Je parait peut-être frêle Saër, mais je ne le suis pas tant que ça", lui souffla-t-il en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du brun.

Celui-ci lâcha un rire, sentant la main libre du rouquin se glisser sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant au passage.

"C'est parce que je le veux bien", rétorqua-t-il finalement en libérant une de ses mains à la grande surprise de Lucyfer, lui relevant le visage pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres tout en le coinçant sous son poids.

Il retira sa chemise d'une main, retenant les poignets du rouquin au dessus de sa tête avec l'autre, puis glissa son bras sous le chandail du jeune homme, lui arrachant un léger frisson.

"Et si je refuse de me soumettre ?

-Alors je te violerai encore et encore pour t'amadouer et te rendre consentant", plaisanta Saër.

Lucyfer sourit sournoisement, donnant un coup d'épaule suffisamment fort pour retourner le brun, le faisant tomber du sofa avec les coussins pour le plaquer sur le tapis, l'air moqueur.

"Ne me tente pas avec ces idées, je pourrais faire de même", lui susurra-t-il en riant, reprenant le jeu du baiser.

Saër sentit que Lucyfer lui retirait sa ceinture dans ce baiser. Il le retint, roulant sur le côté pour à nouveau prendre le dessus.

"Rêve !, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Heeh, c'est mon expression ça !", se plaignit Lucyfer avec un air de gamin vexé.

Saër retint un rire puis reprit les poignets du rouquin pour les maintenir un instant d'une main, glissant son autre main libre vers l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Celui-ci allait se plaindre et rétorquer quelque chose, mais il se stoppa, lâchant un soupire.

"C'est bon ?

-Trop, tu devrais essayer", répondit Lucyfer avec un rire narquois avant de libérer ses mains pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus, à cheval sur Saër qui lui souriait simplement, amusé.

Il feinta le baiser, lui retirant de force la ceinture, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur son visage.

"La fourmi partagerait-elle ?, se moqua Saër.

-Quand c'est à son avantage, ma foi oui !

-Et si la cigale refusait ?"

Lucyfer se pencha, effleurant les lèvres du brun avec un sourire narquois.

"Rêve. Chante et laisse-toi faire pour cet hiver ; tu n'avais qu'à faire tes réserves."

Saër lâcha un grognement de satisfaction en sentant les doigts du rouquin se glisser sous le tissu de son jean.

"Dis-moi, tu es expert, souffla-t-il en entrouvrant un oeil.

-Mh... Peut-être", répondit avec amusement Lucyfer en se relevant très légèrement pour le regarder d'un air moqueur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sur le dos, Saër sur lui, l'air victorieux.

"Apprenez que tout flatteur dépend de celui qui l'écoute.

-Tu vas me passer toutes les fables que tu connais ?, soupira Lucyfer avec un rire.

-Ma foi..."

Saër se colla à lui, glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du rouquin, lui arrachant un frisson. Lucyfer releva un sourcil, les joues légèrement rouge.

"Euh... Dis-moi, y'en a un qui s'est réveillé là, non ?

-Ma foi", répéta Saër en riant de plus belle devant la réaction de Lucyfer.

Le rouquin afficha un sourire en coin.

"Ça doit être gênant...

-Ma foi non, rétorqua Saër d'un air méfiant.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide un peu."

Saër sentit un frisson lui remonter du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque quand Lucyfer lui baissa doucement le jean d'un air joueur, glissant sa main vers sa virilité tout en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

"Tu penses me faire jouir juste comme ça ?, le défia Saër.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je te l'enfonce, rétorqua Lucyfer dans un murmure.

-T'as peur que je jouisse en toi en fait, hein ?"

Lucyfer fronça les sourcils, retournant à nouveau Saër pour le regarder d'un air agacé.

"Je ne suis pas soumis, c'est compris ?

-Il n'y a pas de honte à être Uke...

-Je suis Seme, c'est tout !", grogna Lucyfer, visiblement vexé.

Saër lâcha un rire, lui caressant le visage d'une main tout en arrangeant une de ses mèches rousses de l'autre, lui substituant un autre baiser. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite l'un dans les bras de l'autre, chaque sur le flanc, à s'embrasser fougueusement, quand ils durent stopper leurs ébats : quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Saër soupira en se relevant, s'étirant comme un gros chat.

"Mon ventre crie famine, ça c'est le repas !

-Dis-donc, tu change rapidement de sujet", grogna Lucyfer en se relevant.

Saër sourit, prenant son menton entre deux doigts avec un sourire charmeur.

"J'attends d'être calé pour pouvoir te la mettre.

-Rêve !, rétorqua Lucyfer en lui jetant sa chemise égarée à peine plus loin à la figure. Habille-toi plutôt !"

Le livreur insista un peu à la porte alors que Lucyfer se relevait.

"Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Même pas le temps de finir le travail hein...

-Alors je suis un travail pour toi ?, plaisanta Saër.

-Toi tais-toi et met un gilet avant de vraiment attraper un rhume comme ton frère !", lui lança Lucyfer en ouvrant la porte au livreur.

Saër soupira, amusé, s'arrangeant un peu avant de se laisser aller dans le sofa. Lucyfer revint presque immédiatement, posant la pizza sur un meuble avant de tomber littéralement dans le fauteuil.

"Tu m'expliques ce qu'on a foutu là ?

-Ça te dit un film ?"

Lucyfer lança un regard noir à Saër.

"Change pas de sujet."

Le brun répondit simplement d'un rire mais la discution ne continua pas. Ils entamèrent sérieusement la pizza tout en regardant un film. Très tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il fut temps selon eux d'aller se coucher, Lucyfer rangea rapidement le salon - notamment les coussins éparpillés au sol. Quand il revint après avoir rangé les reste de pizzas, Saër était étalé de tout son long sur le sofa, les yeux fermés. Le rouquin soupira, se penchant par dessus lui d'un air sévère.

"Si tu veux dormir là, à ton aise, mais couvre-toi au moins."

Saër poussa un grognement en entrouvrant un œil, un sourire en coin.

"Tu me couvres ?

-Hors de question, débrouille-toi."

Il allait repartir, l'air agacé, mais Saër passa avec agilité son bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant à lui en lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Par réflex, Lucyfer voulu le repousser mais au lieu de ça il tomba maladroitement par terre sur le dos, Saër par dessus lui. Le rouquin se frotta la tête avec un grognement.

"Tu trouves franchement que c'est le moment ?

-Désolé, fit Saër avec un rire en se relevant légèrement, mais t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis."

Lucyfer sursauta, portant machinalement une main à son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

"Je ne suis pas mignon !", insista-t-il alors que Saër éclatait de rire, lui substituant un baiser pour toute excuse.

Un bruit attira alors leur attention. Lucyfer se tordit le cou pour voir d'où venait ce son intempestif alors que Saër relevait la tête. Ils se figèrent presque au même moment : la porte d'entrée était ouverte et deux personnes se tenaient sur le palier. Le premier était un homme d'assez grande taille, fin et élancé, habillé de manière très sobre et portant une paire de lunette qui lui donnait un air sérieux. Le second était une femme légèrement plus petite que la moyenne au visage clair et au style extravagant. Tous deux toisaient les jeunes hommes à terre avec surprise. Le silence finit par être brisé quand la femme tituba, arrachant un cri de surprise à la fois à Lucyfer qui manqua de faire tomber Saër en se relevant brusquement et à l'homme à lunette qui la rattrapa de justesse.

"Maman !

-Crystal !"

Saër regarda Lucyfer accourir vers les deux adultes, l'air surpris.

"Tu veux dire que... C'est Mme Chevalier ?

-Un peu imbécile !, rétorqua Lucyfer en aidant son père à ramener la femme vers le sofa. Qui d'autre à part moi a les clés de la maison à ton avis ?

-Pas faux...", souffla d'un air penaud Saër, les aidant à allonger Crystal.

Il fallut un moment à la femme pour s'en remettre, mais à peine le choc fut-il passé qu'elle regardait Lucyfer avec des yeux brillants.

"Mon Lulu s'est trouvé un amant !

-M'man, se plaignit Lucyfer en cachant sa gêne. C'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Ne sois pas gêné, rétorqua Crystal avec un rire de gamine, en plus c'est un super avantage pour moi : je n'aurai pas à craindre d'être appelé grand-mère un jour !"

Elle rit de plus belle alors que père et fils se regardaient d'un air désespéré. Saër, qui commençait à se sentir de trop, se releva du fauteuil d'en face, se grattant la nuque d'un air désolé.

"Je ne voudrais pas déranger, si vous le permettez je vais rejoindre ma couche...

-Saër !"

Le brun sursauta en voyant ainsi réagir Crystal qui se jeta littéralement sur lui, lui prenant les mains avec le regard empli d'une lueur d'admiration.

"Enfin je te rencontre, toi, l'homme sensible et fort, bourré de classe et de charme !

-Bourré de classe et de charme ?, répéta Saër d'un air perplexe.

-M'man !, insista Lucyfer, rouge de honte.

-Toutes ces années à entendre parler de toi et à te parler parfois par téléphone, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours !, ajouta la femme en souriant. Lulu parlait souvent de toi tu sais !

-Tant que ça ?", fit Saër en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant, soudainement intéressé.

Crystal poussa un cri presque hystérique.

"Aussi charmant que dans les descriptions de Lulu, tu as un sourire parfait !"

Au fur et à mesure que sa mère déballait tout ce qu'il avait dit, Lucyfer se faisait de plus en plus petit, alors que Saër se sentait de plus en plus sur de lui, un large sourire s'étirant sur son beau visage. Lorsque Crystal eut fini de tout dire, elle se servi un verre d'eau qu'elle avala cul sec, se reposant sur le sofa entre Lucyfer et son mari, semblant être sur un petit nuage. Saër, tout aussi comblé, les salua pour les laisser en famille, accordant un "à tout à l'heure" lourd de sous-entendus à Lucyfer. Le rouquin se prit la tête entre les mains alors que sa mère s'enfonçait dans le sofa en riant :

"Ouf ! Quand je vous ai vu je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux !

-J'ai cru que tu allais faire un malaise, soupira Lucyfer en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Mais non !, répondit Crystal avec un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as enfin trouvé l'âme sœur !"

Lucyfer détourna les yeux, soupirant de plus belle.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Comment ça ?"

Lucyfer ne répondit rien. Son père et sa mère se regardèrent avant que l'homme ne se lève, annonçant qu'il allait préparer quelque chose à manger puisque les deux adultes n'avaient encore rien avalé. Crystal adressa un regard sévère à son fils.

"Lucyfer Chevalier, je te prie de dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur à ta mère alors que colère ne lui prenne !

-Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, grogna le rouquin en se retournant vers elle. Mais si tu connais si bien Saër tu dois le savoir : il ne vit que pour les histoires d'un soir ! Comment un garçon comme moi pourrait-il espérer obtenir de lui le moindre intérêt ? Et puis... C'est impossible, tout simplement.

-Pourtant tu l'aimes, et depuis longtemps.

-Je l'admirai maman, je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai... J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse quand il s'est déclaré, mais c'était dit d'une telle manière... Je suis sur que ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe, sans plus. Demain tout reprendra comme d'habitude, et nous ne serons plus que des amis. De simples amis.

-Lulu, ne te montre pas aussi négatif que moi avant !, le supplia Crystal avec désespoir. Saër t'aime peut-être vraiment. L'as-tu déjà vu avec un homme ? Non !

-Il ne veut peut-être que faire le test.

-Depuis combien de temps traine-t-il plus avec toi qu'avec des filles ?

-Depuis qu'il a des dettes à rembourser et moins de filles à rencontrer.

-Pourquoi as-t-il quitté Gaérie ?

-Parce que c'est une petite peste !"

Crystal croisa les bras, l'air accusateur.

"Lucyfer, je sais que tu es jaloux de nature, mais à ce point c'est aussi sur que le fait que ton nez se trouve en plein milieu de ta figure : Tu es amoureux."

Lucyfer releva la tête vers sa mère.

"... Surement... Mais Saër n'est certainement pas amoureux de moi.

-Qui sait ? Je ne peux pas t'assurer que c'est le cas, la vie est trop décevante pour que cela se passe avec tant de facilités. Mais le fait qu'il t'aime est aussi incertain que le fait qu'il ne t'aime pas. Et puis..."

Elle se pencha, lui accordant un sourire coquin et taquin dont elle seule avait le secret.

"Tu as une nuit pour le faire changer d'avis si réellement il ne t'aime pas, fait en sorte de gagner ce défi. Tu as le charme de ton père et le caractère de ta mère, soit sur que personne ne peut te résister avec ça !"

Lucyfer cligna des yeux. C'était peut-être vrai...


	4. Douce Nuit

**Chapitre 4**

**Douce Nuit**

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en soupirant. L'obscurité ambiante lui laissa imaginer Saër déjà endormi. Il lâcha un soupire, commençant à retirer sa chemise. Il ne pensais déjà plus à la phrase lourde de sous-entendus que lui avait accordé Saër avant de monter se coucher. Alors qu'il posait sa chemise sur une chaise, il sentit deux bras l'attraper soudainement par derrière. Il allait pousser un cri mais Saër lui plaqua la main sur la bouche tout en le forçant à se coucher sur le lit. Le rouquin se débattit, en vain, se retrouvant bien vite avec les poignets bloqués par une ceinture. Il lança un regard noir à Saër quand celui-ci lui libéra enfin la bouche, lui adressant un sourire amusé.

"Mais t'es totalement taré ma parole !, fit le rouquin d'une voix entre le murmure et le cri de colère. Retire-moi immédiatement cette ceinture des poignets !

-Certainement pas, fit Saër d'une voix taquine.

-Arrête, mes parents ont leur chambre juste à côté !

-Tu n'auras qu'à te retenir de gémir", rétorqua le brun avec un air moqueur.

Lucyfer frissonna. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de terreur ou de dégoût sur le coup, mais de toutes manières il était à présent incapable d'y réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réussir à se libérer de l'emprise de son ami totalement fou, avant que celui-ci ne mette ses taquineries en œuvre. Saër glissa sa main dans le cou de Lucyfer, lui arrachant un grognement exaspéré.

"C'est amusant, de savoir que tu es si sensibles d'ici, murmura-t-il avec un rire tout en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du rouquin.

-Si au moins tu savais pourquoi", rétorqua Lucyfer en serrant les dents.

Le brun releva légèrement la tête, scrutant le visage de son ami avec curiosité.

"C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Horrible, non, compliqué surement. Mais c'est flou... Très flou depuis bien longtemps... Pourtant, des souvenirs plus anciens me reviennent plus clairement..."

Saër cligna lentement des yeux, jouant avec sa main droit des cheveux de Lucyfer, l'autre main dans le dos du rouquin.

"C'est un peu pareil pour moi.

-Tu es bien le premier.

-Le premier ?

-A avoir des souvenirs flous comme moi.

-Mon frère avait lui aussi des souvenirs flous, soupira Saër. Mais peu nous importait, avant.

-Eh bien, fit Lucyfer avec un rire, il faut croire que l'on est exceptionnels.

-Il faut croire que nous avons plus en commun que nous le croyions", corrigea Saër avec un sourire amusé.

Lucyfer plissa les yeux mais finalement soupira, laissant Saër à nouveau glisser la tête dans son cou. Il serra les dents quand celui-ci passa sa langue de sa clavicules jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Le brun lâcha un rire léger :

"Alors, on se laisse faire ?

-Rêve, grogna Lucyfer, je déteste juste me débattre inutilement."

Saër laissa échapper un nouveau rire, cette fois-ci plus sincère. On ne sentait plus vraiment de moquerie dans son regard, sa voix ou ses gestes. Lucyfer cligna lentement des yeux, la respiration lourde, et se tendit à nouveau, se décalant violemment cette fois-ci quand Saër passa de l'autre côté de son cou. En voyant l'affolement dans le regard du roux, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

" Un soucis ?"

Lucyfer pinça les lèvres, reculant un peu plus, se démenant comme un beau diable pour se déplacer comme il pouvait. Le simple fait d'avoir les poings liés lui semblait tout simplement détestable, et savoir que son plus proche ami en profitait le plus possible le dégoutait au plus haut point. Comment imaginer que Saër allait jusque là ? D'un autre côté, le brun n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit lui être refusé si ce n'est par sa mère et par Lucyfer justement, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il prenne cela tout à fait normalement comme une plaisanterie. Mais à ce point... Lucyfer s'arrangea pour plaquer ses mains liées sur la partie de son cou qu'il refusait que Saër touche, le regard sévère.

"Ne m'approche plus !

-Mais...

-Je refuse que tu me touches !"

Saër plissa les yeux, un instant silencieux, puis approcha doucement sa main de Lucyfer. Celui-ci sursauta si fort en voyant éviter ses doigts qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, tombant maladroitement sur le matelas qu'il avait prévu pour Saër à l'origine. Ce dernier se releva légèrement pour descendre du lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur un Lucyfer paniqué et désarçonné. Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage du roux, le regard attentionné.

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?, murmura-t-il.

-Peuh ! Je me demande même pourquoi tu demande, grogna Lucyfer en détournant les yeux. Mais après tout, tu sembles assez stupide pour ne même pas prêter une oreille attentive alors pourquoi je m'acharne à te faire comprendre quelque chose hors de tes compétences intellectuelles ?"

Le brun cligna lentement des yeux sans répondre, une lueur perplexe dans le regard. Il se pencha légèrement sur Lucyfer, effleurant avec une grande douceur du bout des lèvres la joue du rouquin qui frissonna, tendu.

"Calme-toi, lui susurra Saër, laisse-toi faire..."

Il l'embrassa doucement tout en lui caressant doucement un bras, et d'un geste lent et prudent retira les mains de Lucyfer de son cou. Lorsqu'il se releva légèrement, il pu constater ce que le rouquin tentait de cacher à tous prix : une cicatrice l'une largeur conséquente barrait son cou, du haut de sa nuque à sa clavicule. Lucyfer se tendit plus encore, se mordant la lèvre en surveillant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de Saër. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire d'une douceur exquise, déposant un baiser se voulant rassurant sur son front avant de doucement descendre le long de son visage. Il passa en une caresse les doigts sur les paupières de Lucyfer tout en retenant de l'autre main celles du rouquin, et déposa en douceur ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme, juste au dessus de la cicatrice qui le gênait tant. Lucyfer sursauta, tentant de reculer la tête mais le brun le tenant fermement ce fut un vain. Saër descendit un peu plus bas, longeant avec précaution la cicatrice du rouquin qui, peu à peu bien que contre son grès, se détendit, refermant les yeux avec un soupire. Saër releva la tête avec un sourire un peu désolé, posant son front contre celui de son compagnon.

"Tu vois : ce n'était rien de bien grave..."

Lucyfer rouvrit doucement les yeux, plongeant non sans crainte et sans gêne son regard dans celui du brun qui lui adressa un sourire radieux, rassuré de savoir que le rouquin avait encore le courage et l'envie de le regarder. Il le gratifia d'un rapide baiser, lâchant un rire amusé alors que Lucyfer détournait les yeux en rougissant, une grimace forcée sur le visage.

"Ce qui m'agace le plus avec toi, souffla-t-il en râlant, c'est qu'on peut rien te refuser.

-Je ne serai pas moi si ce n'était pas le cas", rétorqua Saër en riant.

Profitant du fait que la situation se soit calmée, il passa doucement sa main le long du torse du rouquin, glissant son autre main sur ses hanches finement taillées. Lucyfer sursauta, le repoussant comme il pouvait avec les mains, mais Saër lui sourit d'un air rassurant en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Lucyfer, le regardant avec tendresse.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, insista-t-il.

-Je ne crains rien !, rétorqua Lucyfer. Je ne veux pas, voilà tout !"

Saër laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui fit rougir de honte le rouquin quand il se rendit compte à quel point son ton de voix avait paru puéril. Le brun l'embrassa prestement tout en continuant de lui tenir les mains, amusé.

"Je sais très bien que tu dis souvent le contraire de ce que tu penses.

-C'est faux !"

Lucyfer détourna les yeux lorsque le brun lui lança un regard appuyé, serrant les lèvres pour cacher sa gêne et son agacement :

"Bon, d'accord, souvent, mais pas cette-fois ! Essaie un peu d'écouter parfois, ça te ferai pas de mal !

-Demain peut-être", répondit Saër avec un nouveau rire moqueur en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ce simple baiser suffit à rappeler la déclaration de Saër au roux, le faisant se détendre doucement sous l'effet de cette agréable mais gênante surprise qui le désarmait. Le brun en profita pour glisser doucement à nouveau une main sur la hanche du jeune homme sans pour autant lâcher les fines mains de son compagnon. Lucyfer ne réagit pas même lorsque Saër retira sa ceinture, non sans quelques difficultés avec son unique main de libre. Mais lorsque le brun détacha ses lèvres de celle du rouquin qui les chercha pendant deux secondes, il écarquilla par la suite les yeux, regardant Saër d'un air accusateur.

"Mais tu n'as que ça en tête ma parole ?"

Saër lui répondit d'un sourire, lui accordant un second baiser avant de lui caresser de sa main libre la joue, un sourire presque d'enfant sur le visage tant son innocence semblait vraie, malgré le fait qu'il avait clairement descendu de l'autre main le pantalon du rouquin.

"Allons, je n'ai pas que ça : je n'ai que toi en tête."

Lucyfer rougit violemment face à la remarque, détournant rapidement la tête en retenant un grognement rageur qui aurait de toutes manières été coupé par un énième baiser que lui vola le brun tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je ne veux que toi quelque en soit le prix.

-Je risque de te coûter cher", railla Lucyfer en tentant de reprendre de la consistance.

Mais le rire clair et si beau de Saër le désarma à nouveau, lui arrachant un nouveau rougissement violent et une grimace de gêne. Le brun sonda doucement de ses lèvres le torse du rouquin, une main glissée sur la jambe de son compagnon, l'autre doucement posée sur ses yeux améthystes, et glissant doucement sa langue sur l'épiderme chercha les quelques points faibles du jeune homme. Celui-ci finit par frissonner, arrachant un sourire attendrit à Saër.

"Tu es a-do-rable.

-N'en rajoute pas !, grogna Lucyfer en serrant les dents.

-J'aime penser que je suis le seul à connaître tes points faibles", insista Saër en riant, retirant sa main des yeux du rouquin pour lui caresser le torse à l'emplacement du cœur, son second point faible.

Lucyfer releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Saër, hésitant entre un semblant de rage mais surtout un regard déçu, presque teinté de tristesse.

"Et moi je ne sais rien de toi...

-Détrompe-toi, le rassura Saër en posant doucement son front contre celui de son compagnon, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente. Tu sais tout de moi, même ce que je ne sais pas, car tu es le seul avec lequel j'ai jamais partagé.

-Parce que je suis ton ami, c'est facile à dire", rétorqua Lucyfer en serrant les dents.

Saër rouvrit les yeux, un instant attristé, mais sourit tendrement en l'embrassant avec toute la douceur du monde, un sourire plein de chaleur sur les lèvres.

"Détrompe-toi : tu es le cœur de mes pensées et les pensées de mon cœur."

Lucyfer rougit à nouveau, détournant les yeux.

"Arrête avec tes phrases bizarres, c'est gênant.

-Pourtant, lui susurra Saër à l'oreille, c'est plus difficile que de te dire mille fois de banales phrases romantiques, mais plus facile que de décrire en mille mots à quel point je t'aime."

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, osant à peine croiser le regard du brun tant son visage était rouge et ses mains tremblantes sous le coup de la déclaration. Il fallu bien pourtant qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les profondeurs abyssales du regard de Saër lorsqu'il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante et hésitante :

"Aurais-je rêvé ?

-Le rêve est parfois réalité, fit Saër avec un sourire. Mais la réalité est ainsi, je t'aime et ce depuis longtemps, je t'aime et je ne te le dirai jamais assez : je t'aime.

-Arrête !"

Saër recula la tête, surpris et attristé. La colère qu'avait mit Lucyfer dans cette dernière phrase lui avait comme fêlé le cœur. Le rouquin lui adressa un regard sévère, sifflant d'une voix agacée et ferme :

"Si tu utilises trop de tels mots, les sentiments perdront leur valeur. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui n'a pas le sens des valeurs."

Le brun cligna des yeux, un moment silencieux, puis un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage sur lequel se peignait une agréable surprise.

"Merci...

-Hey, pourquoi tu me remercies toi ?", l'accusa Lucyfer pour reprendre un peu sa dignité qui malgré tout se démonta aussitôt lorsque Saër l'enlaça pour lui voler une fois de plus ses lèvres.

La douceur mise dans tous ces gestes pourtant déplacer finit par détendre le rouquin qui ferma à nouveau les yeux, ne pouvant après tout pas se débattre, ni contre ces baisers ni contre ces caresses. Saër eut un léger sourire victorieux en posant à nouveau sa main vers le cœur de Lucyfer avant de glisser sa langue à l'endroit du point faible, jouant des lèvres et des dents avec cette peau si sensibles. Le rouquin se tendit comme un ressort, serrant les dents, mais cette fois-ci son compagnon n'arrêta pas, tenant à nouveau dans une main celles de Lucyfer alors que de l'autre il retirait pour de bon les derniers vêtements du jeune homme qui rougit à nouveau de surprise. Saër releva la tête, lui adressant un sourire se voulant rassurant avant de le caresser à l'endroit sensible, lui arrachant un grognement mal retenu entre l'exclamation de surprise et de colère et le soupire à la fois de gêne et d'aise. Lucyfer lui lança un regard se voulant noir malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient.

"J'ai beau te dire que je ne veux pas tu insistes !, souffla-t-il sans prendre la peine d'articuler pour ne pas laisser échapper une éventuelle exclamation intempestive et gênante.

-J'ai beau te dire que je n'ai que toi en tête tu sembles toujours l'ignorer, rétorqua Saër en glissant ses lèvres sur la cicatrice dans le cou du roux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui t'a gêné tout à l'heure.

-C'était tout autre, on peut très bien faire sans !"

Saër réfléchit un instant puis poussa un soupire exaspéré, lui bloquant les épaules d'un bras, le regard sévère mais pétillant d'une lueur peu rassurante et pleine d'idées étranges, relevant la jambe de Lucyfer de l'autre main.

"J'en ai marre de chercher des justifications, dis-toi juste encore qu'on ne peut rien me refuser."

Le rouquin grimaça de peur et de surprise alors que Saër reprenait ses caresses qui le faisaient frissonner. Il finit par laisser échapper un gémissement, n'ayant pas pu le retenir quand le brun avait repris ses gestes de manières plus dure et appuyée. Lucyfer se tendit soudainement plus encore, l'air surpris. Saër sourit, victorieux et amusé, posant son front contre celui du roux en observant son visage tendu par la gêne et la crainte.

"On peut dire que c'est rapide chez toi ces petites réactions, tu ne peux plus mentir maintenant : Dis-moi que ça te plait et je te lâcherai peut-être...

-Arrête ça tout de suite !, se plaignit Lucyfer en se recroquevillant un peu pour tenter de cacher le fait qu'il avait jouit.

-Tu saurais le dire mon tendre menteur, insista Saër avec un rire moqueur.

-Certainement pas, siffla le rouquin, je ne me mens jamais à moi-même ! Et je pense ne pas me tromper en me disant que tu mens plus que moi en tous points."

Saër rit de plus belle, lui répondant d'un simple baiser avant d'à nouveau glisser sa langue dans le cou de son compagnon, insistant plus encore sur sas caresses provocantes pour arracher quelque rares gémissements à Lucyfer alors que celui-ci pestait et crachait sans pour autant crier tout ce qu'il pensait de cela. Vous m'auriez dit qu'il n'a qu'à appeler à l'aide, évidemment, mais voilà, Lucyfer est un imbécile qui craint plus de perdre sa dignité face aux autres que de se retrouver dans des situations des plus compromettantes. Et à dire vrai, il craignait plus de découvrir après un appel aux secours que ses parents ne venaient pas sur une décision de sa mère plutôt que de laisser le temps faire ses dégâts, il connaissait trop la femme en question, ou en tous cas suffisamment pour la comparer à l'oiseau lâchant ses oisillons au bas du nid pour les forcer à apprendre à voler. Le problème, c'était que sur le coup il se sentait plus en train de chuter misérablement que de voler ou ne serait-ce que planer : la situation peu avantageuse, gênante et même à son goût carrément honteuse et déshonorante l'avait littéralement envoyé selon lui au fond du gouffre. D'autant plus que c'était son ami qui s'amusait à taquiner ses points sensibles et entre autre à lui donner du plaisir, bien contre son grès malgré tout.

"Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il y en ai un autre qui s'amuse, fit remarquer Saër pour le principe.

-Ferme-la, grogna Lucyfer en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, tu me dégoutes !"

Saër resta longuement silencieux, sans bouger. Le rouquin entrouvrit un oeil, découvrant le visage de son compagnon empli d'un sérieux incroyable, les yeux braqués dans les siens avec insistant. Lucyfer rougit légèrement allant pour détourner la tête mais le brun le retint, posant ses bras de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme en se penchant au dessus de lui, insistant.

"Redis-le.

-Hein ?

-Répète ce que tu viens de me dire, tes yeux dans les miens, sans grimace ni sourire."

Lucyfer se tendit, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se calmer. Mais le sens de sa phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, s'il réussissait à redire cela il redevenait lui-même, dans le cas contraire il continuerai de subir. Quant à ce qui suivrait dans les deux cas, cela dépendait totalement de Saër, cet homme si changeant et imprévisible qu'il était. Le rouquin se détendit totalement, lâchant un long soupire, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répéter. Mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, insistant plus, puis lâcha un juron avant de lancer un regard noir vers Saër. Mais celui-ci ne souriait même pas contrairement à ce qu'il attendait de sa part, il attendait, toujours aussi sérieux et calme. Lucyfer soupira à nouveau et, les yeux à demi-fermés mais fixant toujours le brun, lui dit d'une voix ferme :

"Tu me dégoutes."

Saër resta figé un instant, le visage de marbre, puis ferma les yeux en hochant doucement la tête, se relevant de sur le roux dans un silence de plomb. Lucyfer aurait voulu sourire d'avoir enfin pu se libérer, mais il n'en avait même pas le cœur. Non, son cœur était serré au point le l'étouffer suite à cette phrase. Tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Saër, mais celui-ci avait détourné la tête après lui avoir détaché les poignets et jeté la ceinture sur une chaise, et s'étant levé arrangeait à présent le lit dans un silence de mort. Lucyfer tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa gorge s'était soudainement serrée. Il serra les dents, les yeux humidifiés par la force qu'il mettait en un unique juron censé le détendre, en vain. Saër se coucha sur le lit en silence, lui tournant le dos sans même lui adresser un dernier mot... Jusqu'à-ce que Lucyfer posa sa main sur son épaule. Le brun se releva, lui adressant un regard dur.

"Un problème peut-être ?"

Le silence lui répondit jusqu'à-ce que, à nouveau bien accoutumé à l'obscurité, il aperçoive le visage de Lucyfer : celui-ci semblait désemparé, désespéré, vidé par la simple phrase qu'il avait dite de trop ou par la simple phrase qu'il n'avait pas encore dite. Sa main tremblait légèrement alors que ses yeux, plongés dans ceux de Saër, tentaient de chercher un moyen de parler d'eux-même. Une larme perla sur sa joue, le faisant sursauté.

"Ah, putain...", grogna-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux, se détournant soudainement de Saër pour cacher sa gêne.

Le brun, encore un peu pris par la surprise, cligna lentement des yeux avant de reprendre la main de Lucyfer, lui faisant levers les yeux vers lui. Il lui fit poser ses fins doigts à l'emplacement de son cœur, glissant son autre main sur le joue encore un peu humide du jeune homme qui, surpris, se laissait simplement faire. Il se détendit totalement lorsque Saër lui vola une fois de plus les lèvres en un doux baiser chaleureux, et passa même ses bras sur les épaules de son compagnon pour être sur que cette fois-ci il ne s'échapperait pas. Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, trouva facilement les yeux du brun, un regard tendre qui le fit frémir.

"Tu vois : J'ai horreur de me mentir à moi-même, je souffre plus encore que je ne fais souffrir...

-Mais il y a un moyen de te faire pardonner", répondit Saër avec un léger rire.

Un rire si doux et tendre, digne du brun. Lucyfer se détendit, lui rendant son sourire avec un semblant de gêne avant que Saër ne le pousse doucement sur le matelas, revenant à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément, laissant ses caresses se perdre sur l'épiderme si sensible du roux. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux sans détacher ses bras des épaules de Saër, lui adressant un regard intimidé qui ne lui ressemblait à dire vrai pas du tout.

"Par contre je ne mentais pas vraiment en disant que je ne voulais pas, souffla-t-il après hésitation, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt...

-Tu n'as pas à être inquiet, laisse-moi faire", lui susurra Saër en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou, un de ses grands bras passé dans le dos de son compagnon, relevant sa jambe de l'autre main.

Lucyfer frissonna, peu engagé par l'idée que semblait vouloir lui faire passer le brun, mais à peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il laissa échapper un bref cri mal retenu en sentant la situation "empirer" d'une certaine manière, "avancer" d'une autre. Saër retira la tête du cou de son compagnon, lui adressant un regard taquin.

"Si tu es si tendu, ça ne passera jamais..."

Le rouquin tenta de balbutier une réponse qui fut de toutes manières incompréhensible. Il aurait sans doutes été coupé dans son élan car Saër lui vola à nouveau un de ces baisers fougueux qui le faisaient fondre. A peine se trouva-t-il légèrement détendu que le brun eut un mouvement, arrachant un gémissement à Lucyfer.

"C'est rentré, fit-il avec un rire coquin.

-N'en rajoute pas !", se plaignit le roux en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, accroché au cou de son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Saër répondit d'un aire rire, posant son front contre celui du jeune homme, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

"Tu es vraiment adorable~

-Ne bouge pas d'un pouce espèce de... de...

-Profiteur ? Pervers ?

-Violeur !", fit Lucyfer après avoir changé deux fois d'avis alors que Saër lâchait un rire, amusé de si bien le connaître.

Le rouquin fit la moue de voir Saër si peu concerné par ce qu'il disait, puis écarquilla les yeux lorsque le brun fit au final tout le contraire de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il retint un gémissement en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres capturées par celles de son compagnon en un baiser enflammé alors qu'il laissait se perdre une douce caresse dans la crinière flamboyante de Lucyfer qui se laissait aller à la chaleur de cette union. Lorsque ses lèvres furent enfin libérées, le rouquin lâcha un soupire d'aise en encerclant le cou de Saër de ses bras frémissants, lui arrachant un sourire attendrit.

"Tu es trop mignon comme ça.

-Tu... radotes..., articula Lucyfer avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Saër en serrant les dents pour ne plus laisser échapper de gémissement.

-Parce que c'est trop vrai peut-être, plaisanta le brun.

-Saër, je vais encore...

-Laisse faire, nous serons deux."

Lucyfer toisa le brun avec surpris mais replongea aussitôt la tête dans le cou de Saër pour étouffer un gémissement, laissant l'obscurité faire le reste, la chaleur l'envahir à nouveau, la peur être définitivement remplacée par le plaisir et la sureté des bras de celui qu'il aimait...

Crystal glissa son doigt sur ses lèvres rosées, lançant un regard sévère à son mari alors que celui-ci se grattait la nuque d'un air à la fois perplexe et amusé. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Lucyfer, glissant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un sourire rayonnant et attendrit se peignit sur son visage quand, à la pâle lueur de la lampe du couloir, apparurent deux jeunes hommes emmêlés dans les draps d'un lit défaits, serrés l'un dans les bras de l'autre sans avoir quitté le matelas placé au pied de ce même lit laissé à l'abandon, les derniers vêtements qu'ils devaient porter sur eux laissés à l'abandon sur la chaise du bureau. Crystal lâcha un soupire attendrit en glissant un regard vers son mari, avant de murmurer en direction de Lucyfer et Saër un souhait de bonne nuit et de sommeil réparateur. Elle ferma avec toute la douceur du monde la porte de la chambre et, se tournant vers son mari en glissant ses bras sur ses épaules avec un sourire taquin, ajouta entre le murmure et la voix rieuse :

"Cela fait depuis longtemps pour nous aussi Keven.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ?", demanda le brun en arrangeant ses lunettes avec un sourire en coin.

Crystal se détacha de lui en croisant les mains dans son dos, marchant d'un pas lent mais dynamique qu'on lui connaissait bien jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre avant de lui adresser un de ses sourires rayonnants et puérils qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était.

"Lucyfer avait une peur bleue de ce que pourrait penser Saër de lui, j'imagine que c'était de même pour Saër. Lorsqu'ils en ont été surs, il n'ont pas du lésiner d'une certaine manière.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-D'un point de vue de mère je suis comblée de bonheur de voir mon fils enfin heureux avec quelqu'un qui l'aime. D'un point de vue d'écrivain, je suis attendrie par cette histoire quelque peu fabuleuse. D'un point de vue plus extérieur je suis presque jalouse mais j'espère pour eux qu'ils se seront bel et bien trouvés et que ce sera pour eux le commencement d'une vie à deux, bien qu'il est difficile de croire à des couples éternels. D'un point de vue personnel..."

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en adressant un sourire coquin à Keven, lâchant un rire amusé.

"Je me fiche de tous ces autres points de vues et en bonne jalouse que je suis je veux profiter du fait qu'ils vont dormir à poings fermés cette nuit pour m'amuser aussi~ "

Keven du se retenir d'éclater de rire, arrachant une mine incrédule et d'enfant déçu à Crystal.

"Maiiis, pourquoi tu ris ?

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais comme ça", se justifia l'homme avec un sourire innocent en la rejoignant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Crystal lui répondit d'un sourire, ses grands yeux ambrés pétillant de malice et d'une joie de vivre qui lui est éternelle, ajoutant avant de refermer pour de bon la porte de la chambre sur la nuit aux bras réparateurs :

"Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis la mère d'un certain Lucyfer."

* * *

><p>No Face : Voilà un autre chapitre ! C'est mon préféré, Lucyfer et Saër sont trop mignons là-dedans, et puis quand on découvre toutes les petites faiblesses de Sexy-lulu et le moment où il se sent triste et coupable... c'est trop chou ‼ ^v^<p>

Lucyfer : Si tu voulais que je crève de honte, sache que c'est gagné. -_-'

No Face : Maiiiis nooon, dis-toi que tu parais moins méchant comme ça. ^^

Lucyfer : Mais je veux paraître méchant, je suis un seme machiavélique, pas un misérable uke gémissant ! U_U

No Face : Euh... Je suis pas sure que ce soit l'avis de Saër-sama. ^w^

Lucyfer : Je t'emmerde, arrête de martyriser mon personnage ! =_=

No Face : Même pas en rêve ! Sur ce je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5 ! ;3


	5. L'enfer

**Chapitre 5**

**L'enfer**

Lucyfer bâilla grossièrement, n'ouvrant à nouveau les yeux que quand Saër lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire moqueur.

« Eh bien, on est pas réveillé ?

-A qui la faute... », grogna le rouquin en plongeant la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table de la cuisine.

Le brun rit de plus belle, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café tout en observant son compagnon d'un air doux. Lucyfer releva légèrement la tête en sentant se regard posé sur lui, reculant légèrement la tête d'un air gêné.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'es bizarre !

-N'empêche que j'ai gagné notre paris », répondit Saër avec un sourire sournois.

Cette fois-ci, Lucyfer sentit ses joues virer au rose alors qu'il détournait la tête d'un air faussement distrait, ce qui de toute évidence ne devait pas être très convainquant puisque le brun éclata d'un rire moqueur. Les yeux du rouquin se posèrent alors sur l'horloge au fond de la cuisine. Il se releva d'un coup, surpris.

« Zut ! Je vais être en retard !

-En retard ?, répéta Saër en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Le collège !, grogna Lucyfer. Je te rappelle que je travaille moi aussi ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs te bouger un peu aussi, hors de question que tu cours cette fois-ci pour venir me chercher ! »

Saër afficha un sourire doux, fermant les yeux avec un soupire amusé.

« Tu es décidément adorable quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Lucyfer lui lança un regard noir, tout aussi peu convainquant que son regard distrait tant ses joues lui semblaient chaudes, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il attrapa au passage son manteau, et alors qu'il allait pour ouvrir la porte quelque chose lui tomba devant les yeux. Il sursauta, relevant la tête pour découvrir Saër qui nouait une écharpe autour du cou du rouquin, souriant chaleureusement.

« A ce soir alors, je viendrai te chercher. »

Il prit doucement son menton entre deux doigts, lui volant les lèvres en un baiser rapide mais plein de douceur. Lorsqu'il se détacha de lui, Lucyfer était rouge tomate, littéralement figé sur place, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'enfuir aussitôt ou avoir une autre réaction. Saër lâcha un rire.

« Allons, dépêche-toi d'y aller avant d'être définitivement en retard.

-Ouais, bon, c'est bon, grogna Lucyfer en cachant ses rougeurs. Tâche d'être parti avant que ma mère ne se réveille, j'vous fait pas confiance à tous les deux !

-D'accord chef ! », répondit Saër avec un sourire amusé.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard appuyé puis sentant sa crise de rougissements revenir se dépêcha de sortir en arrangeant son écharpe, allongeant le pas jusqu'à être arrivé au bout de la rue. Il reprit une marche un peu moins tendue sur le reste du chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva au collège, les élèves commençaient tout juste à entrer. Il s'arrêta au niveau du portail en reconnaissant une des deux personnes qui surveillaient les entrées des élèves.

« Tom ? »

Thomas releva la tête en entendant cette voix. Il adressa un large sourire au rouquin, faisant signe à la secrétaire qu'il allait la laisser avant de rejoindre son collègue, arrangeant son long manteau noir qui lui donnait un air plus mature.

« Bonjour Lucyfer ! Bien dormi ?

-Mouais, répondit brièvement le rouquin. Sam n'est pas avec toi ?

-Samuel ? Eh bien il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, il a eu... des problèmes. »

Lucyfer releva un sourcil alors que le visage de Thomas s'assombrissait.

« Disons qu'hier son grand-père a vraiment fait un pas de trop... »

Le rouquin grimaça, murmurant des excuses auxquelles Thomas répondit d'un sourire triste.

« On y peut rien... Enfin ! Si tu le permets, aujourd'hui, nous pourrions faire équipe si tu n'as pas de classes à surveiller. Ce n'est pas bien simple pour quelqu'un comme moi de s'occuper d'une aussi grande étude que celle qu'il y a dans ce collège, Sam est le seul à tenir les trois classes entières tranquilles en général.

-Eh bien... »

Lucyfer réfléchit un instant, puis finalement haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ouais après tout. »

Thomas lui adressa un sourire radieux, allant pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Lucyfer dans un geste amical, mais le rouquin se décala habilement sur le côté, faisant tituber sous le coup de la surprise son collègue. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé.

« J'ai... quelque chose à demander à Fyriam », mentit Lucyfer en continuant dans son mouvement pour partir en direction du bâtiment.

Il adressa un "à tout à l'heure" rapide à Thomas puis allongea le pas. Il attendit d'être arrivé devant la salle des professeurs pour enfin se détendre, lâchant un long soupire de soulagement. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ces gestes familiers de la part des autres, la seule personne qui jusqu'à présent avait pu passer son bras autour de ses épaules sans que cela ne le dérange était Saër, et il n'était pas prêt à accorder cela à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas à un simple collègue. C'est le moment que Fyriam choisit pour justement sortir de la salle des professeurs, relevant un sourcil en découvrant Lucyfer adossé au mur, l'air soulagé.

« Tiens ! Voilà notre souriceau !

-Bien le bonjour le chien, rétorqua Lucyfer avec un sourire narquois.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Hum... »

Lucyfer réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à lui demander à l'origine, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait une question lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il se gratta la tête, hésitant, puis finalement soupira, lui adressant un regard perplexe.

« Ben j'avais quelque chose à vous demander. A propos de .

-Coé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien vous avez parlé de quelque chose à propos de lui la dernière fois et...

-Et ça t'as choqué, c'est ça ?, coupa Fyriam avec un large sourire.

-Non !, grogna le rouquin. J'vais pas être choqué pour si peu ! Enfin... J'ai surtout besoin de savoir comment vous voulez que je me méfie de lui demain précisément. J'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de l'esquiver à tous vas !

-Non ?

-Non. »

Fyriam releva ses lunettes sur son nez, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à tout bêtement te faire accompagner par quelqu'un d'autre pendant toute la matinée. De toutes manières à midi tu pourras rentrer chez toi, et puis de toutes manières Coé ne t'attaquera pas en dehors du collège normalement.

-Allez savoir avec qui je peux trainer...

-Gaérie ?

-Vous êtes malade !, s'étrangla Lucyfer. Cette folle ? Certainement pas !

-Il te suffit de trouver une justification toute bête, je suis sur que tu peux faire ça. »

Le rouquin adressa une grimace à Fyriam qui lui répondit d'un sourire amusé et se voulant rassurant, avant d'ajouter :

« Fais-moi confiance si tu veux pas te faire coincer, souriceau. »

Lucyfer souffla, agacé, mais Fyriam lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire moqueur avant de s'éloigner de la salle des professeurs, sortant son paquet de cigarettes d'un air distrait. Thomas arriva à ce moment-là, regardant le rouquin avec curiosité.

« Alors ?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je crois avoir eu un semblant de réponse », soupira Lucyfer en faisant mine de s'étirer pour chasser de la tête de Thomas l'éventuelle idée de passer son bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

Après un moment, les deux surveillants se retrouvèrent après un bref passage chez le proviseur dans la grande salle d'étude. Il y avait tout juste deux classes dans la salle, mais il y régnait déjà une agitation considérable. Lucyfer alla directement vers le bureau, frappant violemment la table avec le carnet de règlement en levant la voix avec colère. Les élèves cessèrent tout de suite leurs activités. Il y eut bien des rires mais quand le rouquin lança un regard assassin aux fautifs, le silence fut enfin complet. Il fit un mouvement pour s'assoir mais se releva aussitôt en retenant une grimace de surprise et par la même occasion un nouveau rougissement.

« Saër, je vais te tuer ce soir... », grogna-t-il pour lui-même en s'éloignant aussitôt de la chaise avec l'air le plus détendu possible, sous le regard surpris de Thomas qui avait bien vu que quelque chose l'avait gêné.

L'heure se passa remarquablement bien, si l'on ne comptait pas les rires étranges de Thomas pendant qu'il semblait travailler sur on ne sait quoi derrière sa pile de livres ou même les allés-retours incessants d'un Lucyfer ronchon qui n'avait de cesse de marmonner des insultes et des menaces en l'honneur de ce cher Saër. Finalement la sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves qui sortirent bien vite pour fuir le regard noir du rouquin, encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'à l'accoutumer. Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur avec un long soupire de soulagement, les mains croisées au bas du dos, une légère grimace de gêne retenue sur le visage. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il revit Saër qui lui souriait encore ce matin, toujours aussi radieux, si ce n'est plus. Cette vision arracha un sourire au roux.

« Eh bien, tu te détends enfin ? »

Lucyfer rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Thomas se tenait devant lui, un air amusé sur le visage. Le rouquin lui répondit d'un air à nouveau blasé.

« Je suis tout à fait détendu depuis le début.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé, rétorqua Tom en riant. On aurait dit un lion en cage ! Tu es sur que ça va ? »

Lucyfer plissa le nez, agacé par tant de curiosité, mais écarquilla presque aussitôt les yeux quand Thomas posa sa main à côté de son visage sur le mur, l'air narquois. La proximité qu'il y avait soudain entre les deux hommes arracha un sursaut à Lucyfer qui repoussa Thomas avec un coup d'épaule en passant à côté de lui, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le sortie en râlant.

« Ah ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-M'y mettre ?, répété Thomas, l'air cette fois-ci surpris.

-Laisse. Grouille-toi, faut aller prévenir les classes qui n'ont pas de professeurs à cette heure-ci ! »

Il sortit soudainement de la salle sans laisser le temps à son collègue de répondre. Il allongea le pas en direction des escaliers en voyant une ombre paraître brièvement du côté des autres escaliers à l'opposé, ne reconnaissant que trop bien cette silhouette. Le conseil de Fyriam lui revint cependant en tête, le faisant se stopper. Il grimaça, faisait demi-tour.

« Eh bien ?, demanda Thomas en le voyant soudainement revenir dans sa direction.

-Quelque chose à faire, reste pas planté là toi et va chercher la classe, j'te rejoins dans la salle d'étude », répondit Lucyfer en le dépassant, accélérant le pas jusqu'aux escaliers.

Il ne s'était évidemment pas trompé, puisque non seulement les pas de la personne mais aussi sa voix insupportable le renseignèrent bien vite sur l'identité de celui qui montait les escaliers.

« Mais qui voilà donc...

-Pas envie de me fritter avec toi », grogna Lucyfer

Gaérie releva les sourcils d'un air hautain, croisant les bras en s'adossant au mur. Elle passa une de ses mèches de cheveux sombre derrière son oreille, toisant le rouquin avec un regard flamboyant plein d'impatience, en profitant pour arranger par la même occasion son décolleté des plus provoquant malgré le froid de la saison et les règles plutôt strictes de l'établissement. Lucyfer réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Faudra... commença-t-il. Faudra que je te parle en privé, pas aujourd'hui j'ai pas le temps, mais demain matin t'es où toi ? »

La jeune femme releva un sourcil, d'abord intriguée, puis voyant un sourire innocent se dessiner sur le visage de Lucyfer prit définitivement une expression surprise, se massant le cou avec une main comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle se détendait.

« Parler en privé ? J'vois pas de quoi on peut parler.

-Hey, c'est pas parce que t'arrive pas à accepter que Saër m'apprécie – que dis-je ? - me préfère à toi qu'on doit forcément toujours se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion !, expliqua Lucyfer avec un air plein d'évidence.

-Et donc ? Tu ne peux pas me parler de ça ici en privé ? »

Lucyfer fronça les sourcils, prenant une expression de méfiance.

« Je connais trop un certain professeur dont je ne citerai pas le nom pour savoir qu'on peut être écouté n'importe où.

-Hein ?

-Non rien, disons que je ne fais pas confiance aux oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis si tu veux vraiment savoir j'ai un petit soucis avec quelqu'un alors il serait préférable que demain je trouve quelqu'un pour m'occuper. »

Gaérie manqua d'éclater de rire mais ne lâcha qu'un chuintement narquois.

« T'occuper ? Quelle étrange manière de me traiter de bouche-trou.

-Rah, le prends pas comme ça, souffla Lucyfer d'un air gêné. Sérieusement, ça te gêne pas qu'on travaille ensemble demain ? Ça me filerait un sacré coup de main, j'te revaudrai ça. »

La jeune femme porta un doigt à ses lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis se gratta la nuque d'un air incertain.

« Eh bien à l'origine je t'aurai dit non mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'aide pour Samedi. Si tu peux m'aider sur n'importe quel point alors j'accepte.

-N'importe quel point ? … Si tu me demandes de soudoyer Saër pour qu'il sorte avec toi tu peux tout de suite oublier ce que j'ai dit. »

Gaérie perdit son sourire, puis en voyant l'air ronchon de Lucyfer éclata de rire.

« J'ai failli oublier que tu étais d'une jalousie à toute épreuve ! D'un peu plus et je te prenais pour un homosexuel ! »

Le rouquin sursauta, détournant la tête pour cacher ses rougissements derrière un air agacé et boudeur.

« N'en rajoute pas !, grogna-t-il.

-Soit pas si tendu, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour tenter de soudoyer Saër, et de toutes manières que ce soit toi ou moi il ne voudrait pas. Non, j'ai besoin d'aide pour quelque chose d'un peu particulier, si t'as pas peur des bizarrerie alors j'accepte de travailler avec toi demain. »

Lucyfer reporta son attention sur la brune, se frottant le menton d'un air hésitant. Mais sachant que Saër n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela, il fini par hausser les épaules, prenant un air perplexe.

« Hum... D'accord, marché conclu.

-Génial !, fit la jeune femme avec un rire victorieux. Alors je te retrouve demain à l'entrée du collège, je viendrai un peu en avance. Ah, et pour Samedi, si ça t'arrange, tu peux amener un ami. »

Elle sourit de plus belle, arrachant une grimace à Lucyfer.

« Ce sourire ne te va pas du tout, j'te sens venir avec tes idées tordues.

-Ah, c'est trop tard, tu as accepté. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, grognant qu'il avait compris avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir. Il repartit aussi vite à la salle d'étude. Thomas redescendait tout juste, un groupe d'élève suivant non loin en bavardant gaiment. Lucyfer enfonça les mains dans les poches avec un soupire, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la salle mais son collègue lui fit signe que non.

« Samuel est finalement revenu, il préfère travailler plutôt que de ne rien faire jusqu'à l'heure dite.

-C'est prudent ?, demanda le rouquin d'un air perplexe.

-C'est Samuel, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a tendance à être un peu bête parfois. Bref, il propose des activités sportives, je récupère juste le carnet des absences et on descend. »

Lucyfer haussa les épaules, laissant Thomas entrer dans la salle d'étude alors que d'un œil distrait il surveillait les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés dans le couloir. Gaérie passa à côté de lui, lui adressant un sourire presque moqueur.

« Alors, pas trop difficile ?

-Je croyais que t'avais mieux à faire que de me parler. »

La brune lâcha un rire, haussant les épaules.

« Disons que je m'imagine juste ta situation Samedi alors je pense que je peux être un peu plus agréable pour toi, tu me ferai trop pitié sinon. »

Lucyfer la regarda d'un air ahuri, commençant à sérieusement s'inquiéter quant à ce qui allait lui arriver alors que Gaérie reparait en riant aux éclats sous les regards surpris des élèves qui n'étaient sans doutes pas habitués à la voir dans un tel état. Le rouquin grimaça en se frappant le front de la paume de main.

« Dans quel bazar je me suis encore foutu ? »

Thomas sorti de la salle d'étude à ce moment-là, le tirant de ses pensées. Ils descendirent avec une grande partie des élèves, les moins sportifs allant plutôt en direction de la bibliothèque au dernier étage pour lire ou dessiner. Arrivés dans la cours, il virent Samuel qui faisant des allers-retours avec nervosité.

« C'est moi qu'il va faire stresser à force de tourner comme ça, souffla Lucyfer en relevant un sourcil.

-Ah, vous voilà !, s'exclama Sam en relevant la tête.

-Bonjour quand même », grogna le rouquin, faisant éclater de rire Thomas et râler Sam qui malgré tout cessa d'avoir la bougeotte.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard cependant les élèves étaient dispersés sur la cour, profitant des multiples activités qu'on leur proposait puisque les cours de sport ne se déroulaient pas en ces lieux à cette période de l'année, et chacun des surveillant observait en silence, aucune dispute n'avait encore éclaté entre Lucyfer et Sam. Par ailleurs, Thomas semblait plutôt agité. Samuel se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard appuyé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore Tom ?

-Rien, souffla le concerné. Je pense juste à quelque chose et je me sens un peu tendu à cette idée...

-Si t'es si agité, t'as qu'à aller ranger les équipements là-bas, ça fera ça de moins tout à l'heure. »

Thomas cessa de s'agiter, affichant un semblant de sourire pendant un instant. Il fit mine de partir mais s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Lucyfer, lui adressant un sourire un peu plus gêné.

« Hm, ça ne gêne pas si je te demande de m'aider ?

-Et moi ?, grogna Sam. Je te rappelle que je peux aussi t'aider.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ? », souffla Lucyfer.

Sam lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois.

« Fais pas cette tête, de toutes façon tu dois surveiller les activités, moi j'ai rien à faire dans tout ça. J'vais aider Tom. »

Sam grimaça, l'air vexé et agacé, alors que le rouquin rejoignait leur collègue pour l'aider à ranger les divers équipements. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour tout transporter, et bientôt ils eurent emporté les derniers équipements dans l'entrepôt. Lucyfer soupira en se relevant après avoir amené le dernier sac. Il allait se retourner mais il entendit un étrange bruit qui le fit sursauter, plus encore lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose être noué autour de son cou.

« M-mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous idiot ? »

Thomas lâcha un rire amusé, faisant sonner l'étrange objet en question qui n'était autre qu'un grelot. Lucyfer lui lança un regard assassin, trouvant cette plaisanterie tout simplement trop décalée.

« Très drôle, j'dois prendre ça comment ? Chuis un animal de compagnie peut-être ?

-Un adorable chaton », souffla Thomas avec un autre rire, passant un bras autour du cou de Lucyfer toujours par derrière et posant sa main sur son hanche.

Le rouquin sursauta, grimaçant cette fois-ci en sentant le geste de Thomas aller trop loin. Il se retourna brusquement sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de réagir e, le repoussa violemment contre le mur. La poussée fut suffisamment forte pour faire tituber le brun qui dut se retenir à une table à côté pour ne pas tomber plus bas. Lucyfer en profita pour partir, grognant de colère cette fois-ci, mais la porte était verrouillée. L'instant d'après, sans avoir pu réagir, il se retrouvait les épaules plaquée contre le mur, un bras fermement tenu en clé dans son dos et la joue collée sur la pierre froide.

« Tu ne fuiras certainement pas, souffla Thomas à son oreille.

-Espèce de... Va crever enflure ! Si j'te chope je te brise le cou vermine !

-Allons, si peu de politesse dans tes dires, c'est bien dommage... »

Lucyfer se tendit, serrant les poings alors que Thomas avait écarté d'un geste ses longs cheveux flamboyants pour passer sa langue le long de sa nuque. Il allait pour descendre le long de son cou mais le rouquin lança violemment la tête en arrière, lui donnant un coup de boule bien placé entre les deux yeux. Le brun le lâcha soudainement, titubant en arrière. Il se retrouva à terre, Lucyfer au dessus de lui, le tenant par le col de la chemise. Son regard brûlait de colère et une aura meurtrière semblait l'entourer.

« Toi, sale cafard !

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là... souffla Thomas. J'ai très bien remarqué tes réactions envers les hommes.

-Et tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça peut-être ? »

Thomas cligna lentement des yeux, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Tu semblais pourtant si facile...

-Je vais te... »

Il se figea, son expression de colère se transformant en une expression de dégoût.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

-En profiter », répondit Tom avec un rire en glissant son autre main en bas du dos de Lucyfer.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas juste un regard meurtrier qu'il reçu mais aussi le coup qui allait avec. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucyfer ressortait de l'entrepôt en secouant son poing rougi par le coup, grognant et jurant de tous les noms d'oiseaux cet imbécile de Thomas. Ne voyant pas ressortir ce dernier, Samuel ne tarda pas à aller dans l'entrepôt. Il en ressorti en riant aux éclats alors qu'un Thomas ligoté dans un filet de volley lui criait de venir l'aider, en vain. Lucyfer était bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir si facilement, surtout par une vermine pareil. Les tentatives infructueuses de Thomas ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant dans la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard il tentait de faire des avances implicites à Lucyfer devant tous les élèves d'une salle d'étude, avances auxquelles le rouquin répondait si sèchement de manière si particulière que les élèves en riaient aux éclats. A midi, il se fit suivre à toutes les tables par Thomas jusqu'à-ce qu'il réussisse à trouver une place entre Gaérie – qui semblait très amusée par la situation et qui semblait avoir compris depuis longtemps cette dernière – et Fyriam – qui lui ne comprenait décidément rien du tout. Lorsque la dernière heure arriva, Sam reparti alors que Thomas et Lucyfer surveillait une dernière classe. Tom s'approcha de Lucyfer alors que celui-ci, debout devant le bureau – malheureusement les douleurs dues à sa nuit un peu mouvementé n'avaient pas disparu – lisait quelque chose que lui avait donné le professeur d'histoire avant qu'ils ne se quittent. À la dernière récréation.

« Si t'es encore là pour tu sais quoi tu peux tout de suite aller te pendre, grogna Lucyfer.

-Évidemment, tu ne comprends toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce que toi tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « non » ? »

Thomas le regarda d'un air déçu.

« Aller quoi, juste une fois !

-Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord à l'origine et si j'ai de telles réactions face aux autres c'est à cause d'un souci familial (pour les curieux, le coup du fait que Crystal est une grande fan de yaoi) qui ne te regarde en rien.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu sors vraiment avec Gaérie tout de même !

-Nan, avec son ex. »

Thomas se figea, le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Lucyfer lui répondit d'un sourire narquois, retournant à ses occupations en laissant son collègue figé sur place voir tous ses espoirs partir en poussière. La fin de l'heure ne tarda pas vraiment après cela. Le rouquin attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis puis rangea ses affaires. Il allait pour sortir quand quelque chose tinta, le faisant réagir. Enfin il comprenait pourquoi les élèves le regardaient bizarrement : il n'avait pas encore retiré le grelot que Thomas lui avait attaché autour du cou. Il croisa le regard de ce dernier, un regard désespéré et presque suppliant. Y répondant par un regard noir, il dénoua immédiatement la ficelle du grelot et sorti d'un pas précipité et agacé. Il ne comptait pas rester sur cette histoire. Il en avait conclu que son collègue était fou depuis le début, et il ne reviendrait pas maintenant sur cette idée. Thomas devra s'y faire. Le rouquin arriva alors au premier étage où il vit une silhouette familière à l'entrée du secrétariat. Une expression ahurie se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait le rire du grand brun.

« Saër ?, s'étrangla-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Il s'approcha discrètement, découvrant après quelques pas son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt son interlocutrice évidemment : c'était effectivement la secrétaire du collège qui avait quitté son bureau pour discuter avec le jeune homme aux yeux de sang. Il ne fallu pas bien longtemps à Lucyfer pour se retrouver pour la énième fois de la journée dans une colère noire : comme on devait s'en douter, Saër était en train de faire du baratin à la jeune femme au tailleur un peu trop moulant.

« Allons, Gaérie n'est pas si mal tout de même !

-Pas autant que vous.

-Vil flatteur ! », fit la femme en riant aux éclats.

Lucyfer serra les dents, s'apprêtant à remonter ses manches pour aller attraper Saër et le tirer loin d'ici, mais finalement afficha un large sourire lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il mit les mains dans les poches, avançant un peu vers les deux jeunes gens. Ceux-ci ne relevèrent pas la tête lorsqu'il arriva à pas feutrés. Il s'arrêta derrière Saër, passa sa tête par dessus son épaule... Le brun sursauta en le sentant lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille alors que la secrétaire lâchait littéralement un cri de surprise.

« T'es en retard~ » susurra Lucyfer d'une voix moqueuse à son oreille.

Il glissa un coup d'œil vers la secrétaire qui n'osait rien dire, et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon en mettant sa tête dans son épaule, l'air tout à fait innocent.

« Et après c'est moi qu'on dit fatigué à cause de cette nuit hein ? Je t'avais bien dit de partir tôt. »

La secrétaire vira littéralement au rouge cette fois-ci. Saër se retourna vers le rouquin, le regardant d'un air à la fois surpris et attendrit (me demandez pas comment il fait), un sourire amusé sur le visage (ça non plus).

« Eh bien, tu as passé une si bonne journée ?

-Au contraire !, fit Lucyfer d'un air révolté. Un véritable enfer ! J'espère que tu sais comment te rattraper au moins ! »

Lucyfer retourna la tête vers la secrétaire mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Cela arracha un sourire victorieux au roux, mais celui-ci se rendit alors compte de sa situation lorsque Saër se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras avec un sourire amusé.

« Comment me rattraper ? C'est un cadeau que tu me fais là...

-Hein ? Attends ! C'était pour plaisanter ! »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, Saër l'avait déjà attrapé par le col du manteau et le tirait dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Ils traversèrent l'entrée sous les regards ahuris des élèves qui avaient pitié de ce pauvre surveillant qui criait à l'aide, trainé de force par le grand brun qui affichait quant à lui un sourire radieux. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, Lucyfer s'était calmé et marchait à côté de Saër qui avait passé son bras par dessus des épaules comme toujours, un sourire serein se dessinant sur son beau visage. Un bruit cependant vint les déranger dans leur récent silence, attirant l'attention de Saër sur la main de son compagnon.

« C'est quoi ce tintement ?

-Quoi ? Ah, ça ! Une bêtise qu'a trouvé un de mes collègues... »

Lucyfer sortit de la poche de son manteau le grelot que Thomas lui avait attaché quelques temps plus tôt autour du coup. Le regard de Saër l'illumina d'une étincelle joueuse, pleine de malice alors que le rouquin lui expliquait brièvement sans trainer sur les « détails » (les idées de Thomas entre autre) de pourquoi il avait ça dans la poche. Mais le brun ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, finissant par s'arrêter. Lucyfer s'arrêta à son tour, l'observant d'un air perplexe et surpris. Il sursauta quant Saër prit le grelot et prit son compagnon par les épaules pour le retourner dos à lui. Un nouveau tintement survint avant que le brun n'encercle les épaules de Lucyfer de ses grands bras protecteurs.

« C'est amusant comme idée... », souffla-t-il en faisant tinter du bout du doigt le grelot.

Lucyfer se tendit, les joues rougies par la surprise. Il repoussa légèrement Saër, lui lançant un regard avisé.

« J'te ferai remarquer qu'on est en plein milieu de la rue, idiot ! Et puis ça sert à rien ce truc, retire-moi ça !

-Oh que si ça sert... », fit Saër avec un sourire.

Il prit Lucyfer par son écharpe mal nouée, le tirant vers lui en souriant de plus belle, faisant à nouveau tinter le grelot.

« Comme ça, je suis sur que tu es à moi. »

Lucyfer rougit brusquement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de Saër était déjà posées sur les siennes. Il n'osa pas bougé, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, pas même quand le brun le lâcha enfin. Ce dernier éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Fait pas cette tête, moi je m'en fous des autres, du moment que je sais que tu es à moi ! »

Le rouquin baissa un peu la tête, gêné, mais fini par sourire en coin quand Saër passa à nouveau son bras par dessus ses épaules pour qu'ils repartent en direction de chez le roux sous les regards curieux et méchants des passants qui ne comprenaient rien à ce véritable amour.

« Si je suis à toi, souffla Lucyfer, alors tu me promet que tu es aussi à moi ?

-Je te promet tout ce que tu souhaite...

-Alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas totalement un enfer... »

* * *

><p>No Face : Chapitre 5, un peu en avance finalement. X3 J'ai découvert à mes dépends que Thomas était pas assez fort pour violer Lucyfer. D8 Je dédie ce chapitre d'ailleurs à ma Kawaï-Shirobaka qui voulait à tous prix lire la suite et qui reconnaîtra une certaine classe que je ne citerai pas et un certain objet que je porte aussi ! XD<p>

Lucyfer : Bon, maintenant je sais que t'es pas la seule à me martyriser, tes camarades de classe aussi s'y mettent. -_-'

No Face : Roh, peu cher ! Le prend pas comme ça Aniki, on est pas encore au pire chapitre. XD Et du coup le chapitre 6 a été assoupli, on a repoussé un de nos délires au chapitre 7. U_U Tu va pouvoir souffler Lucy'. ^o^

Lucyfer : Géniaaal. =_=

No Face : Quel enthousiasme ! ^o^ Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu, même si c'est pas mon préféré. XD Je souhaite bonne chance aux autres élèves de 3° qui vont avoir leurs brevets aussi, moi je dois réviser à mort, chuis pas aussi douée qu'Aniki. X_X

Lucyfer : Tu le serais si t'écrivais pas ces conneries. è_é

No Face : Maiiis ! X3 En attendant j'ai des bonnes notes en rédactions de Français. XD Euh, non, j'écris pas des trucs yaoi, allez pas vous imaginer des trucs vous ! O_o

Lucyfer : C'est tes lecteurs hein, ils doivent être aussi tordus que toi. -_-

No Face : T'es aussi un lecteur. U_U

Lucyfer : Maiiis, tu me forces toi ! T_T

No Face : Oui, et tu vas même être forcé de m'aider à écrire le chapitre 7 ! *muahaha !*

Lucyfer : Rêve ! _

No Face : Bref ! ^o^ Bien sur je pense aussi à ceux qui vont avoir leurs révisions pour le Bac, et à ceux qui travaillent aussi. (Ma grande sœur ! T_T J'vais t'acheter un grelot comme celui que j'ai autour du cou puisqu'il te plais tant sœurette ! =3 *déjà dehors*) Et pis que dire de plus ? Eh bah je vous souhaite bonne lecture et bonne écriture membres de et lecteurs réguliers de ce magnifique site, et à la prochaine !

A bientôt les amis ! =3

(PS : Shirobaka, inscris-toi et mets-toi toi aussi à écrire des yaoi ! è_é Tu m'en doit un pour chaque commande passée ! xD *SBREUM l'enclume sur la tête, et se dépêche de sortir et d'aller écrire la suite de son autre fic*)


	6. Propice à de nouveaux soucis

**Chapitre 6**

**Propice à de nouveaux soucis**

Lucyfer passa ses bras autour du cou de Saër en soupirant, l'air éreinté et pas vraiment décidé à se lever malgré le fait que le brun le secouait depuis bientôt dix bonnes minutes. Il finit par lâcher un rire en voyant le rouquin finir par entrouvrir un œil.

« Tu es cruel Saër !, soupira-t-il.

-Et c'est qui qui se plaint que j'étais en retard ?

-C'était une blague ! La honte quand même, tu m'as trainé dans la cours devant tous les élèves... »

Saër rit de plus belle, se penchant au dessus de son compagnon en l'embrassant, un sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage.

« C'est parce que tu es à moi, fit-il en faisant tinter le grelot de Lucyfer.

-Arrête de dire ça ! C'est gênant... »

Le rouquin empoigna la couverture avec une moue, la remontant jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, faisant rire de plus belle son compagnon. Celui-ci finit par hausser les épaules, se tournant vers la sortie. Son regard se posa sur le réveil laissé au fond de la chambre sur une table et qui ne servait plus depuis longtemps à réveiller Lucyfer.

« Hum, sept heure et demi, tout de même...

-QUOI ? »

Lucyfer sortit d'un bond des couvertures en entendant ce que venait de dire le brun, faisant sursauter Saër qui manqua de retomber lui-même sur le lit lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, attrapant sa chemise et son jeans laissés sur une chaise la veille.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt !

-J'ai essayé, soupira Saër.

-La faute à qui si j'arrive pas à me réveiller ? Trois fois cette nuit ! T'as vu à quelle heure tu m'as enfin laissé tranquille ? »

Saër croisa les bras derrière la tête d'un air détaché, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« C'est toi qui a demandé réparation hier.

-Une blague ! », insista Lucyfer en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise au mieux et se pressa de descendre, Saër sur ses talons. En bas il n'y avait que Crystal, penchée sur son ordinateur, qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une suite à son livre. Elle releva la tête en voyant les deux jeunes descendre de manière si précipitée.

« A cette heure ? Tu vas être en retard Lulu...

-N'en rajoute pas toi !, grogna Lucyfer. Si l'autre crétin ne me...

-Ne te quoi ?, demanda Crystal d'un air très intéressé en voyant le rouquin se stopper dans son élan.

-Rien ! »

Lucyfer esquiva la question qui suivit en entrant dans la cuisine, attrapant rapidement de quoi se remplir l'estomac alors que Saër enfilait son manteau dans l'entrée, discutant brièvement avec Crystal qui avait fini par abandonner son livre pour se détendre au cour d'un court débat. Lucyfer les coupa dans leur discussion en sortant de la cuisine.

« C'est pas le moment de trainer, aller ! Dehors toi aussi Saër sinon tu vas encore être en retard ce soir ! »

Il sortit en trombe à peine sa phrase achevée. Saër regarda Crystal en haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé sur le visage, alors que la femme regardait son fils partir avec un air surpris.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Ce tintement ? Un grelot.

-Mon fils porte un grelot autour du cou ? »

Saër sourit innocemment, arrachant un gloussement jovial à la femme lorsqu'elle compris la situation, puis le brun se pressa au dehors, partant déjà en courant derrière Lucyfer qui n'avait pas le moins du monde ralentit de pas. Crystal les regarda partir en souriant avant de refermer la porte pour se replonger dans l'obscurité et le silence qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses histoires fantastiques et étranges.

Saër réussit enfin à rattraper Lucyfer lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la rue, passant son bras autour de son cou pour le retenir, lui arrachant un cri de surprise alors que ses joues rosissaient.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça dans la rue !

-Oui, mais comme ça je suis sur que si on te retrouve on te ramènera à la maison, mon chaton perdu », rétorqua Saër en l'embrassant sur le front, laissant échapper un rire taquin qui fit rougir plus encore son compagnon.

Ils allongèrent le pas sur le reste du chemin, continuant de discuter de ce comportement qui gênait tant le rouquin, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils arrivent devant le collège. Lucyfer se retourna vers Saër pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée avant de partir rejoindre l'entrée, mais le brun évidemment ne trouva rien de mieux pour répondre à cette pensée que de le rattraper par la main avant qu'il ne parte, le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, il prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou, poursuivit par un rouquin enragé qui tentait tant bien que mal de se montrer menaçant, hésitant de beaucoup entre sa colère et le fait qu'il était mort de honte après avoir été ouvertement embrassé devant les quelques élèves qui arrivaient à ce moment-là.

Il finit par abandonner la poursuite lorsque Saër lui lança un dernier "à tout à l'heure" avant de disparaître au bout de la rue. Lucyfer soupira, perdant enfin les rougissements qui persistaient sur ses jours, reprenant son souffle après cette course. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu refuses qu'on s'attarde sur le sujet de Saër. »

Lucyfer se retourna en sursaut, poussant un cri de surprise en découvrant Gaérie derrière lui. La jeune femme arrangea son élégant manteau de cuir, croisant les bras d'un air hautain et sévère. Malgré tout, c'était un sourire amusé et victorieux qui persistait sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, je savais que vous étiez ensemble.

-Mais ça ne fait que deux jours !, rétorqua Lucyfer en cachant ses rougissements, très gêné par la situation.

-Mais ça ne fait pas que deux jours que Saër te tourne autour, fit la jeune femme d'un air évident. Il est assez bête pour le faire sans se rendre compte lui-même. »

Lucyfer cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire face à cette remarque, arrachant un rire à Gaérie qui se détendit finalement. La jeune femme était bien plus agréable quand on tentait de discuter avec elle finalement. Après avoir bien reprit son souffle, le rouquin rentra dans le collège avec Gaérie, discutant un peu de sujets multiples et divers. Ils croisèrent Fyriam au coin d'un couloir, celui-ci leur expliquant qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié des copies qu'il devait corriger, ce qui fit rire de bon cœur les trois adultes avant que le professeur d'histoire ne se presse à nouveau de partir. Après quelques minutes, ce fut Thomas et Samuel qui apparurent au bout d'un autre couloir. Le premier se stoppa en voyant Lucyfer, portant instinctivement sa main à sa joue en repensant à la veille, et lançant un regard perplexe à Gaérie en pensant aussi à ce qu'il avait précisé quand il lui avait dit ne pas sortir avec elle. Mais le rouquin sembla totalement ignorer ces désagréments... ou presque.

« Yo Tom, Sam, les salua-t-il en s'arrêtant. Plus détendus qu'hier ? »

Thomas rougit en se sentant concerné par cette remarque, détournant la tête. Mais à dire vrai, Lucyfer préféra faire passer cette remarque comme étant destinée à Sam qui semblait particulièrement sombre aujourd'hui, et pour cause vu ce qui avait été annoncé la veille.

« Ça va, fit Sam en affichant un sourire un peu forcé. D'un autre côté ta dispute avec Tom hier m'a bien fait rire alors je pense que je peux un peu te remercier.

-Une dispute ? », répéta Gaérie en prenant un air surpris.

Thomas toussa pour leur faire remarquer qu'il était légèrement présent et qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit le moment de mentionner ce "détail", mais Lucyfer l'ignora, poursuivant à son grand désarroi sur ce même sujet de discussion.

« Bah, il a fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas, sachant que j'étais déjà avec Saër à ce moment-là il a bien mérité le coup de poing que je lui ai donné.

-Jolie marque, avoua Gaérie en riant.

-Maiis, souffla Thomas en cachant la rougeur sur sa joue. D'un autre côté, comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'il était casé ?

-Vous êtes homos ? »

Thomas et Lucyfer se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sam, parlant presque au moment moment pour dire l'inverse l'un et l'autre.

« Certainement pas !, lâcha Lucyfer.

-Oui, et alors ? », fit en même temps Tom.

Les deux surveillants se lancèrent un regard noir chacun, acceptant mal les dires l'un de l'autre, ce qui fit bien rire Gaérie et Samuel, plus encore quand ils tentèrent de s'expliquer, Thomas disant qu'il était tout à fait normal de laisser faire l'amour et Lucyfer rétorquant que les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas normales et qu'il n'avait à l'origine aucune intention de finir ainsi, que ce n'était que la faute à pas de chance s'il avait cédé, ce qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment réellement puisqu'il avait même tout fait pour se réconcilier avec Saër lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés le jour de la déclaration. Ils finirent par être coupés dans leurs débats lorsque la sonnerie retenti, les rappelant à l'ordre. Tom et Sam se pressèrent d'aller récupérer les listes des absents dans le bureau du proviseur alors que Gaérie, prenant Lucyfer par le poignet au passage, partait commencer sa journée à l'accueil. Elle s'assit au bureau en soupirant, rangeant quelques documents et mettant le téléphone à portée de sa mains avant de se tourner vers le rouquin en soupirant.

« Bon ! Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais tant que ça travailler avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

Lucyfer grimaça, prenant une autre chaise pour s'assoir face à la jeune femme.

« Il vaut mieux pas en causer...

-Pourquoi ? C'est si gênant ?

-Pas vraiment gênant, ou plutôt si... Enfin, je sais pas trop, dans tous les cas c'est pas le genre de choses dont je veux parler. »

Gaérie releva un sourcil mais Lucyfer la coupa dans son élan quand elle allait poser une autre question :

« Tu le prends quand même vachement bien.

-Pardon ?

-Le fait que je sois avec Saër.

-Mouais. Disons seulement que je sais que j'ai aucune chance, mais si jamais un jour vous n'êtes plus ensemble tu peux compter sur moi pour sauter sur l'occasion.

-"Compter sur toi" est-il vraiment l'expression la plus appropriée ? »

Gaérie lâcha un rire narquois alors que soudain le téléphone se mettait à sonner. Elle décrocha, discutant un instant avec un parent d'élève, puis changea de communication pour parler au directeur. Après un moment, elle releva un sourcil.

« Lucyfer ? Oui, il est là avec moi. Pardon ? Eh bien... »

Elle glissa un regard vers Lucyfer qui s'était levé en entendant son nom, prêt à s'enfuir au cas où. La jeune femme cligna lentement das yeux puis afficha un léger sourire innocent.

« Il faut dire qu'il a été appelé par la bibliothèque pour aider à la pause, peut-être plus tard ? D'accord, je vous passe Mme Wings, bonne journée ! »

Elle raccrocha en faisant retomber la communication de la femme en question sur le téléphone du principal. Lucyfer souffla de soulagement en se laissant tomber contre le mur, visiblement rassuré, sous l'air surpris de Gaérie.

« Il y a un problème avec Mr Carthew ? »

Le rouquin entrouvrit un œil puis se massa le front en soupirant de plus belle.

« Laisse, c'est un problème quelconque.

-Ça me paraît surprenant d'avoir des problèmes avec un tel homme.

-C'est toi qui dit ça. »

Gaérie lui lança un regard noir en comprenant le sous-entendu. Lucyfer détourna la tête avec un rire moqueur tout en retournant s'assoir sur sa chaise. Il ne trouvait pas réellement Gaérie plus dangereuse que Coé, mais il préférait utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour détourner la conversation de son premier sujet. Après un moment de discussions futiles et multiples, Gaérie et Lucyfer finirent par devenir silencieux. C'est la jeune femme une fois de plus qui coupa court à l'ambiance un peu lourde.

« C'est quand même étonnant. C'est Saër qui a fait qu'on s'est détestés et aujourd'hui c'est l'inverse.

-Bah faut dire que le plus étonnant c'est que tu n'acceptes pas quand on n'est qu'amis et que tu acceptes mieux quand on sort ensemble.

-Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai aucune chance si vous sortez ensemble. Je connais assez Saër pour savoir qu'il ne te lâchera certainement pas comme ça. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en prenant un air perplexe.

« J'ai été la seule avec qui il a cassé, les première fois c'était les filles qui cassaient avec lui. Elles étaient assez folle pour laisser une telle occasion s'enfuir... Mais moi, s'il a finit par abandonner, c'est parce qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous les filles on est pas assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il était amoureux de toi dès le début. »

Lucyfer baissa la tête en prenant un air qui se voulait concentré même s'il se retenait à grand peine d'afficher un sourire de banane, les joues rougissantes.

« N'importe quoi, souffla-t-il avec un rire mal retenu.

-Toi par contre t'as été aveugle jusqu'au bout mon vieux.

-Mais !

-C'est vrai quoi : tu l'as toujours considéré en ami, et le jour où il a commencé à changer c'est seulement là que tu as commencé à te dire que tu pouvais le voir autrement.

-Hein ? »

Gaérie afficha un sourire.

« Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on a pas remarqué ton comportement étrange et le fameux suçon le jour de ton arrivée ici. »

Lucyfer rougit brusquement, plaquant sa main sur son cou par réflex même s'il était un peu tard pour cacher quelque chose qui avait déjà disparu. Gaérie sursauta alors, soudainement surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Lucyfer cligna des yeux, baissant la tête. C'est un tintement qui lui répondit alors qu'il se demandait ce que regardait la brune. Il eut un sourire gêné.

« Une connerie qu'avait trouvé Thomas, Saër a déliré dessus et me l'a mis autour du cou.

-Sérieux ? C'est trop kawaiiiiii ! (= mignon en japonais pour les ignares /VLAN/)

-N'importe quoi... »

Lucyfer détourna les yeux, gêné, alors que Gaérie ne quittait pas du regard le grelot du rouquin, les yeux pétillants et un sourire de gamine sur le visage. Après un moment, ce fut Lucyfer qui éclata de rire, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

« Quoi ?, demanda la jeune fille en reprenant un peu son sérieux.

-Je comprend pourquoi Saër t'apprécie même en ayant cassé avec toi.

-Il m'apprécie ?, répéta Gaérie, surprise.

-Ouais. Il évite de le montrer devant moi parce qu'il savait que je te détestais mais en réalité il t'apprécie tout de même. D'un autre côté, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau – physiquement aussi ça aurait pu passer si t'avais les yeux rouges – et tu sais tout comme moi à quel point il aime sa propre personne. »

Il avait ajouté cette dernière remarque en riant. Gaérie baissa un peu les yeux, surprise et heureuse à la fois.

« Ça fait tout drôle d'entendre ça de ta part.

-Va pas t'imaginer que ça peut aussi marcher entre nous.

-Certainement pas ! »

La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir quelques minutes encore plus tard, les rappelant à l'ordre alors qu'ils s'étaient remis à parler. Gaérie se releva en voyant arriver un jeune homme. Elle parla brièvement avec lui puis fit signe à Lucyfer de la suivre après avoir récupéré une note que lui avait tendu le surveillant qui alla les remplacer à l'accueil. La jeune fille et le rouquin prirent alors la direction d'une classe. Ils prévinrent les élèves de l'absence d'un professeur et les amena à la salle d'étude où attendait déjà une autre classe. Lorsque Lucyfer entra, un murmure passa au milieu des élèves. Un murmure dans lequel le rouquin pu entendre un mot très embarrassant qui le fit rougir d'un coup : « embrassé ». Il allait faire demi-tour mais Gaérie sembla comprendre, lui prenant les épaules en le tirant au bureau. Elle le força à s'assoir, lui lançant un regard avisé.

« Je croyais que tu savais que Saër n'était pas facile à vivre !

-Mais tout de même », se plaignit Lucyfer en cachant se rougissement, faisant une moue gênée.

Gaérie leva les yeux au ciel puis fit d'une voix un peu plus forte, l'air innocent.

« "C'est bien que ma sœur se soit intéressée à toi, moi qui pensait qu'elle ne trouverait personne juste parce qu'elle ressemble à un homme !"

-Hein ?

-"Vous allez si bien ensemble en plus !" »

Les élèves cessèrent de faire passer la rumeur en entendant Gaérie dire ça alors que Lucyfer la regardait d'un air ahuri.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Si ça te gêne tant que Saër soit un homme, tourna la situation à ton avantage. Au moins comme ça, tu as le temps de t'habituer au fait que tu es gay jusqu'à-ce qu'ils découvrent que Saër n'est pas ma sœur mais plutôt une sorte de frère.

-Ça t'est monté à la tête le fait que je t'ai dit que tu lui ressemblais... »

Gaérie répondit d'un rire narquois puis s'assit sur le bureau tout en prenant un livre laissé dans un coin de celui-ci, le feuilletant avec curiosité pendant que Lucyfer, perdu dans ses pensées, faisait mine de surveiller les élèves alors qu'ils travaillaient. Il y eu bien quelques discussions qui commencèrent au bout d'un temps, mais il faut dire qu'une des deux classes passait déjà sa deuxième heure en étude, aussi Lucyfer se plu à les ignorer purement et simplement. Au bout d'un certain temps, le rouquin se mit à rire discrètement, surprenant Gaérie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Rien, je me dis juste que Saër est vraiment un gamin.

-Quelle découverte, rétorqua Gaérie avec ironie.

-Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas le connaître au fond. »

Gaérie quitta des yeux le livre qu'elle s'était décidé à commencer. Le regard du rouquin s'était assombri alors qu'il lâchait un long soupire. La jeune fille posa le livre et descendit du bureau, se penchant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air sévère.

« Et peut-on savoir d'où te viens cette idée ?

-Tout simplement que si on me demande qui il est, je ne parviens pas à l'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que ma tête se vide quand on me le demande. »

Gaérie fronça les sourcils, se relevant d'un coup en le regardant avec colère.

« Alors quitte-le !

-Quoi ?

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça, quitte-le ! Il ne changera jamais, Saër est mystérieux et puéril de nature, ça tu le sais tout de même ! »

Lucyfer la regarda avec surprise. Il détourna les yeux, lâchant un soupire.

« Décidément, tu ne comprendras jamais...

-Quoi ? », coupa Gaérie avec agacement.

Lucyfer frappa sur le bureau, la faisant sursauter lorsqu'il se releva d'un coup, manquant de la faire tomber de l'estrade dans le même mouvement.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi bête que quand c'était toi qu'il aimait peut-être ? Ne vois-tu pas une légère différence dans les deux situations ? »

Gaérie cligna des yeux. Le silence qui s'était installé dans l'étude calma le rouquin qui se rassit, poursuivant à voix basse :

« Premièrement nous sommes deux hommes, c'est tout à fait logique que les relations soient difficiles, plus difficiles que des relations hétérosexuelles. Les gens voient ça d'un mauvais œil, et pour ne rien arranger c'est notre première fois...

-Ta première fois.

-Hm ?

-Il est déjà sorti avec deux garçons. C'est jamais allé bien loin mais bon...

-Tu vois, fit Lucyfer avec un rire jaune, je ne le connais pas. Je suis son meilleur ami depuis tout jeune et je ne connais rien de lui. »

Gaérie cligna des yeux. Elle soupira, détournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Et lui, tu lui as demandé ?

-Hein ?

-Au lieu de te plaindre au premier venu qui accepte de t'écouter, commence par essayer de le comprendre et de te faire comprendre. Tu lui as demandé toi s'il te connaissait vraiment ?

-Évidemment qu'il me connait...

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? »

Lucyfer releva la tête vers elle, s'apprêtant à rétorquer, mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de la gorge. C'était vrai, il n'en savait rien. Il serra les dents, l'air boudeur.

« Ça m'énerve d'avoir tord.

-Gamin ! »

Le rouquin grogna alors que Gaérie lui tirait la langue d'un air narquois. Après un moment, la sonnerie retentit, libérant enfin les élèves et par la même occasion les deux surveillants. Pour éviter d'être surpris par le proviseur, la jeune femme et le rouquin se pressèrent de monter à la bibliothèque, demandant à la responsable des informations quelconques sur un auteur peu connu que Lucyfer au contraire connaissait très bien pour l'avoir déjà rencontré alors qu'il venait boire un verre avec sa mère – drôle de fréquentation. La troisième heure, Gaérie et Lucyfer prirent une longue pause devant le collège puisqu'aucune classe n'avait de professeurs absents, en profitant pour discuter un peu avec Thomas – horriblement gêné par la présence du rouquin – et Samuel, puis rejoins par les autres surveillants et même un professeur. Ils passèrent l'heure à rire aux éclats ensemble.

La seconde heure, Gaérie et Lucyfer ne bougèrent pas de là, continuant de discuter avec un surveillant particulièrement sympathique et un autre professeur venu les rejoindre plutôt que de partir. C'est là qu'à la grande surprise de certains Mr Carthew les rejoignit. Il était toujours habillé de manière très correcte et ses cheveux étaient comme toujours tirés vers l'arrière, mais il n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude. Il ne paraissait pas dur, pas agacé, ni même content ou détendu, non il paraissait plutôt amusé. Lucyfer se tendit en le voyant arriver, détournant les yeux pour arranger d'un air le plus calme possible ses cheveux qui lui venaient dans le visage avec le vent. Le principal s'approcha, accueillant d'un sourire les salutations qui lui furent adressées, surprises de la part du professeur et de l'autre surveillant, méfiantes de la part de Gaérie. Coé porta alors son attention sur Lucyfer.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-C't'un peu venteux et frisquet, rétorqua le rouquin en relevant la tête.

-Une journée que l'on passerait bien devant un café avec de la compagnie.

-Ou sous les couvertures seul. »

Lucyfer et Coé échangèrent un regard alors que l'ambiance devenait un peu lourde. Mais finalement le proviseur détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur les autres personnes présentes, reprenant un sourire innocent.

« Le travail n'a pas été trop dur pour ce début de semaine ?

-Un peu tout de même, soupira le professeur. Les 3°E2 sont vraiment insupportables...

-Ils sont pourtant si calmes avec vous, s'étonna Gaérie en se glissant dans la conversation.

-Hélas ! Ce n'est pas la même chose quand on essaye de dicter la leçon à la classe voisine, j'en ai la voix fatiguée. »

Alors que le professeur, Gaérie et l'autre surveillant discutaient, Lucyfer tenta de s'esquiver, ce qui évidemment ne marcha pas puisque Coé le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop.

« Il y a un souci ?, demanda le principal lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de quelques pas du groupe.

-Pas vraiment, répondit innocemment Lucyfer, je suis juste fatigué.

-Le travail de ta mère ?

-Ma collocation. »

Coé releva un sourcil, l'air surpris.

« Je pensais que c'était le fait qu'elle écrivait tard...

-Eh bien non, c'est plutôt une activité nocturne répétée qui me fatigue. »

Le principal écarquilla les yeux. Lucyfer manqua d'éclater de rire : il n'avait encore jamais vu cet homme le moins du monde surpris, à dire vrai le seul instant durant lequel il avait pu paraître perdre la face avait été lorsqu'il s'était énervé contre Fyriam, au point de lui lancer un livre à la figure même s'il l'avait évité, heureusement pour lui. Mais bien vite, l'homme reprit de la contenance, affichant un sourire en coin en lâchant un léger soupire, enfonçant une main dans la poche de son manteau et passant l'autre dans ses cheveux pour tirer vers l'arrière les quelques mèches qui avaient pu tomber durant son agitation quotidienne.

« Ah, j'aurai dû me douter que tu avais déjà quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi, une certaine personne aurait-il eu des vues sur moi ?, glissa subtilement Lucyfer en appuyant un regard méfiant sur le principal.

-Loin de moi cette idée, coupa Coé avec un rire. Ce n'était que par pure curiosité, il arrive que les enfants d'écrivains soient horriblement seul.

-C'est qu'on ne connait pas assez ma mère », soupira Lucyfer avec un grimace qui fit rire de plus belle de principal.

Le rouquin se retourna en se grattant la tête d'un air détaché, glissant un regard discret vers Gaérie. Celle-ci était plongée dans une discussion – d'une importance capitale direz-vous puisqu'ils s'étaient lancés avec le professeur et le surveillant sur le sujet des noms étranges des élèves – avec ses deux collègues et ne semblait pas prête d'en sortir. Lucyfer grimaça une seconde fois mais finalement se retourna vers Coé en prenant un air plein d'indifférence et de lassitude.

« Bon, je m'excuse le fait que je dois fausser compagnie à tout ce petit monde car il se trouve que j'ai à faire, annonça-t-il sur un ton un peu appuyé.

-Ne viendrais-tu pas bavarder avec moi donc ?

-J'ai à faire, répéta Lucyfer, un travail pour Fyriam précisément. »

Une lueur agacée traversa le regard de Coé au grand amusement du rouquin. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas lui qui risquerait quelque chose mais bel et bien cet idiot de professeur d'histoire. Il reprit le pas jusqu'au collège, suivit de près par le principal.

« Quelque chose à faire ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

-Pas particulièrement, répondit Coé, quelques dossiers à observer et notamment une invitation à passer. »

Lucyfer haussa les épaules, allongeant un peu le pas jusqu'à être stoppé quand le principal posa sa main sur son épaule, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Ne fuis pas ainsi.

-Je ne fuis pas, rétorqua le rouquin, je suis pressé.

-Mais que diriez-vous une fois votre travail achevé d'aller boire un verre ? »

Lucyfer tira sur son épaule pour se libérer, faisant face à Coé avec un air méfiant.

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool, rétorqua-t-il.

-Vous ne buvez pas ?

-Ma mère déteste l'alcool, et puis on va dire que je fais déjà assez de conneries comme ça.

-Alors que diriez-vous d'un thé ? »

Le rouquin plissa les yeux.

« Quand donc ?

-Quand tu veux, répondit Coé avec un sourire. Dès que tu es libre, au salon de thé japonais de la rue d'en dessous. »

Lucyfer se frotta le menton, semblant réfléchir. Fyriam lui avait bien dit que le principal n'était pas bien rassurant à partir du moment où il était dans le collège. Mais n'avait-il pas mentionné que Coé n'attaquerait pas en dehors du collège ? Se faire payer un thé pour passer le temps en attendant Saër, c'était des plus tentant, surtout dans un salon de thé japonais ! Il afficha un léger sourire.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Alors c'est décidé, acheva Coé avec un large sourire. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre à la sortie de la rue tout à l'heure, je ne devrais pas tarder si je finis tout ce que j'ai à faire maintenant. »

Lucyfer hocha la tête, voyant Coé repartir d'un pas plus précipité en direction de son bureau en lui adressant un signe d'au revoir. Le rouquin resta un moment sur place, puis décidant de faire demi-tour rejoignit Gaérie, le surveillant et le professeur. Ils continuèrent de débattre un instant sur les noms étranges en parlant du nom de Gaérie puis de Lucyfer qui rejeta le débat sur Coé, Fyriam et Saër avec un air gêné, mais bien vite le sujet tourna à la plaisanterie en glissant sur tout autre chose, comme les petites maladresses quotidiennes ou les drôles de choses que l'on pouvait trouver dans les copies des élèves et sur leurs affaires. Tous débats furent clos au moment de la sonnerie. Gaérie quitta tout de suite le groupe, annonçant qu'elle était pressée. Elle n'oublia pas cependant de rappeler à Lucyfer le fait qu'il devait l'aider Samedi prochain, et lui donna rendez-vous deux rues en dessous ce jour-là à 10 heures sans faute. Le rouquin se dirigea en suite au bout de la rue, en profitant pour passer un appel très court à sa mère pour lui dire où il allait, puis appela Saër. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps à lui répondre, soufflant un peu dès qu'il décrocha.

« Allo ?

-A l'huile, soupira Lucyfer en entendant la voix fatiguée de Saër. Dis-donc, ça a pas l'air de marcher bien.

-C'est que tu me manques, se moqua le brun avec un rire plus jovial qui arracha un léger rougissement au rouquin.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu sors à quelle heure ? »

Saër soupira, semblant s'éloigner légèrement du téléphone, puis reprit Lucyfer assez vite d'une voix un peu las.

« Ben, à en voir le nombre de personne qu'il y a, je ne pense pas rentrer de si tôt, arrivé tôt ou pas. On est un peu surchargé aujourd'hui...

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit Lucyfer avec un sourire en entendant sa voix chargée d'un semblant d'excuse. C'est pas ta faute, faut bien que tu aides.

-On rattrapera ça ce soir, glissa Saër avec un rire plein de sous-entendus.

-Ah, n'en rajoute pas !, coupa Lucyfer en rougissant d'un coup. Sinon je ne rentre pas ce soir !

-Mais moi j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de Lulu~ »

Lucyfer soupira avec un sourire amusé, cachant ses rougissements aux regards des passants en entendant cette voix d'enfant déçu.

« Dis pas de bêtise... Enfin, t'as intérêt à rentrer vite tout de même, sinon je ne me ferais pas inviter qu'à boire un thé !

-Heey, grogna Saër, c'est pas juste ça ! Tu en profites en plus !

-Si je peux être invité... »

Lucyfer releva la tête en voyant Coé arriver un peu plus loin.

« Excuse Saër, faut que je raccroche.

-Pour aller boire le thé ?

-Le dit pas sur cette voix, j'ai l'impression de te faire des infidélités !, s'exclama le rouquin en riant. Promis la prochaine fois j'y vais pas sans toi.

-Sinon tu me devras l'autorisation de le faire deux fois le soir en question !

-Tu te sers déjà sans autorisation », râla Lucyfer d'une voix blasée, ce qui fit rire Saër de plus belle.

Lucyfer leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire puis souhaitant bonne chance à son compagnon raccrocha avant de se tourner vers le principal qui venait tout juste d'arriver à sa hauteur. L'homme lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait attendre.

-C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué avec ceux que j'ai chez moi », répondit Lucyfer avec un sourire en coin.

Coé rit de bon cœur avant que tous deux ne descendent tranquillement la rue en parlant brièvement, et même si l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'avec d'autres collègues, c'était tout de même bien agréable pour Lucyfer de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi calme et posé que Mr Carthew. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au salon de thé, profitant du calme encore présent pour poursuivre leur discussion.

« Je reste tout de même surpris de savoir que tu ais une collocation.

-C'est pourtant courant.

-Chez sa propre mère ?, insista Coé avec un sourire.

-Ah, n'en rajoutez pas, grogna Lucyfer. Ma mère est toujours enfermée dans son bureau sur son ordinateur. De toutes manières, je prévoie de prendre un appartement bientôt.

-Et de te libérer du nid familial », acheva Coé en s'accoudant d'un air distrait à la table.

Lucyfer releva légèrement la tête, scrutant le visage de l'homme d'un air perplexe.

« Et vous dites-moi, vous êtes marié non ? »

Coé releva les sourcils, l'air assez perplexe.

« Hum, à l'origine je devais être fiancé pour un mariage arrangé mais il semblerait que mademoiselle ait fait une fugue...

-Mademoiselle ?, manqua de s'étrangler Lucyfer.

-C'est une expression, corrigea Coé en riant. Il nous est juste impossible de la retrouver.

-Ça se fait encore des mariages arrangés ? »

Coé afficha un sourire amusé devant l'expression blasée et peu convaincue de Lucyfer.

« On ne peut pas empêcher cela malheureusement, et puis cela permet parfois de créer des liens... intéressants disons. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, mais ils furent coupé dans leur discussion – au grand soulagement de Lucyfer à dire vrai – lorsque le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Il revint par la suite très rapidement en leur apportant les boissons : deux menus accompagnés de thé et d'un pichet de saké. Lucyfer releva un sourcil en voyant l'alcool.

« Dites-donc, vous avez vraiment du mal à vous détacher de l'alcool.

-Après une journée passée derrière des dossiers on demande toujours un peu de réconfort », se justifia Coé avec un sourire amusé.

Le rouquin lâcha un rire railleur.

« Rassurez-moi que vous ne comptez pas tout boire.

-Je ne crains pas l'alcool, contrairement à certains. »

Il releva assez soudainement la tête pour se rattraper :

« Enfin, sans la moindre allusion. »

Lucyfer plissa le nez.

« Je n'aime pas l'alcool mais je ne suis pas du genre à être si rapidement saoulé, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ah bon ?, poursuivit Coé en riant un peu. Alors comme ça tu as quand même déjà bu de l'alcool...

-Nan, vous croyez ?, grogna le rouquin avec un air blasé.

-Je te pensais "trop jeune" », insista Coé.

Lucyfer plissa les yeux.

« Je parie que vous ne tiendrez pas trois verre.

-Et j'en parie un demi sur toi.

-C'est ce qu'on verra... »

* * *

><p>No Face : Raaaah, j'm'endore là ! T_T<br>Lucyfer : T'as qu'à pas écrire. '_'  
>No Face : Maiiiis, le suivant est trop bieeeen ! x3<br>Lucyfer : Je suis sur que tu peux t'en passer. -_-  
>No Face : Froussard. =3=<br>Lucyfer : QUOI ? O_o  
>No Face : Breeeef ! ^o^ Je parie qu'il va y en avoir qui vont se demander pourquoi j'écris encore alors que j'ai dis que j'allais réviser. xD Eh bien sachez très chers que je suis une fénéante, et nah ! x3 Sur ce ben je vous annonce le meilleur chapitre, celui où Aniki va m'aider à écrire...<br>Lucyfer : T'as pas dit que tu allais réviser toi ? U_U  
>No Face : ... parce qu'il a perdu son pari ! =D<br>Lucyfer : Nh. è_é  
>No Face : Et je vous annonce aussi l'envoi de deux nouvelles fanfics : la première que je vais envoyer est une petite histoire sur le personnage d'une amie qui se retrouve transformée en garçon au milieu de personnages... particuliers. La seconde que je dois faire corriger a été écrite justement pour le pari que m'a lancé mon frangin, racontant l'histoire de quatre jeunes se retrouvant jetés dans une situation basée sur le contexte de Plants VS Zombies. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lectureécriture et espère que vous lirez aussi ces histoires-là ! =D  
>Ja-nya~ ;3<p> 


	7. Marqué au fer

**Chapitre 7**

**Marqué au fer**

Lucyfer secoua vigoureusement la tête, se frottant les yeux pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place sous le regard attentionné de Coé.

« Non non non, je peux rentrer seul, j'habite pas loin d'ici en plus.

-Fort bien, eh bien vas-y donc. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête tout aussi vigoureusement en titubant un peu une fois relevé, et avança d'un pas hésitant le long de la rue. Le directeur lâcha un long soupire en le voyant tituber de plus belle et zigzaguer maladroitement, une main tendue vers le mur au cas où il trébucherait.

« Je persiste à penser que tu n'es pas en état de rentrer.

-Bien sur que si !, insista Lucyfer en se retournant, se retrouvant presque séant à terre mais se retenant de justesse au mur.

-Tu as bu un verre de trop. »

Le rouquin secoua la tête à nouveau, faisant retomber ses cheveux, qu'il avait écartés plus tôt pour mieux voir, devant ses yeux. Effectivement, le défi avait été pris un peu à la légère par les deux hommes et très vite cela avait tourné en une situation à la fois humoristique mais bien gênante. Si Coé était bien habitué et se sentait en parfait état, ce n'était guère le cas de Lucyfer qui au final n'avait bu que pour prouver qu'il n'était pas une mauviette. Le directeur pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe et inquiet, lui tendant la main en l'invitant à la prendre d'un signe de tête.

« Cela ne te coûtera rien d'accepter que je te raccompagne. Je n'ai de toutes manières rien à faire aujourd'hui, et il vaudrait mieux que tu puisses vite te reposer.

-Mais je peux rentrer seul !

-Tu peux, mais vouloir c'est une autre histoire. »

Lucyfer balbutia quelque mot.

« Pardon ? », demanda Coé d'un air méfiant.

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration, puis s'exclama en appuyant son front contre le mur d'un air désespéré :

« J'en ai marre de jamais rien savoiiir ! »

Coé cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Voir Lucyfer dans une telle situation si peu avantageuse était plutôt amusant, surtout le connaissant si froid. Là, il était simplement ouvert, peut-être même puéril à en être attendrissant même. Le directeur s'approcha de lui, le prenant doucement par les épaules avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Allons, je suis sur que ce n'est pas vrai. Viens, nous n'avons qu'à en discuter sur le chemin. Ma voiture est par là. »

Lucyfer secoua négativement la tête d'un air décidé, mais suivit bêtement Coé comme pour se contredire lui-même. Il s'arrêta devant la voiture, l'air perplexe, plissant les yeux comme pour chasser une éventuelle illusion d'optique.

« Mais... C'est un chauffeur ?

-Mh ? Ah, oui, effectivement je ne t'avais pas dit en avoir un, fit Coé avec un sourire. Enfin, peu importe après tout, n'est-ce pas ? De toutes manière, j'ai aussi bu, je n'allais pas conduire. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant d'un signe de main à monter. Lucyfer renifla d'un air méprisant, contournant la voiture en titubant et entrant de l'autre côté en ouvrant maladroitement l'autre portière sous le regarda amusé de Coé qui trouvait en cette maladresse un côté plutôt sympathique, voire mignon, mais ceci aurait plutôt été dit pour quelqu'un d'autre que LE Lucyfer. Le directeur monta à son tour dans le véhicule, puis le moteur grogna avant que la machine ne démarre et ne s'engouffre dans la Grand'rue. Le rouquin glissa les yeux sur l'extérieur qui défilait lentement. Il devait être entre bien tôt pour voir Saër. A vu de nez, il devait être tout juste 15 heures. Trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour voir le grand ténébreux. Lucyfer posa la tête contre la vitre, les yeux mi-clos, lâchant un soupire déçu.

« Un souci ? »

Lucyfer sursauta, se décalant un peu plus jusqu'à se coller contre la portière. Il n'avait pas vu s'approcher Coé qui s'était légèrement penché par dessus son épaule pour lui parler à voix basse à l'oreille.

« Ça va très bien !, s'exclama Lucyfer d'une voix irrégulière. Aïe...

-Ne parle pas si fort, souffla Coé en posant sa main sur son épaule, tu es bien loin d'être sobre.

-Ça-va, insista Lucyfer d'une voix plus basse en détachant ses mots avec un sourire un peu bête. Ça va passer vite fait ! J'ai juste un peu soif... »

Coé secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu es si prévisible.

-Y'en a pas beaucoup qui pensent çaaa~ »

Se penchant un peu en avant, le directeur fit signe au chauffeur de lui passer quelque chose. L'homme – à la carrure impressionnante – hocha la tête et, dès qu'ils furent à l'arrêt, lui passa une bouteille. Coé la tendit à Lucyfer.

« Tiens, mieux vaut ça que de l'alcool encore.

-Mouiii... »

Quelle idée il avait eue d'accepter un défi aussi stupide. Mais surtout... Quelle idée il avait eue de fait confiance à Coé ? Le rouquin soupira, se crispant un peu en sentant les lèvres de l'homme sur son épaule. Quelques minutes à peine après s'être désaltéré, Lucyfer avait sentit des vertiges bien embêtants. Il avait alors vu Coé demander au chauffeur de prendre un détour peu commun tout en abaissant les sombres pare-soleil... Et d'un instant à l'autre s'était retrouvé étendu sur le dos, frémissant, le directeur au dessus de lui, et haut et manteau en moins pour le rouquin accessoirement. Coé se releva légèrement, lui adressant un sourire mystérieux.

« Ne sois pas si tendu...

-Mais je veux pas, articula Lucyfer. Il faut paaas~ »

Il afficha un sourire plus stupide encore que plus tôt. Ah, voilà ce qui arrivait quand on prenait un verre de trop, et plus encore quand on en prenait quatre de trop. Le directeur lâcha un rire caressant doucement la joue du roux d'une main tout en glissant l'autre le long de son torse, de son ventre... Lucyfer releva fébrilement une main, puis s'accrocha soudainement au bras qui descendait un peu trop bas, comme s'il allait tomber s'il faisait l'erreur de le lâcher. Coé le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Un problème ?

-Je peux paaas~, insista Lucyfer toujours sur une voix d'enfant comateux, on doit paaas~

-Mais on peut, rétorqua Coé en souriant.

-Je veux paaaas !, fit le rouquin, cette fois-ci avec une voix plus aiguë, voire capricieux tout en prenant un air révolté. Il va pas être content... »

Coé plissa les yeux, se penchant sur lui en lui bloquant la tête, lui prenant le visage entre les deux mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Droit dans ces yeux améthystes qui semblaient perdus et hésitant.

« Qui ne va pas être content ?

-Beuh... Chais pluus~, répondit Lucyfer avec une moue.

-Tu dois bien savoir », insista Coé avec un sourire en coin.

Il posa son front contre celui du rouquin, son regard cherchant dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Tu peux t'en rappeler ?

-Nuuh... Naaan... Chais paaas...

-Tu es sur ? »

Coé glissa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, ses doigts jouant doucement avec ses mèches flamboyantes. Lucyfer tenta d'articuler quelque chose puis lâcha un rire béat quand Coé le libéra enfin un peu, tournant la tête sur le côté en riant de plus belle quand l'homme parcouru du bout des lèvres son cou depuis son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« Arrête-euh, se plaignit-il entre deux rires en le repoussant un peu. Faut paaas~

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pas le droit !

-Alors je prends le gauche », rétorqua Coé en glissant sa langue le long de son torse tout en laissant se perdre des caresses sur le corps chaud mais frémissant du jeune homme.

Lucyfer retint un grognement en se tendant de plus en plus, les lèvres serrées et les yeux fermés le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement soupiré lorsque Coé, tout en poursuivant ses caresses, fit glisser son jean sur ses hanches, ses mains effleurant l'épiderme des parties les plus sensibles. Lucyfer releva à nouveau une main, prenant celle de Coé d'un air décidé et ferme, bien qu'en cette situation il semblait plus fragile et légèrement suppliant.

« 'Faut pas, articula-t-il, pas ça...

-Alors tu répondrais à mes questions ?

-Ques-tion ?

-Qui ne va pas être content ? »

Lucyfer tourna la tête lentement d'un côté de l'autre, l'air hésitant. Il releva ses bras toujours aussi tremblants pour encercler doucement de ceux-ci le cou de Coé, y enfouissant sa tête d'un air toujours aussi tendu et inquiet.

« Il veut pas, je veux pas...

-Quoi donc ? Qui ne veux pas quoi ?

-Veut pas que tu me touches...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que-euh... »

Lucyfer releva légèrement la tête, le regard perdu et légèrement attristé, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Il commençait à force de cligner des yeux à se poser des questions. Pourquoi il était dans un tel état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait pour qu'il soit si vulnérable ?

« Je veux pas, on est des hommes...

-L'amour est aveugle, justifia Coé avec un sourire.

-Non, coupa Lucyfer en secouant vigoureusement la tête après s'être légèrement reculé sans pour autant le lâcher. Non, pas d'amour.

-Comment ?

-Je n't'aime pas moii... »

Coé plissa les yeux, le regard sombre et sévère, le retenant couché en appuyant sur ses épaules.

« Dans ton état, tu ne sais sans doutes plus ce que tu dis.

-Chais pus... J'ai jamais su... Veux pas savoir... »

Lucyfer plissa les yeux. Il avait soudainement la gorge nouée et les muscles crispés. Et il avait mal, mal au ventre, sentant les larmes lui venir. Il détacha ses bras de Coé, tentant en vain de retirer une des mains de Coé de ses épaules.

« Veux juste croire. Croire que lui aussi il m'aime...

-Lui ? »

Coé fronça les sourcils, ne faisant pas attention au fait que Lucyfer s'était libéré d'une main et s'appliquait, posé sur le flanc droit, à tenter de retirer l'autre d'un air désespéré.

« Qui lui ?

-...

-Répond ! »

Lucyfer poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Coé s'énerver soudainement, glissant de la banquette quand il se libéra de la deuxième main. Il se tendit, l'air surpris et perdu.

« Saër !, appela-t-il d'un air désespéré. Saër !

-C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'appelle... »

Le rouquin serra les dents, sentant cette fois-ci des larmes lui échapper. Cela non plus ce n'était pas normal, loin de là. Il était étrange, comme s'il n'était plus lui. Et où étaient-ils ? N'étaient-ils pas près de chez lui ? Combien de minutes, d'heures étaient passées ? Coé se pencha au dessus de l'ui, un genou sur la banquette et l'autre de l'autre côté de Lucyfer, le regard sévère et menaçant.

« Qui est-il pour toi ce Saër ?

-Rentrer... Veux rentrer... Sortir... Laissez-moi sortir !, supplia Lucyfer qui avait l'impression de suffoquer.

-Pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux. »

Coé retira sa chemise d'une main, retenant Lucyfer de l'autre alors que le rouquin tentait tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place malgré l'alcool, malgré ce qui semblait l'avoir étrangement changé. Pourquoi rien de marchait ?

« Sache, cher Lucyfer... »

Pourquoi rien n'était normal ?

« … que tout ce qui est beau... »

Pourquoi tout était mal pour lui ?

« … M'appartient. »

Pourquoi Saër n'était pas là ? Lucyfer se retourna sur le flanc gauche avec un juron désespéré, relevant la main vers la poignée de la portière dans un mouvement hésitant et maladroit. Coé lui prit le poignet, lui plaquant violemment l'autre main sur le cou, geste qui lui arracha un cri de surprise après ce choc. Le directeur était à présent allongé de tout son poids sur le jeune homme qui, paniqué, tentait de fuir. Sa voix s'échappa en un murmure dans l'oreille du roux.

« Il est un peu tôt pour partir ainsi.

-Lâchez-moi !, s'exclama Lucyfer. Pas ça ! Pas ça !

-Et c'est un peu tard pour se plaindre.

-Pitié ! »

Lucyfer poussa un gémissement en sentant la main froide de Coé se glisser en bas de son ventre jusque sur sa virilité et les lèvres du directeur remplacées dans son cou par ses dents qui taquinaient son épiderme avec insistance. Ses caresses étaient loin d'être douces. Si Lucyfer n'était pas en état de tout comprendre, il y avait bien une chose qui lui restait en mémoire : seul Saër méritait de le toucher, de lui parler ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Coé, et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : trouver au plus vite le moyen de fuir et de rejoindre Saër, son Saër. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, arrachant un sourire à Coé, puis il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière, se retrouvant retenu par le directeur sur ses genoux.

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas...

-Pourquoi ?, articula Lucyfer quand Coé lui releva le visage de force. Pourquoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

Coé plissa les yeux.

« Tu parles trop, tu n'as rien à savoir. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

-Oui, je veux pas savoir qui vous êtes, rétorqua Lucyfer d'une voix enrouée. Veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez. Veux savoir quand je vais le revoir... »

L'homme referma brusquement sa main sur le cou de Lucyfer lui arrachant une exclamation de terreur et de surprise. Son regard flamboyait de colère alors qu'il parlait d'une voix toute naturelle, normale au possible.

« Quand vas-tu revoir Saër ? Ce Saër, c'est bien celui qui a droit à toute ton attention si je ne m'abuse. C'est avec lui que tu parlais tout à l'heure à la sortie j'imagine. C'est avec lui également que tu passes du temps plutôt que de dormir...

-Pou...

-Ne me coupe pas quand je parle, siffla Coé. Lui il a le droit de te toucher d'après ce que tu dis... Alors que tant d'autres n'ont guère le choix que de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Cette vermine, depuis quand le connais-tu ? »

Lucyfer entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'échappa de sa gorge retenue par la poignée de fer de Coé. Celui-ci le lâcha enfin, mais uniquement pour mieux le tenir par la nuque cette fois, retenant de même ses mains dans son dos.

« Alors ?

-Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Réponds !

-Primaire ! »

Lucyfer s'était tendu comme un ressort, les dents serrées, les yeux fermés, comme s'il allait se faire frapper. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il était différent et ne se reconnaissait plus mais était incapable de savoir pour quelles raisons.

« Depuis le primaire, répéta-t-il. On ne s'est jamais séparés depuis...

-Je vois, c'est donc un privilégié, marmonna Coé d'une voix dure. Monsieur est avantagé d'avoir été ton ami depuis tant de temps, hein ? »

Lucyfer se mordit la lèvre inférieure, silencieux.

« N'est-ce pas ?, insista le directeur.

-Cela n'a pas rapport, murmura le roux. Saër... Je sais pas comment il a fait... Je sais pas, mais maintenant...

-Suffit ! »

Le rouquin tenta de reculer mais le directeur le retenait fermement et même le tirait vers lui, le collant d'un côté à la portière, plaquant sa main à côté du visage terrifié du jeune homme, le regard toujours aussi sévère.

« Il faut croire que tu n'as pas compris. Je me fiche des sentiments : les belles choses sont miennes... »

Lucyfer déglutit avec difficultés, et se retrouva soudainement basculé contre la portière, fermement retenu contre celle-ci, voyant Coé retirer d'une main sa propre ceinture, le regard planté sur sa « proie ». Mais qu'avait donc fait le rouquin pour mériter cela ? Il retint un cri de surprise, se débattant comme un beau diable pour tenter de repousser le directeur, mais celui-ci le retenait pour de bon, le regard hautain.

« Inutile », lui souffla-t-il.

Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux et poussa soudainement une exclamation entre le cri et le gémissement, sentant Coé le pénétrer sans la moindre délicatesse. Froid. Ce n'était pas la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie avec Saër, Coé était froid dans ses gestes, ses caresses étaient froides, son expression était froide et encore là Lucyfer ne ressentait que le froid dans la situation. Il avait l'impression de crier, mais il n'entendait rien, il était trop tendu, rien n'échappait de sa gorge. Coé releva légèrement la tête, lançant un regard menaçant au chauffeur qui avait légèrement relevé le pare-soleil qui le séparait de l'arrière. Le chauffeur paraissait surpris mais il reprit son courage à deux mains, se raclant la gorge en annonçant d'une voix un peu sombre :

« Nous allons arriver. Je vérifiai si tout va bien...

-Comme tu peux le voir, murmura Coé en relevant la visage plein de détresse de Lucyfer du bout des doigts, tout va bien. N'est-ce pas ? »

Lucyfer étouffa un juron. Coé profitait, il trouvait la situation amusante, plaisante. Le chauffeur adressa un regard apitoyé au rouquin, se mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure d'un air désolé. Il ne pouvait guère faire grand chose... Mais tous les gens étaient-ils stupides ici ? Lucyfer ne parvenait pas à croire que cet homme ne pouvait agir contre Coé. Mais l'homme reprit le pare-soleil, tirant légèrement dessus avec un geste de respect pour le directeur. Celui-ci cependant l'arrêta.

« Fais un autre détour, passe par devant le marché, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher... »

Le chauffeur hocha la tête en abaissant sa casquette sur ses yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas... Non ! Il devait l'aider ! Il ne pouvait pas fermer le pare-soleil comme ça et repartir ! Lucyfer lâcha un nouveau juron en sentant la voiture à nouveau s'ébranler et Coé à nouveau se pencher sur lui. Le directeur sourit.

« Oh, on dirait que l'alcool et les aphrodisiaques ont moins effet...

-Vous me le paierez, siffla Lucyfer avec colère. Quelles que soient les choses qui se sont passées, vous les paierez bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez... »

Coé sourit, un air sadique sur le visage.

« J'ai bien hâte d'y être, mais tente déjà de m'échapper... »

Lucyfer donna instinctivement un violent coup d'épaule tout en ramenant sa main sur le côté gauche du cou du directeur, le plaquant contre le dossier de la banquette. Coé plissa les yeux, appuyant à nouveau sur son épaule pour le maintenir contre la portière. Un mouvement de trop arracha un gémissement au rouquin qui, en désespoir de cause, fit des pieds et des mains pour parvenir enfin à force de se débattre à se relever un peu en se glissant hors de l'emprise du directeur. Celui-ci tenta de le maintenir mais un mouvement du véhicule les déséquilibra tous deux, ramenant à nouveau Lucyfer à terre. Le jeune homme en profita pour, en se relevant à peu près, se retrouver derrière Coé avant que celui-ci ne se remette du mouvement de la voiture. Sans même relever le pare-soleil pour connaître la vitesse de la voiture, Lucyfer ouvrit la portière. Il se sentit basculer en avant, s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait il tomba finalement du véhicule en emportant avec lui le manteau de Coé que celui-ci avait posé sur le dossier du fauteuil de ce côté de la voiture. Le directeur se retourna avec un juron, mais déjà la voiture filait. Le rouquin sentit le sol le percuter violemment sous le manteau du directeur, et la force de l'expulsion l'envoya rouler-boulet sur une pente. Le goudron écorchait ses membres nus, ses pieds encombrés et emmêlés dans son jean abaissé lui empêchaient de reprendre équilibre. Sa chute ne fut stoppée que lorsqu'il percuta un sol rocailleux...

Lucyfer ouvrit les yeux. Il avait réussit à s'échapper ? Coé n'était pas là, la voiture non plus... Il se releva légèrement mais poussa une exclamation de douleur : ses bras, ses jambes et son dos étaient couverts d'écorchures, de même que son visage, son torse... Bref, n'avaient été protégés que ses pieds et le bas de son dos, les uns protégés par son jean et le dernier par le manteau de Coé. Lucyfer avait chuté de la route pour tomber dans le petit ruisseau. Par chance, à cette saison grâce au climat de la région, le ruisseau était asséché. Le rouquin se releva de force en grimaçant et grognant de douleur. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se sentait toujours aussi vulnérable. Le directeur n'avait-il pas parlé de quelque chose en particulier ? Des aphrodisiaques, n'est-ce pas ? Lucyfer jura de plus belle : cet homme n'avait décidément pas de limites. Il était allé jusqu'à... Le roux sentit cette fois-ci les larmes lui échapper de plus belle. Et le soleil qui glissait à l'horizon, il ne restait que peu de temps avant que Saër ne revienne. Il n'était guère loin de chez lui et même blessé il aurait le temps de rentrer... Mais en aurait-il seulement le courage ?

Ramenant son jean à ses hanches et enfilant le manteau qu'il referma jusqu'au cou – non sans grimace de douleur à cause de ses blessures – il amorça le pas vers chez lui... mais hésita. Qu'en penserait Saër ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait en voyant **ça** ? Que dirait-il en voyant Lucyfer, tremblant, sensible, couvert de blessures et vêtu du manteau d'un autre ? Le rouquin baissa la tête. Jamais il ne faisait confiance, à personne. Il se faisait piéger mais la confiance n'y était jamais pour quelque chose. Parce qu'il avait peur que l'autre aussi ne lui fasse pas confiance, simplement. Mais Saër, c'était différent : il avait confiance en le brun et lui avait confiance en Lucyfer. Ils avaient réussi à construire des bases... Tout allait être détruit par l'intervention ignoble de ce stupide directeur.

Lucyfer ramena son pieds en arrière, se retourna et rebroussa chemin. Il ne voulait pas rentrer ainsi, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Se traînant un peu, il s'enfonça dans une rue piétonne vide. Ici, Coé avait peu de chances de le trouver. Et Saër ne penserait pas à aller le chercher dans ce quartier si loin du collège... Il s'assit contre un mur, ramenant à lui ses jambes, les repliant contre son torse non sans laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Puis levant les yeux au ciel, il se mit à réfléchir.

Il n'y avait guère plus de sujet sur lequel réfléchir. Il était persuadé de tout : Saër ne le verrait plus comme avant, sa mère s'inquièterait... Gaérie, il ne pouvait plus vraiment lui faire confiance. Et Coé... Aurait-il seulement le courage de retourner au collège en savant que parmi les surveillants et professeurs sympathiques, entre le stupide Thomas et l'étrange Fyriam, se trouvait l'ignoble directeur qui avait brisé sa vie ? Il n'avait plus nul part où aller tant que rien ne s'était passé. Mais cela allait changer, comme toujours.

Crystal réagirait immédiatement en ne le voyant pas revenir. Keven demanderait partout dans les alentours où se trouve son fils. Et Saër... Saër. Saër, il le retrouverait sans doutes, comme toujours, comme ça. A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, qu'il savait tout, qu'il devinait où et pourquoi il était parti. Il verrait bientôt les yeux rouges du brun le fixer avec inquiétude... Et une main pâle tendue devant ses yeux améthystes... Une main qu'il imaginait déjà là... Lucyfer sursauta en remarquant que cette même main était réelle cette fois-ci. Il releva les yeux, voyant Saër le dévisager d'un air sombre.

« Que fais-tu là ?

-C'est à moi de te demander ça, soupira Saër. Je suis venu te chercher.

-Mais... J'étais peut-être encore avec ...

-J'ai eu l'impression que non. J'ai eu tort ? »

Lucyfer se tendit. Non, une fois de plus il avait raison. De nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent mais le rouquin les attrapa au vol, s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste distrait et discret avant de prendre finalement la main de Saër. Celui-ci tiqua lorsqu'il se releva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quoi ? Mais... Rien, j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment, tu sais, comme souvent...

-Ta main est mouille ; tu as pleuré sans doutes. Et tu t'es relevé avec bien plus de déséquilibre et de précaution que d'habitude. Tu as un souci ? »

Lucyfer ne répondit pas. Saër prit doucement du bout de la main le col du manteau du rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas ton manteau. »

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, crispé, laissant à nouveau échapper des larmes. Il finit par littéralement éclater en sanglots quand Saër passa avec beaucoup d'attention et de douceur ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne t'ai pas trahis Saër... Je ne t'ai pas trahis... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No Face : Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh ! T_T

Lucyfer : Bah ! Mais arrête de pleurer sur mon clavier ! O_o

No Face : T'avais qu'à pas te proposer pour écrire le commentaire. Snif ! T-T

Lucyfer : Pff... Quelle petit nature. Bon, ben voilà le Chapitre 7, le pire de tous...

No Face : Triiiiiiste ! Q_Q *sniiiiiiiiiiirlf*

Lucyfer : Oui, c'est ça, triste. –' Ben comme vous avez pu voir, y'a un pitite impasse dans l'histoire. C'est maintenant que Lucyfer va devoir trouver comment faire et ce qu'il veut faire. Bref, perso ça m'intéresse pas. -_-

No Face : Sans-cœur ! T—T

Lucyfer : Et fier de l'être. Bon, les deux autres fictions sont en cour de « correction » et vont un peu tarder à être envoyées mais elles y seront dans la semaine qui suit. En attendant les lecteurs, si vous voulez détestez-moi, mais je chope ma soeur et je lui fais réviser son brevet sinon elle foutra jamais rien. –'

No Face : Nyah ? O_o Mais lâche-moiiii ! T_T

Lucyfer : Après les révisions. U_U

A la prochaine~


	8. L'impardonnable

**Chapitre 8**

**L'impardonnable**

Crystal se précipita auprès de Lucyfer quand elle le vit tituber dans l'entrée, mais Saër rattrapa le rouquin avant elle. Pourtant, ce dernier repoussa leurs aides, enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains avec un juron désespéré.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, s'affola sa mère. Lucyfer, tu vas bien ?

-Ça va !, grogna l'intéressé en écartant deux doigts, la voix tendue et les mains tremblantes. Laissez-moi... »

Crystal releva un regard attristé et terrifié vers son fils, bien décidée à insister. Elle tenta de la rattraper quand il prit la direction des escaliers mais Saër prit la main de la femme avant qu'elle ne l'attrape, lui adressant un regard appuyé. Lorsque le rouquin fut éloigné, Crystal darda un regard sévère sur le ténébreux.

« J'exige des explication, siffla-t-elle. C'est mon fils et je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Et c'est mon amant et je m'inquiète tout autant pour lui, coupa Saër avec une mine très sérieuse. Si ce n'est plus puisqu'il m'évite alors que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Je vous en prie madame, acceptez que je lui parle. »

Crystal allait rétorquer à cette dernière phrase mais se stoppa en voyant la mine de Saër. Malgré son regard sérieux et qui se voulait dur, on voyait clairement qu'il se sentait mal, comme désemparé. La femme soupira, passant une main moite dans ses cheveux châtains avec une moue désolée.

« Oui, tu as raison. Il a plus besoin de toi que de sa vieille mère pour le moment... Va le voir, je vais préparer le dîner... »

Saër hocha doucement la tête, prenant d'un pas tendu la direction de la chambre du roux. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et aucun son n'en sortait. Il cru un instant qu'il n'y avait personne et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il finit par entendre un reniflement.

« Rah... Putain...

-Lucyfer ? »

Le rouquin releva la tête d'entre ses bras, découvrant dans le fin filet de lumière qu'offrait le couloir un visage couvert de larmes et d'égratignures. Saër ferma les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête comme pour retirer son appel, et entra tout en refermant la porte derrière lui alors que son compagnon replongeait la tête dans ses bras pour sangloter en silence. Le brun s'approcha du lit pour s'assoit à côté de lui, posant doucement sa main sur son dos mais la retira aussitôt quand Lucyfer tressaillit.

« Tu ne veux pas soigner au moins tout ça ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, sortant à peine la tête d'entre ses bras pour scruter Saër d'un regard attristé. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en murmurant des excuses. Il savait pertinemment que Lucyfer détestait au plus haut point que l'on le regarde pleurer, et ce depuis toujours même s'il ne lui était arrivé que deux fois d'avoir cette faiblesse. Mais cette fois-ci, Lucyfer ne le quitta pas des yeux, un regard lourd et terne. Il finit par décroiser doucement ses bras rentrant la tête dans les épaules, laissant une main traîner dans les couvertures et glissant doucement les doigts de l'autre dans ceux de Saër qui resserra un peu sa prise dessus, comme pour ne pas le perdre, évitant toujours de le regarder pleurer.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

-... »

Saër baissa la tête suite à ce silence, poussant un soupire. Quand Lucyfer avait décidé de quelque chose, il le suivait au pied de la lettre ; s'il ne voulait pas lui parler de son problème, il ne l'apprendrait pas à moins d'un miracle. Il démêla ses doigts d'entre ceux du rouquin, se relevant doucement pour sortir, mais lorsqu'il passa devant son compagnon celui-ci s'accrocha soudainement fermement à son bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Lucyfer... ?

-S... S'il... S'il-te-plait... R... Reste... »

Le rouquin baissa la tête pour cacher son visage, mais les larmes coulaient clairement de ses joues, allant courir sur les doigts du brun. Saër afficha un léger sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas, s'agenouillant devant le rouquin en s'appliquant à doucement essuyer ses larmes de ses doigts si froid. Lucyfer baissa les yeux, fixant le sol avec tristesse.

« … Je ne t'ai pas trahis Saër...

-Je le sais, répondit le brun en déposant doucement ses lèvre sur son front. Tu ne le pourrais pas. Je te fais confiance.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahis, je te le jure, sanglota Lucyfer en prenant sa main et en la serrant le plus possible dans ses doigts humides. Jamais... »

Saër prit un air inquiet. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Lucyfer n'avait de cesse de répéter cela. Le rouquin avait souvent tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien, mais jamais au point de supplier les autres ainsi, et jamais de cette manière surtout. Le brun se rassit sur le lit, passant sa main libre dans les cheveux flamboyants de son compagnon, cueillant avec douceur ses larmes de ses lèvres.

« Je le sais Lucyfer, je le sais. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?, murmura le roux en se recroquevillant comme s'il avait froid.

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? »

Lucyfer s'amusait nerveusement à emmêler et démêler ses doigts dans ceux du brun, évitant son regard pour mieux le chercher après. A force, ses larmes avaient fini de couler, mais son visage était toujours aussi humide, et son regard toujours aussi terne. Devant la silence perplexe de son compagnon, Saër posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, lui adressant un sourire doux.

« Tout va bien Lucyfer, hein ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Mais c'est horrible, murmura Lucyfer. Horrible... »

Saër répondit d'un autre sourire, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue pour capturer une larmes qui s'était échappée, puis effleura ses lèvres. Face à ce geste, le rouquin recula soudainement, l'air apeuré décontenancé, à la grande surprise de son compagnon.

« Lucyfer... S'il-te-plait, dis-moi tout. Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur que tu m'échappes...

-Tu vas m'en vouloir, soupira le rouquin en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais du y aller, jamais...

-C'est à cause de ta sortie ? »

Lucyfer ne répondit pas, se mettant à trembler comme une feuille en repensant à la scène. Saër le prit par les épaules, approchant son visage pour le forcer à regarder dans ses yeux. Il porta un regard sévère à son compagnon, lui intimant l'ordre de ne plus le fuir.

« Parle-m'en Lucyfer, je t'en prie...

-...

-Lucyfer ! »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux en entendant Saër parler d'une voix si désespérée. Il avait presque crié son nom comme un appel au secours et ses yeux semblaient emplis de larmes déjà. Il avait un regard presque affolé, totalement détruit. Il avait plus peur de ne rien savoir que de trop en savoir. Lucyfer détourna les yeux, reniflant un coup en se frottant nerveusement l'œil.

« … Je suis désolé Saër... »

Saër pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant d'un air interrogateur face à cette soudaine réaction, mais le rouquin lui indiqua de le laisser parler, fixant le sol de son regard vide. Il avait les yeux irrités à force d'avoir pleuré, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumer, plus encore dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre, dans leur intimité à tous les deux.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette invitation, ce n'était pas prudent... Je savait qu'il me tournait autour depuis quelques temps, un collègue m'avait prévenu... Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'ai honte, et j'ai peur... »

Il se tendit, ses yeux s'emplissant à nouveau de larmes alors qu'il prenait à nouveau la main de Saër, la portant à ses lèvres tout en la serrant dans ses fins doigts tremblants, humides et égratignés.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre alors que je viens de te trouver. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. »

Il releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne veux jamais avoir à te perdre... »

Saër prit un air attristé. Il avait bien peur d'avoir compris ce que venait de sous-entendre Lucyfer – il faut dire que le rouquin mettait souvent des sous-entendus dans ses phrases, aussi son compagnon était tout à fait habitué – mais craignait bien trop de demander confirmation. Il semblait si fragile, si perdu après un tel événement, il avait bien trop peur de le briser en lui demandant quelque chose de trop. Il passa avec précaution un bras par dessus les épaules de Lucyfer pour l'approcher de lui, puis passa l'autre derrière. Il hésita un instant en sentant le rouquin tressaillir mais finalement enserra doucement le jeune homme dans ses grands bras, contre son torse, glissant avec toute la délicatesse du monde ses lèvres dans son cou, comme si ses baisers pouvaient soigner la blessure du rouquin, ses cicatrices et ses peines...

« Je ne te laisserai jamais Lucyfer. A personne, tu es à moi, depuis toujours et pour toujours. J'ai enfin pu te le dire alors je ne t'abandonnerait pas. »

Il se décolla un peu de lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux améthystes de son compagnons.

« Tu n'es pas un mouchoir dont on se sert et qu'on jette juste après. Tu es un véritable trésor, l'essence même de ma vie. »

Lucyfer soutint cette fois-ci son regard, appréciant le sourire chaleureux que lui adressa le ténébreux. Alors c'était donc ça ? Il l'avait vraiment juste pour lui ? Le rouquin esquissa un semblant de sourire qui s'échappa aussitôt. Il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il releva un regard suppliant vers Saër, lâchant d'une petite voix :

« Tu peux me le redire ? C'est dans ces instants que ces mots doivent être vraiment dits... »

Saër sourit doucement, se penchant doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser avec précaution. Voyant que le rouquin se laissait faire, il lui vola les lèvres en un baiser plus fougueux, le serrant contre lui comme pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Le plus merveilleux des baisers qu'il pouvait lui offrir en l'instant. Puis il libéra enfin ses lèvres, posant doucement son front contre celui de son amant, plongeant un regard énamouré dans les beaux yeux du rouquin avant de murmurer ces quelques mots d'une voix prudente mais d'une sincérité inégalable.

« Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. »

Lucyfer sourit, posant sa tête sur son épaule en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, rassuré. Oui, il pouvait lui faire confiance à lui. Il hésita un instant néanmoins et finalement releva la tête, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer, mais Saër posa doucement son doigts sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, lui adressant un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il n'avait pas à souffrir plus, il devait tout oublier et simplement redevenir lui. Le rouquin répondit d'un léger sourire nerveux avant qu'on ne lui vole à nouveau les lèvres en un baiser délicat. Il encercla doucement le cou du ténébreux de ses bras encore un peu faible, posant sa main dans son cou... jusqu'à pousser une légère exclamation de surprise à la limite du gémissement. Saër releva la tête d'un air interrogateur.

« Je n'ai fais que passé ma main sous ton haut..., fit-il remarqué en vérifiant s'il n'avait pas frotté une de ses égratignures au passage.

-Je sais, soupira Lucyfer en cachant sa gêne derrière ses mains. Oh, bordel, ça c'est les aphrodisiaques...

-Les aph... »

Le regard de Saër sembla s'enflammer d'une rage indescriptible, mêlée à une jalousie certaine qui de toute évidence tenait surtout du caractère même du ténébreux. Lucyfer se pencha en arrière comme pour le fuir, lui lançant un regard inquiet.

« Je suis désolé...

-Là n'est pas le problème, siffla Saër. Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé, QUI t'a fait ça ? »

Lucyfer recula un peu plus quand Saër se pencha au dessus de lui jusqu'à finalement tomber sur le lit en le regardant d'un air inquiet, se tendant lorsqu'il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l'empêcher de fuir son regard brûlant.

« C... »

Lucyfer ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Qui est-ce ?, demanda à nouveau Saër d'une voix plus douce.

-... Mr Carthew, le principal du collège où je travaille... »

Le silence suivit cette réponse. Quand Lucyfer ouvrit les yeux, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de Saër, sursautant en sentant soudainement la tête de celui-ci choir dans son cou et son souffle chatouiller son épaule.

« Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. Hein ?

-... Oui, répondit le rouquin avec un soupire en passant doucement ses mains dans le dos de Saër. Parfaitement bien.

-... J'en ai envie. »

Lucyfer fronça les sourcils, affichant une grimace incrédule.

« Envie ?

-J'ai envie de le faire, là, maintenant. »

Lucyfer le repoussa soudainement pour lui lancer un regard révolté.

« Mais t'es pas possible, tu vas pas me dire que t'es en manque en le faisant tous les soirs !

-Maiiis, j'étais inquiet », rétorqua Saër en faisant une moue puérile.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, le regard sévère, mais finalement soupira, lâchant un rire amusé tout en desserrant ses bras du torse du brun pour se laisser choir dans le lit, fermant les yeux. Il ouvrit un œil pour adresser un regard taquin à Saër qui l'interrogeait déjà du regard, geste qu'il comprit bien vite, s'installant avec précaution au dessus de lui en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres, caressant d'une main ses cheveux encore pleins de la terre qu'il avait amassé dans sa chute, de son autre main glissa une caresse sous la chemise qu'il avait enfilé en rentrant, lui arrachant un gémissement et une nouvelle crise de rougissements.

« Comme c'est mignon...

-Arrête de rire !, grogna Lucyfer en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Ces fichus aphrodisiaques... »

Saër sourit, écartant doucement ses mains du visage du roux pour aller cueillir ses lèvres avec un léger rire, déboutonnant avec précaution sa chemise. Il glissa doucement sa main entre les blessures de Lucyfer, observant avec inquiétude toutes ces marques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?, soupira-t-il.

-Je suis tombé, murmura Lucyfer en relevant un regard désolé vers lui. J'ai dû sauter de la voiture pour m'échapper, par chance c'était le tournant au niveau du ruisseau. »

Saër remonta lentement sa main le long du bras du roux, retirant d'un geste fébrile les manches de ses épaules, et déposa un regard de plus en plus dur sur une marque qui lui apparu entre l'épaule et le cou du rouquin.

« Et là ? »

Lucyfer se releva légèrement pour passer avec inquiétude son doigt sur la marque. Il grimaça, prenant un air perplexe.

« Ah... Il m'a mordu... »

Le brun posa sa main sur celle de Lucyfer avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, écartant doucement ses doigts pour déposer un baiser sur la marque avant de passer ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, le serrant doucement contre lui.

« Saër ? », l'interrogea Lucyfer.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, passant sa main le long de la nuque de son compagnon pour ramener sa tête contre son épaule, respirant avec douceur son odeur et caressant doucement sa chevelure couleur de sang, son dos si fragilisé par cette chute. Le rouquin poussa un soupire d'aise, passant doucement ses bras sous ceux de Saër pour aller doucement encercler son corps si chaud, si doux...

« Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, murmura le brun.

-Toujours, répondit Lucyfer avec un rire. Tu m'as toujours retrouvé, quelque soit la situation. Tu te rappelles la fois où je me suis disputé avec toi au primaire ? »

Saër détacha ses bras des épaules de Lucyfer, ramenant sa tête contre le torse du rouquin en fermant les yeux, respirant doucement, chatouillant de son souffle le ventre du jeune homme et écoutant les battements de son cœur.

« Raconte-moi. »

Lucyfer sourit, passant doucement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et l'autre le long de son dos, le berçant doucement en ressassant cette petite aventure qu'ils avaient eu dans leurs premières années ensemble, en vrais amis...

« Je n'avais pas voulu entendre tes excuses au sujet de ta taquinerie et j'étais monté sur le toit d'un des préaux de l'établissement pour être seul. Personne ne m'avait vu, et on me cherchait partout...

-Et là je t'ai vu par la fenêtre de la salle d'informatique.

-Et en bon idiot que tu étais du as préféré me suivre et venir t'assoir à côté de moi plutôt que de prévenir la maitresse. »

Saër lâcha un rire, se détachant du torse de Lucyfer pour doucement aller chercher ses lèvres, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu avais dit... ?

-A part que tu étais le dernier des imbéciles ?, se moqua le roux. J'ai dis que je me sentais vide quand je ne te voyais pas... »

Le brun sourit, contemplant ce visage qu'il aimait tout en laissant ses mains lentement glisser avec une tendresse infinie le long des hanches du rouquin, ses doigts se glisser sur son pantalon pour le lui retirer lentement, lui volant un nouveau baiser. Lucyfer se laissa faire, reposant son dos sur le lit en passant ses mains du dos de son compagnon jusque sous son chandail pour tirer un peu dessus, le retirant après une dernière réponse passionnée à ces baisers si doux et chaleureux. Oui, c'était ça qu'aimait le roux, pas juste le fait qu'il connaissait Saër depuis longtemps : c'était le fait qu'il se sentait si bien avec lui, qu'il appréciait sa chaleur, sa douceur et sa tendresse, son odeur épicée et sauvage, son regard si singuliers mais toujours si attentionné.

Saër sourit, retirant son propre jean pour le laisser choir à côté du lit tout en taquinant l'épiderme du roux avec sa langue, lui arrachant des frissons. Le rouquin se tendit lorsqu'il le sentit, tout en retirant son sous-vêtement, poursuivre ce jeu de langue sur le membre à découvert, lui arrachant sans grande peine un gémissement. Lucyfer ramena ses mains à son visage, honteux, laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement avant que son compagnon se ne redresse avec un léger rire pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Tu en avais bien besoin toi aussi, tu n'allais pas descendre dans cet état tout de même.

-Je ne comptais pas redescendre à l'origine, articula Lucyfer en décalant deux doigts. C'est pas pour rien que j'avais éteint la lumière. »

Le brun lâcha un autre rire plus doux, prenant doucement les mains du rouquin pour les retirer de son visage, les serrant doucement entre ses doigts fins tout en déposant un baiser sur les paupières fermées de celui qu'il aimait. Lucyfer ouvrit doucement les yeux, lui adressant un regard hésitant, mais finalement répondit à son sourire en effleurant de ses lèvres celles de Saër, emmêlant ses doigts dans les siens. Saër libéra doucement une de ses mains, la glissant le long du torse de son amant entre les diverses égratignures pour aller doucement caresser sa hanche, sa cuisse, puis remonter un peu en dessous de son bas-ventre. Il sentit Lucyfer se tendre à nouveau, lui accordant un timide baiser, son regard scrutant le visage du rouquin avec inquiétude.

« Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Après... ça ? »

Lucyfer rougit légèrement mais se contenta de sourire, posant ses mains avec douceur pour le rassurer sur les joues du brun.

« Ça ira. Parce que c'est toi. »

Saër cligna lentement des yeux et le rouquin pu remarquer un bref instant des rougeurs sur ses joues, lui arrachant un rire mal retenu qui gêna son compagnon.

« Ne ris pas comme ça, bafouilla Saër avec gêne.

-Mais tu es trop mignon, articula Lucyfer en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en posant son front contre le sien. Tu n'avais jamais rougi comme ça auparavant.

-C'est parce tu es adorable », justifia-t-il avec un sourire, lui volant un baiser.

Le rouquin ferma doucement les yeux, prolongeant le baiser alors que Saër passait sa main sous sa jambe pour la lui relever, libérant son autre main pour aller "tâter le terrain", arrachant évidemment une nouvelle exclamation de surprise mêlée à un gémissement de la part du rouquin lorsqu'il enfonça le premier doigt. Il afficha un sourire.

« … Et de deux...

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas commenter quand tu fais ça, idiot !, râla le rouquin avant de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement incontrôlé.

-J'aurai tout aussi bien pu y aller sans préparation, comme la première fois.

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai pas pu poser les fesses de toute la journée et j'ai du dormir sur le ventre à cause de toi ! »

Saër lâcha un rire, déposant un baiser sur son front en murmurant des excuses sur un ton d'enfant penaud, arrachant un sourire attendrit à Lucyfer, sourire qui disparu bien vite quand cet "idiot" comme le laissa échapper le rouquin avec agacement se mit à bouger les doigts pour lui arracher de légers gémissements. Le brun lâcha un rire, son visage prenant les traits (presque) innocent d'un enfant heureux, juste bien content d'avoir retrouvé son Lucyfer. Il se pencha, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou alors qu'il retirait ses doigts, se préparant à la pénétration. Par réflex, le rouquin s'accrocha automatiquement aux épaules du brun en cachant la tête dans son cou, geste qui stoppa le jeune homme dans sa progression.

« Tu es sur que ça ira ?, murmura-t-il avec inquiétude. Ne te force pas pour moi...

-Je me force pas, se plaignait Lucyfer en cachant ses rougeurs, c'est juste que... C'est trop bon quand c'est toi qui le fait... Et merde... »

Saër cligna des yeux, agréablement surpris, lâchant un léger rire tout en lui embrassant doucement le cou avant de poursuivre. Lucyfer tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements mais il ne pu qu'en laisser échapper un à nouveau lorsque son compagnon eut atteint le fond. Il resserra son étreinte sur les épaules du brun, tremblant légèrement.

« Ça va, tu es sûr ?, insista Saër.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, murmura Lucyfer en relevant un peu la tête avec un regard vague et la respiration légère. Je sais tout de même ce que je veux, et ce que je veux maintenant c'est toi... »

Saër sourit légèrement, se reculant un peu pour éloigner son épaule du visage de Lucyfer que celui-ci semblait tant vouloir cacher, un visage toujours aussi rouge malgré le sourire pâle qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Le brun les lui vola d'ailleurs en un baiser fougueux...

. . .

Lucyfer ouvrit doucement les yeux, tâtant nerveusement du bout des doigts le lit, à côté de lui, ne trouvant qu'une place vide et déjà froide. Il se releva soudainement, faisant retomber la couverture dont Saër l'avait recouvert la veille avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Ce dernier semblait être parti sans prévenir, laissant simplement Lucyfer endormi derrière lui. Les volets étaient légèrement entrouverts, laissant passer une pâle lumière dans la pièce, mais pas une trace d'une quelconque personne dans la chambre. Le rouquin se leva d'un bond, se pressant d'enfiler au moins un sous-vêtement et se précipitant au dehors après avoir mis au mieux un jean, attrapant au passage une chemise dans son placard. Il descendit à toute vitesse à l'étage du dessous, découvrant sa mère au milieu de livres et feuilles un tous genre, de grosses lunettes en cul de bouteille sur le nez et les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur, dans son bureau, ce qui était entre autre la salle à manger aménagée les jours où il n'y avait pas d'invités, bien qu'aménagé était un grand mot pour ce bordel sans nom sous lequel on entendait à peine la musique d'une radio perdue quelque part sous une pile de livres ou de mangas sans doutes.

« Maman !

-Nhhmng ?, articula la femme en relevant une tête de zombie de derrière sa machine. Kézako ?

-Où est parti Saër ? »

Crystal cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant échapper un bâillement grossier avant de se relever en retirant ses lunettes. Elle se massa le visage d'un air épuisé puis s'ébroua comme un chien pour enfin regarder son fils d'un air surpris.

« Il ne t'a pas prévenu avant de partir ?

-Bien sur que non, je dormais !, râla Lucyfer d'un air évident. Où est-il ?

-Il est parti il y a une petite demi-heure. Il a dit qu'il allait à ton collège prévenir Mr Carthew de ton absence je crois. Enfin, après, vu comment il est parti il ne va pas que le prévenir. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il était déjà au bout de la rue quand j'ai réussi à retrouver mes chaussures, et je n'allais pas sortir comme ça... »

Elle indiqua sa tenue quelque peu osée évidemment, une simple nuisette qu'elle ne retirerait sans doutes qu'une fois qu'elle se serait décidée à quitter son livre pour aller prendre une douche, ce qui pouvait prendre un moment effectivement.

« J'ai pensé qu'il t'avait prévenu, acheva-t-elle, donc je ne l'ai pas suivi plus loin. Ça va mieux depuis hier toi ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question que Lucyfer était déjà sorti de la pièce en courant, ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la volée avant de se précipiter dans la rue sans même prendre le temps d'achever de boutonner sa chemise. Si vraiment, comme l'avait dit Crystal, Saër était parti dans un tel état et qu'il n'allait pas que prévenir Mr Carthew, alors il y avait plus qu'un problème, un gros problème. Saër avait beau être du genre à être calme, il restait un être très particulier dans son comportement, et une de ses manies était de ne pas hésiter à utiliser la force quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose, ou se venger. Et contrairement à Lucyfer qui était du genre à souvent utiliser sa force sans être vraiment costaud, le brun ne frappait que pour vraiment en finir. Le souci, c'était que Mr Carthew ne semblait pas non plus être dénué de force, et ça le rouquin avait pu en faire l'expérience la veille à son grand désarroi.

Il arriva au collège après quelques minutes, se pressant de traverser l'entrée sans même un regard pour Sam et Tom qu'il croisa. Les deux surveillants se regardèrent avec surprise puis s'empressèrent de le suivre. Le rouquin monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier sous les regards surpris des élèves qui passaient leur heure de permanence dans la cour de récréation, puis se précipita sur la porte du directeur... fermée.

« Merde ! »

Il se tourna vers un groupe d'élèves qui étaient non-loin de l'entrée et qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité, leur adressant un regard flamboyant, la voix forte et sèche comme s'il leur ordonnait de répondre vite et bien :

« Où est-il ? Où est Mr Carthew ?

-Sir Lucyfer ! »

Lucyfer détourna les yeux des élèves quelque peu décontenancés qui n'avaient pas osé dire un mot face à tant de colère, et découvrit au bout du couloir arrivant visiblement des escaliers une jeune fille bien habillée, les cheveux au carrés avec deux mèches fines et droites retombant de chaque côté de son visage froid et soigné : c'était la jeune Asa Dorey qu'il avait rencontré à la fin d'une étude quelques jours plus tôt.

« Asa ?

-Lord Carthew et votre ami sont partis il y a un moment déjà, ils sont derrière, suivez-moi, vite ! »

Le rouquin cligna un instant des yeux, surpris de voir cette expression soudainement pressée et paniquée sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait pourtant connue froide et indifférente, mais ne réfléchissant pas sur ce détail il se précipita à sa suite. Ils redescendirent rapidement les marches d'escalier, croisant au passage Samuel qui avait été le seul à peu près assez endurant pour suivre Lucyfer dans tout l'établissement, puis poursuivant leur route avec le surveillant sur les talons se précipitèrent dans la cour. Ils passèrent à côté de Thomas qui reprenait son souffle et que son ami attrapa par le bras pour le tirer avec eux, puis arrivant au bout de la cour sous les regards ahuris de certains élèves devant un tel affolement ouvrirent la porte qui menait à la sortie arrière, le parking privé du collège.

En effet, après quelques pas ils aperçurent la grande silhouette si prestigieuse de Coé, mais pas une trace de Saër. Et pour cause : arrivé à vue du directeur – qui leur tournait le dos précisément – ils aperçurent à terre un jeune homme sur le dos duquel Mr Carthew appuyait avec le pieds, le regard froid et menaçant. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de poussière, avaient chacun, même si Saër en avaient plus, des marques de coup au visage et les vêtements abîmés voire déchirés à certains endroits. Thomas et Samuel se figèrent, le premier portant sa main à sa bouche d'un air choqué, l'autre tout simplement ahuris et les bras ballants. Asa attrapa Lucyfer par le bras, le retenant avant qu'il ne saute au cou de Coé, toutes griffes dehors.

« N'y allez pas !, murmura-t-elle pour n'être entendu que par le roux. Il vous battrait sans difficultés : vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour... »

Lucyfer releva un air surpris et révolté vers la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais gamine ? Y'a qu'en essayant qu'on verra ! »

Asa secoua légèrement la tête, ramenant son doigt pâle à ses lèvres si fines pour lui intimer l'ordre, ou plutôt le conseil en l'occurrence, de se taire avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête d'écouter ce que disait le principal. La voix de l'homme s'éleva.

« Quel imbécile ! Et tu croyais donc qu'en venant me voir tu arrangerais ça ? C'est pitoyable cet héroïsme, retourne dans tes rangs gamin...

-Pas avant que je ne vous ai arraché les yeux pour que vous ne puissiez plus poser un seul regard sur lui, articula Saër après avoir craché par terre avec colère. Vous n'êtes qu'un moins que rien ! »

Le regard de Coé s'illumina d'une lueur mauvaise.

« Et c'est cette vermine qui rampe sous mon pied qui ose me dire ça ?

-Retirez donc votre putain de pied, on va voir si je suis toujours une vermine !

-Bien essayé, lâcha Mr Carthew avec un rire, mais tu vas devoir payer pour ton manque de respect. »

Un craquement retentit, arrachant un cri à Saër. Lucyfer sursauta, tendu comme un ressort.

« Saër ! »

Coé se retourna vers Lucyfer, surpris d'entendre cette voix. A peine eut-il tourné la tête que le brun donna un coup d'épaule, le forçant à lever le pieds tout en se retrouvant sur le dos. Il empoigna sa cheville de chaque côté et, en faisant levier, la lui tordit sans la moindre hésitation de telle manière qu'un craquement sinistre retentit. Le directeur poussa un cri, lui envoyant son autre pied dans la figure dans un mouvement maladroit, mais lorsqu'il retomba sur son autre cheville celle-ci le lâcha soudainement et il se retrouva à terre, se retenant la cheville avec un grognement douloureux. Saër cracha un mince filet de sang avant de se relever en tremblant un peu. Lucyfer se précipita vers lui, le rattrapant dans ses bras en le retenant fermement, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Idiot ! Imbécile ! T'es vraiment le plus con qui soit ! »

Saër lâcha un rire jaune, se tenant douloureusement l'épaule en se détachant un peu du rouquin pour le regarder avec un sourire un peu grimacé.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, fit-il avec un autre rire.

-T'es totalement débile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ! », insistait Lucyfer avec colère, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Le brun se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser juste en dessous de son œil pour capturer une larme qui lui échappa, passant une main fébrile et un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

« Ça ira, chuis plus costaud que ça quand même... »

Lucyfer le regarda d'un air perdu, se laissant aller à de nouvelles larmes en donnant un coup dans son autre épaule, lui arrachant une légère exclamation d'indignation.

« Aïeuh, se plaignit-il en se frottant l'épaule.

-IDIOT ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! »

Il acheva cette phrase sur un éclat de sanglot bien pitoyable, ne cachant cette fois-ci pas sa grande faiblesse, le visage couvert de larme et balbutiant des insultes et traitant Saër de tous les noms d'oiseau plus horribles les uns que les autres. Saër afficha un léger sourire, l'air un peu perplexe et incapable de calmer les larmes de son compagnon. Il passa doucement sa tête dans les cheveux de sang du jeune homme, geste qui sembla un peu calmer les sanglots de Lucyfer qui porta ses mains à son visage pour essuyer comme il le pouvait ses larmes, hoquetant et continuant de grogner des insultes que lui-même ne comprenait sans doutes plus.

« Désolé... Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? »

Lucyfer lâcha un juron, rabaissant soudainement les bras en levant un visage entre l'indignation et les sanglots de colère vers Saër.

« Comment tu veux que je ne puisse pas te pardonner ? Tu es tellement stupide que je n'y arrive pas ! Et merde... »

Il renifla, reportant ses main à ses yeux pour les frotter rageusement en continuant de marmonner et de râler. Le brun sourit nerveusement, reportant son attention sur le directeur qui s'était redressé tant bien que mal à l'aide d'une voiture tout en retenant sa cheville sans doutes brisée ou tout du moins sacrément amochée. Le regard de Saër s'assombrit et son visage se tendit à nouveau. Il serra les poings, se rapprochant de l'homme qui lâcha un rire narquois.

« Je suis impressionné, retourner la situation grâce à Lucyfer... Quel acte de faiblesse !

-Et s'attaquer à un homme qui n'est même plus dans son état habituel, n'est-ce pas un acte de faiblesse ? S'attaquer à un jeune homme dont la sobriété est quasi-nulle... »

Le brun s'approcha, un peu plus, le surmontant de toute sa hauteur, le regard glacial et menaçant, sifflant ses mots comme il les cracherait à une vermine justement.

« N'est-ce pas l'acte du plus faible des salauds ?

-Au final tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, ricana le directeur. Non, tu es même pire...

-Tu me fais pitié. »

Le principal fronça les sourcils à cette remarque d'un air incrédule mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot le poings du brun vint le percuter dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle, avant qu'il ne reçoive un second coup directement dans la mâchoire, retombant à terre en toussant, laissant échapper un filet de sang. Samuel se jeta sur Saër, le retenant de justesse avant que celui-ci ne se mette à s'acharner encore plus.

« Oh, du calme ! C'est bon, t'as gagné, va pas le tuer, ça ne ferait que lui faire encore plus plaisir de te voir dans la merde par sa faute ! »

Saër s'arrêta, adressant un regard meurtrier à Sam qui le lâcha aussitôt, reculant d'un air surpris et presque apeuré devant une telle expression bien digne de celle que Lucyfer avait eu son premier jour dans le collège, peut-être même en pire. Mais le visage du brun s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il se repassa en tête ces derniers mots, son regard prenant une teinte d'hésitation perplexe. Ce fut Lucyfer qui intervint alors, allant lui prendre la main d'un air sévère et décidé.

« Tu en as assez fait Saër : on rentre. »

Le brun porta un regard inquiet vers Lucyfer, mais voyant que celui-ci avait repris son expression ferme et forte il afficha un sourire, déposant un baiser rassurant sur son front devant l'air presque dégoûté de Samuel.

« D'accord... Hey, toi. »

Il se retourna vers Sam. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, cherchant autour de lui d'un air surpris avant de regarder Saër d'un air intrigué.

« Moi ?

-Ouais. Merci de m'avoir arrêté, je reprend Lucyfer avec moi, il ne viendra pas demain. »

Lucyfer adressa un regard accusateur au brun.

« Hey, prend pas des décisions à ma place !

-Je te rappelle que tu es blessé, coupa Saër. Demain, je te garde toute la journée. Ça marche ? », acheva-t-il en direction de Sam.

Samuel cligna un instant des yeux, l'air surpris, mais finalement lâcha un rire.

« Évidemment, vous inquiétez pas, on se charge de tout. »

Saër sourit, emmêlant doucement ses doigts dans ceux du roux pour prendre la direction de la sortie du parking. Lucyfer allait le suivre mais il se stoppa, le faisant lâcher.

« Attends un instant », murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna, allant jusqu'à Asa et Thomas. Il adressa un léger sourire à ce dernier qui décida enfin de se détendre et de retirer sa main de devant sa bouche, prenant un air quelque peu décontenancé et incrédule, puis le rouquin se tourna vers Asa... et se laissa tomber à genoux pour enlacer la jeune fille. Celle-ci tressaillit, un air surpris passant sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine pourtant si impassible.

« Merci Asa, sans toi j'aurai tout perdu. Tu as été formidable... »

Asa cligna un instant des yeux, esquissant un sourire... Mais son visage redevint froid et vide d'émotion. Elle repoussa doucement Lucyfer, retenant légèrement sa respiration en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Je n'ai fais que mon devoir. »

Lucyfer releva les sourcils d'un air perplexe puis éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, geste qui manqua de la faire tomber. Elle se rééquilibra cependant, se redressant en retenant à grand peine un regard interrogateur vers le rouquin quand celui-ci se releva, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Soit pas si tendue, une jeune fille doit être naturelle et joyeuse pour plaire. »

Asa cligna des yeux mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Lucyfer se retourner et se presser de rejoindre Saër. Il s'accrocha au bras intact du jeune homme, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là. Le brun lâcha un rire, emmêlant à nouveau ses doigts dans ceux de la main libre du rouquin, et ils reprirent à pas lent le chemin de leur présent chez-eux, profitant en silence du calme après cette tempête, Lucyfer encore un peu essoufflé et les yeux bouffis, Saër sacrément amoché, plusieurs marques de coup sur le visage et un œil qui n'allait pas tarder à tourner au beur noir.

Ils traversèrent ainsi les rues de la petite ville, se moquant des regards étranges des passants si intolérants et mauvaises langues. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de leur rue, Lucyfer se détacha un peu de Saër en reprenant un bon coup de sa respiration, enfin tout à fait détendu et bien rassuré.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot.

-Je sais, répondit Saër en riant.

-Le dernier des imbéciles.

-Je sais.

-Et sans doutes le plus con qui soit, et de loin.

-Je sais aussi.

-Mais le pire c'est que je t'aime ! »

Saër éclata de rire, se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement, posant son front contre celui du rouquin avec un sourire joyeux.

« Je le sais, et c'est tout à fait réciproque. »

Lucyfer sourit quand un tintement attira son attention.

« Euh... Saër ? »

Le brun se redressa, regardant d'un air interrogateur le rouquin qui avait porté sa main à son cou d'un air incrédule. En effet, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas remarqué, il n'avait plus depuis la veille le fameux grelot de Thomas autour du cou. Saër finit par se rendre compte de ce que cherchait en réalité Lucyfer, enfonçant avec un sourire sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en tirer le petit objet brillant.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans le bureau de ce pauvre fou, il a dû le récupérer après ta fuite. »

Lucyfer cligna des yeux, l'air quelque peu décontenancé. Il rougit une fois de plus lorsque Saër le fit se retourner, relevant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui encombraient sa nuque pour doucement rattacher cet étrange collier autour de son cou avant de déposer sur cette nuque si pâle un doux baiser, enserrant ses bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Ce dernier afficha un léger sourire un peu timide, tournant la tête vers Saër qui avait doucement enfouit son visage près de son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent, toujours aussi complices et rassurés.

« Je t'aime Saër. Vraiment plus que je ne le devrait. »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No Face : Nyappy ! =D

Lucyfer : Y'a pas de quoi, quelle idée d'écrire tout ça sur papier, j'ai dû tout recopier pour corriger le plus gros des fautes, déjà que d'habitude la lecture me fait sauter des fautes énormes alors là c'est foutu. =_='

No Face : Mais nooon, sois pas mauvaise langue Aniki, avoue que t'as adoré ce chapitre. ^w^

Lucyfer : C'est sur, autant que j'aurai aimé me jeter par la fenêtre. -_-

No Face : Rabat-joie. XD

Lucyfer : Mon pauvre personnage, il est totalement dénaturé. T^T

No Face : Même pas vrai, je l'ai jamais fait aussi réaliste, j'ai juste changé un peu Saër pour faire qu'il craque sur Lucyfer. XD

Lucyfer : Ouais ben c'est pas pour m'arranger cette histoire. -.- Mais je te rappelle que Lucyfer est homophobe ! è_é

No Face : Baaah, avec une mère comme Crystal et une douceur pareille de la part de Saër, il peut bien changer un peu, je te rappelle quand même que t'avais dit que notre rouquin national était comme ça parce qu'il était en manque d'affection !

Lucyfer : … Euh... é_è'

No Face : Encore un point pour moi ! xD Bon, alors très chers lecteurs que j'adore, voici le premier chapitre des trois que je vous envoie pour me rattraper ! En effet, dernièrement j'ai été un peu débordée dans tous les sens pour un rien, j'ai révisé mon Allemand parce que j'ai des lacunes dedans, et ce à l'aide d'une amie que je ne remercierai jamais assez, et à l'aide d'un site entièrement en allemand également que j'ai à tous prix voulu lire parce que les dessins étaient hilarants en plus d'être vachement sympas à regarder. x3 Bref, c'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a pris le plus clair de mon temps j'avoue, je me suis concentrée sur des RP avec des amis sur le forum des Rebelles de Néo pour ceux qui connaissent, et que du yaoi.

Lucyfer : Ceux-là au moins ils étaient bien. U_U

No Face : Mais je sais Aniki que t'aime le yaoi même si t'aime pas quand ça tombe sur Lucyfer. xD

Lucyfer : Je te l'accorde Aneki. ^^ Mais c'est surtout que Lucyfer aurait dû être seme à l'origine, c'est plus ça qui me désespère qu'autre chose.

No Face : Roh, tu vas pas aller te pendre quand même. ^w^ T'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme si c'était Éméric à la place puisque c'est la même personne.

Lucyfer : Euh... Nan, Éméric c'est celui qui a été contaminé par l'esprit de Lucyfer, c'est pas vraiment Lucyfer. U_U' Mais c'est vrai que lui il est censé être uke.

No Face : Tu vois. ^^ Bref, très chers lecteurs, je vous dis à bientôt puisque vous allez sans doutes enchaîner avec le chapitre qui suit puisque je les envoie en même temps. xD Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles et bonne lecture ! ^^

Lucyfer : Beurf, un autre chapitre à réécrire en sa totalité... *va se pendre*

No Face : Anikiii ! O_o

…

Atchitchao !~


	9. C'est pas du repos ça !

**Chapitre 9**

**C'est pas du repos ça !**

Lucyfer bâilla grossièrement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avec un grognement. Il y a deux jours, Saër et Coé s'étaient battus pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans la voiture de ce dernier. Finalement, Saër avait pu avoir le dernier mot, mais il avait passé la journée à se débrouiller comme il pouvait avec deux ou trois pansements, de la glace et une escalope de veau sur l'œil. Il lui restait encore un peu de trace d'un œil au beur noir mais, dans l'ensemble, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti de ce côté-là. Le plus inquiétant avait été son épaule déboîtée, mais le médecin s'était pressé de venir dès qu'il avait été appelé et avait réussit à arranger rapidement la luxation. Il avait dit penser que tout devait être arrangé mais avait également prévenu Saër de se ménager pendant quelques temps et qu'il était possible qu'il ait des séquelles plus tard, auquel cas il devait prévenir au plus vite un médecin pour s'assurer que cela ne s'aggrave pas également.

Du coup, autant pour Lucyfer que pour Saër, la journée qui suivit fut passée à se reposer et à bavarder avec Crystal qui s'acharnait sur son livre et fut bien contente de les avoir à ses côtés pour son inspiration. Quant aux soirées, conformément à ce qu'avait demandé le médecin, Saër se ménagea : il ne le fit qu'une fois au lieu de trois. Cette pensée arracha un rire au rouquin ; eh bien dites-donc, cela relevait de l'exploit pour le brun ! Finalement, chacun avait pu prendre un peu de bon temps, de courtes vacances, tout en laissant leurs blessures cicatriser. Lucyfer avait encore de belles marques sur tout le corps et deux belles égratignures sur le nez et la joue, le forçant à porter des pansements pour laisser passer ça pour assez discret et éviter que l'humidité ne rouvre une quelconque plaie ou ne réveille une éventuelle douleur.

Ainsi le rouquin se retrouvait dehors, à 9 heures et demi, traversant calmement le village encore silencieux pour ce Samedi matin du mois de Décembre. Les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, il avait quitté discrètement la chaleur et la douceur des bras de Saër pour aller affronter le froid mordant. La cause de tout ceci ? Une certaine Gaérie Veoria, vingt-deux ans et un mètre soixante-dix pour un poids plus d'un peu moins de soixante kilos – eh bien quoi, oui, Lucyfer en savait beaucoup sur l'ex-petite copine de Saër tout de même – qui lui avait fait promettre de l'aider après l'avoir elle-même aidé. En faisant bref, il devait donc être à 10 heures pétante deux rues en dessous du collège, devant un petit restaurant où il devait retrouver la jeune femme, et on ne pouvait pas dire après deux jours passés au chaud à profiter d'étreintes passionnées que le petit ton froid du matin réveille quoi que ce soit chez le rouquin, si ce n'était un agacement profond et une colère indescriptible contre le climat hivernal malgré le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que la région soit bien froide en général, bien au contraire ils subissaient le plus souvent de sacrées canicules en Été, mais visiblement cette année avait été plus fraiche.

Lucyfer rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules en passant par devant le collège, accélérant un peu le pas. Il avait bien hâte d'arriver là-bas pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité et de la chaleur du premier bâtiment venu. Il en était presque arrivé à courir quand il arriva devant le restaurant, apercevant une jeune femme qui arrangeait son long manteau de cuir en rattachant ses longues boucles noires en un beau chignon. Le rouquin cligna des yeux, abaissant un peu son écharpe, l'air quelque peu décontenancé.

« Gaérie ? »

La belle jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, découvrant un visage aussi blanc que neige, maquillé d'une légère teinte rouge au niveau de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés, de belles boucles sombres dansant de chaque côté de son visage et papillonnant devant ses yeux, sur son front d'une pâleur digne d'une poupée en porcelaine. Lucyfer dut bien reconnaître sa rivale de toujours derrière cette apparence de toute beauté quand elle afficha un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien Lucyfer, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Je te retourne la question, soupira le roux en ébouriffant un peu plus encore ses cheveux flamboyants. On a jamais parlé de rendez-vous galant ou d'un bal quelconque.

-On n'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit, fit remarquer Gaérie. Mais tu aurais quand même pu faire un peu plus d'effort pour ton apparence, on dirait que tu es prêt à passer ta journée enfermé chez toi, non mais regarde-toi ! »

Lucyfer baissa les yeux d'un air perplexe, entrouvrant son manteau brun pour regarder d'un air peu convaincu son jean clair et sa chemise noire.

« Bah quoi, elle est très bien cette chemise, souffla-t-il.

-Ah ça non, tu vas pas venir là-bas comme ça ! Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup... »

Elle sortit de son sac en bandoulière fait de dentelle noire et blanche une carte, adressant un clin d'œil victorieux au rouquin, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que les filles sont les reines du shopping. Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée parmi toutes les femmes, mais je peux au moins te choisir des vêtements plus corrects pour ça !

-Mais pour quoi donc ? », grogna Lucyfer avec exaspération.

Gaérie ne répondit pas, lui prenant soudainement la main en le tirant dans les rues du centre-ville. Elle le traîna au milieu de plusieurs magasins en tous genres, scrutant d'un air méfiant et critique les produits et vêtements proposés pour toujours repartir en snobant royalement les marchands qui désespéraient pour la plupart. Lucyfer adressa un regard compatissant à un vendeur qui semblait tout à fait ahuris après que Gaérie lui ait fait la liste de tous les défauts tous plus pires les uns que les autres de ses produits. La jeune femme s'accrocha soudainement à son bras, le visage illuminé, lui indiquant un magasin devant lequel étaient exposés de magnifiques vêtements au style légèrement à l'ancienne, parfois gothique, parfois gracieux pour les soirée, de toutes les sortes et pour tous les goûts.

« Là ! Ce sera parfait !

-De quoi ? »

Elle le tira de force par le bras jusqu'au magasin, le retenant fermement en entrant dans le petit établissement, le visage rayonnant et les yeux brillants. Lucyfer porta un regard tout à fait perplexe sur un costume à queue de pie, se penchant vers la demoiselle avec un air méfiant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit tout à fait mon style ce genre de...

-Bah ! Même les punks peuvent bien s'habiller de temps en temps ! »

Lucyfer loucha d'un air indigné, portant machinalement sa main à ses cheveux flamboyants et en bataille.

« Je ne suis pas un punk ! »

Gaérie lâcha un rire railleur, faisant signe à la marchande qui abandonna son comptoir pour venir vers eux avec un sourire, toisant derrière ses grosses lunettes et avec admiration la jeune femme aux boucles sombres, au manteau de cuir et à la charmante robe de dentelle, un style gothique qui semblait tout à fait charmer cette marchande.

« Mademoiselle, monsieur, soyez les bienvenue !

-Merci, fit Gaérie avec un large sourire. J'aurai besoin de deux tenues pour une sortie un peu... spéciale. »

Elle indiqua Lucyfer avec un sourire innocent.

« Pour ce jeune homme.

-Une sortie..., répéta l'intéressé d'un air incrédule en se grattant la nuque, perplexe.

-Bien sur, nous avons tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Vous avez un style particulier en tête ?

-Figurez-vous que j'ai mon idée sur la chose, venez par ici... »

Lucyfer cligna des yeux en voyant Gaérie entraîner la marchande plus loin dans la boutique en parlant discrètement avec elle. La femme poussa un cri de surprise, se tournant vers le rouquin avec un air ahuris. Elle se pressa de poser tout un tas de question à sa cliente qui répondit avec un sourire tout à fait innocent, puis la marchande hocha deux fois la tête, le visage rayonnant.

« Parfait, parfait ! Attendez un instant, je sais exactement ce qu'il pourrait porter ! »

Gaérie sourit une seconde fois, revenant aux côtés de Lucyfer alors que la femme retournait derrière son comptoir pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs, sortant de quoi noter et de quoi mesurer.

« Venez par ici je vous prie ! »

Elle prit Lucyfer par le bras, tentant de le faire venir dans la direction souhaitée. Le rouquin adressa un air sévère et interrogateur à sa camarade qui lui répondit d'un regard noir, se mettant derrière lui pour le pousser en direction de la pièce adjacente. La marchande lui prit son manteau, l'accrochant juste à côté, puis se mit derrière Lucyfer pour regarder l'étiquette de sa chemise, notant la taille indiquée dessus. Le rouquin s'empressa de faire volte-face en ramenant ses mains au bas de son dos d'un air gêné.

« Euh, je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement ?

-Je calcule la taille qu'il vous faut ; retournez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit nécessaire... »

La marchante secoua la tête, ses courts cheveux auburn frappant ses joues finement rougies par un maquillage discret mais bien présent, adressant un regard noir à Lucyfer.

« Retournez-vous », insista-t-elle en détachant bien ses syllabe, le regard lançant des étincelles.

Lucyfer cligna des yeux, l'air décontenancé, s'empressant d'obéir sous l'œil amusé de Gaérie qui semblait parfaitement connaître le comportement sans-gêne de la marchande. Le rouquin lui adressa un regard noir quand elle osa lâcher un rire alors qu'il se tendait pendant que la marchande lisait tant bien que mal l'étiquette de son pantalon. Elle prit en suite le restes des mesures ; mensurations, largeur des épaules, longueur des cheveux... Des cheveux ? Lucyfer se racla la gorge d'un air gêné, hésitant un peu à se baisser pour laisser la demoiselle prendre les mesures.

« Euh... Je peux savoir l'utilité de tout cela ?

-Faites-moi confiance !, grogna la marchande en appuyant fortement sur son épaule pour le faire se baisser et en commençant son calcul de tête sur les cheveux du jeune homme. Ce sera parfait ! »

Lucyfer adressa cette fois-ci un regard plus inquiet à Gaérie qui s'était assise sur une chaise, prenant un magazine pour le feuilleter en soupirant régulièrement, visiblement impatiente. Elle finit par relever la tête quand la marchande jeta ses outils de mesure sur une chaise, achevant ses dernières notes avec le regard brillant derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteille.

« Alors ?, demanda la brune.

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Attendez ici que j'ajoute quelques accessoires et les ornements des tailles appropriées et je vous apporte tout ça. Il vous faudra les chaussures et les bijoux avec tout ça ?

-Les bijoux..., répéta Lucyfer, toujours plus perplexe.

-Évidemment !, répondit Gaérie en souriant. Je vous fais confiance, ce sera sans doutes parfait !

-Avec un homme comme lui, sans aucun doute ! Il a vraiment un très beau corps ! »

Elle acheva cette phrase en donnant une tape aux fesses de Lucyfer qui fit un bond en avant de surprise, portant ses mains à l'emplacement du geste avec un visage dégoûté et honteux qui arracha un rire mal retenu à Gaérie alors que la marchante repartait en gloussant joyeusement. Le rouquin alla donc s'assoir sur une autre chaise, s'évertuant à poser des questions à sa camarade sur le but de toute ceci. Questions qui avaient pour toute réponse un « Tu verras bien quand le moment sera venu ».

Après une petite demi-heure à débattre sur cette réponse exaspérante et un bon quart d'heure à attendre en se tournant les pouces, la marchande revint avec deux paquets, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

« C'est achevé ! Vous aurez besoin de les essayer ou vous me faites confiance ?

-Euh...

-Une confiance aveugle, coupa Gaérie en allant récupérer le sac que lui tendit la demoiselle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes ma styliste préférée ! »

La marchande sourit pour toute réponse, lâchant un léger rire en regardant Lucyfer.

« Ne faites pas trop attendre ce beau jeune homme, je crois qu'il commence à craindre un peu une mauvaise surprise.

-Mauvaise surprise ?, s'indigna Gaérie. Je serais flattée à sa place ! »

La marchande et la jeune fille rirent de bon cœur sous l'air intrigué et incrédule du rouquin qui n'avait pas détaché ses mains de ses fesses depuis que la vendeuse était revenu, quelque peu méfiant sur les habitudes et envers les pensées de la jeune femme à son égard. C'est difficile d'avoir tant de personnes à ses trousses, d'un certain point de vue...

« Bien ! Alors en comptant la tenue simple et la tenue spéciale, plus les ajouts pour cette dernière et les arrangements pour les mesures, plus les chaussures et les bijoux, en retirant le temps passé à travailler dessus et le fait que je vous fasse un prix en tant que meilleure cliente, je dirais hum... »

Elle sortit un papier, marquant la somme qu'elle tendit à Gaérie. Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer, ramenant sa main à sa tête en se grattant la nuque d'un air décontenancé.

« Attendez... Sérieusement ? Y'a pas un neuf de trop devant comme la dernière fois ? »

La marchande s'avança, regardant ses notes.

« Euh, le zéro à la fin n'en est pas un, je fais toujours mes points un peu trop gros.

-Ça fait quand même un pris conséquent.

-La beauté et le charisme ont un prix malheureusement, et mon dur labeur demande rémunération ! Mais je peux mettre ça sur votre ardoise et vous me paierez plus tard. »

Elle releva la tête, adressant un sourire chaleureux à sa cliente préférée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin et la demoiselle sortaient enfin du magasin avec le sac donné par la marchande. Lucyfer lâcha un soupire perplexe.

« Il faudra franchement que tu m'expliques.

-Plus tard. J'avais prévu que tu n'aurais pas ce qu'il faut pour ce que je vais te demander de faire, alors je t'ai fait venir à l'avance, mais que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau avant d'y aller maintenant ? »

Lucyfer releva un sourcil, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot son ventre lâcha un borborygme retentissant, lui arrachant un rougissement de honte alors que Gaérie lui adressait un sourire amusé, l'air moqueur.

« Allez, on ne refuse pas l'invitation d'une femme, surtout si elle propose de payer !

-Je redoute ce que tu vas me faire après... »

Gaérie éclata de rire, reprenant à nouveau son bras pour le tirer en direction d'un restaurant à l'ambiance agréable. Lucyfer était quelque peu décontenancé : alors que lorsqu'il sortait avec Saër les gens le dévisageaient avec des regards méchants et accusateurs, avec Gaérie à son bras c'étaient des regards attendris et charmés qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Les gens étaient donc aussi stupides et terribles que ça pour rejeter comme la peste un amour véritable et pour prendre une simple habitude à être très tactile pour un amour attendrissant ? Le rouquin abaissa un regard un peu triste et lourd vers la demoiselle mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention, le tirant jusqu'à une table avec un grand sourire.

« Assied-toi, je suis sûre que tu vas a-do-rer ! »

Lucyfer força un sourire en coin des lèvres, le regard un peu triste, détournant les yeux vers l'extérieur tout en retirant son écharpe pour la poser sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, sa camarade remarqua bel et bien son expression un peu triste et perdue. Elle croisa les bras avec un soupire.

« Tu as un souci ?

-Je sais pas... C'est si différent...

-Différent de quand tu sors avec Saër, hein ? »

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur la demoiselle d'un air attristé, hochant doucement la tête. Il ne s'étonnait plus de la perspicacité de la jeune femme, il commençait à comprendre à force le fait que les femmes, et surtout Gaérie, avaient un don pour comprendre tout au quart de tour dans tout ce qui semblait pourtant subtile et à peine sous-entendu. La brune soupira, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Il ne faut pas faire attention à eux. Vous vous aimez vraiment, c'est le plus important.

-Je sais, souffla Lucyfer. Je le sais pertinemment et j'aime ça, le fait de pouvoir être sûr que c'est réciproque et apprécié. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela terrifiant que les gens soient si...

-Stupides ? Intolérants ?

-Ignorant », répondit naturellement le rouquin.

Gaérie cligna des yeux, surprise. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Tu t'acceptes enfin.

-Comment ne le pourrais-je ? Je l'aime trop pour encore rejeter cette vérité : oui j'aime un homme, oui nous avons des relations, en quoi est-ce le diable ?

-Pour eux ce n'est pas normal parce que, eux, ils se dégouteraient eux-même. Enfin, moi, j'aime à penser cela. Mais la religion dit que Dieu créa l'homme et la femme pour qu'ils s'aiment l'un l'autre. J'aimerai pouvoir lui demander moi pourquoi il a créé l'amour si c'est pour que deux hommes ou deux femmes ne puissent l'apprécier ensembles. »

Lucyfer releva les sourcils, agréablement surpris, puis lâcha un rire.

« Il ne devait pas penser qu'on serait si cons.

-Cons pour quoi ? Pour rejeter ou faire ça ?

-Un peu des deux. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, continuant de discuter innocemment jusqu'à-ce que le serveur arrive pour prendre leurs commandes. Ils se régalèrent d'un repas rustique mais tout simplement délicieux au palais. Ils poursuivirent leurs discussions, profitant de cette trêve enfin passée après tant de temps à se jalouser l'un l'autre pour finalement s'apprendre petit à petit autour d'un café. Puis, voyant que l'après-midi commençait à être bien entamée, Gaérie se leva, affichant un sourire en coin.

« Il est temps d'y aller si on veut avoir le temps de se préparer.

-Se préparer ?, interrogea Lucyfer. Il y a tant que ça à faire ?

-Ça commence à partir de 17 heures, il nous reste trois bonnes heures pour être sûrs que tu réussiras parfaitement ce que tu dois faire. »

Le rouquin ne pu pas plus insister sur ses questions que Gaérie lui empoignait déjà la manche du manteau pour le tirer de force au dehors après avoir déposé l'argent sur la table. Ils remontèrent la rue principale en silence. Les passants ne les regardaient plus comme un couple, ils n'apportaient plus aucune attention à ces deux jeunes gens à peu près normaux, si ce n'est un homme qui siffla sur le passage de Gaérie et se reçu son sac en pleine tête. Lucyfer se précipita derrière la jeune femme pour la retenir alors que l'homme, sonné, reculé d'un air incrédule.

« Regarde-toi dans une glace sale pervers avant de te rincer l'œil ! Satyre ! Imbécile ! Mais lâche-moi toi, j'en ai pas fini avec lui !

-C'est pas une bonne idée, grogna Lucyfer en lui prenant son sac avant d'enfin la lâcher, laissant largement le temps à l'autre homme de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Je pense que tu l'as assez terrifié comme ça, c'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! »

Gaérie grogna des phrases incompréhensibles d'un air boudeur, récupérant son sac pour le reposer en bandoulière sur son épaule avant de suivre Lucyfer jusqu'en haut de la rue. Là, elle reprit la tête du duo pour diriger son camarade entre les rues et ruelles en direction de ce qui sembla être, après un coup d'œil perplexe de la part du rouquin, une sorte de petit bar. Gaérie ouvrit grand la porte, annonçant déjà son arriver par le boucan que fit la porte en claquant contre le mur.

« Caboum ! Me voilà les filles !

-Mio caro Gaériiiie ! » (= Ma Gaérie chérie)

Une petite tempête passa, bondissant littéralement au cou de la demoiselle, manquant de la plaquer au sol. Lucyfer toisa d'un regard ahuris cette jeune fille de si grande taille aux longs cheveux blonds qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa camarade.

« Aaah, Feliciano ! »

Le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de ce nom. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les noms étrangers, mais il lui semblait bien tout de même que Feliciano était un prénom masculin... non ? La grande blonde se détacha de Gaérie avec un cri presque hystérique, portant ses mains gantées à ses joues rougies par la joie.

« Waaah, quelle robe magnifique !

-Tu trouves ?, demanda Gaérie en souriant. Je l'ai un peu personnalisée, ça ne la dénature pas ?

-Pas du tout chérie, elle est parfaite, elle te va comme un gant ! »

Gaérie sourit, voyant la grande blonde se retourner vers la grande pièce du bar.

« Les filles ! Stephan ! Ludwig ! C'est Signora Gaérie ! »

Un jeune homme se précipita hors d'une pièce qui devait sans aucun doutes être un vestiaire. Ses cheveux mi-longs, bruns méchés de miel, étaient tirés vers l'arrière avec des pinces blanches et il ne portait sur lui pour le moment qu'un pantalon noir collant qui se rapprochait vraiment du collant mais que Lucyfer préféra prendre pour un slim ou un pantalon cigarette au moins... Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira.

« Lady Gaérie, c'est donc vous !, s'exclama-t-il avec un accent anglais très prononcé.

-Shannon ! »

Ledit Shannon se précipita vers la demoiselle alors qu'elle avançait de quelques pas et la prenant dans ses bras la souleva sans la moindre difficulté, lui arrachant un cri entre l'éclat de rire et l'exclamation de surprise. Ils s'enlacèrent un instant avant que deux femmes aussi grandes que la première si ce n'est plus, une d'une beauté incroyable portant un long kimino et l'autre qui arborait une musculature – que Lucyfer reconnu immédiatement comme étant plutôt de type masculin ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher une nouvelle exclamation de surpris et un étouffement – plutôt impressionnante sous son haut noir moulant de style plutôt rock, n'arrivent à toute vitesse. Elles poussèrent des cris joyeux en voyant Gaérie. Celle-ci rit de plus belle, leur faisant signe de la main dans parvenir à se détacher de Shannon qui lui vola un long baiser sur la joue avant que la grande femme-homme n'arrive pour les prendre presque en même temps dans ses bras, laissant à peine le temps à Shannon de reculer pour éviter l'étreinte fatale.

« Ziemlich Gaérie ! (= Ma jolie Gaérie), fit-elle – ou il ? – en roulant fortement sur le R.

-Edwige, articula la concernée, j'étouffe ! »

Ledit Edwige la lâcha enfin en riant fortement sous l'air tout simplement ahuris et choqué de Lucyfer avant que la femme en kimino se s'approche enfin.

« Gaérie-san, quelle plaisir de vous revoir, fit-elle en tendant les bras avec un sourire charmant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miki-sama, répondit Gaérie en acceptant joyeusement l'embrassade. Je n'allais pas vous abandonner un samedi alors que c'est le jour...

-Gaériiiiie ! »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une petite fille lui bondit au cou, lui arrachant un cri de surprise qui devint vite un rire joyeux. Lucyfer regarda avec surprise cette si mignonne petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau d'un joli café au lait très doux orné de quelques perles dorées sans doutes faites au maquillage.

« Pari !, s'exclama Gaérie. Comme tu es adorable aujourd'hui !

-Il faut bien qu'il y en ai pour tous les goûts, répondit la petite avec un rire de sa voix bien plus mature qu'elle ne le semblait. Tu es venue pour nous aider ?

-Et non malheureusement pas tout à fait, soupira Gaérie. Pas moi mais...

-Pari ! »

Le petit groupe se tourna d'un même mouvement, voyant un autre homme sortir, ses cheveux châtains clairs mal coiffés et ses lunettes mal placées sur son nez. Il regarda la jeune indienne d'un air sévère, arrangeant ses lunettes tout en indiquant un crayon doré qu'il tenait fermement dans l'autre main.

« Je n'avais pas fini ! Si tu t'enfuies à chaque fois qu'on commence on n'y arrivera jamais ! Mais... C'est Gaérie !

-Stephan, te voilà donc mon maquilleur préféré ! »

L'intéressé sourit, arrangeant rapidement ses cheveux en bataille avant d'approcher de la demoiselle en lui faisant poliment la bise, lâchant un léger rire.

« Toujours aussi jolie !

-J'aurai préféré que tu me dises que je l'étais plus !, répondit la jeune femme en riant.

-Je réserve cette phrase pour le jour où tu seras amoureuse, tout le monde sait que les femmes sont encore plus belles quand elles aiment. »

Gaérie lâcha un gloussement touché, le remerciant d'un sourire avant qu'un autre homme ne sorte des vestiaires, lui-même juste vêtu à dire vrai d'un boxer, l'air exaspéré, tirant ses cheveux d'un blond un peu terne vers l'arrière, le regard dur.

« Eh, oh, les filles, faut se grouiller là...

-Ludwig, quel imbécile ! »

Stephan se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lourd et énervé, le retournant de force en commençant à le repousser à l'intérieur.

« Ne te présente pas dans cette tenue devant une jeune femme !

-Pourquoi, ça gêne personne puisqu'elle m'aime pas, fit ledit Ludwig en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres. Et elle sait pertinemment que je suis gay !

-Gay ? »

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Lucyfer qui écarquilla les yeux, semblant avoir soudainement compris.

« Nom d'un chien, c'était donc ça ? T'aurais pu me prévenir avant, idiote !

-J'te permet pas, malpoli, grogna Gaérie. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté si je t'avais dit avant qu'on allait dans un bar gay, je pouvais pas savoir que tu avais enfin accepté ton statut d'homosexuel ! »

Lucyfer prit un air boudeur, se grattant la joue d'un air honteux en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougissements de gêne. Un gros silence s'était installé au sein du groupe de travestis – logique, maintenant qu'il savait de quoi relevait les lieux Lucyfer pouvait se permettre cette conclusion – alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers le rouquin. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, abaissant encore son regard vers les vêtements qu'il portait.

« Quoi, elle est si terrible que ça cette chemise ?

-Gaérie-san, murmura Miki en se penchant vers la jeune fille, qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Ah, lui ! »

Gaérie afficha un large sourire.

« C'est Lucyfer, un ami qui va vous aider aujourd'hui au service.

-QUOI ? », s'étrangla l'intéressé, l'air choqué.

Les travestis laissèrent échapper des exclamations de joie et d'admiration, le jeune Feliciano sautant littéralement au cou de Lucyfer, bientôt suivit du si petit – en taille uniquement sans doutes, restait à voir un peu quel âge il devait avoir – Pari puis du grand Edwige qui manqua une fois de plus de faire une victime si le rouquin ne s'était pas baissé à temps, échappant aux diverses étreintes pour aller se cacher derrière sa camarade.

« Attends, c'est une plaisanterie ? Moi, travailler ici ?

-Tu as promis, fit remarquer la jeune fille. En échange de mon aide tu vas devoir travailler ici ce samedi.

-Hors de question ! »

Les membres du bar s'échangèrent des regards déçus et surpris, adressant en suite un regard interrogateur au rouquin.

« Tu briserais ta promesse ?, insista Gaérie.

-Ce serait pas la première fois, grogna Lucyfer, va trouver un autre pigeon.

-Alors c'est ici le bar gay dont me parlait Gaérie hein... »

Nouveau sursaut pour les membres du groupe, notamment Lucyfer qui vira carrément au rouge, se tendant comme un ressort.

« Saër ? »

Le brun referma la porte derrière lui, observant les leux d'un air intrigué avant de laisser retomber son regard sur son amant, lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Il avait l'œil recouvert d'un bandeau qui lui donnait un air encore plus rebelle et sauvage, un air un peu de pirate, mais il était vêtu de manière très correcte et très classe, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumer, ayant même mis des gants blancs, une tenue qui lui allait en définitive à ravir.

« Eh bien Lucyfer, tu pensais pouvoir t'éclipser discrètement sans que je le remarque peut-être ? »

Lucyfer rougit de plus belle, rentrant la tête dans les épaules d'un air penaud alors que les regards tombaient à nouveau sur lui.

« C'est pas ma faute, murmura le rouquin, j'avais promis, je sais que je brise souvent mes promesses mais le moins que je pouvais faire était au moins de me présenter... »

Saër sourit jusqu'à-ce que Miki s'approche alors de lui, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres d'un magnifique rouge foncé.

« Saër, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Miki-san ?, demanda le brun avec un rire. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec ce kimono, cela te va à ravir ! »

Miki porta sa main à ses lèvres avec un rire charmé.

« Quel flatteur, ta présence est toujours aussi appréciable !

-Eh oui, on ne change pas, mais aujourd'hui je réserve mes plus belles phrases à quelqu'un d'autre...

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

Saër baissa la tête vers Pari qui le dévisageait d'un air curieux. Il se mit à sa hauteur, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Pari, à ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi mignon malgré ton âge.

-On va dire que je profite de mes défaut, fit-il en riant. Mais raconte-nous plutôt, qui c'est ? Elle est jolie ? Elle est gentille ?

-Elle est grande ?, demanda Edwige qui, bien que ne connaissant pas le brun, semblait se prendre au jeu. Elle est blonde ou brune ?

-Elle a quel âge ?, demanda Miki avec un sourire. Je t'ai toujours imaginé avec une femme d'âge mur !

-Elle vient d'où ?, poursuivit Feliciano. C'est une étrangère ? De quelle couleur est sa peau ?

-Elle embrasse bien ? », glissa Shannon avec un rire.

Saër éclata de rire, faisant taire les curieux qui le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, quelque peu décontenancés. Le brun adressa un sourire à Gaérie qui détourna la tête d'un air gêné.

« Gaérie ne vous a rien dit, hein ?

-Je n'aurai même jamais deviné que tu avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un de sérieux, fit Miki. Les autres ne t'ont jamais connu quant à elles ; alors raconte-nous donc un peu qui est l'heureuse élue de ton cœur... »

Lucyfer baissa la tête, lâchant un soupire. Quel bordel tout de même ce bar, c'était impossible d'en placer une. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne pensa même pas au fait que l'intéressé, c'était lui-même. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand Saër posa sa main sur son épaule. Son regard croisa celui du brun qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Hey, ne t'endors pas... »

Le rouquin rougit légèrement, faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Dis-donc marmotte, tu oses me dire ça alors que tu pars toujours plus tard que prévu après m'avoir empêché de dormir toute la nuit ? Je te signale que moi je n'ai jamais été en retard ! »

Saër lâcha un rire amusé, se penchant vers lui en lui volant un tendre baiser, lui arrachant un frisson d'hésitation. Il sentait bien qu'il devait se méfier. De quoi donc ? Ce ne fut qu'un peu trop tard qu'il calcula la présence des serveurs du bar, présence qui le rendit soudainement honteux et qui fit virer son visage au rouge écarlate alors que le brun libérait enfin sa langue pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est à lui que je réserve tous mes plus beaux mots... »

Il y eut un court silence. Lucyfer se tendit, baissant les yeux d'un air inquiet. Alors ça allait recommencer ? On allait encore le regarder bizarrement pour ce qu'il était, hein ? Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Saër, resserrant ses doigts sur le manteau du jeune homme en redoutant la suite des évènements...

« C'est donc Lucyfer, hein ? »

Le rouquin releva légèrement la tête en entendant la voix de Miki, lui adressant un regard triste et inquiet, scrutant son visage avec crainte. Le japonais – ou la japonaise, Lucyfer avait toujours bien du mal à imaginer que cette magnifique créature pouvait être un homme – avait un sourire rayonnant, le regard bienveillant mais pas vraiment rassurant par rapport aux regards tout simplement attendris et aux sourires joyeux des autres serveurs.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu nous as bien eues. Ton compagnon est vraiment particulier. »

Saër se détacha un peu de Lucyfer, adressant un sourire en coin à la dame.

« Dites-donc, vous n'allez pas commencer à critiquer ; vous ne le connaissez pas assez pour cela. »

Miki éclata de rire, le regard narquois.

« On verra bien s'il vaut vraiment ce que tu dis qu'il vaut, mais je paris qu'il ne te mérite pas.

-Moi je suis sûre que si ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Gaérie qui avait enfin décidé de se détendre depuis l'arrivée du brun. Elle lança un regard appuyé à Miki, ses boucles brunes dansant devant ses yeux ambrés et son visage de porcelaine.

« Lucyfer mérite bien plus l'amour de Saër que n'importe qui ici !

-Oh, tant que ça ?, demanda Miki d'une voix moqueuse.

-Je parie que Lucyfer mérite tout le cœur de Saër », insista Gaérie.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Miki laissa échapper un nouveau rire, sortant un éventail de sa manche en l'ouvrant devant son beau visage, ne laissant que son regard perçant et flamboyant à découvert, deux perles obscures, deux yeux si fins.

« Parfait, les paris sont donc pris. Voyons un peu ce dont est capable ce jeune chien égaré face à mes lionnes, s'il me convainc à la fin de son service alors peut-être je reconsidèrerai la question... Dans le cas contraire, tu sais ce qui arrivera... »

Gaérie se tendit, ses yeux prenant une teinte de panique.

« Signora Miki !, intervint Feliciano en s'accrochant au bras de la demoiselle. Tu ne peux pas demander quelque chose comme ça !

-Ne le fais pas, appuya Shannon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es particulière mais pas cruelle, écoute un peu ce qu'on te dit et soit raisonnable.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait lui infliger Miki-san, approuva Stephan. C'est tout de même le compagnon de Saër, et puis il va nous aider.

-Oh, n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il le ferait pas ?, demanda Ludwig en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-Ne le ferait pas hein ? »

Ludwig sursauta en sentant deux doigts se refermer sur sa cigarette et la lui retirer subtilement. Quand il se retourna, il pu constater que Lucyfer s'était discrètement glissé derrière lui, l'air tout à fait désintéressé et quelque peu exaspéré. Il brisa le petit objet en deux, poussant Ludwig à l'intérieur du vestiaire avec un regard sévère.

« Va pas foutre en l'air ta santé, grouille-toi plutôt d'enfiler quelque chose, souffla-t-il avant de jeter la cigarette brisée dans un cendrier. J'aime pas cette idée mais si vous vous attaquez même à mes sentiments envers Saër, alors très bien : je compte bien gagner ce défi. »

Il y eut un silence dans le groupe, sans compter Ludwig qui ne se gêna pas pour manifester son agacement de s'être vu retirer sa cigarette. Même Saër n'osait pas vraiment dire quelque chose : il sourit, les joues légèrement rosées, retenant un rire rassuré. Gaérie se précipita vers le rouquin, l'air paniquée.

« Lucyfer, ne prend pas ce risque ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'attends ! C'est toi qui va subir si tu perds, ne te lance pas dans un défi si dangereux juste parce que j'aurais fait l'erreur de parier sur toi !

-Quoi, tu vas prendre peur peut-être ? »

Gaérie se figea, regardant avec surprise le rouquin alors qu'il soupirait d'exaspération, l'air des plus sérieux du monde.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, même si les gens sont cons ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aimer Saër, alors je ne vais pas me défiler devant un lâche même pas capable d'accepter sa défaite ! »

La brune écarquilla les yeux alors que Miki, derrière, semblait bouillir de rage, jouant nerveusement avec son éventail comme pour se retenir de l'utiliser pour frapper le roux. Saër afficha un air surpris, plutôt décontenancé par tant de déclarations en publique, mais avant même qu'il n'ai pu s'en remettre il y eu des cris joyeux parmi les autres serveurs, particulièrement Feliciano une fois de plus qui revint à la charge en manquant de faire tomber le rouquin sous son poids cette fois-ci, riant aux éclats en n'ayant de cesse de crier toutes sortes de phrases dans sa langue, sans doutes de l'italien, riant de plus belle parfois au grand amusement des autres.

Il fallu quelques minutes pour parvenir à carmer le jeune italien et libérer Lucyfer, puis le rouquin fut amené dans les vestiaires avec Shannon, Ludwig – qui lançait des regards foudroyant au nouveau-venu puisque celui-ci avait osé lui retirer sa cigarette – et Edwige, laissant Miki se charger des derniers détails dans la salle principale et Stephan finir de maquiller le petit Pari tout en discutant avec Saër. Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux en remarquant Gaérie qui entra dans la salle sans la moindre gêne, le sac du magasin qu'ils avaient visité plus tôt en main.

« Mais ça va pas ?

-Je te retourne la remarque, grogna la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi relève ce défi ni même ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu perdais. Tu te rends compte un peu ? Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup !

-Bah, c'est un imbécile, souffla Ludwig en sortant la tête de son sac dans lequel il cherchait désespérément son paquet de cigarettes. Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire ! »

Lucyfer lança un regard noir à l'homme qui s'était enfin décidé à enfiler au moins un pantalon.

« Merci de me prévenir mais j'ai une parfaite confiance en moi, grogna-t-il.

-Cessez donc de le déranger, intervint Shannon. Il ne connait encore rien à notre milieu, on peut bien lui donner un coup de main ! »

Le rouquin se retourna vers l'anglais avec un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci s'était décidé à enfiler un corset, arrangeant ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière en un panache. Il se tourna vers Lucyfer avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Écoute Lucy... Hum, je peux t'appeler Lucy ? »

Lucyfer poussa un soupire, se grattant la tête avec agacement.

« Mouais, après tout c'est mieux que Lulu... »

Shannon laissa échapper un rire puis reprit avec le même sourire.

« Tu vas sans doutes avoir un peu de mal au début, mais si tu gardes confiance et que tu travailles bien tu peux avoir une chance de réussir. Au moindre doute, adresse-toi à moi ou à Edwige, on pourra parfaitement te renseigner, et puis notre grande blonde peut bien te donner un coup de même.

-Ja, genau ! (= Oui, bien sûr !) N'hésite surtout pas ! », appuya Edwige en se retournant après avoir fini d'ajouter une touche de maquillage à son visage si particulier qui mêlait féminisme naturelle et les formes carrées du visage d'un homme.

Lucyfer tiqua un peu en voyant la grande blonde en question mais finalement lâcha un rire, adressant un sourire rassuré à Shannon.

« Mouais, j'pense que j'pourrais faire appel à vous.

-N'hésite pas, répéta Shannon avant de reprendre au sujet de Miki. Mais surtout fait attention à notre patronne, elle est vraiment particulière, ne tombe pas dans son piège.

-Cette euh... Miki-san, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?, demanda le roux.

-Frau Miki fait toujours tourner les défis à son avantage, répondit Edwige. Elle parvient toujours à ses fins, malheureusement.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment méchante, s'empressa d'ajouter Shannon. C'est juste que notre Lady a tendance à détester perdre. Elle laisse toujours une carte de secours dans ses défis pour s'en sortir avec panache et rabaisser misérablement son adversaire.

-Une carte de secours ?, répéta Lucyfer.

-De fait !, coupa Gaérie avec un air théâtral avant que les deux autres n'aient elles-même pu commencer l'explication. Miki va te faire manger la poussière Lucyfer, tu aurais dû refuser le défi. Tu n'as pas remarquer un léger problème tout de même dans ce pari ? »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras d'un air incrédule. Il n'avait pas vraiment porté la moindre attention à tout ceci si ce n'était le fait qu'il devait à tous prix tenter de se montrer meilleur que les autres. Meilleur en quoi ? Allez savoir, il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec sa relation avec Saër en définitive.

« Ben... Non, je sais pas.

-Justement !, s'exclama la brune. Tu ne sais rien de ce défi, elle peut te demander ce qu'elle veut puisque tu n'es au courant de rien, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est elle, ton adversaire, qui va te juger ! »

Lucyfer plissa les yeux d'un air blasé.

« Si elle ne donne aucune justification sur sa victoire, le pari devient caduc en temps normal, je me trompe ?

-Euh, non, c'est exact, approuva Shannon.

-Alors si elle veut vraiment me vaincre, il faudra qu'elle se montre très convaincante : je ne suis pas le genre à fermer si facilement ma grande gueule quand quelqu'un ose prétendre que je suis incapable de faire quelque chose. Qu'elle essaie un peu d'en profiter, vous allez bien voir qu'elle ne m'écrasera pas si facilement. Et puis... »

Il baissa la tête, un sourire doux sur le visage.

« Que je gagne ou que je perde, ça ne changera rien : j'aime Saër et il m'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte, je vais donner mon maximum mais je ne le perdrai pas lui, j'en suis sur. »

Shannon le toisa d'un air admiratif alors qu'Ewige affichait un large sourire rassuré. Gaérie lâcha un soupire vaincu, l'air amusé. Seul Ludwig se contenta de lancer un regard très perplexe vers le rouquin avant d'enfin se décider à ramasser sa chemise dans son casier pour l'enfiler avec un air ronchon sur le visage. La brune secoua la tête, faisant danser ses boucles brunes sur son beau visage en enfonçant la main dans le sac du magasin de vêtements.

« Parfait ! Alors tu vas devoir enfiler ça Lucyfer pour le moment... »

Elle sortit la tenue du sac. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, une grimace de surprise sur le visage.

« QUOI ? »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucyfer : Nyah, fini de tout copier. =.="

No Face : Et voilà, chapitre 9 de fait ! ^o^

Lucyfer : Argh, je viens de remarquer des fautes horribles dans les chapitre 5 et 7 que j'ai dû sauter tellement je me dépêchais de lire. T_T

No Face : Ah ? ^^'

Lucyfer : "son hanche", mon dieu. =_= Et "moment moment" au lieu de "même moment".

No Face : C'est pas grave, on comprend. xD

Lucyfer : Mais c'est moche ! è_é

No Face : Tu veux pas relire le chapitre quatre aussi pour le corriger ?

Lucyfer : NAN ! O_o

No Face : J'en étais sûre. xD Bon ben les gens, on ne vous oublie pas, on réécrit on réécrit et petit à petit notre pauvre Lucyfer trouve de nouveaux problèmes. ^^ Que va lui faire Miki ? Quelle idée se cache derrière l'esprit pervers de cette japonaise ?

Lucyfer : "Vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain épisode." /SBARF/

No Face : xD Idiot ! Mais par chance, vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour le savoir les amis ! =D Rendez-vous dans le prochain épisode ! 83

A tout à l'heure !~

…

Avant de vous quitter, je répondrai à une question posée par une amie sur un forum après qu'elle ai lu tous les précédents chapitres. Elle me demandait comment on faisait pour les commentaires Aniki et moi. Eh bien voyez-vous, au début on s'arranger pour écrire l'un après l'autre, bien qu'au final ça dénaturait un peu la conversation puisqu'on corrigeait parfois nos phrases. Finalement, on a opté pour un moyen plus agréable et amusant : on enregistre tout ce qu'on dit sur le chapitre avec le micro de l'ordinateur puis on recopie le tout mot pour mot en rajoutant les smiley, en remplaçant les rires par des « xD » ou carrément par un /SBARF/ comme plus haut quand on est morts de rire tous les deux. D'un autre côté c'est cet idiot qui me coupe dans mes phrases !

Lucyfer : Et l'idiot il lit parfaitement bien par dessus ton épaule... U_U Euh, pourquoi tu recopies ma phrase là au juste ? O_o

No Face : Bien fait pour toi. ^^

Lucyfer : Ahah, très drôle, merci. -'

No Face : Bref, si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrai au plus vite !


	10. Le parfait service

**Chapitre 10**

**Le parfait service  
><strong>

Feliciano entra en sautillant dans les vestiaires, un sourire joyeux sur son visage si rond qui lui donnait un air d'enfant, profitant du fait qu'elle ai pu fuir la surveillance de Miki et le ménage pour pouvoir aller voir Lucyfer. Elle prit un air surpris en voyant ce qu'il se passait soudainement.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Je ne sortirais pas dans cette tenue, plutôt mourir !

-Tu vas abandonner le défi pour une tenue ?, grogna Gaérie en tentant de le maintenir sur le fauteuil.

-Oui !

-Mais quelle mauviette, soupira Ludwig en arrangeant la fleur à la poche de son costume, n'accordant pas un regard au groupe qui tentait de retenir le rouquin.

-Mais tiens-toi tranquille !, insista la brune en passant ses boucles sombres derrière ses oreilles. Et toi viens nous aider au lieu de t'admirer le narcissique !

-J'arrive », soupira l'intéressé en quittant enfin le miroir.

Il passa derrière le fauteuil, choppant Lucyfer par les épaules en le plaquant de force dans le fauteuil, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Edwige, qui avait été mise un peu à l'écart pour éviter qu'elle ne perde à nouveau le contrôle de sa force extraordinaire, éclata de rire en voyant soudainement Lucyfer virer au rouge tomate.

« Suß ! (= Mignon !)

-Te fous pas de moi toi !, grogna Lucyfer en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Arrête de bouger ou je te viole ! », gronda Ludwig.

Ces mots eurent un effet quasi-direct sur le rouquin qui se figea, n'osant plus dire un mot ou faire un mouvement alors qu'Edwige éclatait à nouveau de rire. Feliciano afficha un grand sourire en s'approchant, observant Shannon et Gaérie faire. Le premier était en train démêler doucement les cheveux du rouquin alors que la seconde s'appliquait à relever ses cheveux à l'arrière en un chignon soigné, malgré le fait que la plupart de ses cheveux se rebellaient pour tenter de retrouver leur position initiale. Lucyfer avait été littéralement transformé contre son gré : en effet, la tenue qu'avait acheté Gaérie n'était pas vraiment le genre de tenue à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre, quoi que parler de service dans un bar gay comme celui-ci ramenait souvent à cette idée. Il faut dire également qu'on imaginait difficilement le rouquin dans cette situation malgré le fait qu'au final, une fois en face, il fallait avouer que cela lui allait plutôt bien.

Lucyfer releva légèrement la tête vers Feliciano en remarquant ce soudain intérêt, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas gêner avec ce mouvement Gaérie ou même Shannon dans leur travail. Feliciano rougit légèrement, l'air ahuris : le visage si fin et habituellement si pâle de Lucyfer ressemblait à présent à celui d'une jolie poupée de porcelaine, très légèrement maquillé mais suffisamment pour réveiller un côté un peu efféminé malgré son regard habituellement plutôt dur. Il portait sur lui une tenue plutôt mignonne qui lui donnait une certaine élégance grâce à sa taille, plutôt moyenne pour un homme mais plus grande tout de même que la taille moyenne d'une femme. En effet, une robe blanche et chocolat, quelque peu extravagante mais présentant des notes de délicatesse et de grâce, recouvrait à présent le corps du rouquin dont la finesse était mise en valeur sous un tissu léger et propre.

Des rubans blancs couvraient un tissu aux teintes de cacao à l'apparence satinée, et le bas de voile d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé de cette robe relativement courte retombait délicatement sur ses jambes évidemment couvertes d'un slim blanc. En effet, les blessures de Lucyfer étaient toujours apparentes sur son corps, aussi les serveurs avaient opté pour un style plutôt couvert, ajoutant des manchettes blanches sur ses bras pour cacher les cicatrices et achevant de cacher juste au dessous des épaules, là où les manches bouffantes de la robe et les manchettes ne pouvaient pas se recouvrir, avec quelques bandages discrets qui donnaient un certain style. La ficelle de son grelot – qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Feliciano sur l'instant – avait été cachée sous un tissu de dentelle, laissant à peine le petit objet brillant dépasser. Enfin, de jolies bottes chocolat quelque peu stylisées achevaient l'extravagance charmante de cette robe ornée de multiples accessoires avec une touche de simplicité, le tout accompagné de charmant gants de dentelles qui affinaient encore plus les longs doigts du rouquin.

Lucyfer prit un air perplexe, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne, décontenancé par ce regard si appliqué et attentionné que lui accordait Feliciano sous ses cheveux blonds souvent en bataille à cause de son habitude à être un sacrée pile électrique. L'italienne afficha un sourire radieux.

« Tu es magnifique Lucyfer !

-N'est-ce pas ?, appuya Shannon avec un sourire en donnant un dernier coup de peigne sur la longue frange rousse que le jeune homme laissait toujours retomber sur son œil droit. C'est surprenant, mais ça lui va décidément bien.

-S'il faisait moins souvent la tête il serait adorable dedans, se moqua Gaérie en prenant deux baguettes pour achever d'orner le chignon du jeune homme.

-Très drôle, railla Lucyfer avec un air boudeur. Il faut vraiment que je parade dans ce genre de tenue ? C'est vraiment gênant... »

Gaérie lui accorda une tape sur l'épaule alors que Ludwig se décidait enfin à relâcher leur jeune victime qui regardait d'un air perplexe le bas de voile de sa robe.

« Allons, lui fit-elle, tu es vraiment charmant dans cette robe ! Et puis personne ne te connaîtra ici, de toutes manières même si un de tes anciens camarades était homosexuel il ne te reconnaîtra pas : personne ne veut se souvenir du terrible Lucyfer ! »

Lucyfer soupira, se décidant à se relever. Il tituba, manquant de tomber, rattrapé de justesse par Ludwig.

« Hey, fait gaffe, grogna ce dernier. T'es pas en baskets. »

Le rouquin laissa ses yeux retomber sur ses bottes à semelles compensées. En effet, il était bien plus haut perché sur ces choses que sur des baskets, mais là n'était pas le problème. Il se redressa en se retenant un peu à Ludwig, esquissant un pas sur le côté d'un air méfiant.

« Mais comment vous faites pour marcher avec ces machins ? C'est pas humain !

-C'est bien une remarque d'homme ça, lâcha Gaérie en riant.

-Tu vas t'y habituer, fit Shannon en souriant. Il te reste un bon moment pour t'entraîner à marcher avec, tu vas voir que ça va te paraître plus simple après quelques pas. »

Lucyfer lui adressa un regard peu convaincu mais l'anglais avait déjà fait demi-tour pour fouiller dans son casier à la recherche de ce qu'il pourrait porter ce jour-là. Gaérie se décida enfin à quitter les vestiaires, suivit de Ludwig qui lâcha un soupire paresseux et agacé.

« Il m'en veut vraiment pour cette cigarette, fit remarquer Lucyfer.

-Mais non, il en veut à tout le monde, fit Feliciano en riant.

-La cigarette, c'est juste une bonne raison de te faire la gueule à toi aussi, appuya Edwige. Il en veut aussi à Gaérie pour être entrée dans le vestiaire une fois où il se changeait, à Miki pour avoir gagné un défi contre lui, à Feliciano de trop bouger, à Shannon d'avoir plus d'expérience que lui...

-À Stephan d'être plus intelligent et sérieux, à Edwige d'être trop affective et trop grande, à Pari d'avoir plus de client que quand lui était serveur...

-Il n'est plus serveur ?, coupa le rouquin en se rattrapant à un mur après avoir fait quelques pas maladroits.

-Non, il s'occupe du bar maintenant, expliqua Shannon. Il a eu un souci avec un de ses clients, alors du coup il s'est reconverti. Ça ne le gêne pas tant que ça, il s'amuse bien à faire des cocktails.

-Et puis ça ne l'empêche pas de bavarder avec les clients qui vont commander un verre au bar, appuya Edwige en souriant. C'est pas un mauvais bougre, juste un grognon. »

Lucyfer s'adossa au mur, l'air curieux.

« Donc c'est dans son caractère ?

-C'est exact, approuva Shannon. On a chacun nos petits défaut, lui c'est de toujours râler entre autre, et comme on se moque de lui en disant que c'est parce qu'il vieillit ça n'arrête pas.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'âge, coupa le roux, il a quel âge Pari ?

-Ah, notre petite Pari. Elle paraît avoir la dizaine ou un peu plus comme ça, mais en réalité elle a bien vingt-six ans.

-Vingt-six ?, s'étrangla Lucyfer. Merde, il est plus vieux que moi !

-Tu as quel âge ?, l'interrogea Feliciano.

-Tout juste vingt-trois ans, répondit Lucyfer d'un air évident.

-Tu es étudiant ?, demanda Edwige d'un air surpris.

-Non, je travaille en tant que surveillant dans le même collège que Gaérie pour le moment. Quoi que je ne suis pas sur d'y retourner.

-Il y a eu un souci ? »

Lucyfer regarda Shannon d'un air perplexe et hésitant.

« Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça... Un accrochage avec le directeur... Je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille me revoir de sitôt dans l'établissement, et moi-même je n'ai pas envie de le recroiser.

-Quand je pense que les relations influent à ce point sur le travail, soupira Edwige.

-Mais attends, tu vas faire comment pour ton loyer ?, s'enquit Shannon.

-J'habite chez mes parents encore.

-Tu n'habites pas avec Saër ?

-Eh bien dernièrement il dort chez moi, mais à la fin de la semaine il retourne chez lui. Je songeais à aller me payer un appartement mais ce n'est pas de sitôt que j'aurai l'argent pour. Je vais devoir trouver un autre travail. »

Shannon prit un air inquiet, mais Feliciano bondit soudainement au cou de Lucyfer, manquant à nouveau de le faire tomber s'il n'était pas contre le mur.

« Moi je sais ! Je sais ce que tu peux faire ! »

Le blondinet afficha un large sourire rayonnant.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir travailler ici !

-Euh... i-ici ?, demanda Lucyfer en retenant une grimace derrière un sourire jaune. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir travailler vêtu d'une robe.

-Tu peux choisir ta tenue, fit remarquer Shannon. Pour le moment tu portes ça parce que Gaérie l'a choisit pour être sur d'amener de la bonne clientèle aujourd'hui, et parce que c'est un jour spécial, mais si tu viens travailler tu décideras toi-même de ce que tu porteras ou pas. »

Lucyfer porta sa main à son menton d'un air perplexe, réfléchissant avec attention. Venir travailler dans un bar gay ? C'était un peu difficile à imaginer, surtout sachant qu'avant que Saër ne lui avoue son amour il était plutôt du genre à fuir les homosexuels. Passer soudainement d'homophobe à gay, c'était un peu difficile, même si le fait qu'il ne soit jamais sorti avec une fille lui retirait la frustration de devoir abandonner l'amour des femmes. Dans tous les cas, cela ne le rendait pas pour autant attiré par le monde gay au point de travailler ici. Mais ici, en même temps, il pourrait ne plus avoir honte de sa relation avec Saër, surtout s'il gagnait ce défi. Il prit un air méfiant.

« Hum... Je vais attendre de voir quand même comment je dois travailler ici, je suis pas vraiment rassuré par cette histoire de clients. J'imagine qu'on ne fait pas que les servir...

-Oh, ça, ça dépend totalement de ce que tu fais !, s'empressa de préciser Edwige.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Shannon. Ludwig travaille au bar pour faire les cocktail et préparer les apéritifs, les filles travaillent pour faire plaisir aux clients en leur apportant un peu de compagnie, un peu comme des hôtes. Ça leur permet de faire des rencontres. Après, tu peux aussi faire comme moi : je me contentes d'apporter leurs commandes aux clients. »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, hésitant. C'est vrai que cette proposition de travailler ici en tant que simple serveur n'était pas si mal. Peut-être qu'il s'y intéresserait vraiment s'il gagnait ce défi. Il avait la nette impression que s'il ne réussissait pas, il ne pourrait pas remettre les pieds ici si facilement, surtout à en voir la réaction de Gaérie après que les paris aient été faits. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire s'il perdait. Il prit un air inquiet mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la question : Stephan passa la tête par la porte, l'air interrogateur.

« Hey, vous avez fini de bavarder les filles ? Il serait peut-être temps de tout préparer pour l'arrivée des premiers clients, je vous rappelle qu'il y a toute la décoration à refaire pour tout à l'heure. Feliciano, Miki te cherche partout, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est furax. »

Le blondinet sursauta, se précipitant au dehors en manquant de peu de bousculer l'homme. Shannon afficha un sourire, faisant un signe à Lucyfer en lui indiquant Stephan.

« Tant qu'à faire, avant que tu ne commences, je vais tous te les présenter, de toutes manières je ne peux pas me charger de la décoration puisque je suis trop maladroit. Voici Stephan, il se charge lui aussi du bar et est notre maquilleur attitré, il est le seul à parvenir à tenir Feliciano et Pari à peu près calme quand il les prépare, sauf quand Gaérie arrive. Stephan, entre donc qu'on te présente Lucy ! »

Stephan releva ses lunettes sur son nez, entrant dans le petit vestiaire en tournant la tête vers Lucyfer. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté. Cette robe te va à ravir, je suis certain que tu pourrais avoir du succès ici.

-Ravi de vous connaître, répondit Lucyfer d'un air méfiant tout en répondant à sa poignée de main. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'être assez à l'aise dans ce genre de tenu pour vraiment y travailler. »

Stephan rit de bon cœur, se retournant vers Shannon en souriant.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de finir de te préparer tout de même, Miki veut voir tout le monde dans la salle même si on ne travaille pas tous sur la décoration.

-Oui, bien sur. Edwige, tu devrais y aller aussi, ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir besoin de toi, je finis de m'habiller et je m'occupe de Lucyfer. »

La grande allemande répondit d'un « Ja ! » tonique, sortant sur les talons de Stephan pour aller aider. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Shannon retourna à son casier, en sortant une robe plutôt simple et assez moulante mais joliment taillée. Lucyfer lui adressa un air surpris.

« C'est surprenant que tu travailles ici, tu aurais sans doutes beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, comme Saër.

-Toi aussi c'est surprenant que tu sois gay, répondit Shannon avec un rire en enfilant la robe. Comme ce soit surprenant que nous soyons un peu tous ici : Feliciano qui aurait pu être artiste, Ludwig qui aurait pu travailler dans l'informatique... Et puis, tu aurais bien plus de succès que moi toi, moi je suis trop faible et j'ai un côté efféminé qui frêne un peu les demoiselles dans leur élan.

-Le côté efféminé plait beaucoup pourtant, murmura Lucyfer avant de reprendre plus fort : Mais moi je n'ai pas eu la moindre popularité, j'ai tendance à plus les terrifier ou les énerver qu'autre chose. »

Il se détacha du mur pour faire quelques pas hésitants, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour rester concentré. Shannon s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, enfilant de jolies chaussures à talons hauts, aussi noires que le reste de sa tenue.

« L'important, ce n'est pas d'être populaire ou de plaire à plusieurs personnes. Je pense que l'important c'est de ne pas craindre ce qu'on est et de trouver une personne qui nous aime vraiment. Si tu n'étais pas dans ce cas, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à protéger ton amour pour Saër, tu serais sans doutes dans une rue quelconque à batifoler avec de jolies filles. »

Lucyfer quitta ses chaussures des yeux, manquant de glisser mais se rattrapa au dossier du fauteuil, observant Shannon avec surprise.

« Tu penses vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai accepté mon homosexualité que récemment, en fait je crois que je l'ai à peine acceptée tout à l'heure pendant que je déjeunait avec Gaérie.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais découvert en marchant avec Saër dans une rue visitée.

-En fait Saër et moi sommes proches amis depuis longtemps, alors les regards curieux je les remarque peu. Mais j'ai été très gêné quand j'ai remarqué la différence entre les regards méchants de ceux qui nous ont vu nous embrasser et ceux attendris de ceux qui ont vu Gaérie à mon bras. »

Shannon releva la tête, regardant Lucyfer d'un air attristé.

« Ça doit faire mal...

-Un peu oui, soupira Lucyfer. C'est désespérant que les gens soient si cons, mais bon, du moment que je peux quand même l'aimer ça m'est égal. Et puis j'ai d'autres amis pour me soutenir. Même si je n'ai pas toujours apprécié Gaérie, j'ai réussi à un peu mieux la connaître. »

Shannon sourit, se relevant pour aider le rouquin à retrouver son équilibre.

« Gaérie est quelqu'un de bien, tu as de la chance de l'avoir à tes côtés. »

Lucyfer adressa un sourire au jeune travesti, se redressant pour tenter de marcher à peu près correctement jusqu'à la porte, précédé de près par son collègue qui faisait attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci avait été éclairée. L'ambiance était toujours un peu obscure, mais dans l'ensemble c'était chaleureux et agréable. Pari était en train de ranger les verres du bar dans des cartons que Ludwig transportait à côté, ramenant d'autres cartons dont il sortait lui-même les magnifiques verres pour les ranger sur le comptoir. Plus loin, Féliciano s'activait à se débarrasser du moindre grain de poussière sous l'œil avisé et sévère de Miki qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfuit à nouveau. Enfin, Saër et Edwige s'appliquaient à accrocher des papiers peint temporaires que Stephan leur passait en faisant attention à ne pas les plier ou en abîmer ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Lucyfer prit un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici au juste ? Vous ne gardez jamais la même décoration ?

-Si, d'habitude on garde toujours la même, mais le Samedi on a un client très spécial... »

Le rouquin eut à peine le temps de notifier l'air sombre de Shannon que celui-ci était déjà reparti en direction du bar en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Pari ! Regarde un peu par-là, je vais vous présenter. »

Le jeune indien releva la tête, replaçant une de ses longues mèches sombres derrière son oreille. Il sourit en voyant le rouquin arriver, un sourire vraiment mature qui décontenançait Lucyfer, toujours aussi mal à l'aise de se savoir plus jeune que cette "petite fille".

« Pari, je te présente Lucy qui va travailler avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Enchanté, murmura Lucyfer avec un léger sourire.

-De même !, lança son interlocuteur avec un voix d'enfant. C'est donc toi le petit copain de Saër ? Je suis ravie de savoir qu'il ait avec lui quelqu'un qui l'aime à ce point ! Prendre de tels risques pour ton amour, je serais presque jalouse de lui ! »

Pari éclata d'un rire clair, arrachant un sourire gêné au rouquin.

« Vous...

-Tutoies-moi plutôt !, s'empressa Pari. Je déteste les formalités.

-Tu alors, corrigea Lucyfer avec un rire. Tu sembles bien connaître Saër.

-C'est vrai ! Quand il sortait avec Gaérie, Miki-san et moi sommes allées une fois les rejoindre pour un dîner en ville puisque Miki avait promis à Gaérie de l'inviter un jour. Saër a été d'une politesse incroyable, j'ai commencé à l'admirer à partir de ce jour, mais aujourd'hui je crois bien que je te préfère à lui », ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Lucyfer sourit timidement avant que Shannon ne le prenne par le bras, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

« On te laisse travailler Pari, je dois encore expliquer quelques trucs à Lucy avant qu'on ouvre le bar.

-Okidoki ! Alors à tout-à-l'heure ! »

Shannon adressa un sourire et un léger signe d'adieu à la petite Pari puis tira Lucyfer un peu plus loin. Celui-ci glissa un regard curieux vers la petite indienne.

« C'est impressionnant, on ne croirait jamais que Miki et Pari sont des hommes.

-C'est vrai, approuva Shannon en riant. Elles sont impressionnantes, ce sont les favorites des homosexuels qui s'acceptent difficilement. Enfin, Miki-san attire aussi beaucoup les homosexuels confirmés, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est notre patronne.

-Elle est quand même inquiétante.

-C'est vrai aussi ! »

Lucyfer et Shannon rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à-ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

« Hey ! Le bleu ! »

Le rouquin se retourna, adressant un regard blasé à Ludwig. Celui-ci tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière dans un geste plein de classe, le regard hautain et quelque peu méprisant, avant de s'approcher de Lucyfer de sa démarche désinvolte.

« Fais gaffe à comment tu marches, tu vas te casser la gueule si tu traînes les pieds.

-Hein ? »

Ludwig soupira, lui indiquant de faire quelques pas. Lucyfer haussa les épaules, s'exécutant avec un soupire las avant de reporter son attention sur ses pieds quand le barman commença à critiquer.

« Plus vers l'arrière les épaules, et tiens-toi droit. Lèvre un peu plus les pieds, resserre un peu les jambes... Mais lève la tête nom d'un chien, tu sais quand même marcher sans fixer tes orteils, t'as plus de chances de te prendre un mur qu'un caillou ici ! »

Le rouquin releva la tête avec un regard perplexe et quelque peu gêné, s'approchant maladroitement de lui.

« C'est pas facile...

-Faut pas, grogna Ludwig, sinon tout le monde pourrait faire notre boulot, ce serait la merde.

-Quelle rapace, commenta Shannon avec un rire.

-Je tiens à pouvoir payer mon loyer autrement qu'en couchant avec des gens si possible », répliqua Ludwig en reportant une autre cigarette à ses lèvres.

L'objet sembla à nouveau avoir un effet quasi-direct sur Lucyfer qui se dirigea vers lui d'un pas ferme et décidé, la lui arrachant à nouveau d'entre les lèvres avec un regard sévère et menaçant.

« Tu cherches à te pourrir le poumons ? Désolé, mais si tu veux faire ça c'est pas en ma présence, moi j'tiens à pouvoir respirer de l'air à peu près pur ! »

Ludwig fronça les sourcils, le regard meurtrier.

« Dis-donc petit, tu me cherches ou quoi ?

-C'est pas tes petites menaces en l'air qui vont m'impressionner, j'ai dis NON ! »

Shannon éclata de rire devant l'air soudainement révolté de son collègue alors que le rouquin lâchait un soupire exaspéré, allant écraser la cigarette dans un cendrier. Ludwig le suivit du regard, l'air surpris.

« Merde, je rêve ou il marche bien tout d'un coup ?

-Hein ? Wah ! »

Lucyfer poussa un cri de surprise en glissant soudainement, manquant de s'étaler par terre si Feliciano qui s'était approché en faisant le ménage ne s'était pas empressé de lâcher le balais pour rattraper le rouquin au vol, provoquant des éclats de rire du côté de Shannon et Pari que Ludwig rappela à l'ordre en lui faisant signe de continuer à ranger les verres, s'empressant lui-même d'aller installer les nouveaux alors que Feliciano aidait leur nouveau collègue à se relever à peu près correctement. Lucyfer lui adressa un sourire gêné.

« C'est franchement pas pratique.

-Faut pas y faire attention !, s'exclama l'italien avec un large sourire. Si tu te concentres pas dessus, tu verras que tu marcheras tout à fait normalement ! »

Lucyfer remercia le blondinet d'un sourire, se retournant vers Shannon qui vint le prendre par le bras avec un air amusé, le tirant vers une des tables pour le faire s'assoir dans une fauteuil.

« Pose-toi là, on va éviter que tu te casses quelque chose tout de suite si possible. Je vais t'expliquer quelques trucs et te donner quelques astuces pour bien te démener. »

Le rouquin acquiesça alors que son collègue s'asseyait en face, commençant à lui expliquer diverses choses, des détails qui semblaient tout bête mais qu'il fallait respecter à la lettre pour être sûr que tout fonctionne à merveille. Il fallait faire attention à tout : comment tenir un verre, comment parler à un client... Comment le regarder même ! Lucyfer avait déjà entendu quelques histoires comme quoi, aux États-Unis, les hommes avaient des cours dans les sociétés pour apprendre à regarder leurs collègues de sexe féminin, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un simple regard pouvait changer à ce point la donne même dans un travail tel que serveur dans un bar gay. Mais il est vrai d'un autre côté qu'il paraissait évident que s'il faisait la tête ça ne fonctionnerait pas, c'était assez évident, après les petits détails du regard étaient moins évidents à retenir mais il fit attention à bien enregistrer tout ce que lui disait Shannon.

Après un moment, le serveur poussa un soupire, lui annonçant avec un soupire qu'il avait terminé de tout lui expliquer et qu'il allait le laisser réfléchir et s'entraîner à marcher s'il le souhaitait. Il se leva donc, arrangeant sa robe moulante avant de se diriger vers Feliciano pour lui proposer un peu d'aide. Lucyfer s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, fixant un petit tas de cartes de visite laissé au centre de la table. Les lieux étaient plutôt plaisants. Si l'on ne comptait pas ce ronchon de Ludwig qui semblait s'acharner à vouloir fumer ou cette folle de Miki qui l'inquiétait sérieusement à force, il pourrait presque trop apprécier les lieux. Il releva les yeux vers Saër et Edwige qui discutaient joyeusement en accrochant les papiers peints temporaires. Peut-être qu'au final il serait mieux à travailler ici, mais ce n'était pas plus sûr que le collège à dire vrai : il y avait plus de chances qu'il se fasse sauter dessus ici, quoi que quelqu'un comme Ludwig ou Edwige aurait tôt fait de se débarrasser du pervers. Saër serait-il d'accord lui ?

Lucyfer tilta en voyant que les deux hommes commençaient à avoir du mal à s'en sortir avec les rouleaux, et Stephen étant parti aider Miki à trier quelques objets dans une pièce adjacentes il leur était encore plus difficile de régler le problème. Le rouquin se baissa, retirant ses bottes d'un air décidé et se précipita vers eux, rattrapant de justesse en arrivant un rouleau que lâcha Edwige sans le vouloir.

« Attendez, j'vais vous aider ! »

Saër baissa les yeux – ou en l'occurrence l'œil puisque l'autre était caché sous son bandeau – vers son compagnon, le dévisageant avec surprise. Il afficha un large sourire, descendant de l'escabeau pour se mettre à sa hauteur, l'admirant d'un regard tendre, déposant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Lucyfer en lui adressant une douce caresse.

« Tu es magnifique.

-Tu m'aurais préféré en femme ? », demanda Lucyfer avec une moue déçue.

Le brun rit pour toute réponse ; évidemment que non, son Lucyfer était son Lucyfer comme ça et pas autrement. Il donna finalement une réponse qui fait rougir, jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, le rouquin :

« Non bien sur, je te préfère tout nu.

-Pervers ! »

Saër éclata de rire alors que Lucyfer se retenait à grand peine de ne pas le frapper avec le précieux rouleau de papier peint ; il aurait trop craint d'abîmer l'objet contre le crâne si dur de son compagnon. Il soupira d'exaspération, montant sur l'escabeau en se mettant un peu sur la point des pieds pour accrocher le haut du papier peint du mieux qu'il le pu, laissant Edwige attraper le rouleau qui pendait pour le dérouler et finir de l'appliquer, Saër en profitant pour récupérer les autres rouleaux. Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment tout en posant les papiers, Edwige leur parlant un peu du quotidien plutôt mouvementé des lieux en les prévenant qu'il arrivait assez souvent qu'il y ai des clients très originaux, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants tout de même. Lucyfer adressa un regard interrogateur à la grande blonde.

« Mais dis-moi, c'est plutôt contradictoire, si c'est un bar gay pourquoi vous êtes tous déguisés en femme excepté Ludwig et Stephen ?

-Ludwig est au bar alors il n'a pas besoin d'être vêtu étrangement. Stephen lui n'aime pas s'habiller en femme, et comme il travaille un peu dans tout – service, bar, compagnie – il a fini par se décider à garder la même tenue tout le temps. Après, c'est nous qui décidons.

-Miki-san aime apparaître gracieuse, expliqua à son tour Saër. Pour elle, c'est sa tenue de travail. Mais dès qu'il est en sortie, il s'habille comme toi et moi. C'est une question de différencier vie de famille et travail.

-Le samedi, nous sommes souvent tous vêtus comme des femmes et on s'appelle comme telles, ajouta Edwige. Moi je préfère ça, donc je suis le plus souvent habillée comme ça, même si ce n'est pas ce qui me va le mieux.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'empressa de lui faire remarquer Saër. Tu as ton originalité, ça te va très bien ! »

Lucyfer et Edwige rirent de bon cœur à la remarque du brun qui leur adressa un sourire tout à fait innocent avant que l'allemande ne reprenne de son accent très prononcé :

« Feliciano change un peu tous les jours, il trouve ça plus drôle. Pari...

-A dire vrai ce qui effémine le plus Pari, intervint une fois de plus Saër, ceux sont ses cheveux longs auxquels il tient beaucoup, et son visage si mignon, mais si tu remarques il s'habille tout à fait normalement. »

Lucyfer jeta un œil un direction de l'indien avant de récupérer un des rouleaux que lui tendit Saër. En effet, Pari n'était pas vraiment habillé comme les autres, il se contentait de vêtements plutôt sobres et mixtes qui lui donnaient une apparence plus décontractée mais toujours aussi adorable avec cette bonne bouille.

« Le Samedi pourtant il porte quand même du maquillage.

-Mais qu'a le Samedi de si particulier ?, demanda Lucyfer.

-Un client très spécial vient tous les Samedis, expliqua Edwige. C'est un homme très influent qui a ses relations dans le milieu des ombres, et malheureusement Frau Miki a eut l'erreur d'empiéter sur son territoire, alors depuis elle lui doit toujours quelque chose. Du coup, tous les Samedis, lorsqu'il vient, on lui doit un service impeccable, au risque dans le cas contraire que tout soit saccagé...

-Saccagé ?, répéta Lucyfer, le regard dur et méfiant.

-Ils détruisent nos tables, nos chaises, nos vestiaires, nos verre, notre réserve, nos cuisines, puis il prend Miki avec lui et on ne la revoit pas de toute la nuit. »

Saër et Lucyfer échangèrent un regard surpris. Le rouquin baissa la tête, terrifié, se mettant à trembler comme une feuille. Il disparaissait, toute la nuit, avec un homme aux mauvaises intentions, qui aimait les belles choses, les choses parfaites... Un bruit de voiture qui passait dans la rue lui arracha un cri de terreur. L'escabeau bascula soudainement, tombant avec bruits et fracas sur le sol pourtant recouvert de moquette. Tous se retournèrent vers le roux qui était tombé à la renverse directement dans les bras de Saër qui avait lancé les rouleaux sur le côté, enserrant immédiatement ses bras autour de corps tremblant de son compagnon. Lucyfer tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard paniqué, serrant les dents en se retenant dans bien que mal au brun. Celui-ci baissa un regard inquiet sur le rouquin, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Calme-toi, ça va aller...

-Il n'est plus là hein, murmura nerveusement Lucyfer avec un rire. Il n'est plus là, je suis stupide... Stupide... »

Il se releva tant bien que mal mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement que Saër refusa de le lâcher, passant doucement une main rassurante dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Feliciano s'empressa auprès du rouquin, posant une main sur une de ses épaules d'un air paniqué.

« Mio caro Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Lucyfer esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux. Saër passa soudainement sa main derrière la tête du rouquin, enfouissant son visage contre son torse pour le cacher, l'enlaçant fébrilement en inondant son front de baisers. Shannon et Pari s'empressèrent de s'approcher, bientôt suivis par Stephan et Ludwig qui semblaient envers et contre tout inquiets. Le brun leur adressa un sourire triste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, plus de peur que de mal... C'est un mauvais souvenir. Juste un mauvais souvenir... »

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de s'écarter soudainement en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge avec sévérité. Miki parut, le regard dur, foudroyant Lucyfer avec un air exaspéré.

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il me semble qu'il serait temps de reprendre le travail. »

Le rouquin détacha un peu son visage de l'épaule de son compagnon, adressant un regard désespéré en direction de la japonaise. Alors c'était donc ça, la raison de toute cette agitation aujourd'hui, elle avait peur. Peur comme lui avait eu peur ce jour-là. Il baissa la tête, poussant légèrement Saër qui lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Ça ira, murmura le rouquin en ramassant un rouleau. Accroche plutôt ça, je vais ramasser les autres. »

Il s'agenouilla, commençant à ramasser les papiers peints. Il se stoppa quand il manqua de se faire écraser la main, relevant la tête vers Miki qui avait violemment rabattu son pieds sur un des rouleaux, le regard flamboyant.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Ce rouleau a été plié en percutant le fauteuil, il est foutu ! Nous ne pouvons pas mettre ça, retirez-moi immédiatement tout ça et trouvez autre chose ! Et dépêchez-vous avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

Lucyfer soupira, prenant le rouleau en tirant violemment dessus pour le libérer de l'emprise de la japonaise. Il se releva mais ne lui adressa pas un seul regard noir, la regardant avec un air indifférent, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Évidemment, je me presse d'aller jeter tout ça. »

Il se retourna vers Saër, lui faisant signe de la tête que tout irait bien, puis d'un pas un peu chancelant se dirigea vers le dehors, prenant au passage son manteau et enfilant rapidement ses bottes en faisant attention à sa manière de marcher. Il sortit en titubant légèrement, avec un soupire, jetant les rouleaux dans la poubelle dans la petite ruelle à côté, puis enfilant le long manteau et enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou, fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Shannon sortit soudainement, l'air inquiet.

« Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais racheter des rouleaux, répondit naturellement le rouquin en remettant son porte-monnaie dans la poche de son manteau. On ne peut pas mettre du papier plié sur les murs, je vais en trouver un autre. Il faut combien de rouleaux ? »

Shannon secoua vigoureusement la tête, le regardant d'un air révolté.

« Tu as failli te casser quelque chose, tu t'es fait humilié... Et tu vas acheter un nouveau papier peints ? Mais tu es totalement fou ma parole ! »

Lucyfer sourit, passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux mi-longs du jeune serveur. Il commençait à bien apprécier ce jeune homme et avouait éprouver une grande affection pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient pu discuter.

« Tu es vraiment charmant. C'est vrai, on se connait à peine et tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme pour ton meilleur ami. J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras quelqu'un de merveilleux pour t'aimer... »

Shannon releva un air surpris vers le rouquin, tentant de rétorquer mais ses joues virèrent au rouge alors qu'il balbutiait des phrases incompréhensibles même pour lui. Il baissa la tête, lâchant un rire nerveux.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu fais parti de la famille, même si c'est peut-être juste pour aujourd'hui, on doit s'entraider. Je vais t'accompagner, dépêchons-nous d'aller acheter de nouveaux rouleaux. »

Sur cette phrase, le jeune homme s'accrocha à nouveau au bras du rouquin, lui adressant un de ses sourires radieux si adorables. Lucyfer lui répondit d'un sourire rassuré et ils – ou plutôt elles aux regards des passants – partirent dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un magasin qui pourrait leur permettre de réparer ces erreurs. Il leur fallut un moment avant d'enfin trouver la bonne boutique, mais finalement ils purent trouver des rouleaux parfaits pour la présente décoration. Lucyfer eut ensuite affaire à un spectacle des plus originaux et amusants : en effet, Shannons était un négociateur, ou une négociatrice, hors du commun qui réussi à convaincre après maintes phrases et justifications à convaincre le vendeur de lui céder les rouleaux pour la moitié de leur prix et une invitation gratuite à leur bar.

« Comment tu savais qu'il était homosexuel ?

-Je ne le savais pas, fit Shannon avec un rire, je me disais juste qu'il avait une bonne gueule de seme. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, arrivant devant le bar qui semblait toujours à peu près calme mais devant lequel attendaient déjà deux hommes qui discutaient calmement. Le jeune anglais les salua avec le sourire, se pressant de tirer Lucyfer à l'intérieur. Dans la salle principale, Saër et Edwige achevaient de retirer les premiers papiers-peints. Le rouquin se pressa auprès d'eux, aidant l'allemand à finir de rouler l'un des rouleaux.

« C'est bon, on en a trouvé d'autres. Laissez-nous retirer cela et commencez plutôt à mettre ceux qu'on a achetés.

-Ça ira ?, murmura Saër en descendant de l'escabeau et en prenant Lucyfer par les hanches. Tu as fait un malaise tout à l'heure, tu es sûr que tu tiendras le coup ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction, soupira le rouquin. Ne te comporte pas envers moi comme envers une fille juste parce que je porte une robe et que je suis amoureux de toi aussi, sinon je vais vraiment finir par te parler comme à un enfant pour la peine !

-Maiiis, je suis pas un gamin ! », se plaignit le brun.

Les autres rirent de bon cœur avant que Saër et Edwige ne quittent ce côté de la salle pour aller appliquer les nouveaux rouleaux sur les murs. Shannon grimpa sur l'escabeau avant que Lucyfer n'ait l'idée de le faire, commençant à détacher le eau d'un des papiers-peints.

« Au fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret... »

Lucyfer releva la tête après avoir fini de rouler le papier, commençant à redouter que l'anglais le questionne sur son malaise. Mais le jeune homme sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Comment vous êtes tombés amoureux Saër et toi ? »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux puis afficha un sourire amusé, lui faisant signe de continuer tout en discutant à retirer les précédents rouleaux.

« D'après Gaérie, Saër serait amoureux de moi depuis longtemps. Avant, il courait toutes les filles, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il serait même sorti une ou deux fois avec des hommes, mais à chaque fois c'est lui qui finissait par être jeté.

-Pourquoi donc ?, s'étonna Shannon. Un homme si charmant ?

-C'est un gamin en manque d'affection au fond, fit Lucyfer avec un rire. Il fait le strict minimum et il faut toujours lui gueuler dessus pour qu'il se mette sérieusement à autre chose qu'à s'amuser dans le lit. Enfin, moi je suis habitué, depuis le temps que je l'engueule... Gaérie a été la première qu'il a rejeté de lui-même d'après elle. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que ses plaisanteries sont devenues plus sérieuses et qu'il s'est mis à me tourner autour.

-Et toi ? Comment tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? »

Lucyfer se stoppa, ses joues virant au rouge tomate. Il lâcha un rire nerveux, rangeant le dernier rouleau avec un mouvement lourd.

« Je sais pas du tout. Sa stupidité m'a peut-être charmé le jour où il s'est déclaré ? »

Shannon éclata de rire jusqu'à-ce que la voix dynamique de Feliciano les surprenne.

« Benvenuto ! » (= Bienvenue !)

Les membres du bar se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée alors que deux hommes entraient. Feliciano se jeta littéralement au cou du premier qu'il connaissait sans doutes, lui faisant une bise précipité avant de se mettre à lui parler à toute vitesse en italien. L'homme éclata de rire, lui répondant simplement en guise de remerciement :

« Grazie. Eh bien dites-donc, vous n'avez pas terminé la décoration ?

-Malheureusement non, soupira Miki en s'approchant avec un air exaspéré. Deux nouvelles recrues nous ont retardé. »

Lucyfer releva la tête, l'air agacé, mais se tu, se contentant de fermer la boite dans laquelle étaient rangés les rouleau. Shannon s'empressa de prendre le paquet, lui faisant signe d'aller plutôt aider Saër et Edwige, puis se dirigea au dehors pour aller jeter le tout. Le rouquin se redressa, commençant à traverser la pièce, puis s'arrêta, écoutant les dires de la japonaise.

« Il sembleraient que ces deux jeunes gens se fichent du fait que nous travaillons vraiment ici et se fassent un plaisir de réduire notre boulot à néant !

-Détrompez-vous Miki-sama. »

Miki se retourna, de même que les deux clients qui toisèrent avec surprise le rouquin. Celui-ci adressa un sourire doux à la patronne.

« Nous savons pertinemment que vous travaillez dur, sinon nous ne ferions pas tout pour réparer nos erreurs. Enfin, mes erreurs. Nous nous pressons d'achever la décoration, occupez-vous donc de vos clients, il ne faudrait pas les abandonner pour quelques papiers-peints.

-Des rouleaux horribles, coupa sèchement Miki. Où avez-vous trouvé ces torchons ? »

Le rouquin plissa les yeux. Ça y était, le défi commençait. Il afficha un sourire narquois, indiquant à Shannon qui était rentré de s'approcher. L'anglais pris un air inquiet en voyant Miki afficher une expression si froide.

« Shannon, pourrais-tu expliquer pourquoi tu as choisi ces rouleaux plutôt que d'autres ?

-Euh... Comme les précédents rouleaux ont été utilisés plus d'une fois, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait changer un peu de style. J'ai mal fait ?

-Non, bien sur, s'empressa de répondre Lucyfer avec un rire. Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce style précisément ? »

Shannon lui sourit.

« Le papiers doré faisait clair et un peu froid, mais cela donnait un style qui faisait très "Versailles" avec notre décoration. Alors j'ai pensé choisir cette fois-ci un rouleau couleur bordeaux pour assortir avec la moquette bourgogne et les meubles de vernis sombre que nous avions choisis la veille pour ce Samedi. »

Lucyfer remercia l'anglais d'un sourire, puis se tourna vers Feliciano.

« Feliciano, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un peu artiste, est-ce vrai ?

-Je travaillais dans ça avant de venir ici, et je me débrouillais plutôt bien !, confirma l'italien en souriant.

-Pourrais-tu donner ton avis sur cet assortiment ? »

Le blondinet hocha la tête, tournant la tête vers Edwige et Saër qui posaient les papiers-peints.

« Bourgogne avec bordeaux, ce sont deux couleurs plutôt bien assorties, et je pense qu'avec les murs sombres et nos ornements dorés cela fera un décor charmant et chaleureux qui pourrait mettre en valeur notre propre chaleur envers les clients. »

Le rouquin remercia Feliciano d'un mouvement de tête, celui-ci répondant d'un sourire de banane, les yeux brillants. Puis Lucyfer se tourna vers les deux clients, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

« Pourrions-nous avoir l'avis de la clientèle je vous prie ?

-Évidemment, fit l'ami de Feliciano en riant aux éclats. Cela donne une ambiance très agréable, je crois bien que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps ce soir !

-J'ose espérer que vous avez les vins assortis ? », plaisanta son camarade.

Le rouquin sourit, se tournant vers Miki avec un air attentionné.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour la décoration Miki-sama, nous nous occupons de tout, il vous faut vous occuper des clients à présent. Ludwig !, appela-t-il en se tournant vers le barman derrière son comptoir. Sors-donc les vins pour nos clients ! »

Le barman grogna pour toute réponse, se retournant pour choisir parmi leurs multiples bouteilles alors que le rouquin se pressait à nouveau d'aller aider Saër et Edwige sous le regard sévère de Miki. Shannon sourit à sa patronne.

« Vous voyez Miki-san, Lucyfer est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue, siffla la japonaise. Nous verrons bien s'il tient toute la soirée... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucyfer : Mah, il serait mignon le couple Shannon-Lucyfer. U_U

No Face : Ah, ça y est, tu t'y met maintenant. xD

Lucyfer : Bah quoi, avoue qu'ils vont bien ensemble. '_' Et puis si Lucyfer est seme moi ça me va. ^^

No Face : Ah nan, moi je préfère Saër et Lucyfer ! xD

Lucyfer : Rabat-joie.

No Face : Voilà qui achève nos trois chapitres. Eh oui, il a fallu que je prolonge encore le temps passé sur cet épisode du bar gay. L'idée d'y faire travailler Lucyfer m'est venue en créant Shannon et Feliciano à dire vrai. Au début je voulais juste qu'il aide Gaérie pendant un soir et qu'il retourne au collège, et puis je me suis dit finalement qu'avec Coé dans les parages et Saër qui avait frappé le directeur c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas encore fini de... *****paf***** Hey !

Lucyfer : Va pas raconter toute l'histoire dans un commentaire idiote. U_U Moi aussi j'veux avoir la surprise pour quand je lirais. ^^

No Face : Même si y'a plein de yaoi entre Saër et Lucyfer ? *****w*****

Lucyfer : Euh... Nan, ça tu me préviens quand même. -.-'

No Face : C'est définitivement toi le rabat-joie. xD Bon, et bien les gens, moi il va falloir que je me mette à finir mes autres fictions. ^^ J'ai le chapitre 2 de Akiya devient Akito à finir, surtout que j'ai promis plein de couples croustillants à mes baka du groupe des Baka Quatre pendant une partie de Cluedo alors je compte bien martyriser un peu la pauvre Akiya. xD Puis je ferai aussi la partie 2 de Bataillon à Fondlieu pour les intéressés qui voudraient un petit plus de l'histoire, je vous enverrai les deux parties en même temps. ^^ Et puis voilà, je crois que c'est tout, pour les chanceux peut-être que quand vous lirez ce chapitre les suivants auront déjà été envoyés qui sait, alors je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour voir le dénouement du défi entre Lucyfer et Miki-sama !

Bye bye ! ^v^


	11. Le Client du Samedi

**Chapitre 11**

**Client du Samedi**

« Santé !

-Attention Feliciano, ton verre ! »

Feliciano loucha sur le verre à flûte dont le contenu tanguait dangereusement au gré des mouvements mal-contrôlés du jeune italien qui, de toute évidence, était sans doutes un peu plus que pompette sur l'instant malgré la présence des clients. En effet, avec l'aide de Lucyfer puis de Shannon et Pari, Saër et Edwige avaient rapidement pu achever les décorations et finalement chacun avait pu se mettre au travail avec l'arrivée des habitués et des moins présents. De nouveaux venus avaient fait leur entrée comme chaque Samedi, attirés par l'ambiance de ce bar si étrange, certains tout simplement grands clients de bars gays dans d'autres villes, d'autres curieux, d'autres encore qui venaient de se découvrir ce penchant pour les hommes entre autre et que cela arrangeait bien de voir les serveurs déguisés en femme, le temps de s'habituer à ce nouveau style de vie. Lucyfer attrapa le verre de Feliciano avant que celui-ci ne renverse définitivement le champagne sur son client, lui lançant un regard sévère.

« Feliciano, soit un peu sérieux ! Va te débarbouiller avant de rouler sous la table ! »

Le blondinet releva la tête avec une bouille adorable.

« Quoii ? Mais je vais très bieeen !

-Exécution ! », ordonna le rouquin d'une voix forte.

L'italien sursauta, manquant de tomber de la banquette mais se relevant aussitôt pour se précipiter d'un pas chancelant vers les toilettes du bar sous les éclats de rire des clients qui en profitaient pour passer commande à leur "serveuse flamboyante" qui semblait de plus en plus déborder à force de jongler entre Feliciano loin d'être sérieux, Ludwig qui parlait de plus en plus fort, Shannon qui semblait bien maladroit ce soir-là et enfin, et surtout, Miki qui n'avait de cesse de critiquer le travail qu'il faisait. La japonaise était tout simplement venimeuse envers le rouquin qui n'avait de cesse de se démener comme un beau diable pour contredire tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui critiquer. Petit problème néanmoins du côté des chaussures à semelles compensées qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à gérer...

« De la grâce dans les pas, on dirait un poulet qui se dandine !

-Je vais t'en foutre du poulet qui te dandine moi... », grogna Lucyfer à voix basse pour que Miki ne l'entende pas.

Il se redressa avec un soupire, allongeant un peu le pas en espérant pouvoir enfin se poser après avoir servi une fois de plus les clients, jusqu'à-ce que son pied frotte un peu trop la moquette bourgogne. De fil en aiguille, évidemment, il perdit l'équilibre, tituba dangereusement, sentit qu'il tombait à la renverse la tête la première et... sentit alors un bras enserrer sa taille, le redressant de justesse tout en le retenant fermement. Ses joues virèrent instantanément au rouge : il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de l'entendre ou de le voir pour reconnaître celui qui le rattraperait de cette manière, en bon maladroit qu'il était.

« Eh bien ma princesse, on ne sait plus marcher ?

-La princesse elle t'emmerde, gamin ! », grogna Lucyfer en se redressant et lançant un regard sévère à Saër.

Il redressa rapidement les verres vides de son plateau qui étaient tombés lors de sa semi-chute – une chance d'ailleurs qu'aucun d'eux ne soient aller rencontrer le sol, il aurait été bon pour faire face au "retour de Miki" – puis s'apprêtant à reculer finit inévitablement par croiser le regard de Saër – ou plutôt son œil unique étant donné qu'il avait préféré cacher l'autre ce soir-là pour aider en tant que serveur et barman – qui fronça les sourcil d'un air boudeur.

« Tu m'évites. »

Lucyfer rougit violemment, le repoussant avant de plaquer sa main sur son visage pour cacher sa surprise.

« Pas du tout !

-Si tu as quelque chose à demander fais-le alors », insista le brun avec un soupire déçu.

Le rouquin afficha un sourire résigné, laissant échapper un rire.

« Tu sais pertinemment que de toutes manières je te le dirais, mais pas maintenant.

-Même pas pour un bisou ?, couina d'une voix des plus puériles Saër avec les yeux brillants.

-Va crever, rétorqua d'une voix plus sèche Lucyfer avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il tenta de l'esquiver sur le côté mais se fit tout de même attraper par le brun qui lui colla un baiser de force dans le cou.

-C'est pas bientôt fini les papouilles ici ? », pesta Miki.

L'inévitable Miki-san, évidemment il fallait s'en douter, de son œil de faucon – ahah, jeu de mot pourrit *sort* – avait évidemment avisé les deux tourtereaux et leur lançait déjà un regard meurtrier. Le rouquin plissa le nez avec une moue puéril.

« Oui chef ! », fit-il au même moment que Saër avant que celui-ci ne se précipite auprès de clients qui s'impatientaient depuis qu'ils avaient passé commande.

Lucyfer se pressa quant à lui d'aller au bar où Ludwig se remettait à parler trop fort malgré Stephan qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer entre deux préparations de cocktails à côté pour les deux clients du bar que cela semblait particulièrement amuser pour l'un, ou gêner pour l'autre.

« Oh, baisse d'un ton le vieux !, grogna Lucyfer en arrivant au bar.

-Le vieux ? Tu veux vraiment te battre gamin ?, s'étrangla Ludwig.

-Ouais ouais, cause toujours ; un Coston et deux champagnes ! »

Le barman grogna en grimaçant largement, s'empressant d'aller chercher les commandes pendant que Lucyfer s'accoudait à la table en discutant prestement avec les deux hommes qui n'avaient de cesse de le couvrir d'éloges quant à sa capacité à calmer Ludwig et à lui tenir tête bien que Lucyfer considère ceci comme n'étant pas bien difficile puisque le barman tenait sont boulot très à cœur. Ce dernier revint rapidement, coupant court à la discussion tout en posant les verres devant le rouquin.

« Et ne reviens pas !

-Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime », le nargua Lucyfer d'un ton railleur en se pressant de s'éloigner pour aller servir les commandes alors que Ludwig pestait d'une voix forte pendant que Stephan tentait de le calmer une fois de plus.

Lucyfer alla poser les verres sur la table concernée en avisant Feliciano d'un regard sévère, glissant la carafe d'eau vers lui pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne plus boire d'alcool pour le moment, chose à laquelle il répondit d'un air déçu mais se tint. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la table, Pari qui venait de raccompagner trois autres clients lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Un souci ?, s'étonna le rouquin en suivant l'indien au dehors.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ça ne s'est jamais aussi bien passé que maintenant que tu es ici ! Enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui a un problème : comment ça se passe avec Miki-san ? »

Lucyfer cligna des yeux mais sur un signe de Pari se décida à se détendre, s'adossant à un mur. Il poussa un long soupire, ayant l'impression de s'être enfin décidé à poser le sac le plus lourd qu'il ait pu porter. Cette soirée était tout simplement assommante et il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu tenir jusque là. Encore que les clients n'étaient pas le problème, et les collègues étaient plutôt adorables même envers lui – en ne comptant par cet idiot de Ludwig, et surtout Miki qui semblait le haïr au plus haut point – mais l'ambiance était tendue, Saër semblait particulièrement inquiet malgré ses plaisanteries, Miki n'avait de cesse de multiplier les assauts et surtout et enfin le Client du Samedi n'était toujours pas arrivé. Impossible de savoir à l'avance ce qui l'attendait avec ce "Client qui avait un contact avec le monde des ombres", un surnom bien mystérieux mais d'un banalité affligeante sur le coup. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

« Sincèrement, je sais pas. C'est bordélique, c'est tout, y'a vraiment rien de bien calme pour le moment et je sais même pas si je vais tenir jusqu'au bout.

-La fatigue ?

-Aussi. Enfin, c'est surtout ce Client du Samedi qui m'inquiète. »

Le visage de Pari s'assombrit brièvement, mais l'indien se contenta de pousser une discret soupire en s'adossant à côté de Lucyfer. Malgré la différence de taille notable, surtout dans une telle situation, il gardait tout de même sur son visage une expression d'une maturité surprenante.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Miki-san, elle a ses problèmes.

-Disons que j'en ai pris connaissance. Je ne le comprend que trop bien... »

Le rouquin baissa légèrement la tête vers Pari en notant son soudain silence, puis écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard sévère voire meurtrier de l'indien. Celui-ci pourtant lui parla d'un ton tout à fait détaché et détendu.

« C'est très difficile pour elle.

-J... Je le sais », hésita Lucyfer d'un air perplexe.

Cette fois-ci, Pari se tendit, son regard lançant des éclairs en direction du rouquin. Ce dernier sentit un frisson de colère lui traverser la nuque face à un tel affront, n'appréciant guère de ne pas être pris au sérieux et ne comptant pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds quand bien même que cette "petite fille" soit en réalité un homme de trois ans sont aîné. Ne se démontant pas pour autant, les deux jeunes gens se firent face, de toute leur – petite pour l'un – hauteur, Pari les mains sur les hanches et Lucyfer les bras croisés d'un air menaçant.

« Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleurs.

-L'incrédulité est la meilleure cachette pour l'inculte à ce que je vois, rétorqua Lucyfer dans un sifflement.

-Sous-entendre tes pensées pour moi est un comportement de faible.

-Mais ce n'est que piètre vengeance quant à la douleur que vous avez pu insinuer en vos propres termes plus tôt. »

Pari releva un sourcil d'un air surpris mais finalement afficha un sourire en coin des lèvres, l'air toujours aussi peu convaincu mais quelque peu amusé.

« Tu es naïf mais tu as du répondant.

-Si seulement c'était la vérité... », soupira Lucyfer d'un air sombre.

Si en effet il se pouvait qu'il ait plus de répondants que certains, il ne se pensait pas naïf au point de pouvoir ignorer la crainte et la douleur de Miki. Pari sembla d'ailleurs plus réagir à cette expression sur le visage du rouquin qu'à ses propres paroles, prenant un air inquiet. Se mordant la lèvre, il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux de jais, se raclant discrètement la gorge.

« Hum... Ne me dis pas que...

-Dans une voiture, pas très loin d'ici, expliqua Lucyfer. C'est arrivé ainsi, et si Saër n'avait pas été là je serai en train de traîner dans les rues aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas assez de compagnie pour remonter la pente...

-Je suis désolé...

-... mais aujourd'hui je pense que je peux apprécier un peu les autres, pour changer. »

L'indien le dévisagea d'un air interrogatif, et capturant brièvement de vision un semblant de rire au bout des lèvres du rouquin s'autorisa à son tour un rire un peu hésitant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Lucyfer fasse parti de "ceux qui rejettent la compagnie", et si seulement il savait à quelle point le rouquin était insupportable auparavant il en aurait plus rit encore, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Avant que les deux jeunes gens n'aient pu continuer leur discussion, Miki paru sur le palier, lançant un regard assassin à Lucyfer.

« Alors, on paresse ? Ne te fiche pas de moi le nouveau, retourne au travail ! »

Lucyfer sursauta lorsque le propriétaire s'adressa à lui en ses mots, se précipitant à l'intérieur sans demander son reste, ne se retournant même pas pour voir Pari lancer un regard sévère à Miki qui, quant à elle – ou lui ainsi que préfère le dire le rouquin – savourait son semblant de victoire. Avant que le rouquin ne parvienne au bar, un soudain silence lourd fit place : Ludwig et Stephan avaient cessé leur service pour se tourner vers l'entrée, bientôt suivis d'Edwig et Feliciano qui avaient arrêté de fêter leurs retrouvailles avec d'anciens clients, eux-même préférant taire leurs discussions. Saër s'approcha prudemment de Lucyfer, l'œil fixé sur l'entrée :

« Le Client du Samedi », murmura-t-il.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, retenant sa respiration. Il se retint à l'épaule du brun, sentant ses jambes flancher légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son compagnon qui baissa légèrement la tête avec un soupire désolé.

« Ça ira ?

-Si tu me demandes encore une fois ça, j'te fais bouffer ton plateau avant d'aller le jeter dehors par la peau du cul ce sale pervers. »

Le brun releva la tête d'un air surpris : le regard de Lucyfer brillait d'une lueur de détermination alors que son visage avait pris des traits dur. C'était donc pour ceci qu'il supportait depuis le début Miki-san ? Pour prouver ses sentiments et pour aider Miki-san lui-même ? Un sourire amusé se peignit sur le visage du brun. C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait Lucyfer, derrière son air méchant et son comportement insupportable il trouvait le moyen de contenter tout le monde en s'apportant des problèmes la plupart du temps d'ailleurs.

« Et si je le dis plus, tu m'offres quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il doucement avec un rire mal retenu.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer », railla Lucyfer en se retournant finalement d'un air méfiant.

Le brun sourit discrètement, mais perdit bien vite cette expression amusée : l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment des plus légères, les envies de rires avaient disparu en un rien de temps à l'approche de ce nouveau-venu. Le Client du Samedi avançait d'un pas lent mais gracieux, son magnifique costume noir à peine froissé par le déplacement. Son regard balayait sereinement les lieux, éclairés d'une lueur amusée. Saër prit un air quelque peu inquiet lorsqu'il remarqua Lucyfer qui fulminait déjà : le rouquin détestait purement et simplement les gens qui se prenaient trop au sérieux, et peu lui importait qu'on lui fasse remarquer que lui-même pouvait parfois se prendre trop au sérieux.

« Monsieur... »

Le Client du Samedi baissa doucement les yeux, le regard dédaigneux et le sourire intéressé, vers cet homme à l'apparence si féminine qui s'était doucement approché de lui, le regard baissé et le visage de glace, les épaules légèrement dénudées par ce kimono qui retombait légèrement sur sa peau blanche. La simple vision de Miki-san, pourtant si grand et plein de prestance, à côté de cet homme qui semblait plus magnifique encore arracha une seconde grimace d'inquiétude à Saër : il ne devait pas être n'importe qui, il avait un charisme impressionnant malgré les mauvais dires que l'on pouvait laisser passer sur lui. Quant à son escorte, elle était pour faire simple digne d'un roi. En effet, quatre armoires à glace le suivaient de près, à la fois discrets et bien présent. S'ils ne se détachaient pas dans ce tableau, s'ils s'effaçaient devant la prestance de leur patron, ces quatre garde-du-corps savaient malgré tout faire connaître leur présence : il n'était pas question d'oublier les coups que l'on pouvait recevoir si l'on ne prêtait pas assez attention à ce fameux Client du Samedi. Ce dernier adressa un sourire presque chaleureux à Miki-san, celle-ci fermant les yeux avec respect dans un silence toujours aussi objectif.

« Bonsoir, mon cher Miki, murmura l'homme avec un rire. Toujours aussi charmant. »

Miki-san se tendit à peine lorsque les fin doigts de l'homme vinrent effleurer son visage, le redressant doucement vers la lumière, comme pour mieux apparaître au regard si lourd et glacial de ce nouveau-venu. Saër retint de justesse Lucyfer qui s'apprêtait à intervenir, lui lançant un regard avisé : il y a des moments pour parler et d'autres pour s'écraser. L'atmosphère était bien assez écrasante en cet instant pour savoir quel choix il fallait prendre, peu importe la chance que le rouquin pouvait avoir généralement. Visiblement, ce semblant d'agitation étouffée de justesse mais sans doutes pas assez vite attira l'attention du Client du Samedi. Lucyfer se figea en sentant le regard de glace de l'homme passer sur lui, comme s'il le fouillait de l'intérieur, à tel point que le rouquin croisa instinctivement les bras en retenant un regard assassin. Saër, quant à lui, soutint à grand peine ce regard posé sur son visage il y avait un véritable gouffre entre les précédents événements et ce qui se déroulait à présent dans le bar, et le gouffre devenait abysse entre le monde de cet homme et celui des deux jeunes amants. Miki-san avait donc bel et bien de quoi s'inquiéter avec de telles hommes chez elles, et allez savoir quels liens ils avaient pour parvenir jusqu'à se faire craindre par les autorités locales.

« De nouvelles recrues ?, demanda le Client du Samedi tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Miki avant de reporter son lourd regard sur ce dernier : Je n'étais pas au courant...

-Ils nous sont parvenus aujourd'hui, déclara Miki-san d'un calme olympien. Ils sont encore à l'essai.

-Oh, aurais-je de quoi m'inquiéter pour mon service ce soir ? »

Saër et Lucyfer échangèrent un regard inquiet en entendant la voix du client s'aggraver. Le plus terrifiant au final n'était pas de ne pas savoir certaines choses sur ce Client, mais plutôt d'en savoir trop. Les paroles d'Edwige tournaient encore dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens : "Ils détruisent nos tables, nos chaises, nos vestiaires, nos verre, notre réserve, nos cuisines, puis il prend Miki avec lui et on ne la revoit pas de toute la nuit." Saër ferma l'œil d'un air sombre alors que Lucyfer devenait d'une pâleur telle qu'il en semblait même maladif. C'est la voix décidé mi-masculine mi-féminine de Miki qui les sauva de leur inquiétude, semblant ramener un peu l'ambiance à la normale.

« Ces gamins savent travailler. On ne peut pas dire que notre nouvelle serveuse soit très compétente, mais elle n'influera pas sur notre service, soyez certain que vous ne serez pas déçu. »

Le rouquin retint une grimace haineuse vers Miki lorsque celui-ci précisa qu'il n'était pas compétent, mais le coup de coude que lui donna Saër le rappela vite à l'ordre, même si le brun devait lui-même à grand peine se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le Client du Samedi continuait de laisser son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, silencieux et pensif.

« La confiance dans le service, quelle merveille, fit-il avec un rire. Eh bien souhaitons pouvoir nous entendre, mes chers... »

Il tendit la main avec lenteur vers les deux jeunes hommes. Lucyfer prit un air surpris, s'apprêtant à répondre à ces salutations, mais Saër passa son bras devant lui, lui adressant un regard avisé. Il s'avança vers l'homme mais déclina la poignet de main, s'inclinant simplement avec respect. Une nouvelle lueur éclaira le regard du Client qui retint de peu un sourire satisfait. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, s'emparant d'un fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit avec grâce, portant un regard plus sévère vers le plus proche, en l'occurrence Feliciano.

« Eh bien, allez-vous donc attendre que je meurs de soif ?

-Loin de nous cette idée, intervint Miki en s'approchant d'un pas plus léger et prudent. Veuillez excusez mes... filles. Votre venue apporte toujours autant d'effet.

-Est-ce en mal ou en bien ? »

Miki-san ne répondit pas à cette question si sèchement dite par le Client. Celui-ci libéra enfin de son regard glacial le pauvre Feliciano qui se précipita derrière le bar en tremblant, réceptionné par Stephan qui le rassura prestement avant de lui indiquer quel verre et quel vin servir. Visiblement, le silence de Miki sembla satisfaire le Client du Samedi qui se contenta d'un sourire, lui tendant doucement la main. Miki-san s'approcha d'un pas un peu plus pressé, glissant sa main à peine tremblante dans celle de l'homme qui l'attira sur ses genoux avec un rire satisfait.

« Tu as retenu la leçon. Gentille fille.

-Vos désirs sont nos ordre monsieur, soyez assuré qu'il en soit fait selon votre vouloir. »

Lucyfer se retourna brusquement en retenant un juron de dégoût, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers les autres clients, suivi de près par Saër qui semblait encore plus inquiet par la colère du rouquin que précédemment.

« Non mais c'est qui ce mec, il croit être le centre du monde ou quoi ?, étouffa Lucyfer dans un murmure en arrivant près de la table.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire remarquer que c'est aussi ton cas, précisa Saër pour tenter de changer de sujet.

-Il y a égoïsme et égoïsme, cet homme va bien trop loin sur le sien !

-Ce n'est pas pour changer de d'habitude, murmura tristement l'un des deux clients. Mais personne ne parvient à s'y habituer.

-Pauvre Feliciano, il tient à peine debout. »

L'intervention du second client attira l'attention des quatre hommes sur le blondinet qui avançait d'un pas hésitant avec son plateau, l'air paniqué. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas à l'écart du bar et il s'arrêtait déjà, hésitant, peu confiant de son équilibre.

« Il ne parvient jamais à se détendre quand la venu de ce Client commence par un mauvais regard en sa direction, appuya le premier client avec inquiétude. Il est bien trop sensible.

-J'imagine très bien comment ça a pu se finir, murmura Saër en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Et Miki qui écoute l'autre comme un petit chien... Bande d'idiots. »

Saër n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'à peine sa phrase achevée Lucyfer se dirigeait déjà vers le bar d'un air décidé et exaspéré sous le regard sidéré des deux autres clients. Le brun se précipita à sa suite, parvenant à le rattraper lorsqu'il s'empara du plateau de Feliciano sans lui laisser le temps de protester, reprenant le chemin vers la table du Client du Samedi.

« Tu es fou ?, murmura avec précipitation Saër en le retenant. Tu veux que ce soit sur toi que ça retombe ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance peut-être ? »

Saër se stoppa, l'air attristé.

« N... Non, ce n'est pas ça... Lucyfer, tu-

-Je ne suis pas une femme Saër, rentre-toi ça dans la tête. T'as pas besoin d'être aussi attentionné envers moi qu'envers tes copines, moi je sais me débrouiller. C'était peut-être quelque chose qui leur plaisait à elles, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être fragile quand tu fais ça laisse-moi être un peu moi pour une fois, oublie ton mignon petit Lucyfer et pense un peu à ton abruti de copain de primaire, capiche ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, l'air hébété. C'était donc ça qui exaspérait tant Lucyfer ? Il afficha un sourire rassuré, retenant un rire amusé.

« Ouais, un abruti de copain qui me dit jamais qu'est-ce qui lui apporte tant de soucis.

-Qu...

-Pas la peine de faire plus patienter ce pervers, mais t'y iras pas seul quand même : ça m'énerve autant que toi de le voir profiter de Miki comme ça.

-C'est pas comme si on partait à l'assaut d'une forteresse, plaisanta Lucyfer avec un rire narquois.

-C'est tout comme, faisons comme au bon vieux temps ! », rétorqua Saër en prenant la bouteille sur le plateau, laissant le rouquin ne porter que le verre.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas naturel, échangeant presque des regards complices suite à cette "bonne décision", s'arrêtant au niveau du Client du Samedi. Celui-ci daigna détacher son regard de Miki alors que celui-ci se retenait à grand peine de prendre ses jambes à son coup malgré le calme qu'il semblait voulait laisser paraître sur son visage. Mais alors qu'il allait se relever pour échapper à l'attention de son client, celui-ci le retint fermement, lui lançant un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Lucyfer posa sans la moindre délicatesse le verre sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

« Quoi ?, lâcha-t-il sèchement face au regard noir du Client du Samedi. Vous vouliez un verre, non ?

-Espèce de... »

Le rouquin se tendit comme un ressort en sentant une large main se poser sur son épaule.

« Baisse-toi ! »

S'exécutant de justesse, Il eut à peine le temps de voir la bouteille de vin que tenait Saër aller percuter de plein fouet le visage de l'armoire à glace, lequel recula avec un hurlement de douleur, libérant le rouquin qui redressa la tête vers son compagnon, surpris.

« T'es pas fragile mais t'es pas en béton non plus, me refais pas un coup comme ça imbécile !

-J'l'ai pas vu venir », se justifia Lucyfer avec un rire en tirant la langue, se grattant la nuque d'un air faussement gêné.

Saër soupira bruyamment, jusqu'à-ce qu'il voie le garde-du-corps se redresser.

« Attention !

-Couché le chien ! »

Le géant se stoppa en retenant un nouveau cri plus aiguë, tombant à terre en ramenant ses main sur son entrejambe.

« Qu'importe les muscles, y'a pas grand chose là-dedans », fit Lucyfer en riant, époussetant d'un air moqueur sa botte.

Saër sourit, l'air amusé, avant de se retourner vers le Client du Samedi. Celui-ci avait enfin relâché Miki qui s'était éloigné de l'autre côté du canapé, l'air affolé. Que faisaient-ils à la fin ? Le brun lui adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant allez donc lui faire confiance dans une situation si dangereuse vous...

« On dirait bien que j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter, soupira le client. Miki, j'ose espérer que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je ferme les yeux très cher...

-... »

Miki tremblait à présent de tous ses membres, le visage plus pâle que nature. Saër releva un sourcil avant d'entendre un cri derrière lui. Se retournant soudainement, il eut à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter un des garde-du-corps qui tomba à terre, plaqué de justesse par Edwige avant qu'il n'ait pu attraper Lucyfer.

« Ouups, il a vraiment l'air en colère », fit le rouquin avec une grimace.

En un rien de temps, le bar s'était retrouvé étrangement... animé. Le premier homme mis à terre par un coup bien placé se retrouvait tiré au dehors par Stephan pendant que Ludwig et Shannon, après une grosse terreur pour le second, étaient parvenus à assommer le second avec un balais laissé de côté, lequel n'avait évidemment pas résisté au choc. Le troisième homme, fermement retenu par Edwige, avait beau juré qu'il ne pouvait bougé d'un pouce. Quant au dernier... C'était le seul peut-être en assez bonne santé au début, mais après avoir tenté d'attraper vainement notre pile électrique de Feliciano, il avait fini par se faire violemment plaquer à son tour, cette fois-ci par les deux autres clients du bar qui étaient restés malgré l'arrivée du Client du Samedi et ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser leur ami se faire impunément attraper.

« Vous comptez toujours vous "venger", monsieur le Client du Samedi ? »

Saër retourna un sourire vers l'homme qui fulminait. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à se redresser, glissant une main dans sa chemise, quant d'un violent coup de pied rabattu sur son épaule le brun le força à se rasseoir, sous le regard incrédule et affolé de Miki.

« S-Saër, arrête, c'...

-Un éminent menteur et un profiteur, Miki. »

Il plongea tira la main de l'homme, lui arrachant des mains l'arme qu'il semblait vouloir sortir un peu plus tôt avant de la pointer sur lui avec un sourire.

« Nan mais regardez-moi ça, tu trouves que ça a une gueule à travailler dans les ombres ? C'est sûr, dans l'ombre des vrais criminel, c'est qu'un richou qui vient faire joujou après vous avoir foutu la pétoche.

-Qu...

-Miki-san, tu me déçois. Te connaissant, je croyais que tu aurais appelé à l'aide pour aider ton groupe. »

Saër appuya sur la gâchette, arrachant un cri de terreur à Miki. Il éclata presque aussitôt de rire en lâchant l'objet après avoir fait face à un surprenant silence.

« Un pistolet à bille vide, pas mal comme joujou, avec un peu d'arrangement ça ressemble presque à une vraie arme ! »

Il cessa presque aussitôt de rire, se redressant en reculant de quelques pas, foudroyant l'homme du regard.

« A part tes quatre gorilles, t'as rien pour toi. Les mecs comme toi ça me débecte qu'espérais-tu dans un tel endroit ? Assouvir tes désirs après t'être rendu compte qu'un homme important comme toi n'était qu'un homosexuel perverti ? »

Miki-san écarquilla les yeux, reposant son regard sur l'homme démasqué. Celui-ci avait perdu tout son calme et semblait bouillir de rage, le front en sueur et serrant les dents. Saër se retourna, interpellant d'un signe Lucyfer.

« File-moi ton portable, les violeurs comme lui ne méritent aucune pitié.

-Quoi, tu vas appeler les flics ?

-En un premier temps oui, en un second temps il y a bien pire... N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sobron ? »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, quant à Miki il sembla presque en tomber du canapé. Les sociétés Sobron était une importante chaîne d'entreprises spécialisées dans toutes sortes de commerces. Saër sourit avec amusement.

« Même si vous n'apparaissez jamais aux informations ou dans les journaux, ne sous-estimez pas les petits prolétaires : vous seriez surpris d'apprendre que j'ai un ami qui vous connaissait très bien. Et il me semble que vous entreteniez une très bonne relation avec votre petite famille, hein ?

-Cela suffit ! »

Saër prit le portable que lui tendit Lucyfer, glissant un regard hautain vers l'homme qui se releva, pâle comme un linge.

« Croyez-vous pouvoir en réchapper ?

-Avec les autorités derrière et votre famille contre vous ? Parfaitement, déclara Saër avec calme, et je crois même pouvoir continuer à vivre innocemment et calmement avec ceux que j'aime, comme dans un conte de fées. »

Sobron sembla bleuir face au sourire confiant du jeune homme. Il détourna la tête en crachant, les mains tremblantes, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé au dehors, bien vite suivi des deux gardes-du-corp encore à peu près intactes et enfin libérés qui traînaient tant bien que mal avec eux le troisième qui était encore dans les vapes. Saër lâcha un soupire se soulagement, mais n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que tout le monde s'était déjà précipité auprès de lui.

« Wah, Saër, tu étais fantastique !

-Euh… Merci ?, articula le brun devant les yeux brillants de Feliciano.

-Comme dans les films !, appuya Edwige.

-Hey, tu m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais ce gars, coupa Lucyfer.

-Je ne le connaissais pas. »

Il y eut un soudain silence.

« Attends, t'as pas dit qu'un de tes potes...

-Il m'en a juste parlé, il disait que c'était un grand mec entouré de gorilles qui s'entendait très bien avec sa femme. »

Lucyfer soupira d'un air désespéré.

« Saër, t'as un cul en or.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que personne à part toi ne peut y touch... AÏE !

-Redis ça encore une fois et mon pieds atterrira bien plus haut que ton genou la prochaine fois ! »

Les autres rirent de bon cœur. L'ambiance tordue avait fini par partir et le bar semblait bien plus calme. Bon, il restait encore un cadavre de balais, des restes d'une bouteille de vin qui avait déversé son contenu sur le sol – avec quelques restes de sang qui manquèrent de faire s'évanouir le pauvre Edwige quand il s'en rendit compte, au grand amusement des autres quand Ludwig fut forcé de le traîner jusqu'à un fauteuil éloigné – et il fallut un moment pour retrouver Pari qui était parti s'enfermer dans les vestiaires lorsque la bataille avait éclaté, mais tout allait finalement pour le mieux...

« Saër, tu comptes vraiment appeler les flics ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je me rappellerais qu'il ne faut pas te contrarier... »

Pour le moment.

« Santé !

-Feliciano, ça suffit !

-Miki, tu comptes boire ton verre ?, demanda le blond avec un sourire félin.

-Évidemment ! », rétorqua le gérant en fronçant les sourcils.

L'italien prit une mine déçue, faisant rire aux éclats ses collègues. Ce soir-là, après le départ de l'imposteur, le bar resta ouvert tard le soir, et le groupe d'ami fêta comme il se doit ce départ. Gaérie qui était partie un moment après l'ouverture du bar revint presque au triple galop, laissant en plan la fête organisées par quelques un de ses amis, préférant visiblement largement l'ambiance d'une fête auprès de ces fous du bar gay que l'ambiance lourde d'une soirée intéressante. On peut dire que ce soir là, ce fut les serveurs qui vidèrent leur cota de bouteilles d'alcools de la journée.

« Fwaaah, ça désaltère !

-Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi détendue pour le boulot », soupira Stephan à son collègue.

Face à cette magnifique remarque gratuite, Ludwig répondit d'un regard noir en direction de Stephen avant de poser son verre assez violemment, se relevant soudainement en titubant maladroitement un premier toi.

« Tu peux parler toi, t'as pété notre balais !

-Je rêvais de faire ça depuis longtemps, on va pouvoir acheter autre chose que cette vieille peille qui salit plus qu'il ne nettoie !

-Hey ! C...

-Oui Ludwig, je sais que c'est toi qui l'avais acheté... »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, arrachant une mine boudeuse au barman.

« Dis-moi Ludwig, je ne te savais pas si attaché aux vieilles choses, fit remarquer Saër.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai aidé à ranger chez lui j'ai trouvé des vêtements de bébé...

-La ferme Stephan !

-Là, là », soupira l'intéressé en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un sourire moqueur.

Ludwig se rassit en croisant les bras, prenant un air boudeur qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de rires. Saër sourit avant de poser les yeux sur Pari qui semblait ne pas avoir dit un mot ni touché un verre depuis le début de la soirée.

« Pari... ? »

L'indien releva soudainement la tête, l'air affolé d'avoir été soudainement abordé.

« H-hein ? Problème ? Moi ? Pas du tout !

-Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé, soupira Saër avec un sourire.

-Ha... euh, ah bon ? »

Pari rougit soudainement, enfonçant la tête dans les épaules d'un air gêné. Saër lui sourit gentiment, s'écartant un peu des autres qui avaient commencé à se bagarrer autour de la table pour amener Pari un peu à l'écart. Du temps où il sortait avec Gaérie, lorsqu'ils croisaient Pari et Miki, l'indien avait tendance à trop peu parler de lui, et il n'y avait qu'en seul à seul qu'il s'ouvrait vraiment.

« Tu sais que tu me connais encore mieux que Miki ?, soupira d'un air rieur le jeune homme.

-Je sais, répondit toujours aussi souriant Saër. Mais dis-moi plutôt quel est le problème.

-Le problème... »

Pari baissa tristement la tête, relevant à peine les yeux pour regarder les autres s'amuser joyeusement. Miki et Feliciano qui se disputaient la bouteille de Vodka, Ludwig et Stephan qui semblaient lancés dans une grande discussion avec Gaérie – d'ailleurs Ludwig n'étais sans doutes plus très frais après cette troisième bouteille partagée – Edwige qui avait raccompagné les deux clients à l'entrée et discutait joyeusement avec eux avant leur départ, en vue de l'heure tardive. Et Lucyfer... Lucyfer ? Le rouquin et Shannon avaient un peu disparu depuis un petit moment dans la fête. Oh, ils ne devaient pas être loin c'était la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils s'amusaient autant. L'indien releva la tête vers Saër, l'air déçu.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour tout ça. Je ne mérite pas de m'amuser.

-Tu es encore trop tendu, soupira le brun. Regarde-les s'amuser, tu crois vraiment qu'ils font tout ça pour que tu sois à part ? Miki-san lui-même n'a rien fait de particulier, et Gaérie encore moins.

-Mais ce n'est pas l'un d'entre vous qui s'est caché !, coupa Pari. C'est moi qui ai lâchement fuit en les voyant venir !

-Et alors ? »

Pari écarquilla les yeux, l'air hors de lui.

« Et alors ? Tu me demande quoi là, de te dire à quel point je me sens misérable ?

-J'ai risqué votre vie à tous en me lançant dans des suppositions qui n'étaient peut-être pas avérées, j'ai manqué de peu de me prendre une balle entre les deux yeux et de tuer un homme. Moi j'me sens pitoyable. »

Là... L'indien ne parvint pas à rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Saër lui sourit innocemment.

« Mais la vie est comme ça, il faut savoir un peu en tirer profit. Et trouver ce qui nous plaît vraiment. »

Il tourna la tête vers les autres. Edwige les rejoignait d'un pas pressé, se plaignant qu'ils ne l'aient pas attendu pour vider la quatrième bouteille que Miki et Feliciano avaient littéralement engloutit pendant que Ludwig, Stephan et Gaérie s'étaient mis à se disputer au sujet du matérialisme de certains. Pari se gratta la tête, l'air sombre.

« Même en sachant cela, je n'ai pas l'esprit assez libre pour m'amuser.

-Boit.

-Hein ? »

Saër éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant la tête avec un large sourire.

« Je plaisante ! T'es trop jeune pour ça !

-Hey, va pas dicter la loi à tes aînés ! », se plaignit Pari avec un air d'enfant boudeur.

Saër rit de plus belle, voyant Pari se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les autres pour arracher un verre des mains du premier venu, soit Feliciano qui poussa un cri révolté, observant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et pleins de désespoir tout le contenu son verre disparaître dans le gosier du jeune homme qui les avait rejoint, ceci tournant bien vite à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux zigotos du groupe, des applaudissement de Miki-san et Gaérie et une tentative infructueuse de la part d'Edwige pour les calmer qui dû bien vite retourner à Stephan et Ludwig qui se remettaient à vouloir faire de la boxe pour savoir qui avait raison premier au tapi, voilà votre menteur.

Le brun sourit devant une telle scène. Voilà, c'était l'ambiance qu'il devait y avoir la plupart du temps ici, en un peu plus responsable tout de même mais tout le monde peut déraper un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, c'est suite à un dérapage qu'il avait finit par tout savoir, que Lucyfer et lui avaient enfin pu être un peu ensemble. D'ailleurs, en parlant du rouquin... Saër se dispersa un peu dans la salle à la recherche du jeune homme, allant jeter un coup d'œil aux vestiaires et dans les réserves – on sait jamais, quand Lucyfer boit il finit souvent là où il y a le plus de quoi se désaltérer – mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Alors qu'il allait revenir vers les autres avec une mine déçue, il passa par hasard devant la porte d'entrée... Bon, d'accord, pas tant par hasard que cela à en voir la disposition du bar, la table était parfaitement à l'opposée de la distance qu'avait parcouru le brun entre la réserve et la sortie, mais toujours est-il qu'il se cacha bien vite derrière la porte, l'air surpris après les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ah, à croire que tu profites de mes faiblesses ! »

C'était la voix de Lucyfer ça ? Le rouquin parlant de faiblesse, eh bien, il ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête. Saër passa doucement sa tête au dehors, observant avec le plus de discrétion possible la scène. En effet, le rouquin n'était pas très sobre et se tenant dos au mur était à la limite de glisser et de se retrouver par terre. Il n'avait remit ses vêtements d'origine, ayant sans doutes oublié qu'il portait une robe après quelques verres, mais avait enfilé son manteau et son écharpe par dessus avec la venue du froid d'un soir de Décembre. Saër quant à lui avait dû abandonner ses vêtements de serveur que Gaérie lui avait donnés suite à son arrivée pour qu'il aide au bar ce n'était pas le plus confortable il faut avouer lorsqu'on est habitué au décontracté, du coup il avait laissé de côté un sac contenant cette tenue et les vêtements de Lucyfer : il les oublierai sans doutes sinon. Shannon également avait remit ses vêtements de tous les jours : en effet, le jeune homme était là, face à Lucyfer, se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer. Il avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière avec des barrettes, ça lui donnait un air original et en même temps ça lui donnait un air assez mignon avec le sourire gêné qu'il arborait. Attendez... Sourire gêné ? Faiblesses ? Saër s'accroupit pour tenter de regarder encore plus discrètement plus on est bas et moins on a de chance de remarquer cette tête qui dépasse de derrière la porte. Remarquez, Lucyfer n'était pas vraiment en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« T'es marrant toi, fit le rouquin avec un rire bruyant.

-Je suis tout à fait sérieux pourtant, Lucy. C'est un peu surprenant, mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de gens tombent amoureux après un coup de foudre.

-J'appelle pas ça un coup de foudre, rétorqua l'intéressé en riant toujours aussi bizarrement. T'as quand même eu le temps de me connaître, je crois pas que t'ai pu craquer pour moi dès que je suis entré dans le bar. »

Heein ? Saër écarquilla les yeux, regardant avec surprise Shannon qui rougissait à vue d'œil, se grattant la joue d'un air encore plus gêné tout en essayant de mettre son autre main dans sa manche pour la réchauffer.

« C'est pas faux...

-Pas faux, pas faux », répéta Lucyfer avec un sourire béat.

Décidément, lui quand il buvait...

« Mais tu sais que j'peux pas, articula-t-il néanmoins en levant le nez au ciel. Saër m'attend...

-Je sais, mais ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas eu un petit espoir en te disant tout ça. Et puis je ne suis pas doué pour garder un secret...

-C'est égoïste comme façon de penser !

-Il faut bien être égoïste parfois !, rétorqua Shannon d'un air révolté. Enfin, je veux dire... »

Il rougit soudainement, baissant la tête en croisant les mains pour les garder au chaud. Lucyfer afficha un sourire chaleureux. Prenant doucement ses mains, il les glissa dans les poches de son propre manteau, arrachant un cri de surprise au jeune serveur qui ne s'attendait pas à une si soudaine proximité. Si soudaine qu'elle étonna même Saër qui lança un regard assassin à l'anglais.

« Je sais je sais !, fit Lucyfer en souriant toujours aussi naturellement. Moi aussi chuis égoïste, alors tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question pour moi de laisser Saër à la merci de ces stupides filles... ou de ces stupides garçons, Miki-san ne lèvera pas un doigt sur lui !

-Ah..., fit Shannon avec un sourire gêné tout en tentant de garder l'équilibre malgré la position quelque peu inconfortable.

-Neeh, cherche pas à avoir quelqu'un comme moi Shannon. Moi j'te mérite pas ! »

Saër sursauta, prenant un air outré. Mais c'était quoi ces paroles ?

« On est pas dans la même catégorie, argumenta le rouquin. Je mérite déjà pas Saër, mais maintenant que je l'ai je le lâche plus. Et puis je suis pas gay, Saër c'est une exception. Toi tu devrais te trouver une jolie fille...

-Mais...

-Ou un beau gosse !», acheva Lucyfer en prenant un air sur de lui et dur pour ne pas être contredit.

Shannon cligna des yeux, mais finalement sourit d'un air amusé. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord... Saër, derrière la porte du bar, avait littéralement viré au rouge. Mais c'était une sacrément belle déclaration indirecte qu'il venait de faire là son rouquin ! Il sourit béatement, avant de voir Lucyfer passer ses bras atour du cou de Shannon en enfonçant le nez dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Aaah, t'es chaud !

-L... Lucyfer, tu m'étouffe ! »

Le rouquin éclata de rire, lâchant son ami qui se détacha de lui, découvrant un visage rouge tomate qui fit rire plus encore cet imbécile qui semblait bien bien loin de son état de sobriété. Ce simple petit geste avait planté une épine de jalousie dans le cœur de notre pauvre Saër qui fulminait derrière la porte, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à celui qui osait être trop près de SON rouquin. Shannon sourit, amusé.

« Lucyfer, tu es vraiment particulier.

-Je sais, je sais, je sais, fit le rouquin d'une voix d'enfant. Alors trouve-toi un mec encore plus particulier que moi. Et célibataire cette fois-ci ! »

Shannon éclata de rire, suivit de près de Lucyfer. Aah, ils semblaient bien s'amuser tous les deux... C'était ce que pensait notre pauvre Saër derrière sa porte, l'air déçu et boudeur.

« Lucyfer ?

-Nhh ?, fit le rouquin en relevant un sourire stupide vers Shannon.

-N'abandonne jamais Saër, si toi tu ne le mérites pas il te mériterait encore moins. Maintenant que vous vous tenez, ne lâchez pas, d'accord ? »

Il sourit, l'air innocent.

« Toi tu es tenace, mais vu le nombre de filles qu'il y avait sur le tableau de chasse de Saër je ne sais pas s'il te retiendrait longtemps.

-Neeeh, pas faux pas faux, répondit Lucyfer en riant. Merci du conseil ! »

Saër retint un soupire. Oui, peut-être que lui n'était pas assez tenace. Il sourit légèrement, se relevant enfin en s'éloignant de la porte, juste de quelques pas, avant d'entendre une petite phrase qui le ramena vite à l'entrée.

« L-Lucyfer ? »

Le brun se précipita vers la porte, découvrant un Shannon rouge tomate et un Lucyfer qui avait l'air particulièrement sérieux, et un peu trop proche de l'autre. Il retint un cri de surprise et de désarroi en voyant le rouquin voler un baiser à l'anglais. Bon, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un léger baiser presque amical dans une telle situation, à la manière de deux personnes de la même famille, mais Saër semblait figé et se sentait pris d'un froid insoutenable alors que Shannon avait viré au rouge écarlate.

« T-t-t-t-tuu...

-C'est juste ton cadeau de Noël à l'avance », fit Lucyfer en riant.

Shannon cligna des yeux, surpris, puis sourit d'un air amusé.

« Alors j'aurai pas droit à un autre cadeau à Noël ?

-Neuuuh... »

Lucyfer réfléchit, prenant un air d'enfant.

« Si ! Mais le 24 au lieu du 25 ! J'ai déjà tout donné pour le 25 ! »

Shannon rit de plus belle avant de remarquer Saër. Il retira ses mains des poches de Lucyfer en souriant d'un air gêné.

« Je me disais aussi que j'avais senti des ondes négatives... »

Le brun sursauta, se sentant soudainement concerné. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se justifier, Lucyfer avait redressé la tête vers lui, deux grands yeux d'enfant innocent scrutant le visage du brun avant que son propre visage ne s'illumine soudainement.

« Saër ! »

Le rouquin se redressa en titubant maladroitement il eut largement le temps néanmoins de se rattraper au brun quand celui-ci se précipita vers lui d'un air déstabilisé. Lucyfer sourit bêtement.

« On dirait que je vais pas pouvoir rentrer seul...

-On dirait.

-On rentre à la maison ? »

Saër sourit légèrement, tournant la tête vers Shannon qui lui répondit d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Prends soin de Lucyfer, hein ?, soupira le jeune homme à Saër. Sinon je viens le récupérer !

-Je ne vais pas te le céder si facilement, répondit le brun en riant. Merci pour tout Shannon.

-Merci à vous plutôt ! »

Shannon s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, d'un pas léger.

« Nhh, Saëëër...

-Oui ? », fit le brun en retournant les yeux vers Lucyfer.

Le rouquin s'était laissé mollement retomber sur Saër et se laissait porter à bouts de bras, l'air ensommeillé.

« Tu vibres...

-Hein ? »

Saër baissa la tête avec surprise, voyant une lumière s'allumer au fond de sa poche. Son portable ? Il l'extirpa de la poche du manteau à peine l'eut-il ouvert qu'une voix haut-perchée se fit entendre très distinctement sans même avoir à le mettre à l'oreille.

« SAËRRRR ! RENTRE A LA MAISON ! »

L'appelle fut aussitôt raccroché, arrachant un grognement à Lucyfer.

« Gnnn... c'était quoi çaaa ?

-... »

Saër trembla légèrement, l'air pétrifié. Il avait totalement oublié...

« Ma mère... »

Qu'il devait rentrer chez lui ce soir même.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucyfer : C'est un cadeau à mon attention cette histoire entre Shannon et Lucyfer ? x)

No Face : En un sens. xD Je voyais pas le seul membre à peu près responsable du bar aller se bourrer la gueule, il a fallu que je trouve quelque chose tu m'as inspiré frangin ! ^^

Lucyfer : En fait depuis le début de la fic je suis ta muse quoi. ^^'

No Face : A défaut d'être un bon correcteur. =)

Lucyfer : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? -_-

No Face : R-rien du tout ! O_O

Lucyfer : Je sais que corriger mes propres textes de toutes manières, débrouille-toi. è_é

No Face : Okay, okay, désolée ! x3 Enfin bon, voilà le onzième chapitre les gens ! Vous allez jamais me croire, c'est à cause du Client du Samedi que j'avais plus d'inspiration. xD J'avais prévu de le mettre mais j'avais aucune idée de comment il serait, c'est une surprise autant pour moi que pour vous ce Monsieur Saumon. ^^

Lucyfer : Sobron. '_'

No Face : Oui c'est ça. ^_^'

Lucyfer : *facepalm* U_U

No Face : Bref, merci de toujours suivre cette histoire ! ^o^ Il y a peu, en allant sur la chatbox d'un forum, j'ai vu que le fondateur et plusieurs membres parlaient de ma fanfics. Oh, ils étaient pas hyper nombreux, quatre tout au plus, mais ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ma fanfic est connue ! ^^ Bon, c'est pas encore à l'échelle d'une grande fanfiction, mais c'est déjà ça. éwè Contente de savoir que ça vous a plus les amis, je vous fait confiance pour continuer à suivre ! ;3 Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël à moi ! ^^

Lucyfer : Ah, alors je peux garder le...

No Face : LE QUOI ? *^*

Lucyfer : R... Rien du tout. è_é

No Face : Je veuuuuux ! Mon gentil frangin attentionné ! ^w^

Lucyfer : Pas touche ! O_O

À la prochaine les amis !


	12. Enchanté Maman !

**Chapitre 12**

**Enchanté Maman !**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? »

Saër fronça les sourcils, le regard menaçant. Lucyfer ne tenant décidément pas l'alcool et étant donné que ses parents s'étaient quelque peu absentés ce soir-ci, par souci de politesse envers lui – hors de question de fouiller dans ses poches pendant qu'il était dans cet état – et surtout plutôt inquiet pour son propre état s'il rentrait trop tard chez lui, le brun avait été forcé de transporter son ami encore en robe et totalement endormi dans ses bras jusque chez lui. Sa mère scrutait cet inconnu d'un air critique, écartant de ses mains ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient devant ses yeux noisette. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus et son regard semblait lancer des éclairs, ses yeux étant soulignés de larges cernes et sa peau plus pâle encore que nature. Elle n'avait décidément rien en commun avec l'un de ses deux fils, pas même physiquement, elle était déjà bien plus maigre encore que Saër et bien plus grande que Laèl. Ce dernier apparu d'ailleurs derrière elle, l'air inquiet et interrogatif.

« Saër, vas-tu répondre ?

-C'est bon, calme-toi !, répondit sèchement le brun en retenant sa voix pour ne pas réveiller Lucyfer. Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'abandonner à un coin de rue dans son état !

-Est-ce que au moins tu la connais ?

-Bien sur que je... »

La ? Le brun s'arrêta un instant, l'air ahuri. Elle avait donc pris Lucyfer pour une jeune fille ? Remarquez, dans sa tenue de serveur du bar gay, avec les cheveux qui retombaient sur le visage et tant qu'il était porté – dans une position que vous devinerez étant à la manière d'une princesse cela va de soi de la part de notre gentleman – par Saër il avait tout pour ressembler à une fille. La femme fronça les sourcils d'un air toujours plus sévère, fulminant.

« Tu vas recommencer à me ramener toutes tes conquêtes à l'appartement ? Il est hors de question que j'accepte une fille différente par jour !

-C'est différent aujourd'hui ! »

Elle recula, l'air surpris et désemparée après que son fils ait levé la voix, mais Saër ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, bien décidé à faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui, notre chère rouquin national.

« Cela fait depuis un moment que nous sortons ensemble, ça colle vraiment pour une fois alors ne va pas tout faire rater ! Je te demande juste de me laisser vivre ma vie, je me chargerai de tout tant que nous l'aurons à l'appartement !

-Comment ose-tu me parler comme ça ? Moi ? Ta mère !, s'égosilla-t-elle soudainement à la limite des pleurs.

-M-maman... »

La femme se retourna vers Laèl qui lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé, lui massant doucement les épaules.

« Laisse-le faire, s'il dit qu'il en fait son affaire. Cela ne gênera personne à l'appartement... Tu connais Saër, il fait toujours profil bas.

-Un peu trop même, couina la femme. J'aimerai tant qu'il soit là pour moi parfois ! »

Elle se laissa littéralement tomber dans les bras de Laèl en pleurant à chaude larme. Le jeune homme retint un soupire en arrangeant ses lunettes qui étaient retombées sur le bout de son nez, relevant la tête vers Saër en lui adressant un regard qui voulait tout dire : plus personne ne croyais au cinéma de leur mère dans cet appartement, mais autant jouer le jeu si c'était pour un peu de tranquillité. Il adressa alors un sourire discret à son frère, lui murmurant avec un signe de tête :

« Bienvenue à l'appartement ; entre donc. »

Saër sourit, rassuré, entrant avec précaution pour ne pas cogner Lucyfer dans l'entrée un peu petite. Laèl referma derrière lui, le regardant s'éloigner dans les couloirs de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un grand appartement, il était plutôt sobre et très discret même. Il était partagé en quatre parties : le côté cuisine et salle-à-manger, le côté salle de séjour, le côté salle de bain, toilettes et balcon, et enfin un dernier couloir menant aux trois chambres des membres de la famille ; ceci en prenant en compte que la plupart du temps le père de Saër passait plutôt la nuit à l'hôtel pour son travail ce qui lui attirait souvent les foudres de sa femme. Le brun porta Lucyfer jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposant sur le lit avec un soupire. Le rouquin dormait profondément, les joues un peu rouges, peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou à force d'avoir rit, ou peut-être avait-il chaud ? Saër lui retira avec douceur son manteau, l'accrochant dans sa penderie avec silence avant de revenir à son chevet, un sourire amusé sur le visage. En moins d'un mois, il avait pu découvrir la maison de Lucyfer et rencontrer sa famille, et dans le même mois il l'amenait chez lui, ceci tout en ayant déclaré sa flamme... Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait en dix-sept ans au final. Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage du rouquin, écartant ses mèches flamboyantes qui retombaient sur son air d'enfant plongé dans un doux sommeil.

« S... Saër ? »

Le brun sursauta, se retournant brusquement. Sur le palier de la chambre, une jeune homme aux cheveux clairs les scrutait de ses grands yeux émeraudes au travers de ses lunettes. Laèl avait l'air tout simplement ahuris, tremblant légèrement, les muscles figés.

« A... Attends, me dit pas que c'est...

-Lucyfer Chevalier », coupa Saër avec un air évident.

Il n'était pas la peine de le cacher à Laèl, lui qui connaissait si bien le rouquin pour s'être disputé plus d'une fois avec lui. Le lycéen resta un moment silencieux, clignant des yeux, avant d'éclater soudainement de rire. Il fut presque immédiatement stoppé quand Saër lui plaqua soudainement la main sur la bouche.

« Ferme-la ! Tu vas "la" réveiller...

-J'y crois pas, articula Laèl en retirant la main de son frère et se retenant à grand peine de rire. Tu veux dire que cette princesse au joli minois en robe là c'est notre cruel Lucyfer, roi des enfers ? »

Saër hocha la tête, manquant à nouveau de faire rire aux éclats son frère. Il est vrai que quand on le connait un peu on imagine très mal le jeune homme dans une robe, surtout d'un tel style en sachant que l'amie de Gaérie n'avait pas lésiné sur la dentelle et les ornements, rubans et autres décorations extravagantes mais surtout très féminines. Néanmoins, Laèl se figea aussitôt, un sourire jaune sur le visage.

« Dis-moi, reprit-il d'une voix sombre, ne me dit pas que c'est lui la personne à qui tu ne pouvais pas avouer ton amour si facilement...

-Ben si. »

Laèl releva la tête vers Saër, lui découvrant un air tout à fait innocent et totalement évident. La sincérité de son frère le fit soudainement pâlir : l'imaginer homosexuel était bien trop difficile, voire tout simplement impossible surtout envers cet idiot de Lucyfer. Saër claqua des doigts devant les yeux de son frère pour le réveiller.

« Hey, prend pas cet air petite tête, tu me fais peur, fit-il avec un rire.

-Attends, LE Lucyfer ? Tu aimes le grand, l'idiot, l'unique Lucyfer ?

-Tout à fait. »

Cette fois-ci Laèl manqua de tomber à la renverse : Saër lui adressait un grand sourire, son visage doux et apaisé, ses yeux rieurs et brillants. Il avait ce côté "encore plus beau" des personnes amoureuses, ce côté que Laèl aurait préféré lui voir dans n'importe quelle autre situation que celle-ci. Ils stoppèrent leurs discussions – et pour Laèl ses pensées embrouillées – lorsque Lucyfer poussa un grognement, se retournant dans le lit. Saër se releva, faisant reculer Laèl et fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Désolé de te demander ça petit frère, mais il faut vraiment que tu ne dises rien à maman, compris ? »

Il pris un air suppliant, le visage un peu tendu, liant les mains tout en retenant sa respiration. Laèl cligna des yeux, l'air surpris.

« Je dois t'avouer que raconter ta relation avec Lucyfer à maman est la dernière chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit en cet instant. Mon frère avec Lucyfer, on aura tout vu... »

Laèl prit un air totalement choqué, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, scène qui arracha un sourire à Saër. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire.

« Tu vois petite tête, comme tu dis : l'amour est aveugle.

-A ce point !, se plaignit le frère pour justifier son choc.

-Même toi et Rose vous pourriez le faire, rétorqua le brun en riant.

-Ah, ne me parle plus d'elle ! »

Saër rit de plus belle, enlaçant brièvement son petit frère qui poussa un cri de surprise tout en se débattant, avant de le relâcher pour rouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça s'il est sur le point de se réveiller, dis à maman que je me couche tout de suite, de toutes manières j'ai déjà dîné et j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas me voir.

-Pas de problèmes, je vais lui dire », soupira Laèl en se grattant la tête.

Il fit demi-tour, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez alors que Saër retournait dans sa chambre, fermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui.

« Nhh, Saër ? »

Le brun se retourna, le visage souriant. Lucyfer s'était relevé sur le lit, se frottant l'œil d'un air ensommeillé tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Il avait étalé les jambes dans le lit, observant un instant le bout de ses bottes sans porter la moindre attention à sa robe qui était quelque peu relevée sur ses... collants, plus que pantalon il faut l'avouer. Saër retint un léger rire en le voyant encore bien embrumé, lui arrachant une moue vexée.

« Te moque pas d'moi ! Dis... N'est où là ? »

Le brun sourit chaleureusement, s'approchant du lit pour s'assoir au bord de celui-ci, près de sa "princesse", passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en faisant retomber de longues mèches sur le visage du rouquin qui ne semblait réagir qu'à moitié, le fixant au travers de sa chevelure flamboyante sans broncher, à la fois attentif et semblant quelque peu détaché de la réalité encore. Il semblait s'en être à peu près remis mais ses yeux trahissaient sa faiblesse et il semblait particulièrement endormi. Un grognement qu'il poussa quand il reçu une nouvelle vague de mèches sur le visage arracha un rire à Saër qui retira au plus vite ses mains taquines de la chevelure du jeune homme alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de l'arranger pour y voir quelque chose.

« Serais-tu sur la défensive ?

-Tu m'cherches ? », grogna Lucyfer en se relevant soudainement.

Il s'était à peine relevé plus, se retrouvant un peu surélevé par rapport à Saër, son visage très proche. Le brun ne comprit rient pendant un instant, clignant des yeux d'un air assez surpris. Cela lui rappelait plutôt bien la fois où ils s'étaient disputé pour la place du dessus. Le jour de la déclaration... Saër sentit son cœur rater un battement quand son regard se perdit dans l'améthyste de celui de Lucyfer. Les longues mèches rouges retombaient sur sa peau blanche et venaient chatouiller son visage, alors que son souffle chaut caressait les lèvres du brun...

« Hé...

-Eh ?

-Tu réponds pas ? »

Saër cligna des yeux lorsque le rouquin lui posa la question d'un air tout à fait blasé. Répondre ? Mais... Le brun sentit une étrange chaleur se présenter sur ses joues alors que Lucyfer lui lançait un regard perplexe. Lorsque les yeux violets se posèrent sur les rougeurs de sa victime, le rouquin éclata bruyamment de rire.

« C'est pas vrai, tu rougis à vue d'œil !

-Pas plus que toi ! », rétorqua Saër en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de porter sa main à son visage pour chasser ses rougeurs comme il faisait mine de le faire parfois qu'il se retrouva soudainement précipité au sol sans avoir pu réagir. Il aurait pu crier... ou pas... Il faut dire que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après être tombé au milieu des couvertures précipitées au sol, il se retrouvait étalé à terre, les bras légèrement relevés comme en geste de défense mais écartés de force par d'autre mains gantées. Au bout de ses lèvres, une bouche était venu cueillir un baiser taquin, un sourire s'étirant sur le visage du roux dont le regard semblait fouiller les moindres recoins de celui du brun, comme se délectant de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part.

« Eh bien, on joue plus ?

-L-Lucyfer, on dirait que tu t'en es remis, fit Saër avec un rire forcé.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Saër cligna des yeux, surpris lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du roux caresser avec douceur et sensualité la peau si chaude de sa joue. Sentir son souffle si étrangement froid sur son oreille lui arracha un léger frisson, si léger qu'il se promena longuement sur son corps, du plus profond de lui-même jusque dans sa nuque, comme faisant se dresser ses cheveux obscures sur sa tête.

« Lucyfer ?

-C'est mon nom, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix taquine, son murmure parcourant le cou de Saër jusqu'au creux de son oreille en un second frisson.

-Qu... Tu n'essaierais pas de prendre ma place ? »

Lucyfer releva la tête, ses longues mèches rouges caressant le visage de Saër dans ce mouvement. Ce dernier afficha un sourire amusé, glissant ses mains sur les hanches du roux pour le maintenir contre lui, mais son compagnon ne fit que laisser échapper un rire narquois, à peine surpris par ce geste qui en devenait presque quotidien depuis la semaine précédente.

« Quelle place ? »

Saër n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres se faisaient assaillir d'un second baiser, un baiser moqueur et presque trop rapide à son goût qui se glissa peu à peu le long de son cou en une caresse, allant titiller sa clavicule mise à nue par une caresse un peu sèche pour écarter deux pans de sa chemise. Il frissonna à nouveau quand Lucyfer le débarrassa presque totalement de celle-ci, allant titiller sa peau de ses lèvres et de ses dents.

« L... »

Un bruit les stoppa soudainement, faisant se redresser le rouquin, en position assise sur Saër.

« … Merde... »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de la porte qui s'était discrètement ouverte : c'était un homme plutôt petit, ni trop maigre ni trop gros, au crâne visible au travers de quelques cheveux bruns et aux yeux plutôt fins d'un joli vert olive. Il portait des petites lunettes sur le bout du nez, semblant presque loucher au travers pour regarder Lucyfer et Saër. Le brun afficha un sourire très gêné.

« Ahah... Salut p'pa... »

L'homme releva d'une légère pichenette ses lunettes sur son nez, regardant le rouquin puis son fils avec un court silence avant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Oh, j'imagine que c'est le jeune Lucyfer.

-B'jour m'sieur, répondit le roux d'une voix d'enfant, l'air presque tout à fait innocent.

-Bonsoir », corrigea l'homme avec un rire.

Saër écarquilla les yeux.

« Laèl t'as dit ?

-De quoi ? », demanda la père d'un air surpris.

Le brun secoua aussitôt la tête.

« Rien du tout ! Tu vas dîner ?

-Non, je vais me coucher, j'ai déjà soupé avec mes collègues. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard non plus, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, refermant doucement la porte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas », lança Lucyfer avant qu'il ne parte.

Le silence fit place dans la pièce, semblant s'allonger un instant. Ce fut le roux qui y coupa court d'un soupir :

« Ton père est idiot.

-... Je me le dis souvent. »

Il releva la tête vers Lucyfer qui semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui, en un instant, retourna la situation à son avantage, poussant le rouquin sur le dos qui n'eut le temps que de retenir un cri de surprise, voyant sa robe qu'il avait eu tant de mal à enfiler avant le service lui être retiré d'une traite avant de retrouver Saër par dessus lui, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Alors comme ça on oublie où se trouve sa place ?

-T'as fini avec cette histoire de place ? T'as carrément un complexe de supériorité ma parole !, pesta Lucyfer en tentant de se redresser.

-Ou alors j'ai juste peur que tu puisses t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre si je relâche trop la pression : dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà avec Shannon ? »

Lucyfer écarquilla les yeux, ses joues rougissant légèrement alors qu'un sourire mauvaise se peignait sur le visage si pâle de son compagnon.

« Mais t'es con !

-Et toi direct... soupira Saër en fermant un œil comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel espèce d'idiot ! J'vais pas courir tous les hommes qui passent, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter que tu puisses t'intéresser à... »

Il ne pu achever sa phrase car Saër s'était laissé tomber sur lui, lui arrachant un long baiser passionné. Il laissa sa tête retomber à côté du visage rougissant de Lucyfer, laissant échapper un long soupir entre le rire jaune et le gémissement désespéré.

« Tu es bête. Ce n'est pas toi qui a à avoir peur que je parte. C'est moi qui craint que tu partes. Tu aimais Saër l'ami... Mais aimeras-tu toujours Saër l'amoureux ? J'ai toujours peur que tu te blesses, que tu partes, est-ce mal ? »

Le silence lui répondit, toujours aussi lourd et présent. Il se releva doucement, l'air inquiet, sentant ses mains trembler légèrement. Lucyfer évitait son regard, l'air pensif et le visage clos.

« Saër...

-... »

Le brun baissa la tête, mais sentant une caresse sur sa joue releva aussitôt les yeux vers le roux : un sourire s'était dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.

« Plus on se fuit et plus nos liens se resserrent hein ? Si on suit le mauvais chemin Saër, ce n'est pas grave : je préfère me retrouver au bas du mur avec toi plutôt que de m'ennuyer. Tu as raison, j'ai aimé Saër l'ami, et tout à l'heure je l'ai regretté, mais finalement Saër l'amoureux n'est pas si mal lui aussi... »

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes, un léger rire qui lui donne un air un peu gêné et doux.

« Je sais pas, je dois être têtu et bête, mais derrière tout ça je me dis que pour rien au monde je ne remplacerai Saër l'amoureux par un autre, quelque il soit. Et toi, tu rejetterais Lucyfer le faible si je finissais par m'y habituer ? »

Le brun cligne des yeux. Faible ? Un sourire s'étire au coin de ses lèvres. Le roux avait toujours crains la faiblesse et la dépendance, il ne supportait pas le sentiment d'être en dessous et d'être soumis, et malgré tout il émettais après tant d'années l'hypothèse de pouvoir l'être ? L'amour appartient décidément aux fous. Saër sourit de plus en plus pendant un instant, mais finalement éclata d'un rire clair et chaleureux, faisant rougir Lucyfer.

« Quoi ?, grogna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Je ne ris pas idiot », rétorqua le brun qui semblait pourtant plié de rire.

Le roux lui adressa un regard qui voulait tout dire, semblant lui rétorquer un "mais bien sûr" silencieux, mais voyant le visage de Saër si clair et détendu, ce sourire si naïf sur les lèvres de ce jeune homme pas si innocent, il perd un instant tous ses moyens, l'air surpris face à des traits si paisibles.

« Je te jure, je ne ris pas : je suis juste heureux. »

Le cœur du rouquin sembla un instant manquer un battement, et l'expression dure de son visage fondit pour laisser place à une agréables surprise, plus encore lorsque le brun se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres en un sourire, les yeux doucement fermés pour ne plus apprécier que leurs souffles entremêlés avec une passion et une fougue qui faisait battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson, désarçonnant même le plus ferme des deux, chassant leurs idées trop sérieuses pour ne laisser place qu'à leurs idées les plus folles qui les laissaient plonger dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, une prison dorée dans laquelle ils se plaisaient à rester enfermer pour la simple raison qu'ils ne souhaitaient jamais se séparer, ces deux âmes qui toujours étaient restées égarées ensemble et ne semblaient pour rien au monde chercher le chemin pour retourner vers les autres, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans ce monde mystérieux dans lequel elles se perdaient, ce monde où les fous ont trouvé un autre sentiment plus fort, pas le simple amour que tous peuvent connaître, mais bien le grand et bienveillant, doux et rassurant amour avec un grand A, un classique qui pourtant faisait battre si fort leurs cœurs emballés dans une chaleur ardente.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Lucyfer passa un bras sur les épaules de Saër, glissant l'autre sous sa tête dans une pose décontractée, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« Tu es définitivement un idiot.

-Pourquoi, tu ne l'es pas toi-même peut-être ?, répondit Saër avec un sourire. Après tout c'est pour cela qu'on s'aime.

-Ouais, mais toi tu tiens ça de ton père.

-Et toi de ta mère. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, droit dans les yeux, attendant sans doutes l'un une réplique de l'autre, mais finalement éclatèrent de rire au même moment, échangeant un baiser complice qui se transforma bien vite en une embrassade fougueuse. Ils se séparèrent après un instant, Saër par dessus Lucyfer, scrutant son visage aux yeux clos comme s'il venait de s'endormir. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun qui se pencha, embrassant doucement son cou, à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Le rouquin frissonna fortement, rouvrant les yeux en reculant un peu, surpris.

« S-Saër ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'embrasser ici !

-Tu es trop mignon quand tu réagis comme ça.

-Mais... ! »

Saër l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, lui arrachant un cri de surprise bien vite remplacé par un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il glissa une longue caresse jusqu'au bas de son dos tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Le rouquin sourit en coin, glissant sa main sur la joue de Saër, front contre front, murmurant d'un voix amusée :

« Tu n'as pas peur que tes parents nous surprennent ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Saër avec un sourire. Tu n'auras qu'à retenir tes gémissements.

-Depuis le temps que je le fais ! »

Lucyfer rit, liant un court instant leurs lèvres avec un sourire amusé.

« Faut croire que c'est excitant... »

Le brun répondit au sourire et au baiser, glissant ses lèvres par la suite le long de la cicatrice du roux, le faisant longuement frissonner avant de jouer des dents sur le torse. Il sentit les doigts de Lucyfer se perdre dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ceux-ci alors que son souffle se faisait plus fort. Il glissa lentement ses mains sur les hanches de Lucyfer, se relevant lentement pour lui adresser un sourire. Le roux entrouvrit un œil, lâchant un léger rire en se redressant, dominant Saër de sa hauteur, glissant ses mains dans son cou.

« Tu te laisses faire aussi maintenant ?

-Me laisser faire ?, répéta Saër avec un rire narquois. J'en profite juste pour te regarder.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour me regarder en dix-sept ans... »

Le brun laissa échapper un rire amusé, répondant d'un baiser taquin en encerclant le corps de Lucyfer de ses bras, le regardant avec un large sourire.

« Jamais d'assez près à mon goût... »

Le rouquin rougit légèrement, surpris, mais finalement afficha à son tour un sourire avant que Saër ne plonge sa tête dans l'angle que formaient son cou et son épaule pour y déposer multiples baisers tout en retirant ses derniers vêtements, ses longues bottes si gênantes, ses gants si froids, et surtout – le plus encombrant – son sous-vêtement. Lucyfer lâcha un long soupir lorsqu'il le recoucha sur les couvertures laissées à même le sol. Il lui adressa un regard plus hésitant alors, cherchant longuement ses mots.

« Saër... Si je suis chez toi, alors... Ta mère m'a vu ?

-Hm... Oui, en effet, soupira Saër.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Le brun hésita à son tour, un sourire mal-retenu s'affichant sur son visage.

« Ha ha... Elle t'as pris pour une de mes conquêtes.

-Ah... Parce que je ne le suis pas ? »

Saër rit de plus belle, l'embrassant, restant front contre front avec lui.

« Non, toi tu es ma raison d'être. »

Lucyfer rougit violemment, plaquant alors ses mains sur la bouche de Saër.

« J-J-Je suis sérieux Saër ! Qu'a-t-elle dit de moi ? »

Le brun sourit tristement, arrachant un frisson à Lucyfer.

« Tu... Elle t'en veux ?

-Non, elle t'a pris pour une de mes conquêtes je te dit. UNE, Lucyfer. Une petite amie quoi.

-Ah, une... PETITE-AMIE ? »

Saër éclata à nouveau de rire, voyant Lucyfer virer au rouge écarlate. Il l'embrassa sur le nez, profitant du fait qu'il soit encore un instant sous le choc pour retirer son propre bas, se plaçant au dessus de lui en bloquant ses bras avec un sourire taquin. Pendant un instant, Lucyfer sembla purement et simplement choqué, le regardant sans un mot même s'il semblait tenter tant bien que mal de laisser sortir toute sa surprise quant à cette nouvelle. Être pris pour une fille auprès de la mère de Saër ? Impensable ! Le brun lâcha un léger rire, allant titiller la peau si sensible du cou de son amant par ses baisers.

« … Elle m'a vraiment pris pour une fille ?, hésita Lucyfer à demi-voix.

-Ça te choque à ce point princesse ? »

Le rouquin se tendit, l'air à la fois outré et extrêmement gêné face à la plaisanterie mesquine de son partenaire. En un instant, ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouges que des tomates gorgées de soleil (Zapetti ! x3) même si son visage gardait une expression entre la colère et l'incompréhension ; il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire !

« Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la princesse ! »

Saër retint un cri de surprise : en un instant, Lucyfer avait réussi à le retourner comme une crêpe, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui en maintenant ses mais au dessus de sa tête et ses épaules plaquées sur le draps, un regard menaçant sur le visage. Ses profonds yeux améthyste s'étaient tintés d'une lueur exaspérée et colérique qu'on lui connaissait bien, ce qui ne lui donnait non pas une apparence puérile comme pour certains mais un véritable regard d'assassin, à la différence près que son visage gardait assez de douceur aux yeux du brun pour lui confirmer le fait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment au final. Saër afficha un sourire moqueur.

« On prend les paris ? Tu sais comment cela se fini à chaque fois...

-C'est parce que je le veux bien ! », rétorqua Lucyfer.

Le brun allait répondre une fois de plus mais se fit voler ses lèvres avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot. La situation s'étant retournée soudainement, se retrouvant sous le roux, il sentit toute sa chaleur et son poids contre son corps, leur souffle se mêler et des caresses de perdre sur son corps. Il laissa même un soupir d'aise à mi-chemin avec le gémissement lui échapper lorsque la main de Lucyfer remonta la long de sa cuisse. Le roux plaça sa tête dans son cou avec un sourire narquois.

« Alors, qui avait raison ?

-Moi. Sur toute la ligne », répondit Saër en riant.

Lucyfer fronça les sourcils.

« Te fous pas de moi.

-Rends-toi à l'évidence, dessus ou dessous de toutes manières ce sera toujours pareil.

-Comment ça ? »

Saër tourna la tête, vers son amant, lui lançant un regard mi-sombre mi-moqueur.

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée que si je te laisse faire il te vienne un jour à l'idée de m'échapper.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?, s'indigna Lucyfer. Et toi, à courir les nanas toutes ces années, tu...

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Lucyfer », coupa Saër en riant.

Lucyfer fronça les sourcils, les joues se teintant encore une fois de rouge. Saër déposa un baiser moqueur sur les lèvres, un sourire doux prenant place sur son beau visage.

« Je suis un égoïste et je le resterai, je refuse de te laisser la moindre chance...

-Je déteste quand tu profite de la situation », grogna Lucyfer.

Le brun rit une fois de plus, retournant soudainement son compagnon qui lâcha un cri de surprise.

« Tu es incapable de me détester... »

…...

Lucyfer grimaça quand une lumière aveuglante pénétra entre ses paupières alors qu'un chant suraiguë se faisant entendre un étage en dessous.

« C'est pas un oiseau ça... », grogna le roux en se redressant.

Les draps effleurèrent sa peau, retombant avec légèreté sur le lit. Il lui sembla que plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient, sans un son ni une voix si ce n'est cette vois insupportable qui se faisait entendre au dessous. Lorsqu'enfin la vue du roux s'adapta à son environnement, il lui sembla un instant que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était étrangement vide... Pourtant, les couvertures recouvrant le sol, le bureau sur lequel on ne voyait qu'un amas d'objets en tous genres, les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout... rien de tout cela ne laissait paraître un seul instant la pièce vide. Lucyfer resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux fixant une simple feuille de papier laissée à l'abandon sur son drap, juste à côté de lui. Quelques lettres étaient griffonnées dans une écriture de médecin que le roux parvenait pourtant très bien à décrypter : l'écriture de Saër. Lucyfer resta d'abord un long moment impassible, examinant les courbes et les pointes de cette calligraphie qui semblait lui faire passer un étrange message. Puis il plissa les yeux, l'air soudainement vexé.

« Il se fout de moi ? »

Saër lui disait simplement de continuer de se reposer. Quelques explications suivaient, la première étant qu'il avait effectivement eu une soirée très mouvementée au bar et à son premier réveil dans la chambre du brun, mais une autre précision s'ajoutait comme quoi la mère de Saër partirait vers midi pour se rendre à son travail et qu'il valait mieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils ne se croisent pas. Le roux soupira, se relevant du lit pour récupérer le papier.

« Et cet idiot me dit qu'il n'est pas inquiet... »

Il soupira, jetant la feuille au fond de la corbeille à papier – en effet vide puisque la plupart des papiers se trouvaient dans le bazar du bureau du brun – tout en récupérant dans un sac laissé au fond de la pièce ses affaires qu'il n'avait pu remettre la veille puisqu'il avait passé le plus clair de sa journée en... robe. Il rabaissa son regard sur la fameuse tenue couleur chocolat qui trainait entre les couvertes entremêlées au sol.

« Un cauchemar, soupira-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

-Ah, tu es réveillé ! »

Lucyfer se retourna, remarquant du coin de l'œil une petite silhouette bien familière sur le pas de la porte. Laèl releva ses lunettes sur son nez, le regard quelque peu méfiant. Le rouquin répondit à ceci d'un regard un peu sévère mais se détendit aussitôt, enfilant les manches de sa chemise avec un soupir.

« Il faut bien. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Tout juste 10 heures... »

Le roux hocha silencieusement la tête. Alors qu'il allait refermer sa chemise, un regard persistant posé sur sa nuque le fit se retourner, une mine plus exaspérée sur son visage plus tendu soudainement.

« Quoi, t'as pas fini de me mâter le mioche ?

-T'énerves pas !, s'exclama Laèl en sursautant. Je me posais une question...

-Quoi encore ?

-Euh... »

Laèl fronça un peu les sourcils en retirant ses lunettes, détournant les yeux tout en essuyant machinalement ses verres.

« Rien de bien important, je t'assure...

-... »

Lucyfer s'approcha du jeune homme, se baissant un peu pour se mettre à sa hauteur – la différence de taille était considérable entre Laèl qui se montrait si petit et Lucyfer qui au contraire ressemblait à une grande asperge – et lui retirant les lunettes des mains les remit sur le nez du petit frère, lui adressant un regard plus dur.

« Ouais, mais ça me concerne. »

Laèl grimaça légèrement en reculant un peu alors que Lucyfer se redresser. Il aurait pu partir sans répondre, mais le roux était planté devant lui, la mine hautaine et les bras croisés d'un air impatient, le détaillant d'un regard sévère qui ne laissait rien lui échapper. Le lycéen serra les dents, soutenant son regard avec agacement.

« C'est tout simplement impossible.

-Va savoir, rétorqua le roux avec un rire cynique. Le mot impossible ne semble plus me connaître depuis quelques jours. »

Le jeune homme face à lui releva les sourcils, assez surpris. Lucyfer se détourna avec un soupir, retournant s'assoir sur le lit tout en passant une main dans sa crinière rousse pour éparpiller un peu plus encore ses mèches les plus rebelles. Un court silence suivit, mais finalement Laèl ferma la porte, entrant dans la chambre en allant s'assoir à côté du roux avec un soupir hésitant.

« Allons bon, si maintenant le grand Lucyfer devient sage, où va le monde ?

-Sans doutes droit dans le mur, ricana l'intéressé. Même toi tu pourrais finir avec la petite Rose.

-Certainement pas ! »

Lucyfer laissa échapper un rire amusé face à la réaction de Laèl qui s'était soudainement dressé, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs de haine. Le brun, voyant l'amusement de son interlocuteur, grimaça légèrement en se rasseyant avec un air boudeur.

« Il y a des limites à tout.

-Pourquoi, tu as toi-même dit que ce qui te gêne à mon propos est impossible. »

Laèl releva les yeux vers Lucyfer qui sourit en coin.

« Alors, qu'en est-il pour cette chose impossible qui me concerne ?

-Je... »

Cette fois-ci, le lycéen baissa les yeux en se mettant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, l'air bien plus gêné.

« C'est à dire que j'ai quand même été là quand Saër t'as traîné à l'intérieur. Enfin, traîné... »

Lucyfer cligna des yeux, l'air interrogateur. Laèl lui adressa un regard un peu sévère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'avais hier pour être dans un tel état ?

-Ah, ça !, s'exclama Lucyfer avec un rire nerveux tout en se grattant la nuque. Disons qu'on a eu une petite chose importante à fêter et que mes collègues ont réussi à me faire boire un fond d'alcool, tu devines le reste. »

Laèl écarquilla les yeux, se retenant à grands peines de rire.

« Ta résistance à l'alcool m'étonnera toujours, ironisa-t-il.

-Je sais, soupira Lucyfer en baissant la tête d'un air faussement abattu. Mais ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas mon état qui te traumatisait.

-Non, c'est vrai... En fait... »

Cette fois-ci Laèl soutint le regard de Lucyfer. Il semblait un peu tendu, hésitant entre gêne, dégoût colère... tant de sentiments, plus ou moins rancuniers, plus ou moins bienveillants, se disputaient dans son regard qu'il n'en semblait que plus perdu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler le roux qui répondit à cela d'un simple air interrogateur.

« Il paraîtrait que tu sortes avec mon frère...

-Ah... QUOI ? »

Le visage de Lucyfer devint aussi rouge qu'un pivoine, alors que Laèl lui adressait un regard surpris.

« Q-q-qui t'as dit ça ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, détaillant le regard de son interlocuteur avec surprise et amusement à première vue. Il finit par laisser échapper un rire railleur, pointant son visage du bout du doigt :

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis, se moqua-t-il d'une voix exagérément ironique.

-Toi ! »

Laèl éclata de rire alors que Lucyfer tentait tant bien que mal de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche pour qu'il cesse de tenter d'articuler entre ses rires le mot "mignon", véritable injure aux oreilles du rouquin.

« Dites-donc les garçons, vous faites bien du bruit... »

Lucyfer et Laèl se stoppèrent, à moitié l'un sur l'autre, le roux maintenant le lycéen d'un bras encerclant son cou tout en appliquant une pression entre son épaule et sa clavicule avec le coude, alors que le petit frère semblait appliqué à mordre le même bras qui le retenait. Le père de Laèl et Saër était posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, en tenue légère, semblant encore ensommeillé. Les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent aussitôt, s'accusant mutuellement d'un regard, et alors que Lucyfer se relevait pour retourner vers le sac dans lequel il avait rangé ses affaire pour mieux y enfoncer cette satanée robe, l'homme repris la parole.

« Vous venez de vous réveiller ?, s'étonna-t-il.

-Moi ça fait depuis un moment que je suis levé, expliqua Laèl, mais Lucyfer vient tout juste.

-Oh. Eh bien vous devriez aller déjeuner. »

Sur ce, le père sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Laèl se tourna vers le roux d'un air surpris alors que celui-ci ébouriffait ses cheveux après avoir enfin rangé tous ses accessoires de la veille, ayant par ailleurs visiblement oublié qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer sa chemise.

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que maman te voie ainsi.

-Vous êtes coincés ton frère et toi ou je rêve ? J'te rappelle que Saër est largement en âge de décider de sa propre vie, et puis je vais pas attendre des heures à ne rien faire ici.

-Mais cela ne changera rien que ta mère sache que tu es un homme, à part qu'elle détestera Saër. »

Lucyfer lança un regard sombre au jeune étudiant.

« Sincèrement, si je ne dis rien, crois-tu vraiment que votre mère mettra tant de temps que ça à comprendre ? D'autant plus que rester ainsi enfermé chez ses parents... elle serait capable de faire durer cela encore plus longtemps. »

Laèl prit un air inquiet, se grattant la tête.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu vas forcer maman à détester Saër pour qu'elle lui laisse un peu de liberté ?

-C'est cela », confirma Lucyfer en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

Laèl se précipita à sa suite, manquant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long en s'emmêlant les pieds dans les couvertures laissées à même le sol. Il rattrapa Lucyfer par le bras, tentant de le retenir en commençant à sérieusement paniquer.

« Mais où va habiter Saër ? Il n'a eu aucune occasion de se préparer à une telle situation, il n'a pas de travail, pas de logement, et...

-Et surtout c'est ton frère », coupa Lucyfer.

Laèl baissa la tête, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Le roux lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Eh, p'tite tête, je suis pas totalement bête. J'ai prévu le coup, et tu pourras même le voir. Je me doute que tu me fais pas confiance, mais après toutes ces années tu crois que je vais faire du mal à ton frère, et surtout à celui que j'aime ? »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement en retenant une grimace, semblant avoir un peu de mal encore à imaginer que son frère pouvait sortir avec un homme, ou plus précisément avec Lucyfer. Néanmoins il finit par lâcher un soupir, passant devant le roux en direction de la salle de séjour, qui faisait également office de salle à manger, dans laquelle devaient se trouver Saër et sa mère à l'entente de l'échange de voix qui s'y faisaient.

« Sois prudent tout de même, lança le lycée tout en avançant, c'est tout aussi bien d'éviter des meurtres... Et je ne voudrais pas devoir supporter le mauvais caractère de maman amplifié par les soucis que vous aurez causés !

-Si jamais un jour elle t'embête trop tu me passes un coup de fil, on viendra te récupérer. »

Laèl s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle à manger, lançant un regard surpris à Lucyfer. Celui-ci répondit d'un sourire amusé, incitant un rire à moitié étouffé chez le lycée.

« Tu ris tout seul maintenant ?, demanda la voix de Saër.

-Tu me prends pour un fou ?, répondit Laèl en entrant.

-Il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort ! »

À l'entente de la voix du rouquin à la suite de celle de Laèl, Saër se releva d'un air surpris, bouche bée, voyant Lucyfer entrer dans la cuisine avec un rire sous les regards noirs du petit frère qui ne semblait pas tout à fait avoir apprécié sa précédente remarque. Par chance, la mère de Saër n'était plus dans la salle à manger, étant sans doutes passée dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose. Le brun se précipita vers Lucyfer, le poussant un peu vers le couloir.

« Mais ça va pas ? Tu n'as pas vu le message que je t'avais laissé ? »

Lucyfer répondit d'un regard sombre, le poussant dans l'autre direction pour le forcer à retourner s'asseoir sous le regard de Laèl qui lui-même avait pris place à la petite table, l'air quelque peu pensif face à la situation.

« Tu veux vraiment que cela se poursuive ainsi ?

-Mais...

-Je n'ai plus peur de ce qu'on pense de moi Saër, et tu n'as pas à rester enfermé dans ta prison dorée, ça n'a aucun sens. Si ta mère t'aime vraiment elle finira par comprendre. »

Il avait ajouté cette dernier phrase sans conviction mais ne laissa pas le temps à Saër de le contredire pour autant sur celle-ci, allant s'asseoir sur une autre chaise d'un air décidé. Saër le fixa d'un air surpris, commençant sérieusement à se poser des questions sur les idées qui pouvaient passer à l'esprit de son compagnon, mais Laèl lui fit signe de lui faire confiance. Sur le coup, le brun pris un air ahuris, n'osant rien rétorquer.

« Si mon frère fait confiance à mon ami, où va donc le monde...

-Comment ça ton ami ? », s'indigna Lucyfer d'un air outré.

Laèl éclata de rire alors que Saër, devenu rouge pivoine, tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer ce quiproquo à son amant qui, s'étant détourné tout en croisant les bras, s'appliquait à garder une mine boudeuse même si Laèl qui lui faisait face voyait bien qu'il se retenait à grand peine de rire. Ils finirent tous deux par éclater de rire, entraînant dans leur bonne humeur Saër qui se surpris aussi à rire à gorge déployée. Un bruit néanmoins retentit, stoppant les trois jeunes hommes : la porte qui laissait communiquer la cuisine et la salle de séjour s'était ouverte, laissant reparaître la mère de Saër et Laèl qui semblait particulièrement concentrée sur son idée d'apporter le café sur la table, faisant à peine attention aux deux nouveaux-venus.

« Ah, vous voilà réveillés...

-Bonjour maman », lui murmura Laèl avec un sourire lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, ce à quoi elle ne répondit que par un grognement avec un sourire un peu difficile.

Elle s'assit, servant une tasse de café à Saër, commença à s'en servir une... quand elle nota une petite erreur dans la formation de la table. Elle regarda Saër, puis Laèl, puis... Lucyfer ? Elle prit un air surpris pour ne pas dire tout simplement qu'elle semblait choqué, comme ne sachant pas d'où sortait cet étrange personnage au style qui lui sembla d'ailleurs tout simplement punk, voire sans gêne avec sa chemise entrouverte.

« Ah, maman, articula Saër après avoir avalé une gorgée de café, je n'ai pas pu vous présenter hier. Lucyfer, je te présente ma mère, et maman, je te présente Lucyfer mon a...

-Amant », coupa Lucyfer en lui lançant un regard dur.

Saër prit un air désolé, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

« Mais, c'est ce que j'allais dire, j'ai dérapé tout à l'heure ! »

Laèl retint un rire mais bientôt les trois jeunes hommes se concentrèrent sur la mère : celle-ci semblait avoir les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites entre ses mèches sombres qui retombaient sur son visage pâlit, et son menton sembla presque touché terre en une expression qui semblait purement et simplement impossible à reproduire dans un premier temps. Lucyfer lança un regard perplexe vers Laèl qui haussa les épaules alors que Saër passait sa main devant les yeux de la femme.

« Euh... maman ? »

L'intéressée papillonna des paupières, secouant la tête en reportant son attention sur son fils, semblant totalement détachée de la réalité.

« J'ai cru entendre un drôle de bruit, tu peux répéter ? »

Saër poussa un soupir avec un sourire désolé à l'attention de Lucyfer qui se racla la gorge, adressant un sourire presque trop charmeur à la femme.

« Maman, je te présente Lucyfer, mon amant, répéta Saër.

-Enchanté, maman », appuya le roux en retenant un ricanement.

Cette fois-ci, la chaise de la femme bascula, la précipitant au sol avec un cri d'horreur. Son mari se précipita dans la pièce avec un air troublé, cherchant des yeux la mère de Saër et Laèl.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, s'étonna-t-il d'un air penaud.

-C'est le jour des révélation, expliqua avec un rire nerveux Laèl.

-Je crois que maman est un peu décontenancée, appuya Saër avec une légère grimace en aidant la femme à se relever alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler, le regard dans le vide, purement et simplement choquée.

-Je suis si terrible que ça ? », demanda Lucyfer avec un air perplexe.

Laèl se retint difficilement de rire, alors que leur père rentrait dans la pièce pour s'approcher de sa femme en tentant de la rassurer. Cette dernière porta son attention sur Lucyfer, baissant un regard horrifié vers le torse du jeune homme. Le rouquin cligna des yeux, baissant à son tour.

« Cette chemise est si terrible que ça ? », murmura-t-il en repensant à la tête de Gaérie la veille.

La mère de Saër ramena sa main à son front, et son expression figée en un air de terreur s'accompagna alors soudain d'un cri d'horreur qui surpris les quatre hommes qui échangèrent des regards surpris. Le père semblait ne plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors que Lucyfer ramena sa paume de main à son front avec un soupir désespéré. Laèl et Saër quand à eux échangèrent un regard en haussant les épaules. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard la femme reprit ses esprits, cessant de bégayer des choses incompréhensibles, Lucyfer n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une claque s'abattit sur sa joue.

« Maman ! »

Saër se précipita vers le roue mais se reçu à son tour une claque de la part de sa mère, restant un moment étourdit et surpris.

« Monstres ! Imbéciles ! Erreurs de la nature ! »

Elle enchaîna les insultes ainsi un long moment encore. On voyait la colère commencer à s'éveiller dans le regard de Lucyfer alors que Saër ne semblait plus trop savoir que faire. Le roux releva soudainement la main, arrachant un même cri à la mère et Laèl, mais referma juste l'emprise de son bras par dessus les épaules du brun, le tirant dans le couloir avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Où allez-vous ?, s'égosilla la mère.

-En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

Il y eu un soudain silence après la réponse de Lucyfer. Il avait rétorqué d'une voix grave et profonde, semblant presque trop calme. Il retourna un regard meurtrier vers la mère, ses yeux améthystes brillants d'une flamme de haine indescriptible alors que Saër le détaillait d'un air surpris et gêné.

« Si vous nous considérez comme tel parce qu'on a eu l'idiotie de vouloir s'aimer, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Pas plus votre fils que moi. »

Il reprit une expression amusée, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres alors que son regard continuer de juger comme sur un bûcher la sorcière de mère de son amant.

« De toutes manières, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous enlever votre monstre de fils. »

Sur ce, sans attendre la réponse de la femme, il tira Saër au dehors, ignorant les cris et les injures qui fusaient dans les paroles de la femme. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, Lucyfer tenant toujours aussi fermement Saër par les épaules. Il le tira dans les escaliers dans un silence lourd, semblant ignorer lorsque le brun l'interpellait.

« L-Lucyfer ? Lucy ? Je peux marcher tu sais ? Lucyfer ! »

Le roux se stoppa soudainement dans les escaliers, semblant tendu, et pris soudainement le brun dans ses bras en serrant les dents, manquant de faire tomber Saër par ce mouvement un peu brusque.

« L... Lucyfer ? »

Le brun tenta de se redresser mais Lucyfer le tenait fermement le visage dans son épaule, le serrant contre lui en reprenant sa respiration.

« … Lucyfer ?

-Ne te laisse plus jamais insulter ainsi.

-Hein ? »

Le roux se détendit un peu, mais le serra un peu plus contre lui avec un long soupir.

« Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'avais pas touché. Ce qu'elle t'a dit et simplement ignoble... »

Les doigts de Lucyfer tremblaient un peu sur les épaules du brun, mais son souffle commençait à se réguler. Du coin de l'œil, Saër put apercevoir le regard de son amant dirigé vers les escaliers en une expression jalouse : cette femme qui ne savait même pas accepter son propre fils ne méritait pas de toucher à celui qu'il aimait. Le brun sourit légèrement, enserrant à son tour Lucyfer dans ses bras avec un rire nerveux.

« Ça ira Lucyfer, je savais que ça finirai ainsi... Merci de m'avoir soutenu, j'avais peur de cet instant et j'essayais de le fuir, mais cela serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

-Non ! »

Saër cligna des yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté alors que Lucyfer se détachait de lui avec une expression sérieuse.

« Pleure un bon coup ça te fera du bien.

-Hein ? »

Le brun parut surpris, mais remarquant alors que son amant avait la larme à l'œil, il se laissa partir en un éclat de rire, surprenant à son tour Lucyfer qui rougit en tentant de cacher ce moment de faiblesse.

« Quoi, te fous pas de moi, ça casse tout !

-Excuse-moi... »

Saër prit Lucyfer dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête dans son cou en appréciant son odeur. Lucyfer prit un air ronchon, mais son regard s'adoucit, ou plutôt s'attendrit quand il sentit une goutte salée perler dans son cou, se glissant dans sa chemise le long de sa peau. Il resserra un peu son étreinte sur Saër, posant sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir désolé, caressant ses cheveux bruns dans un silence rassurant, une chaleur indescriptible se créant entre eux.

« Merci Lucyfer... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No Face : J'devrais faire poète. *w*

Lucyfer : Si je devais donner une couleur aux passages poétiques de ton chapitre, ce serait guimauve.

No Face : Maieuh ! x3

Lucyfer : U_U La poésie n'est pas au niveau de tous.

No Face : M'en fous, l'est très bien mon chapitre, d'abord. =3= Y'a que toi et Yu pour pas aimer. x3

Lucyfer : Lucyfer qui avoue sa faiblesse, on aura tout vu. =_= No, c'est la seule chose qu'il ne fera jamais !

No Face : Genre, et à côté de ça tu prévois de faire une aventure amoureuse avec Requiem. ^w^

Lucyfer : Pas du tout ! O_O Je suis totalement contre, c'est lui qui s'imagine des choses ! X_x Moi je me suis contenté de lui lancer un défi !

No Face : En disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à te toucher in RP, mais qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il le fait quand même ? =3

Lucyfer : …. Rien du tout. =.=

No Face : Genre ! xD

Lucyfer : Raaah, puis je t'emmerde, occupe-toi de ton personnage au lieu de m'embêter avec le mien. -.-'

No Face : Yes sir ! ^w^ Alors voilà le fameux chapitre 12 qu'on réclamait à cris et à sang ! /VLAN/ Plus sérieusement je suis bien contente d'avoir fait ce chapitre, depuis le chapitre 4 je voulais le faire mais j'avais pas réussi à le placer, j'voulais trop voir la tête de la mère de Saër face à Lucyfer. xD Mais j'ai encore plein d'autres choses de prévues et ça va être difficile de tout placer, mais j'essaierais ! Par ailleurs, j'avais parlé dans un chapitre la suite de certaines fictions. Sachez que je n'ai pas oublié, disons que Akiya devient Akito a été abandonné pour des raisons assez particulières. Ce sera peut-être repris plus tard mais pour le moment excusez-moi mais je ne me permet pas de recommencer. Par ailleurs, Bataillon à Fondlieu a longtemps été laissé à l'abandon pour manque d'inspiration, le jeune Fabian R. Terfil de Alice m'a aidé à m'y remettre un peu. ^^ Néanmoins c'est pas de si tôt que je la poserai, je vous annonce que d'autres projets se sont fait leur place : d'abord justement je vais annoncer la création d'une fiction en collaboration avec Fabian, cette fois-ci moins d'amourettes et plus d'aventures dans un monde fantastique ; qui sait, je réussirais peut-être à faire un bon truc cette fois-ci. ^^ Et enfin, le plus beau : la fiction « Le Poussin » prévue en tant que fiction et Visual Novel, du yaoi garantis et une histoire amusante et mignonne. x3 Ben quoi, c'est ma spécialité. xD Je posterai les chapitres principaux de Le Poussin ici ainsi que toute la fiction sur Fabian R. Terfil, mais si vous voulez tous les petits bonus de la série Le Poussin vous devrez vous inscrire au forum officiel, vous en trouverez l'adresse sur mon site que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Je vous ai aussi prévu une autre petite surprise mais j'approfondirais cela dans un autre chapitre d'une autre fic, parce que vu la tête de mon frère je crois que mon commentaire est trop long... ;3 Voilà, sur ce je vous donne rendez-vous dans le chapitre 13 et peut-être dans mes autres fictions également. ^w^

Un grand merci à Isola pour son aide dans ce chapitre au passage, et Happy Birthday ma Lala~ ! ^3^

Ja-nyaaah !~


End file.
